


Жажда

by fridaypm, soames



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Case Fic, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 94,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridaypm/pseuds/fridaypm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soames/pseuds/soames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Джон понимает, что у него есть чувства к Шерлоку, и принимает решение сохранить это в секрете, возникшее напряжение готово сравнять Бейкер стрит с землей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thirst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871301) by [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/pseuds/bittergreens). 



Все началось после инцидента с Мориарти.

Так Джон называл его в своей голове - это звучало лучше, чем "случай с бомбой" или даже "происшествие в бассейне", вызывавшие в памяти невыносимый запах хлорки, синее сияние подводных огней, выражение ужаса на лице Шерлока; и вызывавшие ощущение тошноты в животе.

Конечно же, если бы он был честен с собой, ему пришлось бы признать, что на самом деле все началось задолго до этого, но именно Мориарти открыл ему на это глаза. Мориарти, кружащий вокруг него в раздевалке, скользящий пальцами по его шее, шепчущий ему на ухо:  
\- Я знаю, что ты к нему чувствуешь. Но ты же понимаешь, он никогда не ответит тебе взаимностью. Он в этом... не нуждается.

Его руки шныряли по бокам Джона, пока он впихивал его в жилет, он прямо-таки издевался над понятием личного пространства, бегло касаясь пальцами бедер Джона, отчего того передергивало..  
\- Полегче, солдатик. Я тебя не пораню. Я всего лишь пытаюсь повесить бомбу тебе на грудь. - Господи. Вот уж действительно проблемы с доверием.

Он жевал жвачку. Мятную. Жевал громко - этакая пародия на девочку-подростка, разевал челюсти, являя заднюю часть коренных зубов прямо Джону в лицо. Зрачки затопили радужку глаз.  
\- Он такой же, как я. Нам не нужно то, чего вы, маленькие людишки, так желаете. Нам недоступно счастье этих низменных телесных потребностей.

Мориарти щелкнул жвачкой на кончике языка, а затем потыкал им в щеку с внутренней стороны в недвусмысленно развратном жесте.

\- Таких животных. Они нас не интересуют. Достигается усилием воли.

Джон отвернулся. Запах жвачки душил его.

\- В чем дело, Джонни-бой? О чем-то тебе напоминаю?

Мориарти оскалился, его рука взялась за застежку жилета, медленно закрепляя ее.

\- Шерлок должен сказать спасибо, что я не придумал для вас чего-нибудь поомерзительнее бомбы... я мог бы сделать с тобой все, что угодно, здесь, в полумраке. Это было бы нашим маленьким секретом. А Шерлоку ничего бы не перепало.

Он снова прижался ртом к уху Джона. До Джона донесся аромат дорогого одеколона, пробивавшийся сквозь невыносимый запах жвачки. 

\- Уверен, тебе приходилось заниматься разными грязными вещами в раздевалках для мальчиков, разве нет, доктор Уотсон?

Он закончил с застежкой и сделал шаг назад. 

\- Должна же быть какая-то причина, почему он держит тебя при себе. Что-то такое есть в тебе, что он находит привлекательным?

Он прикоснулся пальцами к щеке Джона. Прикосновение было странным. Джону всегда казалось, что так трогают труп - с холодным исследовательским любопытством.

\- Я полагаю, это что-то потенциально вкусное. Вся эта мягкая, глупая плоть...заставляет меня гадать, каковы на вкус обычные люди. - Он царапнул ногтем большого пальца по нижней губе Джона. - Может, стоить вскрыть тебя и узнать? С Шерлоком, я, конечно же, поделюсь. Тебе бы понравилось, не так ли? Понравилось бы, Джонни-бой? 

Несколько недель после этого инцидента Джон плохо спал. Ему было стыдно от того, как сильно это на него повлияло. Он все-таки был солдатом; и смерть ему угрожала не раз и не два. Однако в случае с Мориарти было другое - он влез к нему под кожу и оставил там холодный ужас, от которого Джон никак не мог избавиться. Он просыпался от кошмаров с ощущением этих мерзких пальцев на коже.

Однако еще хуже - хуже, чем воспоминания о Мориарти с его неживыми пальцами и незамутненным нечеловеческим взглядом, - было осознание того, что Джим прав. Он был прав на счет Джона. Джон хотел Шерлока. Он желал Шерлока так, как не хотел никого в жизни. Невозможно было понять, как он мог до сих пор не осознавать этого. Как так вышло, что психопат открыл ему глаза на то, что сам он упускал?

Оглядываясь назад, Джон не мог вспомнить, когда именно это началось, определить точный момент, когда его теплые чувства к Шерлоку превратились в нечто более значительное, нечто... несомненно сексуальное.  
Бесполезно было сравнивать его отношения с Шерлоком с какими-то другими его прошлым связями, потому что все, что было между ними, абсолютно не походило ни на один его предыдущий опыт. Казалось, все происходило постепенно, но, когда Джон всерьез задумывался об этом, становилось очевидно, что это было не так.

Шерлок будто бы излучал некое магнетическое притяжение, медленно, день за днем, подчинявшее Джона, пока однажды он вдруг не обнаружил, что творит что-то такое, что в прошлом показалось бы ему абсурдным, - гоняется среди ночи за подозреваемыми в убийствах по лондонским крышам, вместо Шерлока роется в помойке в поисках выброшенных улик, спокойно вынимает обугленные пальцы из микроволновки.

Конечно же, Шерлок тоже подстраивался под него, понемногу меняя свои привычки таким образом, чтобы в них вписывался Джон, он делал для него такое, чего раньше не делал ни для кого - замедлял шаг, чтобы Джон успевал за ним, останавливался, чтобы придержать для него дверь, делая себе чай, наливал еще одну чашку для Джона.  
Границы между ними стирались, их жизни встраивались друг в друга идеально, как два кусочка паззла, физическое пространство между ними понемногу испарялось. Они понимали друг друга без слов. Джон мог предугадать, когда Шерлок его о чем-нибудь попросит, прочитать вопрос в глазах Шерлока, когда он еще не был уверен, что хочет его задать, протянуть Шерлоку его телефон прежде, чем тот открывал рот, чтобы попросить; с каждым днем его притягивало к нему все ближе, словно небесное тело, попавшее в чужую орбиту.

И только сейчас он осознал, что на самом деле чувствовал, заметил, как близко его принесло течением. Это осознание и так было достаточно ошеломляющим само по себе, но из-за того, что первым ему указал на это Мориарти, собственные желания показались Джону почти извращением. Каким-то образом его возбуждение было тесно переплетено с этим кошмарным опытом. 

В последние дни Шерлок был на удивление тихим. Несомненно, та встреча лишила сил их обоих, но он почему-то казался выбитым из колеи не меньше, чем Джон. Что-то едва заметно изменилось между ними. Они получили новую информацию друг о друге, о том, как они относятся друг к другу, и как-то вышло, что именно она зацепила их куда сильнее, чем близость смерти.

Они оба раскрыли карты о том, что чувствуют друг к другу. Практически с первого дня было ясно, что они готовы рискнуть жизнью друг для друга, но когда Джон схватил Мориарти и велел Шерлоку бежать, не было сомнений в том, какую жертву он собирался принести.

Как бы сильно Джону ни хотелось верить в серьезные чувства Шерлока к нему, их повседневная жизнь заставляла в этом сомневаться. Тем не менее, именно там, в бассейне, сущий ужас, написанный на лице Шерлока, когда тот увидел Джона и понял, что происходит, не оставил сомнений в том, что Шерлок сделал бы что угодно, чтобы спасти его жизнь.

Плюс ко всему, его ведь только что совершенно внезапно проинформировали об истинной природе его чувств к Шерлоку, не удивительно, что Джон оказался слегка не готов к тому, как теперь со всем этим быть. Он искреннее недоумевал, как мог так заблуждаться раньше. Он никогда не отдавал себе отчета в том, как невелико было остававшееся между ними физическое пространство. Теперь же, всякий раз, когда они с Шерлоком прикасались друг к другу - как оказалось, это происходило постоянно - желание электрическими разрядами вспыхивало внутри.

Уже в первые дни после инцидента с Мориарти, стало заметно, как часто, оказывается, это случалось. Будто бы сенсорная восприимчивость Джона включилась на максимальный уровень. Ни один жест не проходил незамеченным: рука Шерлока касается его руки, когда они идут по улице, его бедра почти прижимаются к бедрам Джона, когда он стоит позади, длинное тело Шерлока перегибается через него на диване, когда тот тянется за ноутбуком. Степень физической близости между ними была такой, словно они много лет состояли в отношениях, что было особенно странно не столько из-за того, что они не спали друг с другом и были знакомы меньше года, сколько из-за того, что это был Шерлок, чье отвращение к посторонним людям славилось своей глубиной и постоянством. Но для Джона, похоже, он делал исключение.

Сперва Джону казалось, что, возможно, он сможет это игнорировать. В прошлом ему уже доводилось влюбляться безответно и выбираться из этих чувств целым и невредимым. Однако с Шерлоком все было по-другому. Начать с того, что Джон никогда раньше не жил вместе с объектом своей страсти. К тому же Шерлок был Шерлоком, - человеком, который никогда и ни в чем не следовал общепринятым правилам. Джон очень быстро понял, что Шерлок совершенно не признает понятия личного пространства, что следовало буквально из каждого их совместного действия. Шерлок приближался к нему - и унять пульсирующий жар в животе становилось невозможно.

Почти сразу после инцидента с Мориарти стало очевидно, что у Джона серьезные проблемы.

Он очнулся от ночного кошмара, открыл глаза, и морок рассеялся - цвета поблекли и растворились в темноте, пока он пытался унять грохочущее сердце. С Мориарти нужно было что-то делать; он не помнил деталей сна, кроме того эпизода, где Джим насмехался над чувствами Джона к Шерлоку. Во сне Мориарти наговорил ему такого, что щеки его запылали от смущения, внизу живота разлилось тепло, а член, как, проснувшись, с ужасом обнаружил Джон, наполовину отвердел.

Он повернулся на бок, решив игнорировать набухающий член. Он не станет фантазировать о Шерлоке; от этого будет только хуже. Нужно покончить со всем этим наваждением сразу же, пока оно не вышло из-под контроля. Сжав руки в кулаки и вытянув их вдоль тела, Джон смог снова уснуть.

Ему опять приснился бассейн, но на этот раз Мориарти нигде не было видно. Шерлок освободил его от жилета и, отбросив его в строну, заключил Джона в объятия и уткнулся лицом ему в шею.

\- О, боже, мне так жаль!

Как позже сообразил Джон, это было чудовищно не похоже на Шерлока. Тот в жизни никогда ни за что не извинялся, и Джону это было прекрасно известно. Но во сне эмоции в его голосе были искренними. И из-за этого в груди Джона что-то обрывалось.

\- Прости меня, мне очень, очень жаль.

Он крепко обхватил руками Джона за талию и практически вдавился в его грудную клетку. Джону пришлось просунуть руки между ними и немного отодвинуться от Шерлока, чтобы восстановить дыхание.

\- Все в порядке, я в норме. Все хорошо.

Дыхание Шерлока обжигало его шею, Холмс облегченно вздохнул, но и не подумал отодвинуться.  
Было довольно странно видеть Шерлока таким ранимым, у Джона мгновенно включился инстинкт, требующий оберегать и защищать. Он обнял Шерлока за плечи и крепко сжал их.

\- Уже все хорошо.

Он чувствовал, как Шерлок дрожит, и внутри зарождалось какое-то смутное нежное чувство от понимания того, что Шерлок пришел в такой ужас от его возможного ранения. Он скользнул руками в волосы Шерлока и стал очень легко поглаживать, как в детстве делала мама, когда он не мог успокоиться.

Шерлок сгорбился в его объятиях, его прерывистое дыхание обдавало шею. Джон прижался губами к его макушке и тихо зашептал что-то успокаивающее, продолжая поглаживать волосы Шерлока.

Он чувствовал, как дыхание Шерлока постепенно выравнивается, хотя сам он все еще дрожал.

Шерлок чуть отстранился, а затем прижался лбом ко лбу Джона: 

\- Слава богу, ты в порядке. На какой-то момент там...- В глазах его отражались все эмоции.

Глядя прямо в его глаза, Джон почувствовал, что больше не выдержит.  
Нежно взяв Шерлока за подбородок, он притянул его ближе и коснулся губами его губ.

Его глаза были открыты, когда их губы встретились, и Джон видел, как выражение шока на лице Шерлока быстро сменилось желанием. Шерлок смежил веки и издал тихий звук, который мог быть только стоном, и тогда Джон тоже закрыл глаза.

Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Шерлока, углубляя поцелуй, губы Шерлока приглашающе раскрылись, и язык Джона пробежал по его нижней губе, сорвав еще один стон.

Через несколько мгновений Джон разорвал поцелуй, тяжело дыша, пытаясь создать хоть видимость самообладания.

\- Прости, я не знаю, что на меня нашло, я...

Шерлок не дал ему закончить, он поцеловал Джона жадно, открывая рот, прихватывая зубами нижнюю губу Джона, цепляясь пальцами за его рубашку и притягивая его еще ближе.

\- О, боже, - Джон почувствовал, что ноги его дрожат, и долго он так не продержится.

Не разрывая поцелуя, он потянул их обоих вниз, пока они не опустились коленями на твердый кафельный пол, Шерлок выгнулся под ним, и теперь уже Джон застонал, почувствовав, что возбужденный член Холмса упирается ему в бедро.

Он выпустил из пальцев волосы Шерлока, чтобы стащить с его плеч пиджак. На его вкус, на них обоих сейчас было слишком много одежды. Он провел руками по груди Шерлока и был вознагражден вздохом, когда его пальцы задели соски. Шерлок откинулся на пятки и потянул Джона за собой.

\- Прости. Я не удержусь на ногах, если ты продолжишь так делать.

Он задыхался. Джон смотрел, как поднималась и опадала его грудь в вырезе рубашки.  
Джон улыбнулся Шерлоку и сел меж его разведенных коленей. 

– О, да, так намного, намного лучше.

Его губы снова встретились с губами Шерлока, когда он прижался к нему всем телом. Он чувствовал исходящий от него жар, его переполняло желание проделать с этим телом множество вещей: прикоснуться, облизать, пососать...  
Шерлок откинулся на локтях и, когда язык Джона начал ласкать его язык, неосознанно толкнулся бедрами в бедра Джона. Джон ощутил, как от этого прикосновения его тело пронзила дрожь.

\- Черт, - выдохнул он, разрывая поцелуй. – Ты можешь сделать так еще раз?

Задыхаясь точно так же, Шерлок кивнул и подчинился, на этот раз толкаясь в Джона с большей силой, так чтобы его возбужденный член терся об обтянутый тканью брюк член Джона.

\- Господи. 

Джон выгнул спину, чувствуя, как Шерлок делает это снова, на этот раз поднимаясь, чтобы впиться поцелуем в его шею.  
Сдавленно вскрикнув, Джон опустился на бедра Шерлока.

– Черт, Шерлок…

Поймав ритм, они начали двигаться в едином темпе, оба слишком близкие к краю, чтобы хоть один из них мог взять ситуацию под контроль. Джон нависал над Шерлоком, опираясь на дрожащие руки. Голова Шерлока откинулась назад, виски блестели от пота, глаза темнели, когда он встречался взглядом с Джоном. 

\- Подожди… - Джон смог взять себя в руки лишь настолько, чтобы в очередной раз не толкнуться бедрами. – Я хочу… - Выдохнул Джон. – Хочу прикоснуться к тебе, прежде чем мы кончим, я не могу…

Шерлок кивнул и опустил бедра, откинувшись на локти. Он откровенно предлагал себя - и один его вид был больше, чем Джон мог вынести.

Дрожащими пальцами Джон расстегнул брюки Шерлока и стянул их по бедрам вниз. Он застонал, увидев напряженный член Шерлока - темно-красный, с блестящей от предэякулята головкой.  
Джон обхватил его рукой и начал ласкать. Он слышал, как Шерлок резко, со свистом втянул воздух, когда его члена коснулись пальцы, видел, как затрепетали и опустились его ресницы, когда рука на его члене начала двигаться. 

\- О, боже, Шерлок…

Он принялся тереться бедрами о бедро Шерлока в том же темпе, что двигалась рука на его члене. Оставалось надеяться, что Шерлок не против, потому что остановиться он все равно бы уже не смог.

Всего лишь через несколько секунд Шерлок застыл под ним, бедра его напряглись, толкнулись вперед, и он с криком кончил в Джонов кулак. Джон продолжал ласкать член Шерлока, пока не скатилась последняя капля семени.

Джон последовал за ним практически сразу, в последний раз толкнувшись в ногу Шерлока, он буквально взорвался, кончая в собственные штаны. Наверно, сейчас ему должно было быть стыдно, но он чувствовал лишь сонное удовлетворение. Джон опустился ниже, нашел своим влажным ртом рот Шерлока и глубоко поцеловал его, а затем устроился с ним рядом на полу.

Шерлок поцеловал его в ответ, его руки опустились на задницу Джона, притягивая его ближе, их поцелуи стали теперь долгими, медленными и глубокими. Несмотря на то, что кафельный пол был холодным, Джон чувствовал, что мог бы лежать и целовать Шерлока вот так всю оставшуюся вечность.

С этой мыслью он проснулся, и все умиротворение разом покинуло его, стоило ему осознать, что он лежит в собственной темной спальне с неистовой эрекцией между ног. Его потрясло, какой мощный прилив разочарования он ощутил, когда понял, что был один, в своей комнате, что Шерлок вовсе не рыдал от облегчения, оттого что он жив, и не кончал потом ему в руку. Это было больше, чем разочарование, ему стало по-настоящему больно.

Он неловко передвинулся, понимая, что такую эрекцию игнорировать не получится. Рука спустилась ниже по животу и скользнула под резинку трусов. До тех пор, пока он будет фантазировать о ком угодно, кроме своего темноволосого соседа, ничего страшного не случится, решил он.

Он начал ласкать себя, сперва медленно, пытаясь ни о чем не думать.

_Не думать о Шерлоке. Не думать о Шерлоке._

Он закрыл глаза и попытался представить то, что обычно воображал себе, когда хотел побыстрее кончить. Некоторое время это работало, но потом непроизвольно в его разум хлынули воспоминания о губах Шерлока на его шее, о его горячем дыхании, и Джон застонал от этой мысли.

Нет! Он заставил себя открыть глаза и выбросить Шерлока из головы. 

_Не думай об этом. Это был просто сон._ Он стал ласкать себя быстрее, дыхание участилось, затем он откинул простыни, чтобы видеть движения собственной руки на члене.

Но как только ощущения стали захватывать его, он представил член Шерлока в своей руке, представил, что это его член он сейчас ласкал вместо собственного, и отозвавшееся в его бедрах тепло заставило его застонать в ответ. Было слишком хорошо – на секунду он позволил себе раствориться в фантазиях. Он представил себе все то, что не успел попробовать во сне – он представлял, как лижет ухо Шерлока, хватает и тянет его за волосы – эти мягкие, темные кудри – и зарывается лицом в шею Шерлока, оставляя на бледной чувствительной коже метки, которые на следующий день нальются темно-фиолетовым.

Джон повернулся на живот и простонал в сгиб локтя. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз так заводился от фантазий. Он начал вколачиваться в собственный кулак, представляя, что толкается в распростертое под собой тело Шерлока. Он двигался все быстрее, воображая, какие звуки издавал бы под ним Шерлок, как выгибалось бы его тело, чтобы встретиться с телом Джона.

Он снова застонал, еще громче, и уткнулся лицом в локоть чтобы заглушить звук. Предвкушая скорый оргазм, он трахал свой кулак, вцепившись другой рукой в сбившиеся простыни, его движения были настойчивыми, отчаянными, когда он представлял, что это Шерлок просит его двигаться быстрее, трахать его сильнее, дать ему почувствовать Джона глубже в себе. Именно эта мысль толкнула его за грань, и он кончил, выплескиваясь горячей струей себе в кулак, кусая другую руку, чтобы не закричать.

Через пару мгновений он рухнул на бок, его живот был липким от спермы, а сердце стучало в ушах. Он провел рукой по лицу, и горячее напряжение, охватывавшее его всего секунду назад, сменилось ужасом. 

Как бы то ни было, теперь стало окончательно ясно, что это было больше, чем просто фантазия, и Джон не знал, что ему с этим делать.


	2. Chapter 2

Следующим утром Джон проснулся под звуки Шерлоковой скрипки. Это было хорошим знаком. Это означало, что Шерлок думает, и, если судить по выбранной мелодии, думает о чем-то приятном. Музыка была легкой и светлой – ничего похожего на то, что он исполнял обычно.

Заинтересовавшись, что вызвало у Шерлока хорошее настроение, Джон пошел в ванную и на полдороге вспомнил свой сон. Ухватившись одной рукой за перила, он застыл, настигнутый воспоминаниями. Его охватила паника. 

Что, если Шерлок, увидев его, сможет вычислить, что ему снилось? Что, если он каким-то внутренним чутьем уловит, что Джон кончал, думая о нем? Предсказать его реакцию на это Джон не мог. К прискорбию, Джон и понятия не имел, каким именно образом Шерлок вычисляет все эти вещи об окружающих. Раньше он об этом и не задумывался, впрочем, раньше у него и не было причин что-то от Шерлока скрывать.

Джон решил повернуть обратно, подняться к себе и переждать в комнате, пока Шерлок куда-нибудь не уйдет. Но тот вдруг прекратил играть:

– Джон?

Ладно. Все равно идея была так себе. Если Шерлок поймет, что Джон неожиданно вернулся в спальню, это только еще больше его заинтересует. И он не отвяжется, пока не выяснит, отчего это Джон так странно себя ведет.   
Нет, единственным вариантом было притвориться, что все нормально. В конце концов, он прекрасно сможет держаться от Шерлока подальше в следующие несколько недель, пока его временное помешательство не закончится. У него есть в этом некоторый опыт, одному богу известно, как в детстве ему приходилось изворачиваться, чтобы скрыть что-нибудь от Гарри, которая была куда любопытнее, чем старшие сестры его друзей. Правда, у Гарри не было блестящих дедуктивных способностей...

Джон сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил спускаться вниз по лестнице, в ванную.

\- Доброе утро, - крикнул он, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь ванной.

Его ответ Шерлока явно удовлетворил. Представление удалось. 

Когда, 20 минут спустя, Джон вышел, вымытый и свежевыбритый, он чувствовал себя во всеоружии, теперь он готов был встретиться с Шерлоком и его дедуктивным даром. Он так долго стоял под душем, что все воспоминания о прошлой ночи должны были стечь в водосток. 

Джон вошел в кухню, и Шерлок одобрительно оглядел его:   
\- Отлично. Ты уже одет. Вон там чай для тебя. Звонил Лестрейд. Я сказал ему, что мы приедем, как только ты проснешься.

Поблагодарив за чай, Джон взял кружку и сел за стол, чувствуя себя немного обескураженным. У Шерлока появилось дело, но он дождался, пока Джон проснется? И, более того, приготовил ему чай? Джон сделал глоток и понял, что чай именно такой, как он любит. Без сахара и с нужным количеством молока. В груди разлилось тепло – куда большее, чем просто от горячего чая. Джон спрятал улыбку, загородившись кружкой. Лучше к такому не привыкать – обычно хорошее настроение Шерлока исчезает так же внезапно, как и появляется.

\- Итак, что произошло?

Шерлок убирал скрипку в футляр. 

– Произошло убийство в мясной лавке в Хаммерсмите. Кажется, что-то ужасное. У Лестрейда не было времени рассказать в подробностях.

А, так вот почему он играл такую веселую мелодию! 

Шерлок выпрямился и посмотрел на Джона. Он прямо-таки сиял от восторга. На нем был его обычный темный пиджак, а под ним темно-синяя рубашка. Материал оттенял его глаза, отчего они казались ярче, чем обычно. Впрочем, возможно это было из-за льющегося в окно утреннего света. 

Как бы там ни было, Джон внезапно осознал, что пялится на соседа, и отвел взгляд. Он облизнул губы и сделал большой глоток чая.

\- Как думаешь, будешь готов через 5 минут?

Джон кивнул. Шерлок потер руки.   
– Отлично, я пойду вызову такси.

Прихлебывая чай, Джон размышлял. После инцидента с Мориарти не прошло и недели, и, как ни неловко ему было это признавать, новое дело, появившееся так скоро, вселяло в него тревогу. Ясно, что шансы на то, что серийный убийца, мурлыкая ему в ухо, снова нацепит на него бомбу, стремились к нулю, но избавиться от смутного беспокойства он не мог. С другой стороны, ему стоило возблагодарить свою счастливую звезду, за то, что у Шерлока появилось дело, которое отвлечет его от странного поведения соседа. 

Шерлок натягивал пальто, и Джон вдруг снова поймал себя на том, что пялится на него, не в силах отвести взгляд от плавных движений стройного тела. Он отвернулся и встал из-за стола. Если так пойдет, его желание скоро станет очевидно даже слепому. Может быть, это Джону удастся отвлечься на новое дело и перестать думать о Шерлоке?

***

Жертва подверглась вивисекции. Тело находилось в задней части мясной лавки, лежало в луже крови на потертом кафельном полу. Повсюду висели туши забитого скота.

\- Как думаешь, есть связь между тем, как был зарезан этот парень, и тем, что он мясник? – спросил Лестрейд, стоявший в нескольких шагах от тела с выражением полного отвращения на лице. 

Джон не мог его в этом винить. Они видели множество мест преступлений, но это было одним из самых ужасных. 

\- Очевидно. - Шерлок тщательно осматривал тело. Он стоял рядом с ним на коленях, изучая разрезы на груди трупа. Мужчина все еще был в белой рабочей форме; одежда была так же аккуратно разрезана, как и плоть. – Он был еще жив, когда сделали эти разрезы. Убийца явно хотел причинить ему как можно больше боли. Джон, можешь определить время смерти?

Раньше у Джона никогда не возникало проблем на месте преступления. Он повидал огромное количество ужасных ран и страшных смертей, как в Афганистане, так и позже, с Шерлоком, но на этот раз он обнаружил, что не может даже взглянуть на тело. Он отвел глаза и тут же наткнулся взглядом на свиные туши – их разрубленные бока, белые поперечные срезы на выставленных на обозрение ребрах. К горлу подкатила тошнота. 

Шерлок взглянул на него, удивленный молчанием:  
– Джон?  
Подступил Лейстред:   
– Ты в порядке?

Лестрейд жевал жвачку. Мятную. Стоило Джону почувствовать ее запах, и он понял, что сейчас его стошнит.   
– Извините, - выдохнул он и бросился прочь из помещения.

Его вывернуло прямо перед магазином, к счастью, он успел добежать до урны. Когда тошнота отступила, он вернулся к входной двери и сел на ступеньки крыльца. Вынести вид облупленных кафельных стен было выше его сил. Содрогнувшись, Джон спрятал лицо в ладонях. 

Он бы не услышал, как подошел Шерлок, но того выдал звякнувший на двери лавки колокольчик. Шерлок не присел рядом с ним, он спустился на несколько ступенек ниже и озабоченно склонился над Джоном. Джон не смотрел на него, но, казалось, мог ощущать участие, так и пульсировавшее в венах друга. 

\- Ты в порядке?

Джон сделал долгий выдох и отер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Дурнота отступила, но лоб все еще покрывал липкий пот. 

\- Да. Прости. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Это… Это было не… 

Пальцы его левой руки непроизвольно сжались. Он издал дрожащий вздох. Шерлок молча ждал, пока он продолжит.

\- Жвачка Лестрейда. - Он смущенно прикрыл глаза рукой. – Такую же жвачку в тот день жевал Мориарти. Это было… - Выговорил Джон через силу. 

\- Все в порядке. – Отрывисто ответил Шерлок. А затем продолжил более мягко. - Я имею в виду, все хорошо. Ты не обязан ничего объяснять.

Джон благодарно кивнул. Теперь, когда его уже не тошнило, ему вдруг стало отчаянно стыдно. Не отрывая рук от лица, он быстро заговорил: 

– Не уверен, что смогу вернуться туда.  
\- Ты хочешь?.. - Шерлок как-то неловко поводил рукой в воздухе, а потом опустил ее. – Но ты не против, если я вернусь? 

Джон покачал головой. 

– Нет, иди конечно. Я думаю, я просто… возьму такси и поеду домой, если ты не возражаешь.  
\- Конечно. - Шерлок поднялся на две ступеньки, а затем обернулся и взглянул на Джона. – Увидимся позже?

Джон опустил руки, кивнул и постарался, чтобы голос прозвучал нормально:

\- Да. Да, увидимся позже.

***

Остаток дня Джон провел, стараясь забыть то, что увидел утром в мясной лавке. Больше всего беспокоило то, что увиденное повлияло на него так сильно, что одна мысль о том, чтобы вернуться в лавку, вызывала ужас. Он чувствовал себя виноватым от того, что бросил Шерлока одного с этим новым расследованием, с другой стороны, решение держаться от него подальше явно было правильным. Кроме того, Шерлок наверняка так увлечен выяснением деталей дела, что и не заметит Джонова отсутствия.

Кошмары этой ночью были ужасны.

Обычно, просыпаясь, он не помнил их содержания, лишь ощущение паники, но на этот раз сюжет сна запомнился. Он был привязан к разделочному столу, такому же, что видел днем в лавке. Мориарти стоял рядом с ним с ножом в руке, фальшиво насвистывая. Он расплылся в улыбке, когда Джон начал вырываться.

\- Ой, нет, не вставай. Мне не хочется усыплять тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты был в сознании, так получится гораздо увлекательнее. Я думал начать с твоей печени и приготовить прелестный паштет. Потом взять пару бедерных костей, изъять костный мозг для стью, ооо, туда можно и почки положить. Ням, ням! - Джон видел, как он облизнулся. – Я и тебе дам попробовать, если к тому моменту ты еще будешь жив. - Он наклонился к губам Джона. Его дыхание было омерзительным. Джон вдохнул запах мяты и не смог сдержать рвотные позывы. – К счастью, я знаю кое-какие приемчики, которые позволят тебе продержаться подольше. 

Он растянул последнее слово, придавая ему сексуальный оттенок, а затем Джон почувствовал, как к его бедру прикоснулся кончик ножа. Он яростно задергался. Мориарти рассмеялся.

\- Мы так хорошо проведем время. Подожди немного, сам увидишь. Может, сыграем в одну игру, прежде, чем начнем. Давай притворимся, что нож - это Шерлок. Мы можем воплотить твои самые грязные фантазии. Хочешь? Просто закрой глаза и представь, что это он.

Джон почувствовал, как нож очерчивает внутреннюю поверхность бедра. Мориарти рвано дышал ему в ухо. Лезвие прикасалось так легко, что ему было почти щекотно. Джон с ужасом понял, что его тело отвечает на прикосновения.

\- Нравится, Джонни-бой? Хорошо, правда? Ты бы хотел почувствовать его внутри себя? Готов поспорить, что хотел бы. Раздвинь ножки, давай, еще немножко, для папочки… Вот так. Хорошо. - Нож исчез, Мориарти склонился над Джоном, и он почувствовал, как между ног скользнула рука психопата. – Я распорю тебя от копчика до пупка, выверну наизнанку и покажу Шерлоку. Я знаю, что он _умирает_ от желания на это посмотреть. Изучить каждый нежный оттенок твоих внутренностей. Приступим?

Джон забился в своих путах:

– Нет! НЕТ!

Он с трудом вынырнул из сна, тяжело дыша и отбиваясь от простыней, обвившихся вокруг его груди. Потом сел в постели, провел дрожащей рукой по лицу и чуть было не заорал от страха, увидев на другом конце кровати смутный человеческий силуэт. Спустя долю секунды он узнал Шерлока, но внутри еще бушевал адреналин, поэтому Джон в ярости вскрикнул: 

\- Господи, Шерлок! Что ты тут делаешь?

Шерлок расположился в изножье кровати, усевшись удобно, даже расслабленно. Как будто сидеть среди ночи в ногах Джоновой постели было совершенно обычным делом. 

\- Я услышал, как ты кричал. Естественно, я пришел удостовериться, что тебя не убили в собственной кровати.  
Джон слышал по тону, что Шерлок оскорблен – правда, совсем немного; его голос был лишь чуточку обиженным. 

Сердце Джона все еще грохотало. Он спрятал лицо в ладонях. Его тошнило.

\- Что?.. - Шерлок оборвал себя на полуслове и начал снова. - У тебя был кошмар.

Джон кивнул, не отрывая рук от лица. Участие Шерлока должно была бы тронуть его, но в этот момент он просто был не готов справиться с потенциальной эмоциональной бомбой, которую представлял собой исполненный заботы Шерлок. Он все еще не до конца стряхнул с себя обрывки сна – перед глазами висели лампы дневного света, а в ухо влажно дышал Мориарти. Джон чувствовал себя одновременно возбужденным и пристыженным.

Он сглотнул, убрал руки от лица и попытался отговориться:   
\- Это был просто кошмар, я же в порядке.

Кажется, его слова Шерлока не убедили:   
– Ты кричал.

Джон раздраженно отозвался:  
\- Да, со мной случается такое во время кошмаров.

\- Нет, не случается. У тебя часто бывают кошмары, но я никогда не слышал, чтобы ты кричал.

Джон промолчал. За этим замечанием стояло так много, что это явно требовалось обдумать. Получается, Шерлок не просто был в курсе его кошмаров, но и изучил их достаточно, чтобы выделить разные реакции. Твою мать.

\- Иногда ты вскакиваешь с кровати, часто роняешь вещи, но ты никогда еще не кричал. На этот раз что-то было по-другому.

Джон громко выдохнул. Отпираться не было смысла.

– Мне приснился Мориарти, он был… - Он прикрыл глаза. Он никогда не рассказывал Шерлоку, что произошло с ним той ночью, что ему пришлось пережить в промежутке между уходом из квартиры и появлением Шерлока в бассейне. – Мы были в мясной лавке – той, что мы видели сегодня. Я лежал на разделочном столе.

\- Что он с тобой сделал? – спросил Шерлок подчеркнуто нейтральным тоном. По голосу эмоций было не разобрать, а лицо скрывала темнота. 

\- Не хочу рассказывать. Неприятные вещи. – Джон пробежал рукой по волосам и с досадой отметил, что его колотит, все тело сотрясает мелкая дрожь. Он не хотел, чтобы Шерлок видел его таким. Ему было стыдно, что все это так на него повлияло, - пять минут, проведенных с безумцем, буквально разорвали его на части. Джон всегда полагал, что сделан из более прочного материала. – Теперь все в порядке. Тебе не нужно… - Он осекся, чтобы не сказать «беспокоиться». Почему-то говорить это Шерлоку казалось неправильным. 

Шерлок ничего не ответил. Он все еще сидел в ногах кровати, лишь немного наклонившись к Джону. Руки Джона под простыней сжались в кулаки. 

– Не думаю, что смогу помогать тебе с этим расследованием.

\- С мясником? Я уже раскрыл его. Какой-то ненормальный ненавистник защитников прав животных. Он пытался представить все так, будто мясника убили они, но оставил слишком много улик, указывающих на него. Вдобавок у него дома нашли подробное описание убийства. На самом деле, все было очевидно. Лестрейд уже арестовал его. Я только что приехал из участка.

Джон вздохнул – на этот раз удивленно.  
– Потрясающе. – Ему не нужно было видеть Шерлока, чтобы понять, что тому приятно его восхищение. На этот раз расследование заняло у него меньше 12 часов. Это было действительно потрясающе.

\- Думаю, мне лучше спать здесь сегодня?  
Джон натурально не поверил своим ушам. Он уставился на Шерлока.  
– Что?  
\- Мне лучше сегодня спать здесь, с тобой? Когда спишь рядом с кем-то, кошмары не мучают.   
\- Как ты?..  
\- О, Джон, умоляю. Я слишком давно живу по соседству с тобой, чтобы не заметить закономерностей. Каждый раз, когда у тебя ночевала женщина, ты спал спокойно. В любом случае, я просто предложил.

\- Нет. – Даже несмотря на темноту, Джон мог различить обиженное выражение на лице Шерлока. Он быстро пошел на попятный. – Спасибо, что предложил, я просто… предпочитаю спать один.  
\- Нет, это не так. Как я уже объяснил…  
\- Шерлок! Пожалуйста. Сегодня я действительно предпочту спать один.  
\- Ладно. – Он резко поднялся с кровати. – Но утром не жалуйся, что плохо спал ночью.  
\- Шерлок…

Но он уже вышел из спальни, захлопнув за собой дверь.

Джон снова опустил лицо в ладони. Что творится с этим миром? Шерлок предложил лечь спать рядом с ним, чтобы уберечь его от ночных кошмаров? Может, его мучило какое-то странное чувство вины, ведь, чисто технически, именно из-за него Мориарти чуть не взорвал Джона? А может, в мире Шерлока предлагать другу такое было совершенно нормально? Джон не знал. 

По крайней мере, разговор с Шерлоком заставил его ненадолго забыть о чувстве взбудораженного возбуждения, с которым он проснулся. Конечно же, именно из-за этого возбуждения он, в первую очередь, и отказал Шерлоку. Одному богу известно, что он станет стонать во сне, тем более, если Шерлок будет так близко. Одной мысли о Шерлоке, лежащем рядом с ним в темноте на расстоянии вытянутой руки, было довольно, чтобы в животе вспыхнул пожар. 

Джон снова лег, накрывшись простыней по плечи, и постарался сосредоточиться на чем-то отвлеченном. Он твердо решил не позволять себе думать о плавных линиях длинного Шерлокова тела, о том, каково было бы почувствовать под ладонями его тазовые кости. Он не станет гадать, каков был бы рот Шерлока на вкус, или как стали бы напрягаться мышцы его изящной спины под руками Джона. Или как пахли бы его волосы, каковы они были бы под губами… Кончал бы он молча или оказался бы ужасно шумным… 

Джона вновь пробрала дрожь, рука уже потянулась вниз, чтобы прикоснуться… когда его ударила вдруг отрезвляющая мысль. Ведь раз Шерлок слышит, когда его мучают кошмары, он может услышать, и как Джон дрочит? Рука примерзла к бедру. Пожалуй, не стоит это выяснять.

Джон вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Так даже лучше. Этим утром он обещал себе, что не станет думать о Шерлоке во время дрочки. Или вообще не будет прикасаться к себе, пока не окажется в состоянии контролировать свои мысли. Или… будет делать это, только когда Шерлока нет дома. Иначе эта пара недель растянется очень надолго.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующим утром Шерлок, казалось, все еще был обижен на то, что ночью Джон ему отказал. Когда Джон вошел в кухню, тот едва оторвался от своего микроскопа, и его «доброе утро» прозвучало куда холоднее обычного. Джон без особой надежды осмотрел комнату в поисках чашки чая, но на это раз ему не повезло. Он вздохнул. Конечно, он не ждал, что готовить ему идеальную кружку чая по утрам войдет у Шерлока в привычку, но все равно было немного досадно. 

Остаток утра они провели, игнорируя друг друга, по крайней мере, Шерлок его уж точно игнорировал. Джон попытался воспользоваться относительным спокойствием, чтобы обновить свой блог, но оказалось, что молчание Шерлока куда красноречивее его обычных вспышек раздражения. Джон осознал, что оно мешает ему сосредоточиться.  
Когда перед обедом телефон Шерлока подал сигнал, Джон даже вздохнул с облегчением. 

\- Новое дело, - сказал сосед, вскакивая с кресла и поспешно накидывая пальто. Он был так увлечен собственным воодушевлением, что даже не сразу понял, что Джон не поднялся из-за стола. Повязывая шарф, Шерлок коротко взглянул на Джона, сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица. – Ты идешь?

\- Если честно, думаю, мне нужно немного отдохнуть от расследований. Хотя бы пару дней. 

Выражение лица Шерлока не изменилось, но Джон мог поклясться, что в его глазах мелькнуло нечто, похожее на разочарование. Он кивнул, а затем без единого слова выскочил из квартиры.  
Джон снова вернулся к компьютеру и попытался убедить себя, что его попытки держаться подальше от Шерлока никак не связаны с невозможностью контролировать свои чувства. Ему просто нужно обновить блог. Теперь у них есть читатели, которые захотят узнать подробности того, что произошло. К тому же Джон надеялся, что, описав свою встречу с Мориарти, заставит воспоминания о ней немного поблекнуть.

С уходом Шерлока дело пошло быстрее. Тем не менее, дойдя до эпизода со своим участием, Джон застыл в нерешительности, занеся руки над клавиатурой. Что он мог написать? «Затем я очутился в раздевалке бассейна вдвоем с Мориарти, который поведал мне о моей тайной страсти к Шерлоку, в процессе лапая меня и делая непристойные намеки. И теперь меня беспрерывно посещают сексуальные фантазии. Дрочить или не дрочить? Оставляйте свои комментарии!»

Он не мог даже просто напечатать подобное, а потом удалить, из опасения, что Шерлок восстановит неопубликованный отрывок по отпечаткам пальцев на клавиатуре. Курсор подмигивал ему, будто издеваясь над его нерешительностью.

Раньше он всегда с легкостью выбирал, какие детали расследования включить в описание, а какие пропустить. У него не было причин для самоцензуры. Он просто описывал ход событий, особо не задумываясь над тем, что пишет. А теперь вдруг стало непонятно, какие детали можно включить в повествование, а какие чересчур личные, чтобы предавать их огласке. 

В конце концов, он решил соврать. Он честно описал, как под дулом пистолета его заставили сесть в такси и уехать с Бейкер-стрит, а затем упомянул, что, вероятно, потом его оглушили, потому что очнулся он уже в раздевалке бассейна с бомбой на груди. Вовсе незачем было рассказывать посторонним о его приватной беседе с Мориарти. 

После публикации записи легче ему не стало. Чувство очищения, которое он надеялся испытать, не пришло. Более того, из-за лжи о встрече с Мориарти ему почему-то стало еще стыднее, как будто он сам все это спровоцировал и теперь чувствовал себя виноватым неспроста. 

Весь день Джон бесцельно слонялся по квартире. В конце концов, он уже решил написать Шерлоку и спросить, не могут ли они встретиться в участке. Но раньше, чем он успел определить, была ли эта идея хорошей, внизу хлопнула входная дверь. 

Джон призвал на помощь все свои душевные силы. Судя по грохоту, с которым дверь захлопнулась, Шерлок был очень зол. 

И действительно, Шерлок ворвался в комнату, как небольшой ураган. Он остановился посреди гостиной и принялся прожигать соседа глазами. Джон никогда не переставал изумляться тому, что пальто Шерлока, похоже, обладало собственной жизненной энергией. Оно всегда еще некоторое время развевалось вокруг него, после того, как он останавливался, даже в помещении. 

\- Как все прошло?

Не то что бы он пытался отвлечь Шерлока от тех обвинений, которые тот, похоже, готов был бросить ему в лицо. Просто пытался выяснить, что именно его так разозлило – расследование или он сам. 

\- Честное слово, Джон, я никогда не ожидал многого от твоего блога, но это уже переходит всякие границы.  
\- Что? – На секунду Джон запаниковал, решив, что по случайности опубликовал ту часть, о сексуальных фантазиях, но потом вспомнил, что даже не набирал ее. – А что с моим блогом?   
\- Ты слишком много времени уделяешь описанию своих приземленных эмоциональных реакций на события, вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на фактах. Твоя сегодняшняя сентиментальность выглядит уже просто неприлично! – Бросил Шерлок агрессивно.

Джон рассвирепел.   
– В этом и состоит смысл блога – описывать живое, человеческое восприятие событий. Никому не нужны сухие факты, Шерлок. Всем интересно, что человек чувствует в таких ситуациях. Если ты не заметил, мы все – кроме тебя, конечно – живые люди, и у нас, так уж получилось, есть эмоции.   
Шерлок проигнорировал его выпад.

– Я думал, смысл блога - привлечь к нам новых клиентов. Ну и кто станет обращаться к консультирующему детективу, которого ты описываешь, как _потерянного ребенка_?  
\- Когда это я?.. - Джон вспомнил ответ на этот вопрос еще до того, как договорил до конца. Он разместил запись всего несколько часов назад и почти сразу понял, о каком именно фрагменте говорит Шерлок.   
\- «Я видел это в глазах Шерлока», - начал цитировать Шерлок, его голос так и сочился презрением. - «Вспышка не злости, но боли. Пару секунд он был похож на маленького, потерянного ребенка». Из-за тебя я выгляжу идиотом, Джон! 

Это застало Джона врасплох. Он и представить себе не мог, что Шерлок обидится на его описание. В конце концов, он и раньше сравнивал того с ребенком в своем блоге. Шерлок что же, пытается таким образом скрыть, что обиделся на какую-то другую часть записи? Может, на ту, где Джон пишет, что понял по его глазам, что на секунду он поверил, будто Джон его предал? Или ту, где он упомянул, что Шерлок в самом деле испугался, что Джона бомбой разорвет на куски? 

Мысли неслись на полной скорости. Джон был практически уверен, что на самом деле Шерлока вывел из себя не тот эпизод, о котором он упомянул, но никак не мог сообразить, какой именно. Может, все из-за того, что Джон признал, что на секунду подумал, не была ли права Салли Донован? Его собственные слова вернулись к нему как пощечина. _Возможно, он действительно фрик._

\- В будущем постарайся сдерживать этот фонтан эмоциональных деталей. Я не хочу терять время, разгоняя фанатов твоего кишащего дутыми сенсациями чтива. О, и не вздумай вообразить, что у тебя есть талант к писательству. Напротив, я бы очень не рекомендовал тебе бросать твое нынешнее ремесло. 

\- Что с делом? – Спросил Джон, когда Шерлок направился к выходу из комнаты.

\- Я раскрыл его! – Проорал он и захлопнул за собой дверь спальни.

Шерлок раскрыл новое дело меньше, чем за 6 часов. Похоже, надежда на то, что оно отвлечет его хоть на какое-то время, не оправдалась. 

Джон рухнул на диван, спрятав лицо в ладонях. У него закралось сильное подозрение, что ближайшее будущее сулит ему еще много хлопков дверьми.

***

Следующие несколько дней стали буквально ожившим ночным кошмаром. 

Новых дел не появлялось, а, значит, у Шерлока не было поводов уходить из квартиры. Его гнев из-за недавнего поста в блоге не утих и на следующий день. Казалось, он распалился еще больше. Джон так и не понял, на что именно обиделся Шерлок, – на его отказ спать с ним в одной постели или на то, что Джон не поехал с ним на расследование, или просто на то, что оба дела оказались такими легкими. Все, что он знал, это то, что Шерлок едва разговаривал с ним, зато постоянно оказывался у него на пути. Куда бы ни направился Джон, через пять минут там же появлялся Шерлок и оккупировал все свободное пространство. Словно кот, заявляющий права на свою территорию. 

Если Джон шел на кухню готовить чай, Шерлок отправлялся следом и начинал разогревать в микроволновке ногти или заявлял, что ему нужны все четыре конфорки, чтобы приготовить раствор для удаления человеческой кожи. Стоило Джону усесться у телевизора, как Шерлок тут же пристраивался рядом и принимался переключать каналы, предварительно практически бросившись Джону на колени, чтобы завладеть пультом. Джон приходил в гостиную посидеть у камина - и Шерлок сразу же начинал яростно пилить на скрипке.

Джон не виделся с Сарой с того самого утра, когда началась вся эта канитель с Мориарти, но теперь, пытаясь укрыться от Шерлока, все чаще обнаруживал себя на подступах к ее квартире. Самое ужасное в этом яростном Шерлоковом преследовании было то, что Джон все еще был чрезвычайно заведен и никак не мог позаботиться о своей неудовлетворенности, потому что Шерлок постоянно болтался рядом. В конце концов, он решил обрести хоть немного личного пространства, спрятавшись в ванной. Но не тут-то было - Шерлок еще сто лет назад вывел из строя все дверные замки в квартире. Так что он попросту вломился в ванную комнату, стоило только Джону устроиться под душем. 

\- Я кое-что понял о Хеймаркетском Душителе!   
\- Шерлок! Черт возьми! Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Я сказал, я…  
\- Шерлок, я в душе!  
Джон фактически услышал, как сосед закатил глаза.  
– Да, Джон, это я понял и предпочел не орать через дверь.  
\- Я не буду сейчас обсуждать это. Выйди. Вон!  
Шерлок фыркнул.   
– Если ты думаешь, что твоя нагота меня смутит, то…   
\- ШЕРЛОК!  
\- Ладно, ладно, раз ты такой пуританин, я дождусь, пока ты закончишь.   
\- Если не хочешь получить бутылкой с шампунем по голове, ЭТО ЧЕРТОВСКИ ВЕРНОЕ РЕШЕНИЕ! 

Прежде, чем Джон успел осуществить свою угрозу, Шерлок покинул ванную, к счастью для себя - потому что в качестве снаряда Джон выбрал огромную бутыль средства «для всей семьи», купленную по случаю со скидкой.   
Тем не менее, как только Джон вышел из ванной и направился по коридору к своей комнате, Шерлок настиг его, как гигантский дикий кот, и набросился с такой яростной силой, что Джон невольно отступил на пару шагов, пока не врезался спиной в стену. 

\- Господи, Шерлок! Что? Что такого важного ты понял о Хеймаркетском Душителе, что это не может подождать, пока я оденусь? 

Внутри бурлил адреналин. Шерлоку стоило бы напомнить, что внезапно набрасываться на идущего из душа полуголого бывшего военного – не самая лучшая идея. Усилием воли Джон заставил свое тело расслабиться.   
Голубые глаза так и буравили его. Джон не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь раньше становился объектом такого пристального внимания Шерлока. 

\- В последнее время ты странно себя ведешь. Что-то изменилось. В чем дело?  
Джон почувствовал, как его тело немедленно напряглось снова. Он внезапно осознал, что совершенно обнажен, за исключением обернутых полотенцем бедер. Он опаздывал на смену в больнице, поэтому, выйдя из душа, не стал тщательно вытираться. А теперь на холодном воздухе на коже ощущалась буквально каждая капелька воды. Он заставил себя спокойно посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза.

\- Ни в чем.

Шерлок, как водится, огорошил его своими вопросами с присущей ему деликатностью. Почему? Почему ему приспичило выяснять отношения сейчас, когда Джон полуголый? Джон всегда был в курсе того, что Шерлок выше его ростом, но сейчас, стоя так близко и нависая над ним, тот выглядел почти гигантом. 

Шерлок наклонился еще ближе, его взгляд стал еще пристальнее.   
– Ты избегаешь меня. Почему?

Шерлок был так близко, Джон чувствовал исходящий от его тела жар. Он вдруг понял, что неосознанно тянется к нему, как растение к солнцу, а его полотенце вот-вот соскользнет на пол. Он придержал его рукой, не давая упасть, и увидел, как Шерлок проследил глазами за его движением.

\- Я не избегаю тебя. Это ты со мной не разговариваешь! И таскаешься за мной по всей квартире, преследуешь, как капризный кот. 

Глаза Шерлока сверкнули.   
– Я не преследовал тебя…  
\- Ты вломился ко мне в ванную, пока я принимал душ. Людям иногда нужно бывает побыть одним, Шерлок!  
Шерлок недоверчиво фыркнул, и от его теплого дыхания по рукам Джона побежали мурашки.   
\- Я опаздываю на работу. Мне сейчас некогда это обсуждать.

\- Не пытайся уйти от темы, - рявкнул Шерлок. – Что-то не так. Я это точно знаю. Что случилось?  
Джона захлестнуло волной гнева.  
\- Случилось то, что мне не нравится, когда на меня нападают по пути из ванной. А теперь перестань вести себя, как хренова пантера, и дай мне пройти.

\- Нет. - Шерлок оперся руками о стену по обеим сторонам Джоновой головы, фактически заперев его в клетку из собственного тела. - Пока ты не скажешь мне, в чем дело.

Джон резко вдохнул. Поза была такой эротичной, что на мгновение ему пришло в голову, не ведет ли себя Шерлок так специально, чтобы соблазнить его. Но, взглянув в его глаза и увидев в них решимость, он понял, что тому всего лишь нужно настоять на своем. 

Джон прикрыл глаза и издал длинный страдальческий вздох. Его начинала пробирать дрожь от чрезмерно долгого сдерживаемого желания. Контраст обволакивающего тело холодного воздуха и интимного жара от дыхания Шерлока на шее выдержать было выше его сил. Нужно бежать, прежде чем Шерлок заметит очевидные признаки возбуждения.   
Он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что Шерлок разглядывает его. По ключице медленно скатилась капля воды, Шерлок проводил ее взглядом, и Джон судорожно схватился за полотенце на бедрах. 

\- Послушай, все в порядке. Серьезно. Извини, что в последние дни я был немного дерганым, просто… - Он тяжело вздохнул и опустил глаза. Шерлок пристально смотрел на него. Удивительно, каким спокойным он становился, когда вот так концентрировался на чем-то. 

\- Что-то произошло с Мориарти, верно? – Спросил Шерлок на удивление мягко. 

Джон почувствовал, как его плечи напряглись при одном упоминании этого имени. Он ничего не ответил. Просто смотрел в одну точку на стене за плечами Шерлока.

\- Что произошло, Джон?

Непривычную нежность в голосе Шерлока вынести было трудно. Горло сдавил спазм. 

Шерлок, должно быть, вычислил его отчаяние по неосознанным движениям тела, потому что внезапно он опустил руки и отступил. Такое резкое исчезновение его тепла ударило, как пощечина. 

\- Я должен отпустить тебя на работу. – Его голос снова стал обычным, по правде сказать, даже немного холодным. – Извини, если из-за меня ты опоздаешь. 

Затем он развернулся и скрылся за углом, прежде чем Джон осознал, что сделал шаг назад.  
Он прислонился к стене и издал дрожащий выдох.

Это стало последней каплей.

Сара недавно упоминала, что собирается в гости к другу в Новую Зеландию, на две недели, и полу в шутку, полу всерьез звала Джона с собой. Тогда он отказался. Их отношения были такими неопределенными, а отправляться на каникулы через полмира больше годилось для устоявшихся пар. В обычных обстоятельствах Джон в жизни не поехал бы в путешествие с девушкой, с которой только начал встречаться, но к моменту, когда он закончил одеваться и распахнул дверь на улицу, решение было принято. После столкновения с Шерлоком в коридоре, ему стало плевать на свои обычные принципы. Нужно было убираться отсюда.


	4. Chapter 4

Поездка с Сарой получилась ужасной.

Этого можно было ожидать, учитывая, что решение о ней Джон принял скоропалительно и, в первую очередь, с целью сбежать от Шерлока. Как бы там ни было, их зарождающиеся (и, по правде сказать, уже обремененные проблемами) отношения с Сарой не выдержали испытания двухнедельным путешествием заграницу. 

К счастью, до стадии криков и ссор они не дошли. Ограничились лишь несколькими тяжелыми разговорами и часами неловкого молчания. Хорошо еще, что отношения они успели выяснить в первые дни поездки, поэтому во вторую неделю рискнули даже посмотреть вместе кое-какие достопримечательности. Ситуация выглядела еще более странной из-за того, что оплачивала все путешествие Сара. 

Излишне говорить, что Джон едва не светился от радости, когда самолет, наконец, приземлился в Лондоне. Он неловко попрощался с Сарой перед Хитроу, в очереди на такси, и решил, что, по крайней мере, эта поездка помогла ему взглянуть на его безумную жизнь на Бейкер-стрит с положительной стороны. 

Уже у порога ему вдруг пришло в голову, что он и понятия не имеет, в каком состоянии встретит его квартира, он ведь никогда еще не уезжал так надолго. Джон представил себе, что за время его отсутствия кухня превратилась в дымящиеся черные руины, а гостиная погребена под кучей орудий убийств, и посреди всего этого великолепия невозмутимо расселся Шерлок, яростно набирая на телефоне сообщение. 

Однако, войдя в гостиную, он с радостью обнаружил, что вся мебель осталась на своих местах. Стол загромождали гигантские стопки книг и документов, остальные же поверхности (включая пол) были уставлены пустыми чайными чашками, но, в целом, кажется, все было в порядке. 

\- Эй!

Из кухни донесся грохот, Джон завернул за угол и на мгновение решил, что над помещением пронесся ураган. Вероятно, большую часть этих двух недель Шерлок провел, разнося кухню. Все, что раньше стояло на столешнице, перекочевало на стол. Плита была отодвинута от стены, а на ее прежнем месте торчал клубок проводов и труб. 

\- Что?..

Шерлок лежал на спине под раковиной, орудуя паяльником. Вокруг него осыпались искры. Услышав голос Джона, он выполз на свет. Джон с радостью обнаружил, что друг, по крайней мере, надел защитные очки.

\- А! Ты вернулся! Великолепно! Я бы не отказался от чая.  
\- Да, я бы тоже, но, похоже, ты разобрал нашу плиту. Что происходит?  
\- Эксперимент. – Шерлок снова исчез под раковиной. – Нужно произвести в кухне кое-какие улучшения, чтобы все работало, как надо. 

Джон наклонился, чтобы взглянуть на Шерлока. Тот казался еще худее, чем был до его отъезда.

– Ты вообще ел что-нибудь с тех пор, как я уехал?  
\- Не знаю. А сколько тебя не было?

Джон вздохнул и выпрямился. 

– Мне нужно в душ. Если, конечно, ты не разобрал ванную.

Джон был уже в дверях, когда Шерлок спросил:

– Как все прошло?

Джон остановился на пороге.

– Ужасающе. - Он поколебался, а затем улыбнулся и добавил. - Я рад, что вернулся.

***

К облегчению Джона душ был в полном порядке. Когда он вышел из ванной, солнце опускалось за вершины зданий напротив, окрашивая небо в глубокий темно-розовый цвет. Из кухни доносился странный едва уловимый запах гари, но звуков разрушения слышно не было, поэтому Джон просто пошел к себе, одеваться. 

Несмотря на то, что в квартире царил бардак, кухня была разгромлена, а Шерлок явно остался все тем же вечно раздраженным безумцем, Джон понял, что счастлив оказаться дома. Не только из-за двух ужасающих недель с Сарой - он вдруг осознал, что ему недоставало разрушительного присутствия Шерлока рядом. Без него он как будто не был самим собой. И даже удручающая перспектива вновь оказаться в огне внезапного влечения к соседу не мешала ему чувствовать себя счастливее, чем во все прошедшие дни. 

Джон спустился в кухню, чтобы разузнать, откуда исходит запах гари, и обнаружил, что Шерлок задвинул плиту на место.

\- Эксперимент окончен?

Сдвигая плиту на оставшиеся два дюйма, Шерлок буркнул нечто, что Джон принял за согласие.   
\- Я умираю с голода. Карри?

Шерлок посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. 

– Звучит отлично.  
\- Хорошо, тогда я…

В эту секунду свет в кухне погас.   
Джон заморгал, пытаясь различить Шерлока в темноте. 

\- Шерлок?  
\- Да?  
\- Помнишь, прежде чем уехать, я положил на камин пачку счетов?   
\- Нет.  
\- Помнишь, я просил тебя заплатить за электричество как можно скорее, потому что последние два счета мы не оплатили?   
\- Нет.

Джон вздохнул и начал пробираться в гостиную. Действительно, не стоило винить в этом Шерлока. Можно было предвидеть, что тот нисколько не озаботится счетами, пришедшими в отсутствие соседа, даже если на них будет стоять «последнее предупреждение». Нужно было самому оплатить все до отъезда. 

\- К счастью для тебя, я предвидел это, и к счастью для тебя… - Он ощупью добрался до каминной полки и ухмыльнулся, нашарив рукой картонную коробку. - Я не оставил это в кухне, потому что знал, что ты только посмеешься. - Он снял крышку и вынул из коробки около дюжины свечей и коробок спичек. – Вот. – Он сунул свечи Шерлоку в руки. – Зажги их, а я пойду закажу нам еду.

Даже отключившееся электричество не могло подпортить его хорошее настроение. Погода для конца апреля стояла удивительно теплая, и Джон распахнул окна, чтобы гарь выветрилась, и квартиру наполнил весенний воздух.   
Они убрали груду бумаг со стола в гостиной, Джон поставил на стол карри, а Шерлок вдруг удивительно мило возник на пороге с бутылкой вина в руке. 

\- Откуда это у тебя?

Шерлок бог знает откуда извлек два фужера (Джон даже не знал, что у них вообще есть фужеры) и парой ловких движений вывинтил пробку.

\- Я раскрыл дело, пока тебя не было. Владелец виноградников во Франции был очень благодарен.   
Шерлок потянул пробку, и она выскочила из бутылки с приятным хлопком. 

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь выпить ее сейчас?  
\- Я не ценитель тонких вин, Джон. – Сказал Шерлок, наливая ему полный фужер. – Не стоит тратить его на меня.

Джон настоял, чтобы Шерлок налил и себе тоже, и тот послушался, хотя к вину почти не притронулся.   
Пока они ели, Шерлок развлекал его деталями дела виноторговца, и Джон с удовольствием отметил, что тот съел уже две хорошие порции карри, а история еще не подошла и к середине. Джона никогда не переставало восхищать, как Шерлоку удавалось одновременно поглощать пищу и блистать красноречием. 

Вино было вкуснейшим, и, расправившись со своей порцией карри, Джон, сытый и довольный, расположился в кресле, любуясь Шерлоком при свете свечей. Тот казался счастливее, чем когда бы то ни было. Может быть, причиной тому был всего лишь сытный ужин, но, так или иначе, Джон был этому рад. Он рассказывал Джону о еще одном деле, которое раскрыл за пару лет до их встречи, и в глазах его отражались язычки пламени. 

\- Знаешь, еда на тебя хорошо влияет. Тебе нужно есть чаще.

Шерлок усмехнулся и снова налил Джону вина. 

\- Мне трудно об этом вспомнить, когда никто не ворчит над ухом. 

Джон посмотрел на полный фужер. 

– Ты пытаешь меня напоить?

\- Возможно. Может быть, я хочу усыпить твою бдительность, чтобы ты не мешал мне творить все, что захочу.

Джон засмеялся над шуткой Шерлока, но вдруг заметил, что его глаза оставались серьезными. По позвоночнику пробежала дрожь. 

Третий фужер Джон осушил уже на диване. Шерлок расположился на полу, у его ног, прихватив с собой почти опустевшую бутылку вина. Врывавшийся в окно ветер приятно холодил раскрасневшееся лицо, Джон откинул голову на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тем, что он жив, счастлив и находится рядом с Шерлоком.

\- Так что пошло не так с Сарой?

В затуманенном вином мозгу мелькнула мысль, что вопрос был довольно неожиданным, учитывая, что Шерлок никогда _не спрашивал его об отношениях_ , но Джон был сейчас так расслаблен, счастлив и пьян, что без колебаний ответил:  
\- Проще перечислить, что пошло так. Она милая девушка, я просто… не знаю, о чем я думал, когда решился поехать с ней вместе. 

\- Почему ты так говоришь?  
\- Мы едва знали друг друга. Когда нам пришлось все время находиться вместе, стало еще очевиднее, как мы не подходим друг другу.   
\- В чем не подходите? – Голос Шерлока был низким и задумчивым, и Джон снова обнаружил, что отвечает без колебаний.  
\- Ну, ее и так бесило, сколько времени я провожу с тобой. Думаю, когда я согласился на поездку, она решила, что теперь получит меня в безраздельное пользование. – Джон горько усмехнулся сам себе. – Выяснилось, что, даже оказавшись на расстоянии, я не перестаю говорить о тебе. И Сара решила, что с нее хватит. – Джон сделал глоток вина и понял, что Шерлок снова наполнил его фужер. – И, конечно, секс. Или, лучше сказать, полное отсутствие такового.

Джон не знал, что на него нашло, почему он вдруг решил посвятить Шерлока в неприглядные и интимные детали его неудавшихся отношений. Может быть, все дело было в вине, а, может, в том, что Шерлок впервые _спрашивал_ его об этом. Шерлок сидел вполоборота, и Джону виден был лишь край его лица, но что-то в тоне друга заставляло его продолжать говорить. Он спрашивал с искренним интересом, и Джон вдруг обнаружил, что отвечает, несмотря на свои обычные принципы. 

\- Что произошло?

Голос Шерлока низко рокотал. Его голова была прямо у колена Джона, почти касалась его. Джон разглядывал волосы Шерлока в свете свечей; раньше он не замечал в них каштанового оттенка, а теперь, в тусклом свете пламени, они отливали золотом. Хотелось дотянуться до них рукой и пропустить сквозь пальцы, чтобы узнать, правда ли они такие мягкие, как кажутся. Вместо этого Джон отпил еще глоток вина.

\- У меня ничего не вышло. – Щеки Джона вспыхнули от этого признания, он вдруг понял, что зашел в своих откровениях слишком далеко. Чтобы скрыть смущение, он поднял свой фужер и осушил его одним глотком. - Это было унизительно.

Чтобы Шерлок не заметил выражения его лица, Джон наклонился и поставил фужер на пол. От этого движения комната пустилась в пляс. Шерлок обернулся и пристально взглянул на него. 

Джон не мог заставить себя встретится с ним глазами. Шерлок склонился еще ближе к Джоновой ноге, и жар его тела внезапно стал невыносимым. 

\- По-моему, я слишком много выпил. – Джон попытался встать с дивана, но рука, ухватившая его за запястье, остановила его. 

\- Джон... - Что-то в голосе Шерлока заставило Джона опустить глаза. - Тут нечего смущаться. – Сердце Джона бешено забилось. Одним изумительно грациозным движением Шерлок поднялся с пола и опустился на диван рядом с Джоном. – Тебе нечего стыдиться. 

Он все еще держал Джона за запястье. Взгляд был глубоким, парализующим. В свете свечей глаза Шерлока были темными и горячими, в зрачках плясали язычки пламени. Сердце Джона заколотилось где-то в горле. Взгляд Шерлока был… определенно хищным, и затуманенный вином мозг Джона окрестил его, несомненно, горячим и весьма сексуальным. Джон немного отшатнулся от Шерлока, откинувшись на спинку дивана, и облизнул губы.

\- Не знаю, я бы сказал, что это довольно унизительно, когда у тебя не встает на девушку, которая, вроде как, тебе нравится. 

\- Очевидно, она нравилась тебе недостаточно. 

Рука Шерлока жгла его запястье. Джону хотелось вырваться из его хватки из опасения, что детектив заметит, как лихорадочно скачет его пульс. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы спрятаться от проницательного взгляда Шерлока. 

\- Твоя теория оказалась неверной.  
\- Моя теория?  
\- Насчет того, что рядом с кем-то я сплю спокойнее. – Внутренний голос требовал, чтобы Джон заткнулся и перестал откровенничать, но плескавшееся в крови вино буквально вытолкнуло из него эти слова. – Рядом с Сарой я спал вовсе не спокойно. Полпоездки я будил ее своими кошмарами. 

Шерлок наклонился к нему. 

\- Джон...

В эту секунду телефон Шерлока зазвонил; интимный момент был разрушен так внезапно, что Джон испытал шок. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что Шерлок уже подскочил с дивана и тянет к уху аппарат.   
\- В чем дело?

Его состояние мгновенно переменилось. Секунду назад он растекался по дивану рядом с Джоном, словно расплавленное стекло. А уже через мгновение вышагивал взад-вперед у камина, пронизывая комнату цепким и заинтересованным взглядом. 

Джон издал дрожащий выдох и вытер вспотевшие ладони о брюки. Если бы он не был абсолютно пьян, он готов бы был поклясться, что Шерлок сейчас вползет к нему на колени и поцелует его. Хорошо, что их прервали; не то Джон непременно сам бы его поцеловал. Момент был очень, очень опасным. 

\- Буду через 20 минут. – Шерлок смотрел сквозь Джона, уже воображая себе то, что описывал ему Лестрейд. Он нажал отбой и в два шага пересек комнату. - Вот оно!

\- Что? 

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, пытаясь казаться трезвее, чем был на самом деле. Он думал, что Шерлок спросит сейчас, поедет ли он с ним на место преступления, и пытался решить, насколько ужасной будет идея согласиться сопровождать его по шкале от одного до девяти. 

\- Пока не уверен, но, по-моему, что-то грандиозное.

Шерлок уже был в дверях, когда Джону удалось, наконец, встать с дивана. 

\- Я с тобой.

Шерлок обернулся и с изумлением уставился на него. А потом улыбнулся и скрылся на лестнице.

***

Джон обнаружил, что явиться пьяным на место преступления было не такой уж ужасной идеей. Он даже подумал, что, может, стоит напиваться каждый раз перед приходом туда. В нетрезвом виде ему куда проще было вынести скуку в те моменты, когда Шерлок пялился в пустоту или разглядывал на первый взгляд не имеющие никакого отношения к делу детали, а издевки детектива над Андерсоном казались намного смешнее. Когда они только прибыли на место, он хотел извиниться перед Лестрейдом за свое состояние, но в этот момент Шерлок сказал, что Андерсон похож на недокормленную игуану, и Джона скрутил приступ истерического хохота. Лестрейд приподнял бровь и без особого успеха попытался скрыть усмешку. Андерсон же принялся метать в него яростные взгляды, и Джон счел за лучшее отойти на пару шагов, постоять в тишине и успокоиться. 

Тем временем Шерлока уже полностью захватили загадочные обстоятельства происшедшего. Это было двойное убийство. Двое убитых, как казалось на первый взгляд, отправлялись в морской круиз. Они были одеты в пляжные костюмы, но тела их были обнаружены в мусорных контейнерах за какой-то забегаловкой, а никаких следов багажа поблизости не было. При них не было ни документов, ни каких-либо других вещей, по которым можно было бы идентифицировать личности. Андерсон громогласно уверял, что все это – обыкновенный грабеж. 

\- Этих двоих ограбили и убили по пути в аэропорт. Убийца выбросил тела в мусорные баки неподалеку. Не понимаю, что тебя не устраивает в моей версии. Тут нет ничего странного.

Шерлок отмахнулся от Андерсона, как от назойливой мухи: 

\- Они явно не были знакомы друг с другом, но купили билеты на один и тот же круиз.   
\- С чего ты это взял? При них не обнаружили никаких билетов. Откуда ты знаешь, что они собирались в один и тот же круиз?  
\- Посмотри, как они одеты. Используй свои глаза, Андерсон. Они даны тебе именно для этого.   
\- Как ты можешь утверждать, что они не знали друг друга? Какие у тебя доказательства? 

Шерлок проигнорировал Андерсона и повернулся к Лестрейду:

\- Здесь для меня больше нет ничего интересного. Позвоните, как только установите личности жертв. 

Он убрал в нагрудный карман собранные на месте преступления образцы и направился прочь из переулка, Джон последовал за ним. Он указал на карман Шерлока:

\- Ты сейчас в Бартс? 

Шерлок рассеянно кивнул. 

\- Думаю, я лучше вернусь домой. В нынешнем состоянии от меня пользы не будет. 

Шерлок быстро взглянул на него, кажется, только теперь вспомнив, при каких обстоятельствах они покинули 221b. В его глазах сверкнули смешливые искорки.

\- Мы можем поймать такси на двоих, Бартс как раз по пути.

Когда Джон заполз в такси и устроился на сидении рядом с Шерлоком, его опьянение достигло сонливой стадии. Шерлок уселся ровно посередине сидения и, казалось, вовсе не думал сдвигаться. При обычных обстоятельствах это показалось бы Джону странным, но сейчас, в пьяном отупении, он просто рад был возможности на кого-нибудь опереться. 

Когда такси тронулось, его голова упала Шерлоку на плечо, а тело распласталось по его боку. Он смутно заметил, что сосед пошевелился, но слишком обессилел, чтобы отодвинуться. Джон закрыл глаза и позволил себе просто качаться на теплых волнах. А затем он ощутил, как тело Шерлока расслабилось, и его рука вдруг оказалась у него на бедре. Джон чуть повернул голову, и Шерлок задрал подбородок, чтобы он мог поудобнее уткнуться ему в шею. Пальцы Шерлока начали медленно скользить вверх по его ноге. 

Сна не осталось ни в одном глазу, но голову с плеча Шерлока Джон убирать и не подумал. Не открывая глаз, он старался дышать ровно, пока пальцы Шерлока выводили круги на верхней части его бедра. Движение было таким легким, но тело Джона воспламенялось от него, как фитиль от искры пламени. По рукам побежали мурашки, а внизу живота разлился жар. Хотелось украдкой взглянуть на Шерлока, чтобы разглядеть выражение его лица. Он делал это осознанно? Джон мог бы определить точно, если бы не был оглушен животным ревом своего тела. 

Его рот был так близко от шеи Шерлока. Желание податься ближе и прижаться к его коже губами было ошеломляющим. Телефон Шерлока завибрировал, и тот чуть шевельнулся, чтобы достать его. Левой рукой Шерлок начал печатать ответ на сообщение, но правая так и осталась на Джоновом бедре. 

Джон расставил ноги чуть шире, прижавшись коленом к колену Шерлока и медленно рвано выдохнув ему в шею. Рука Шерлока сдвинулась вниз к внутренней поверхности бедра Джона, его пальцы принялись поглаживать шов на брюках. Левой рукой он все еще продолжал яростно набирать смс. 

_Он делает это машинально,_ \- твердил себе Джон. Голова кружилась от опьянения и страха. Рука Шерлока медленно двинулась вверх по его бедру, и Джон задержал дыхание. 

А потом такси остановилось. Шерлок наклонился вперед и что-то сказал таксисту. Организм Джона резко воспротивился такому внезапному исчезновению теплой опоры. Он успел уловить лишь самый конец разговора, а затем Шерлок вышел из машины и направился по мощеной дорожке к Бартсу, полы его пальто развевались на ветру. 

Такси снова тронулось, и Джон откинулся на сидении. Его сердце колотилось так сильно, что, казалось, его стук отдавался эхом от кожаной обивки сидений. Что, черт возьми, сейчас произошло? Он был слишком пьян и слишком заведен, чтобы спокойно все обдумать. Его твердый член болезненно упирался в жесткую ткань брюк, и остаток поездки Джон вынужден был, сжимая руки в кулаки, бороться с яростным возбуждением. 

К счастью, Шерлок оплатил весь путь, так что, чтобы оказаться дома, Джону требовалось лишь найти ключи, не споткнуться на лестнице и не разбудить миссис Хадсон. Он успешно, хоть и не слишком ловко, справился со всеми пунктами. Пришлось применить всю свою выдержку, чтобы добраться до своей комнаты, захлопнуть дверь и лишь затем дернуть молнию на брюках и запустить руку в трусы. 

Он оперся спиной о дверь и обхватил ладонью возбужденный член. Не озаботившись даже тем, чтобы спустить брюки до конца, Джон принялся ласкать себя длинными неравномерными движениями. Он поклялся не думать о Шерлоке и несколько недель держал слово, но теперь выдержка изменила ему, и он полностью себя отпустил. Он представлял, как рот Шерлока, жаркий и отчаянный, прижимается к его губам, а руки скользят по ребрам и вцепляются в бедра. Он воображал, как обхватывает пальцами его член, и Шерлок выгибается в его руках, как он хватает соседа за задницу и прижимает ближе, как ласкает оба члена сразу, и они трутся друг о друга обнаженной кожей. 

Представив, как Шерлок прикусывает кожу на его шее, Джон сорвался за грань. Он застонал и кончил, оргазм буквально взорвал его, колени подогнулись и затылок стукнулся о дверь. Почти теряя сознание, он соскользнул по двери на пол, задыхаясь и все еще покачиваясь на волнах оргазма. _Милостивый боже_. Он тысячу лет не кончал так сильно. Даже брюки до конца не снял!

Он направил все свои усилия на то, чтобы подняться с пола, стащить липкие брюки и доползти до кровати. Джон думал, что вскоре его начнет душить стыд, но он, видимо, был слишком пьян и опустошен, чтобы ощущать что-то, кроме жалких отголосков смущения, которые с легкостью подавил. Совесть может помучить его и завтра. Сейчас единственное, чего он хотел, было – снова представить себя в такси. Ощутить, как рука Шерлока движется по его бедру все выше и выше, пока не добирается до его эрекции, а потом ловкие пальцы расстегивают ширинку, проникают внутрь и охватывают его член. Ноги Джона широко раздвинуты, Шерлок разворачивается к нему всем корпусом, берет за плечи и медленно завладевает его ртом, целуя сильно и глубоко. 

Джон обнял подушку и уснул, уткнувшись в нее лицом.


	5. Chapter 5

Несколько часов спустя Джон проснулся от собственного крика. В полной темноте он сел в постели, сердце колотилось так сильно, что, казалось, ребра вот-вот треснут. Прошла минута, прежде чем Джон медленно вынырнул из кошмара и понял, что находится в своей комнате. 

По лбу стекал холодный пот. На секунду Джон задумался, почему Шерлок не прибежал на его крики, но потом вспомнил, что тот, должно быть, все еще в Бартсе. 

Он все еще всей кожей ощущал руки Мориарти, по-хозяйски трогавшие, теребившие, подталкивавшие его, а в ушах до сих пор звучал его голос, расписывавший, что Мориарти заставит сделать Шерлока, если Джон даст ему то, что ему нужно. 

\- Тебе достаточно сказать лишь слово, Джонни-бой, всего одно слово! Скажи мне то, что я хочу узнать, и я отдам его тебе. Он будет твоим.

Язык Мориарти оставил мокрую дорожку на шее Джона, и тот задергался и попытался вывернуться. 

\- Не стоит имитировать отвращение! Мне прекрасно известно, чего ты хочешь. – Он стиснул возбужденный член Джона через брюки, его пустой омерзительный взгляд буравил его лицо, пока Уотсон пытался побороть вспыхнувшее удовольствие. – Я преподнесу его тебе – обнаженного, покорного, со связанными руками. Я заставлю его отсосать тебе. – Его рука круговыми движениями поглаживала его член, и на этих словах Джон не смог сдержать стон. – А потом он встанет на четвереньки, а ты будешь трахать его, пока он не попросит пощады, доказывая, что ничем не отличается от остальных, что может чувствовать так же сильно. Ты заставишь его понять это. С моей помощью. – Мориарти улыбнулся ему в шею. - Всего одно слово, Джонни бой. Скажи - и он будет твоим.

Должно быть, Джон сказал да, потому что затем он увидел, как в двери втолкнули Шерлока, яростного, взъерошенного, со скованными за спиной наручниками руками. Его лицо искажала болезненная гримаса, а на лбу кровоточила глубокая ссадина. Ворот его рубашки был распахнут и вывернут – значит, Шерлок сопротивлялся. От его расхристанного вида член Джона дернулся, но затем он встретился с Шерлоком глазами, и взгляд друга, исполненный понимания, что его предали, пронзил его, как нож. 

Но хуже того, хуже боли в глазах Шерлока, было промелькнувшее в них отвращение, когда его толкнули на колени.   
Это было последнее, что Джон увидел, прежде чем проснулся. Он вспомнил тот взгляд Шерлока, и ему стало стыдно до тошноты. Он прикрыл глаза ладонями и заставил себя глубоко дышать. Это был всего лишь сон. Это был всего лишь сон.

Джон свернулся в клубок под одеялом и попытался распутать сдавивший внутренности узел – узел ненависти к себе. Он никогда не совершил бы того, к чему подстрекал его Мориарти, никогда не предал бы Шерлока, но от осознания того, как он хотел Шерлока в ту минуту, ему было мучительно стыдно. Ведь он понимал, что в реальности Шерлок никогда не станет так же желать его. 

Ему ведь удалось выкинуть Шерлока из головы на время путешествия с Сарой! Ладно, пускай он кривит душой, но, по крайней мере, он не фантазировал о Шерлоке во время поездки, что само по себе уже было достижением.  
Тем не менее, из подсознания фантазии никуда не делись. Шерлок регулярно являлся к нему во сне, и по утрам он довольно часто чувствовал себя неловко. Сны были такими реалистичными, что, проснувшись, Джону оставалось лишь надеяться, что он не издавал во сне никаких компрометирующих звуков. На самом деле, чем больше он об этом думал, тем яснее приходил к выводу, что, скорее всего, так оно и было. Несколько раз Сара будила его, когда ему снились кошмары, но случались и такие утра, когда она подчеркнуто молчала, и молчание ее было таким многозначительным, что Джону оставалось лишь догадываться, какой спектр эмоций он выдавал во сне.

Итак, в течение трех недель ему удавалось сдерживать свои сексуальные фантазии, так что же (кроме выпитой накануне почти полной бутылки вина) теперь толкнуло его за грань? 

Джон перебирал в голове смутные воспоминания о прошлом вечере, пытаясь определить, не было ли поведение Шерлока, которое он посчитал сексуальным, лишь обычным проявлением его невнимания к личным границам. 

Джон потер глаза. Он ни в чем не был уверен. Конечно, в такси Шерлок поглаживал его бедро, чем завел его до безумия, но, вероятнее всего, его рука двигалась просто машинально, с ним часто такое случалось в минуты глубокой задумчивости. К тому же, он ведь переписывался с Лестрейдом всю дорогу. 

И тот момент на диване – Джон так завелся тогда, что решил, будто Шерлок вот-вот его поцелует, а, может, на самом деле он просто перепил вина. Джон, к несчастью, прекрасно знал, что красное вино действует на него возбуждающе в любых обстоятельствах. 

Ладно, это был последний раз, когда он позволил Шерлоку напоить себя.

В довершении к чувству стыда и ужаса от посетившего его кошмара, Джон еще и мучился ужасным похмельем. Он почти все утро собирался с силами, чтобы спуститься вниз и сделать чашку чая, но стоило ему включить чайник, как он вспомнил, что электричество было все еще отключено.

Джон закрыл глаза и медленно досчитал до десяти. Затем обратно, и - еще медленнее – до двадцати пяти. Это даже хорошо, что Шерлок не показывался, иначе Джон неминуемо запустил бы в него чем-нибудь.   
К счастью, газ им еще не отключили, и Джон вспомнил, что как-то раз видел жестяной чайник на дне одного из ящиков, погребенный под грудой чашек Петри. Он вытащил его, бормоча себе под нос, что рано или поздно заставит Шерлока навести порядок на кухне. Затем он отыскал коробок спичек, по счастливой случайности еще не павший жертвой одного из Шерлоковых экспериментов, зажег газовую горелку и поставил чайник на плиту. До смерти хотелось съесть тост, но Джон был слишком горд, чтобы спуститься к миссис Хадсон и признаться ей, что они _снова_ не оплатили счет за электричество.

После его двухнедельного отсутствия в холодильнике остались лишь заплесневелые остатки незаконченных экспериментов. Ничего съедобного видно не было (Серьезно, чем Шерлок без него питался? Парами плесени?), но, порыскав в недрах холодильника несколько минут, не переставая сыпать ругательствами, Джон обнаружил пакет с хлебом, который купил еще перед отъездом. В нем оставалось еще несколько заплесневелых кусков.   
Он соскреб плесень ножом и уселся за кухонный стол. Пил чай без молока, сердито жевал кусок холодного хлеба и представлял, как в ближайшие пять минут Шерлок войдет в дверь, и он заставит его пожалеть о том, что бросил соседа в квартире без еды и электричества. Стыд и ненависть к себе полностью затмила похмельная злость за то, что Шерлок заставил его напиться.

К счастью для Шерлока, к обеду Джон успокоился, похмелье отступило, и он смог выбраться из квартиры, оплатить счета и купить необходимые продукты. Шерлок не появился ни вечером, ни следующим утром.

***

Честно сказать, и в следующие несколько дней он не баловал Джона своим присутствием. Явился только вечером – и то лишь для того, чтобы на полчаса оккупировать Джонов ноутбук. Джон едва успел сделать ему чашку чая, на которую Шерлок, не отрываясь от экрана, прореагировал рассеянным «спасибо». Затем он снова исчез, и Джон, спустившись вниз, обнаружил нетронутый чай рядом с брошенным компьютером. 

Шерлока полностью захватило дело. Это было в порядке вещей, и первое время Джон даже чувствовал облегчение от того, что может наедине с собой разобраться с внезапно нахлынувшими чувством стыда. Его кошмары стали еще хуже – еще одна причина порадоваться, что Шерлок не появлялся на Бейкер-стрит. Две ночи подряд Джон просыпался от собственных криков. Он не знал, что ответил бы Шерлоку, спроси тот, что ему снится. Тем не менее, через несколько дней Джон обнаружил, что уже жаждет, чтобы сосед вернулся и отвлек его от мрачных мыслей. 

К счастью, в больнице не хватало сотрудников, и Джон смог взять дополнительные смены. Встречаться с Сарой было все еще неловко, но Джон пришел к выводу, что лучше уж это, чем мучиться чувством вины в пустой квартире. 

Спустя пять дней, как они нашли тела в мусорных контейнерах, и два, как Шерлок исчез из дома, Джон пришел с ночной смены в больнице и обнаружил в гостиной соседа, буквально утонувшего в море бумаг. Шерлок так сосредоточился на них, что даже не заметил, как Джон вошел. 

Он поднялся наверх переодеться, а затем спустился сделать себе чашку чая и, остановившись в дверях, поинтересовался, будет ли Шерлок тоже пить чай. 

\- Что? – Очевидно, Шерлоку потребовалось проделать очень долгий путь, чтобы вернуться в реальность. Он поднял глаза на Джона, между бровей залегла морщинка. 

Джон повторил вопрос, и наконец, выражение лица Шерлока прояснилось.

– Да, спасибо. Чай будет очень кстати.

Джон прошел на кухню, включил чайник, затем вернулся, разгреб бумаги и опустился рядом с Шерлоком на диван, чтобы получше его рассмотреть. Тот явно жутко устал. Он был бледен, еще бледнее обычного, а под глазами залегли темные круги. 

\- Шерлок?

\- Ммм? – Он изучал отображенные на экране Джонова ноутбука столбики цифр, явно пытаясь найти на одном из разбросанных повсюду листков бумаги аналогичные данные. 

\- Ты спал?

Морщина между бровей Шерлока стала глубже, словно он рассердился, что Джон задает вопрос, ответ на который ему заранее известен.

– Разумеется, нет.

\- А ел ты когда в последний раз?  
\- Не помню. Лестрейд дал мне пару печений в участке. – Он рассеяно указал на лежавшее позади него пальто. Из кармана торчала неоткрытая упаковка печенья. 

Джон поднялся с дивана, чтобы поставить чайник и поискать в ящиках упаковки с белковым порошком, которые он хранил на случай, если Шерлок так увлечется делом, что забудет о необходимости питаться. Он всыпал в чай два порошка и две ложки сахара, а затем влил почти полкружки молока. Сейчас любые калории пойдут на пользу.  
Шерлок, не глядя, взял кружку, одним глотком осушил ее наполовину и отставил на кофейный столик. Что ж, по крайней мере, когда в организм Шерлока попадают питательные вещества, его телесные нужды одерживают верх над увлеченным работой разумом. 

Джон решил, что теперь сосед будет не против поесть, и вернулся в кухню посмотреть, осталось ли в холодильнике что-нибудь съестное. Там обнаружился контейнер, наполовину заполненный карри, оставшимся от ужина пару дней назад. Джон отложил большую часть и разогрел ее для Шерлока. Если потребуется, он будет кормить этого человека с ложки! Иногда ему казалось, что Шерлок задался целью раньше времени свести себя в могилу.   
К огромному облегчению Джона, когда он поставил дымящуюся тарелку рядом с Шерлоком, тот без колебаний взял вилку и начал есть. Правда, так и не оторвал взгляда от компьютера. 

\- Я могу тебе помочь?

На мгновение глаза Шерлока вспыхнули.

– Если хочешь.  
\- Что мы ищем?

Шерлок показал Джону колонку цифр в таблице, соответствие которым пытался найти на листках.

\- Рано или поздно нужные данные найдутся, и тогда Лестрейд сможет получить ордер.   
\- Так ты уже знаешь, кто убийца?  
\- Вычислил пару дней назад, но у нас нет необходимых доказательств, чтобы предъявить обвинение.  
\- Господи. И мы знаем, где он сейчас?

Шерлок кивнул, разворачивая еще один сложенный лист бумаги.

У Джона заняло добрых полтора часа, чтобы придать созданному Шерлоком бумажному хаосу некое подобие организованной системы. Шерлок мог быть аккуратным во время экспериментов, но как только доходило до расследования, вся его методичность улетучивалась в окно. Он становился слишком нетерпеливым, особенно, когда подходил близко к разгадке, и в такие моменты обстоятельный подход Джона становился особенно ценен. 

Когда они подобрались к основанию бумажной горы, Джон ощущал триумф – не столько из-за того, что доказательство было почти найдено, сколько потому, что ему удалось впихнуть в Шерлока еще одну тарелку карри и влить две чашки чая. Он закончил перелистывать очередную стопку, наклонился, чтобы положить ее к уже просмотренным бумагам, оглянулся через плечо и обнаружил, что Шерлок уснул на диване рядом с ним.

Он откинулся на диванные подушки, голова свесилась на правое плечо, а руки все еще сжимали лежавшую на коленях пачку бумаг. 

Видеть Шерлока спящим было совершенно невероятно. Джон, конечно, предполагал, что временами он спит, но никогда не мог себе этого представить. Почему-то воображалось, что Шерлок отдыхает, приняв свою медитативную позу, закрыв глаза и сложив пальцы под подбородком, или усевшись на кровати в позу лотоса, выпрямив спину в струнку и глядя ровно перед собой. Но представить этого энергичного человека просто спящим, как все нормальные люди, Джону никогда не удавалось. 

От открывшейся перед ним картины почему-то заболело в груди. Спящий Шерлок казался моложе и беззащитнее – тревожная складка между бровей исчезла, губы слегка приоткрылись, один локон соскользнул на глаза. Джон с трудом подавил желание наклониться и отвести его. Шерлоку давно пора было подстричься. Обычно он был очень щепетилен в этом вопросе (Джон знал это, хотя друг и делал усиленно вид, будто это не так), но все дни после событий с Мориарти Шерлок был слишком занят, чтобы выделить на это время. 

От мысли о Мориарти щемящее чувство в груди усилилось. С самого инцидента в бассейне их отношения с Шерлоком разладились, и причиной тому было не только то, что Джон осознал свою сексуальную заинтересованность в друге. Они так и не закончили тот спор о Джоновом посте в блоге. И Джон все еще не выяснил, что именно так расстроило Шерлока, и чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что не поднял эту тему снова. А Шерлок, разумеется, почувствовав, что что-то не так, не постеснялся прямо спросить Джона, в чем дело. 

Джон неловко поерзал на месте, вспомнив сцену в коридоре. 

В этом-то и была проблема: Шерлок всегда слишком хорошо чувствовал состояние Джона. В последние несколько дней Джон смог вздохнуть с облегчением – Шерлок был поглощен расследованием, а это значило, что ему не нужно все время быть начеку, чтобы не выдать себя. Но теперь, сидя рядом со спящим Шерлоком, он осознавал, как одиноко ему было, когда друга не было рядом. 

Без Шерлока жизнь теряла всякий смысл.

Он столько недель жаловался на свое положение, только чтобы обнаружить, что бесцеремонного поведения Шерлока ему категорически не хватает. Он скучал по его прогулкам по столу и странным комментариям, которые тот отпускал, размышляя вслух. Он скучал по тому, как Шерлок ругается с телевизором, таскает остатки его тостов и нависает над его плечом, когда Джон печатает на компьютере. Нужно было провести две недели в деревне на другом конце света, чтобы понять это и приняться с нетерпением ждать возвращения на Бейкер-стрит, к нормальной жизни. А потом Шерлок увлекся делом, а Джон слишком боялся выдать свои чувства, чтобы последовать за ним. Это и было корнем всех проблем. 

Внезапно осознав свои чувства, Джон отдалился от Шерлока. Стоило тому приблизиться, как Джон напрягался, преисполненный ужаса от того, что сосед вычислит его чувства, и стыда за то, что эти чувства в принципе существуют. И, когда Шерлок, увлекшись расследованием, перестал показываться дома, это вовсе не решило проблемы. 

Джон опустил лицо в ладони.

Он не знал, что ему делать.

Обернувшись, он обнаружил, что рот Шерлока еще немного приоткрылся. 

Он явно был измучен, и Джон надеялся, что его гиперактивный мозг даст ему поспать хотя бы пару часов, прежде чем разбудит его. Шерлок так не погружался в расследования с тех пор, как… – ну, со времени инцидента с Мориарти.

Джон наклонился и очень аккуратно вытащил из рук Шерлока листки. Затем закрыл ноутбук, отставил его в сторону, двигаясь как можно тише, прокрался в спальню Шерлока, вернулся с одеялом и укрыл его. 

С минуту он просто стоял и смотрел, как поднимается и опадает под одеялом грудь Шерлока. 

Его голова съехала еще ниже, уткнувшись в подлокотник дивана. Поза была неудобной, но Джон боялся, что разбудит Шерлока, если попробует его переместить. В груди поднялась волна эмоций, ему в который раз захотелось защитить Шерлока от всех тревог. На этот раз чувство было таким сильным, что Джону пришлось сжать кулаки, чтобы не протянуть руки и не прикоснуться к нему. 

Вместо этого он выключил лампу за диваном. Проснувшись, Шерлок, скорее всего, разозлится на него за то, что не разбудил, но потом, осознав, насколько лучше после отдыха работает его мозг, обязательно поблагодарит Джона.

***

Джон проснулся через несколько часов от настойчивого стука в дверь.

\- Джон! Проснись! Я нашел доказательство, которое было нам нужно! Нам дают ордер!

Не сразу сообразив, где находится, Джон сел на постели в темноте и, прищурившись, взглянул на часы. До рассвета оставалась еще пара часов, значит, Шерлок спал не больше четырех. 

Джон потер глаза, позволив себе несколько секунд не отзываться на настойчивые оклики Шерлока. Вчера был длинный день в клинике, и этим вечером его ждала еще одна поздняя смена, но все равно он был рад, что Шерлок разбудил его, чтобы поделиться своим открытием. В предвкушении погони им овладело знакомое чувство нетерпеливого возбуждения. К тому же Шерлоку, вот уже пять дней державшемуся без еды и сна, сейчас, как никогда, нужна будет его поддержка. 

Джон выбрался из кровати и вслепую нашарил лежавшую рядом одежду.

Он слышал, как Шерлок говорит по телефону за дверью.

\- Да, встретимся там. Да, да, я дождусь, когда вы приедете с ордером. - Он слышал, как Шерлок нетерпеливо меряет шагами коридор. - Идем, Джон!

\- Иду! - Он выскочил из комнаты, натягивая через голову рубашку, и увидел лишь затылок соседа, мелькнувший в низу лестницы. Джон едва успел схватить куртку, как Шерлок уже вытолкал его на улицу и принялся ловить такси.   
В автомобиле нервное перевозбуждение Шерлока передалось и Джону. Все его чувства привычно обострились, и, как всегда, перед лицом грозящей опасности, он сделался абсолютно спокоен. 

\- Мы _действительно_ дождемся Лестрейда на месте, верно?

Шерлок не ответил.

\- Шерлок?

Такси и остановилось, Шерлок наклонился к таксисту, чтобы коротко проинструктировать его, а затем вылез из машины. 

\- Мы и так ждали слишком долго. Нам повезет, если он еще там. Пошли.

Шерлок ухватил Джон за локоть и утянул за собой в узкий проход между двумя строениями. Вместе они притаились за мусорными баками. Они находились в пригороде, по обеим сторонам улицы тянулись ряды роскошных апартаментов.

\- Подозреваемый живет здесь?

Шерлок кивнул, прижав палец к губам. Он указал на здание прямо напротив них. Когда он заговорил, голос его звучал так тихо, что Джону едва удавалось разбирать слова. Он придвинулся плотнее и приблизил ухо к губам Шерлока. Легкое дыхание обдало кожу. 

\- Тимоти Бриггс. Разведен. Разрыв с женой был тяжелым. Его бывшая владеет частной круизной компанией. Все жертвы собирались стать пассажирами одного из круизов.  
\- Но зачем ему убивать пассажиров?  
\- Он пытался создать дурную славу ее фирме. При разводе он отобрал у нее все деньги, а она смогла заработать еще больше. Он не смог вынести поражения. Или, если хочешь более драматичный мотив, - Шерлок мрачно взглянул на Джона, - он все еще любил ее и не хотел расставаться. 

В Джоновом животе поднялась тошнота.

Шерлок обернулся к нему:

\- Как я уже говорил, обида парализует человека. Любовь является куда более сильным стимулятором. 

Джон затошнило еще сильнее. Больше о подозреваемом он не спрашивал.

Несколько минут они провели в напряженной тишине. Над крышами зданий напротив занимался рассвет. Шерлок продолжал смотреть на экран телефона, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой. 

\- Прекрати дергаться, - шепнул Джон.  
\- Где он? Он уже сто раз мог скрыться. Если бы мы только могли… Вон он! 

Из одного из домов вышел мужчина в дорогой кожаной куртке. 

\- Подожди, Шерлок! Шерлок!

Но, когда Джон выпалил эти слова, Шерлок был уже на середине улицы и приближался к подозреваемому.

\- Эй, вы! Вы что-то обронили.

Мужчина обернулся, и Шерлок дернулся, чтобы схватить его за запястье, но тот заметил его рывок, в последний момент успел отдернуть руку и бросился бежать.

\- Эй!

Шерлок рванул за ним, и Джон поспешил следом, кипя от злости из-за того, что друг в одиночку бросился за возможно вооруженным преступником. Нужно было дождаться Лестрейда.

К несчастью, бегал подозреваемый быстро. Конечно, Шерлок поразительно хорошо держался, для человека, спавшего 4 часа за четверо суток, но Джон опасался, что и его возможности окажутся конечными. 

Через два с половиной квартала мужчина свернул в проход между двумя зданиями. Шерлок мчался за ним, Джон не отставал. Он шлепали по вонючим лужам, петляя вокруг мусорных баков и баррикад из мешков с отбросами.   
Шерлок и его добыча свернули за угол и исчезли, Джон выругался. Когда все закончится, уж он скажет Шерлоку пару крепких слов. Чтоб не смел больше пускаться в погоню без прикрытия. И дожидался напарника, прежде чем нырнуть в узкий переулок. Джон прибавил скорости, представляя себе, что наткнется сейчас на согнувшегося пополам, истекающего кровью, смертельно раненного друга. 

Свернув за угол, он в самом деле выругался, потому что ни Шерлока, ни того, кого он преследовал, нигде не было видно. 

Он крался вперед, выискивая подсказки на влажных кирпичных стенах, когда из ближайшей ниши высунулась рука и утянула его в темноту. Моментально сработал инстинкт самозащиты. Джон выставил локоть, чтобы нанести противнику сокрушительный удар по почкам, но в этот момент рот ему зажала рука, и голос Шерлока прошипел в ухо: 

– Все хорошо, это я. Я запутываю следы, чтобы застать его врасплох. Он идет сюда. Ни звука!

Джона захлестнул адреналин. Он буквально мог чувствовать его резкий вкус на языке.

Рука Шерлока все еще зажимала ему рот, Джон покрутил головой, пытаясь вырваться из его хватки. Но удалось лишь издать задушенный протестующий звук.

\- Тшшш!

Дыхание Шерлока легко касалось его уха. Он держал Джона слишком крепко, тесно прижимая к своему длинному телу. Джон слышал, как колотится его сердце.

Джон яростно выдохнул через нос. Он всерьез готов был укусить Шерлока за пальцы, когда тот вдруг развернул его и впечатал в кирпичную стену. Он продолжал зажимать ему рот ладонью, а второй стиснул запястье. Сам же всем телом привалился к Джону, не переставая пристально вглядываться в переулок за выступом стены. 

\- Идет. – Шепот Шерлока обдал жаром лоб. Друг так сильно прижимался к нему, что, казалось, вот-вот раздавит. И Джон понял, что тот прикрывает его своим телом, пряча от глаз преступника. Полы пальто Шерлока буквально окружили его, а голова соседа уткнулась ему в шею. 

– Подожди, пока он подойдет ближе.

Теперь Джон слышал звук шагов, отражавшийся от стен переулка.

Лицо Шерлока было так близко, что, когда он говорил, его губы касались Джонова уха.

– Не, – произнес он так тихо, что Джон скорее почувствовал слова, чем услышал их, – двигайся.

Джон беззвучно выдохнул, когда до него дошел весь эротический флер ситуации. Пальцы Шерлока были прижаты к его рту, прерывистое горячее дыхание обжигало шею, тело тесно приникало к нему. Шерлок придвинулся так близко, что почти оседлал Джоново бедро. Когда он обернулся, чтобы еще раз заглянуть в переулок, его кудри пощекотали Джону щеку. Звук шагов приблизился, и Шерлок крепче стиснул его запястье. 

Джон тяжело сглотнул и немного откинул голову.

А затем шаги раздались совсем близко, и Шерлок выкрикнул: 

– Сейчас! - И выскочил из ниши, вцепившись мужчине в пояс. 

Борьба была короткой. Шерлок и его противник закружились, взметнув вихрь из черного пальто и кожаной куртки. Прежде чем Джон смог вмешаться, мужчина вывернулся, и Шерлок, тяжело дыша, упал на колени, а Бриггс вновь бросился бежать и скрылся за поворотом переулка. 

Джон тронул Шерлока за плечо, но тот уже вскочил на ноги.

\- Я в порядке, – крикнул он, отпихнул руку Джона и кинулся за беглецом.

Джон последовал за ним, проклиная Шерлока на чем свет стоит. Он увидел, как Бриггс вскарабкался на оплетенный колючей проволокой забор и ловко спрыгнул по ту сторону. Шерлок бросился за ним, прежде чем Джон успел предостерегающе вскрикнуть: 

\- ШЕРЛОК!

Он преодолел забор уже на половину, когда Джон подбежал к нему.

\- Шерлок, подожди!  
Но Шерлок ждать не стал.

Он забрался на самый верх, а потом соскользнул вниз, на другую сторону. Сердце Джона готово было выскочить из груди. Через минуту он был уже на заборе, осторожно перелезая через кольца колючей проволоки. Лишь спрыгнув на землю и увидев прекратившего погоню Шерлока, Джон понял, что что-то не так. 

\- Шерлок!

Тот двигался странно, медленно.

Джон пробежал оставшиеся до него несколько шагов.

\- Что случилось?

\- Зацепился ногой за чертову колючую проволоку. Неуклюжий идиот. Со мной никогда раньше такого не случалось. – Шерлок был в ярости. – Теперь он уйдет.

Шерлок скривился - неосознанная болезненная гримаса. Плохой знак. Он посмотрел вниз, на свою ногу.  
\- Сядь. – Джон взял Шерлока за плечо и направил к стоявшим неподалеку ящикам. - И забудь ты об этом чертовом преступнике. 

Джон был в бешенстве. Он осыпал Шерлока проклятиями, распахивая полы его пальто, чтобы осмотреть рану.

\- Это был последний раз, когда ты помчался за подозреваемым в одиночку. Мы даже не знали, есть ли у него оружие. – Он осекся, увидев, что ткань брюк Шерлока разорвана. 

Затем продолжил более мягко. – Мне придется разрезать штанину, чтобы осмотреть рану, хорошо?  
Шерлок пренебрежительно отмахнулся, давая понять, что меньше всего его сейчас волнует распоротая брючина и потенциально опасная рана. Джон уже достал свой карманный нож и стал быстро разрезать разорванную ткань в поврежденной области. 

Рана была глубокой и сильно кровоточила.

Рассмотрев ее получше, Джон зашипел: 

– Господи, Шерлок.

Он почувствовал, как его врачебная невозмутимость пошатнулась. Ему пришлось на несколько секунд закрыть глаза, чтобы собраться, а открыв их снова, Джон увидел, что Шерлок придирчиво рассматривает ранение.

\- Бедренную артерию не задело.  
\- Шерлок, мне нужно, чтобы ты лег.

Тон его голоса сделался докторским. Шерлок не стал спорить. Он опустился на землю, дыша поверхностно. 

Джон расстегнул куртку и скинул ее, выдернул рубашку из брюк и потянул вверх край футболки. Шерлок посмотрел на него размытым взглядом и ухмыльнулся:

\- Доктор, неужели вы воспользуетесь моей беспомощностью? Не думал, что вы на такое способны!   
Джон оторвал от футболки большой лоскут, сложил его несколько раз, так, чтобы получился аккуратный квадрат, а затем прижал к ране, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Джон продолжал отрывать полосы от футболки и туго оборачивать их вокруг бедра Шерлока, формируя повязку из подручных материалов. Однако она слишком быстро намокала от проступавшей крови. 

Джон улучил момент и набрал Лестрейда. К счастью, тот ответил после первого же гудка.

\- Да. Да, я с ним. Нет, не стал ждать. - Он зажал телефон между ухом и плечом, затягивая последний узел на повязке. - Нет, не удалось. Нужно, чтобы ты прислал парамедиков. Глубокая рана, внутренняя поверхность бедра, сильное кровотечение.

Шерлок попытался сесть.

\- Нет, Джон. Мне не нужно...

Джон положил руку ему на грудь, останавливая движение. 

\- Господи, я даже не знаю, где мы, черт возьми, находимся. А... - Он сдвинул телефон и поискал взглядом указатель с названием улицы. 

\- Бульвар Сент-Джон, - сказал Шерлок, пытаясь отпихнуть его руку. - Площадь Виктории.  
Джон повторил адрес Лестрейду.

\- Да. Да. Сделаю все возможное.

\- Джон. - Шерлок сел, Джон попытался уложить его обратно, но остановился, расслышав тон его голоса. - Джон, ты должен догнать его. – Шерлок вцепился в его рубашку. Его глаза горели. - Он не мог уйти далеко. Ты должен пойти за ним. Иначе он сменит место жительства, и нам придется все начинать сначала. Пожалуйста, Джон.

Джон накрыл его руки своими. Нежно, но твердо он произнес:  
\- Шерлок, если ты думаешь, что я брошу тебя умирать от потери крови в переулке, а сам пойду догонять какого-то чертова преступника, то официально заявляю тебе, что ты не в себе. 

\- Ты и так знаешь, что я не в себе. Кроме того, едва ли я истеку кровью. Со мной все в порядке. – Лоб его взмок от пота, Шерлок тщетно пытался сесть. Он еще сильнее вцепился в рубашку Джона. - Мы должны поймать его, Джон.

Джон потер ладонями руки Шерлока. 

\- Шерлок, тебе нужно лечь.  
\- Джон, послушай меня...  
\- Шерлок! Каждый раз, когда ты пытаешься сесть, твое тело теряет еще миллилитр крови, поэтому, если ты хочешь сохранить способность раздражать меня и дальше, тебе лучше лечь. 

Шерлок опустился на землю. Он злился, но видно было, что силы постепенно покидают его. Он устало прикрыл глаза:  
\- Со своими больными ты так же обращаешься? Если так, то ты проявляешь по отношению к пациентам ужасную врачебную бесцеремонность. 

\- Нет. - Ответил Джон, накрывая рукой его запястье. – Нет, это только для особо сложных пациентов, вроде тебя.  
\- Какая честь. - Пропел Шерлок. 

Он не протестовал, когда Джон начал измерять ему пульс. Плохой знак. Глаза его все еще были закрыты, а кожа бледнела с каждой секундой. Пульс был слабым и неравномерным.

Джон выглянул в переулок. Они застряли в тупике, в лабиринте узких проулков между домами, и с улицы их было не увидеть. Нужно было бы переместить Шерлока в начало переулка, чтобы парамедикам не пришлось терять время на их поиски. Но то, что друг не способен преодолеть такое расстояние собственными ногами, не стоило даже обсуждать. 

Шерлок был бледным, как простыня.

Джон взглянул вниз, чтобы проверить повязку, и убедился, что кровь быстро просачивается сквозь нее. Он громко выругался и оторвал еще одну длинную полоску от своей испорченной майки.

Шерлок издал какой-то звук. Джон участливо взглянул на него и вдруг увидел, что сосед улыбается.

\- О, Джон, какой ты упрямец!

Джон добавил к повязке остатки майки, а затем накинул свою куртку Шерлоку на грудь. 

\- Ладно, мы сейчас кое-что предпримем. Возможно, это ужасная идея, но… 

Шерлок приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на него затуманенным взглядом.

\- Я признаю, что чувствую себя слабее, чем хотелось бы, но постараюсь приложить все силы. Не знаю, смогу ли я встать. - Он нахмурился и еще раз попытался подняться. 

\- Нет же, тупица, я понесу тебя.

Шерлок усмехнулся.  
\- Джон я на 30 сантиметров выше тебя, каким образом...

\- Закрой рот и хватайся рукой за мою шею. – Нагнувшись, Джон просунул одну руку под плечи Шерлока, а другую под колени и с удивительной легкостью поднял его с земли. Шерлок поморщился от боли. - Извини, - пробормотал он. - Держись, я пойду так быстро, как только смогу.

Шерлок послушно обвил рукой шею Джона. Кожа Шерлока была холодной, Джон чувствовал, как груди касается его быстрое поверхностное дыхание. 

\- Не могу поверить, что ты несешь меня на руках.  
\- К счастью, ты не тяжелый. - Джон был уже на полпути к выходу из переулка, когда услышал вдалеке сирены. 

\- Слава богу, - пробормотал он.  
\- Я, правда, в порядке. Не понимаю, из-за чего ты так беспокоишься. - Речь Шерлока стала нечеткой.   
Джон повернул за угол и с облегчением вздохнул, увидев выход на улицу. Когда он приблизился к нему, рядом, взвизгнув тормозами, остановилась полицейская машина. 

\- Джон! - он услышал голос Лестрейда прежде, чем увидел инспектора. Руки уже начинали дрожать от тяжести Шерлока. До него донесся звук торопливых шагов, а затем Джон увидел Лестрейда.

\- Боже, что произошло?  
\- Он сильно поранил ногу о колючую проволоку. Где парамедики?  
\- Сразу за нами. Вот они. – Джон направился к машине, а Лестрейд следовал за ним, шаг в шаг. - Слава богу, ты был рядом. В последнее время у него вообще тормоза отказали.   
\- Между прочим, я все еще вас слышу. - Сказал Шерлок, не открывая глаз.

Джон чувствовал, как слабеет его рука, обхватывавшая его шею.

\- Держись, Шерлок, мы почти на месте.

На этот раз Шерлок не ответил. Задние двери машины открылись, и кто-то поспешил навстречу Джону, чтобы забрать Шерлока из его рук.

Шерлок протестующее застонал и сильнее вцепился в него. 

\- Все хорошо, Шерлок. Я здесь.

Они уложили Шерлока на каталку, Джон тут же принялся объяснять:  
\- Рваная рана внутренней поверхности бедра, возможно колотая. Кровотечение не прекращается. Пульс слабый и неравномерный. Определено гиповолемический шок. Вторая стадия, приближается к третьей.

Парамедики начали затаскивать каталку в машину. Шерлок попытался сесть, на лице его отразилась паника. 

\- Джон...

Джон хотел забраться в машину следом, но один из парамедиков остановил его, проговорив с извиняющейся интонацией: 

\- Мне жаль, сэр. Никаких пассажиров.

Джон открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но, так ничего и не сказав, просто отступил назад.   
Он кивнул.   
\- Хорошо.

\- Джон! - Шерлок снова попытался сесть. Один из парамедиков положил руку ему на плечо, останавливая.

\- Шерлок, с тобой все будет в порядке. – В груди Джона что-то защемило от того, какое отчаяние прозвучало в голосе друга. - Увидимся в больнице. Я сейчас приеду.

\- Джон!

Двери машины закрылись, заглушив протестующие крики Шерлока.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох и повернулся к Лестрейду. 

\- Не подвезете меня?


	6. Chapter 6

Весь долгий путь до больницы Джон пытался убедить себя, что паника Шерлока была вызвана шоком, а не каким-то травмирующим опытом из прошлого, связанным с пребыванием в больнице по настоянию Майкрофта. Для человека, так увлеченного трупами, было странно так сильно бояться попасть в клинику. Кроме того, Джону было известно, что боль Шерлок переносит довольно легко, так что рана вряд ли могла бы вызвать такой приступ паники. Как бы там ни было, иначе он поступить не мог, Шерлоку нужно было в больницу. 

Тем не менее, при воспоминании о выражении лица Шерлока, в желудке начинал ворочаться комок вины. Разлучаться с Шерлоком во время расследования казалось неправильным, вне зависимости от обстоятельств. Им нужно было оставаться вместе, несмотря ни на что. 

Ко всему прочему, они с Лестрейдом застряли в утренней пробке. Джон нетерпеливо поерзал на сидении.  
\- С ним все будет в порядке. – Лестрейд искоса взглянул на него, а затем снова стал смотреть на дорогу. – Он просто не любит больницы.

Джон вопросительно посмотрел на Лестрейда.

\- Или лучше сказать не любит быть там в качестве пациента.  
\- Почему?

Лестрейд бросил на Джона еще один многозначительный взгляд, но ничего не сказал.  
Джон подождал.

Похоже было, что Лестрейд пытается что-то от него скрыть, но выходит у него очень плохо. Наконец, он вздохнул.  
– Это из-за того периода, когда Шерлок… употреблял. Было несколько… случаев, когда его удерживали в клинике насильно.   
\- Господи.  
\- И обычно в этом участвовали парамедики.

Джон тяжело выдохнул.

– Если бы я только знал…  
\- Ты все равно поступил бы так же. Мы не могли обойтись без парамедиков, Джон. Ему нужна была помощь. С ним все будет хорошо.

Джон потер руками губы и ничего не сказал. Он так и не проронил ни слова до самого конца пути, пока Лестрейд не притормозил у отделения неотложной помощи. 

Пока они выясняли, в каком отделении находится Шерлок, и заполняли необходимые для выписки документы, хирург с Шерлоком уже закончил. Тем не менее, Джону и Лестрейду пришлось ждать, пока того выпустят, еще сорок пять минут. 

\- Ты не обязан оставаться здесь. – В третий раз сказал Джон Лестрейду. – Мы можем взять такси.  
\- Джон, я не меньше тебя беспокоюсь за него. Уеду, как только удостоверюсь, что с Шерлоком все в порядке.   
Джон благодарно кивнул. Даже если бы Лестрейд кривил душой, он все равно был бы ему признателен, а тем более, когда знал, что чувства того искренние. 

Наконец, появился врач.

– Вы здесь из-за Шерлока Холмса?  
\- Верно. – Сказал Джон, выступая вперед. – Как он?  
\- Мы сделали ему переливание крови и наложили швы. Всего двадцать четыре. Через неделю нужно будет приехать снять их. Кроме того, я выпишу рецепт на обезболивающее. И еще, ему нужно будет в течение месяца принимать препараты железа.

Доктор замялся, и Джон понял, что он что-то не договаривает. В груди кольнуло беспокойство.

\- В чем дело?  
\- Мистер Холмс оказался… непростым пациентом. Нам пришлось дать ему кое-что, чтобы успокоить. – Доктор нахмурился. – Еще пару часов он будет слегка под кайфом.

\- Что вы ему дали? – В голосе Джона зазвучали агрессивные нотки, Лестрейд за его спиной напрягся.   
\- К вечеру все пройдет. Ему просто нужно немного поспать. 

Пульс настойчиво стучал в горле. Джон попытался говорить спокойно. 

\- Что вы ему дали?  
\- Нам пришлось назначить ему седативное, но я могу заверить, что вам не о чем беспокоиться, мистер?..

\- Доктор, - рявкнул Джон. – Джон Уотсон.  
\- Аа. – Лицо врача прояснилось. – Что ж, доктор Джон Уотсон, уверен, вы понимаете, что бывают случаи, когда пациент не дает провести с ним необходимые процедуры, и врачам приходится идти на крайние меры, чтобы взять ситуацию под контроль. 

Джон сделал шаг вперед, Лестрейд схватил его за руку.   
– Джон…

Он остановился, склонился к врачу и заговорил низким, исполненным ярости, голосом:

– Я понимаю, что бывают случаи, когда у врача отбирают медицинскую лицензию за самовольное назначение препарата пациенту, в прошлом страдавшему наркотической зависимостью. 

Выражение лица доктора снова изменилось, на этот раз в нем читалось скрытое удовлетворение. 

\- Тогда понятно, почему потребовалась такая большая доза, чтобы усыпить его. Тем не менее, могу вас уверить, что с вашим другом все будет в порядке. 

Ярость застилала Джону глаза. Руки его сжались в кулаки, и пальцы Лестрейда, сжимавшие его плечо, ощутимо напряглись. Но в эту минуту медсестра выкатила из внутренних дверей инвалидное кресло, в котором сидел некто с темными волосами и бледным изможденным лицом. 

\- Шерлок!

Джон кинулся к нему, и Лестрейд выпустил его руку. 

Шерлок был мрачен, но, увидев Джона, просиял. На нем все еще был его грязный и измятый пиджак, а окровавленные брюки заменились штанами от больничной пижамы. Его лоб пересекал пластырь, заклеивавший длинную свежую царапину. 

\- Джон! Слава богу! Помоги мне! 

Шерлок попытался встать. Сестра забурчала недовольно, но останавливать его не стала. Лестрейд поспешил подхватить Шерлока.   
Но тот оттолкнул его. 

– Нет! Джон!  
\- Все хорошо, Шерлок. Позволь ему помочь. Я сейчас. – Джон развернулся к доктору, уже не скрывая ярости. – Что вы с ним сделали? У него не было этой царапины на лбу, когда он садился в машину скорой помощи. 

\- Это как раз одна из причин, по которым мистера Холмса пришлось усыпить. Он нанес себе эту рану сам, сопротивляясь против оказания ему жизненно необходимой помощи. Он представлял опасность и для самого себя, и для персонала, доктор Уотсон. Как профессионал, вы должны знать, что седация иногда - единственный выход.

Шерлоку удалось подняться на ноги, но стоять прямо сам он все еще не мог. Он тяжело привалился к плечу Лестрейда, яростно прожигая глазами каждого проходившего мимо человека, одетого в больничную форму. Очевидно, он все еще плохо контролировал свое тело.

\- Сколько вы ему дали?

Доктор холодно взглянул на него.

– Как я сказал, первая доза на него не подействовала. Пришлось назначить еще одну. 

\- Джон! – Шерлок попытался добраться до Джона. Оказавшись на расстоянии вытянутой руки, он отцепился от Лестрейда и тяжело навалился на друга. Джон поймал его и удержал за талию.  
– Я здесь, Шерлок.

\- Джон, Джон, Джон. – Шерлок зарылся лицом ему в плечо и с силой выдохнул. – Слава богу.

\- Вы ведь дали ему лоразепам, верно? – Прошипел Джон поверх его головы. - Он перенес гиповолемический шок, а ваши парамедики назначили ему транквилизатор?

\- Послушайте, доктор, - мужчина снисходительно улыбнулся Джону, окидывая взглядом его заляпанный грязью свитер. – Поезжайте домой и отдохните. Думаю, вам это нужно не меньше, чем вашему другу. Если хотите подать официальную жалобу, возвращайтесь завтра, и один из секретарей поможет вам заполнить необходимые бумаги. А теперь, прошу меня извинить, у меня пациенты. Хорошего дня.

Он развернулся спиной к Джону и исчез за дверями.

Джон было двинулся за ним, но голос Лестрейда остановил его.  
– Джон, не нужно. Это того не стоит.

Джон несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и перехватил Шерлока, повисшего на нем мертвым грузом.   
\- Давай я помогу.

Лестрейд подошел и взял Шерлока под другую руку. На этот раз тот не противился. Вдвоем они вытащили его на улицу. Навстречу попалось несколько больничных служащих, проводивших их вопросительными взглядами, но суровый вид Джона заранее отвергал любые попытки предложить помощь. 

Оказавшись на улице, Джон остановил такси, и Лестрейд начал высвобождаться из хватки Шерлока.   
\- Мне нужно вернуться в участок. Уверен, что вы справитесь без меня?

Джон кивнул.   
– Да, спасибо, что остался. Я… - Он вздохнул. – Я ценю это.  
\- Не бери в голову. Напиши мне потом, когда он… придет в себя. – Лестрейд понизил голос, кивнув в сторону встрепанной макушки Шерлока. Его голова покоилась на Джоновом плече. – За ним нужно присмотреть. Он правда не в себе.

Джон снова кивнул, поудобнее перехватил Шерлока и стал запихивать его в такси.   
– Поговорим позже.

Он втолкнул Шерлока в машину первым и сел следом.  
\- 221 Бейкер-стрит, пожалуйста.

Шерлок сполз по сидению вниз и навалился всем телом на Джона. Голову он устроил у него на плече, а руку собственнически положил на живот. Пальцы вцепились в Джонов свитер.

\- Слава богу. – Выдохнул он, снова зарываясь лицом в шею Джона. – Слава богу, ты здесь.  
Джон приобнял его и стиснул рукой плечо.  
– Верно, я здесь. Теперь все хорошо.  
\- Джон, Джон, Джон, - радостно бубнил Шерлок в шею Джону. – Я знал, что ты за мной приедешь.

Злость, все еще кипевшая внутри, немедленно сменилась чувством вины.  
– Конечно, я приехал. Я же сказал, что приду, помнишь? 

Шерлок уткнулся лицом ему в плечо. Джон придержал его сползавшую голову, положив ладонь на затылок. Шерлок так вцепился в его свитер, что костяшки пальцев побелели. 

– Джон Баптист, Джон Рокфеллер, Джон Непер, Иоанн Павел II, Джон Леннон, Джон Далтон, так много Джонов, а ты лучше их всех. Никто из них не сравнится смелостью с Джоном Уотсоном.

\- Боже, чем они тебя накачали?

\- Лоразепам - высокоэффективный препарат, производное безнодиазепина, часто используется в качестве снотворного. Оказывает центральное миорелаксирующее, снотворное, анксиолитическое, седативное, противосудорожное и противорвотное действие. – Наизусть цитировал Шерлок, прикасаясь губами к шее Джона.

Рукав его пиджака задрался, когда он потянулся и крепче обвил рукой его талию. Разглядев на коже фиолетовые пятна, Джон перехватил его запястье. Очень аккуратно он закатал рукав до локтя.

\- Господи боже, Шерлок!

Вокруг запястий и предплечий Шерлока пестрели темные пятна кровоподтеков. Его рука безвольно лежала в руках Джона, изящные пальцы обхватили ладонь. Глядя на багровые следы на коже Шерлока, Джон почувствовал, как испарившийся было гнев возвращается с новой силой, стесняя дыхание. _Как они посмели!_

Шерлок продолжал говорить, все так же задевая кожу на шее Джона губами:

– Снижает возбудимость подкорковых образований, ответственных за осуществление эмоциональных реакций, и тормозит взаимодействие этих структур с корой головного мозга. 

\- Шерлок, послушай меня. Сколько они тебе дали? Это были уколы?

\- Может вводиться, как внутривенно, так и внутримышечно. Выпускается в ампулах по 1 миллилитру содержащих 2 или 4 микрограмма действующего вещества. 

\- Шерлок…

\- В моем случае, доза была введена внутримышечно, в дельтовидную мышцу руки. Первая доза не имела эффекта. И им пришлось держать меня, чтобы ввести вторую.

Джон невольно сжал плечи Шерлока, и тот передвинул руку, нежно обхватив его бедро.   
\- Все хорошо, Джон. Ты спас меня.

Джон опустил подбородок ему на макушку, кудри Шерлока щекотали горло. Дышать было трудно. Он пытался успокоиться, но ничего не выходило.   
\- Мне нельзя было отпускать тебя.  
\- Нет. Нет, Джон. – Пальцы Шерлока еще крепче вцепились в его свитер. Голос стал злым. – Дело не в тебе.  
Джон прикоснулся губами к волосам Шерлока и вдохнул горький запах больницы.

\- Ненавижу их. – С ненавистью прошептал Шерлок.   
\- Кого?  
\- Всех их.

Шерлок прижался к нему сильнее, и Джон ощутил, как тугой комок в животе постепенно рассасывается. Шерлок вздохнул и закрыл глаза - его ресницы мазнули по шее Джона

\- Всех, кроме тебя.

***

На подъезде к Бейкер-стрит Шерлок уснул в такси, обвившись вокруг Джона, как вьюнок, и жарко дыша ему в шею. Будить его не хотелось, но Джон не смог бы преодолеть с ним на руках два лестничных пролета.   
Со всей возможной осторожностью он помог другу выбраться из такси и провел его через входную дверь. Подъем по лестнице стал настоящим испытанием. Шерлок стал еще заторможеннее и лишь тяжело наваливался на Джона, пока тот боролся за каждый шаг. 

Было ранее утро, но миссис Хадсон явно уже ушла. Иначе она непременно вышла бы поинтересоваться странными звуками, которыми сопровождался их неуклюжий подъем по ступенькам. 

Добравшись до площадки, Джон остановился перевести дыхание. Шерлок, кажется, немного пришел в себя. Он приподнял голову с его плеча и прижался лбом к челюсти. Затем медленно выдохнул через нос, и Джон почувствовал, как длинная струйка воздуха прошла по его шее.  
\- Джон.

Его тон изменился. Из него ушел отчаянный надрыв, и теперь он звучал… вопросительно, заинтересованно.

\- Давай, Шерлок. Осталась пара шагов, помоги мне. Давай.

Джон поудобнее перехватил его за талию и потащил вверх по ступенькам. Шерлок нисколько ему не помогал. Он прижался лицом к его щеке и слегка коснулся губами уха. 

\- Мммм, Джон. – Его голос определённо изменился. Он смаковал имя друга, словно это было какое-то экзотическое лакомство, отведать которое удавалось лишь в особых случаях. От его жаркого дыхания волоски на шее Джона сзади встали дыбом. 

\- Шерлок, пожалуйста. Помоги мне немного.

Шерлок издал какое-то мурлыканье Джону в ухо и растянул губы в слабой улыбке. Джон инстинктивно дернул головой. 

– Шерлок, давай! Ты сможешь! Еще один пролет.

Шерлок засмеялся, горячо выдохнув ему в горло, но потом все же постарался выпрямиться. Джон приказывал ему сделать шаг, и тот послушно шагал, склонив темную голову и сосредоточенно глядя на собственные ноги. 

Они довольно успешно преодолели лестницу и гостиную, но на входе в спальню Шерлок снова повис на Джоне. Колени его подогнулись, длинные ноги сложились. Джон обхватил его, прижав лопатками к своей груди, чтобы удержать в вертикальном положении. 

\- Эй-эй. Полегче. Смотри, мы почти пришли.

Руки Шерлока обвились вокруг его шеи, и Джону пришлось стиснуть колени, чтобы не свалиться. Шерлок вдруг коснулся губами его горла, продолжая бесконечно выдыхать:   
– Джон, Джон, Джон.

Джон попытался отстраниться, но губы соседа не переставали скользить по напряженным связкам его шеи.   
\- Ладно, Шерлок. Хватит.

Тот лишь прижался к нему всем телом.

Пытаясь сохранить между ними хоть какое-то расстояние, Джон подтащил Шерлока к кровати. Друг приоткрыл рот и проследовал мягкими горячими губами по линии его челюсти. От охвативших его ощущений Джону пришлось стиснуть зубы. 

\- Мой Джон. – Шерлок почти задыхался, его голос был низким и глубоким, глубже, чем Джону когда-либо доводилось слышать. Прикосновение губ отдавалось прямо в паху. – Ты хоть знаешь, как ты прекрасен?

\- Заткнись, Шерлок. – Джон толкнул его на кровать. – Залезай в постель.

\- Я правда так считаю. – Руки Шерлока все еще обвивались вокруг его шеи, и он воспользовался этим, чтобы, рухнув на постель, утянуть Джона за собой. Его губы, полуоткрытые, теплые и влажные, прижимались к его шее.

\- Шерлок, прекрати. Я серьезно. – Джон попытался высвободиться из его хватки. – Отпусти.

Шерлок лизнул кожу около уха и просунул руку между их телами, чтобы погладить напрягшийся Джонов член через брюки. 

Джон судорожно дернулся.

\- Так, достаточно. – Захлебнулся воздухом он. – Это не честно.

-Что не честно? – спросил Шерлок, потирая раскрытой ладонью выпуклость.

Джон задрожал и чуть не потерял равновесие. 

Глаза Шерлока были полуоткрыты, радужки потемнели – Джон никогда не видел его таким. Выражение его лица вдруг стало убийственно серьезным. 

– В чем дело? - Он слегка замялся, поглаживая рукой заметную эрекцию Джона. - Тебе не нравится?  
\- Ты под кайфом… не в себе, - выговорил Джон, почти заикаясь от отчаяния. Он выгнулся на руках, пытаясь отлепиться от Шерлоковой груди. – Ничего не соображаешь. На самом деле ты этого не хочешь.

С неожиданной силой Шерлок рванул Джона на себя и облизал его ухо. Его тело, придавленное весом Джона, было теплым и податливым, он развел ноги в стороны, чтобы притянуть Джона ближе. Приоткрыв рот, Шерлок куснул Джона в шею. 

Джон застонал.

Ловкие пальцы Шерлока расстегнули пуговицу на его джинсах, затем молнию. Он выдохнул Джону в ухо. 

– Зато ты хочешь.

\- Шерлок, остановись. – Резко сказал Джон. – Не надо.

Шерлок, не слушая, развел в стороны ткань ширинки и просунул пальцы в образовавшуюся щель.

\- Шерлок! – Джон скользнул рукой вниз и схватил его за запястье, останавливая движение.

Шерлок протестующее застонал, но лекарство обессилело его, и Джону удалось схватить его и за вторую руку и прижать ее к постели за головой. 

\- Нет. – Тяжело выдохнул Джон, лежа на Шерлоке. Он поднялся на колени, отодвинувшись от полыхающих жаром бедер Шерлока. Член протестующее запульсировал. - Мы не будем этого делать.

Шерлок откинул голову, обнажая длинную бледную шею. Губы его приоткрылись, глаза отсутствующе смотрели из-под ресниц. Джон облизал губы, пытаясь оторвать взгляд от впадинки на его шее, которую ему до смерти хотелось поцеловать.

Шерлок воспользовался тем, что Джон отвлекся, сдвинулся под ним и просунул колени между его ног, поглаживая член сквозь джинсы. В ответ Джон зашипел и дернулся, на секунду ослабив хватку на его запястьях. Шерлок тут же обвил руками его шею и притянул ниже, накрыв губами его губы. 

\- Нет, Шерл…

Протестующий возглас прервался, когда Шерлок выгнулся под ним и окончательно завладел его ртом. Внутри что-то оборвалось. Джон перестал отбиваться. Шерлок под ним раздвинул ноги, и Джон рухнул на него всем своим тающим от удовольствия телом, их бедра встретились – и Джона бросило в жар. 

Поцелуй был мягким и скользящим, рот Шерлока приоткрылся, приглашая язык Джона проникнуть внутрь. Вопреки здравому смыслу Джон тоже приоткрыл рот, язык Шерлока скользнул в него, и Джон вскрикнул, словно его ударили. Весь окружающий мир исчез, остался только язык Шерлока, нежно скользивший по его собственному, приглашающий Джона проникнуть глубже и ощутить его вкус - о боже, его вкус. Глубоко в горле родился отчаянный стон, руки Джона задрожали под воздействием нахлынувших чувств, а потом он вдруг вспомнил, что Шерлок не в себе, что он не может так с ним поступить, – и в груди надсадно заболело. 

Ему пришлось собрать всю свою силу воли, чтобы оторваться от нежного, горячего, сильного рта. Тяжело дыша, Джон отстранился и попытался выпутаться из обвивших его конечностей Шерлока. Ему удалось расцепить его руки, и Джон как можно скорее выскочил из кровати.

\- Джон!

Шерлок сел и потянулся за ним, но Джон придержал его рукой за плечо, чтобы сохранить дистанцию между ними, и оттолкнул обратно на подушку. 

\- Нет, Шерлок. Нет. Тебе нужно поспать.

Губы Шерлока распухли, кожа на шее налилась румянцем. Его темные расфокусированные глаза жадно смотрели на рот Джона. 

– Джон…  
\- Нет, Шерлок, ты не… это не… - Джон никак не мог успокоить дыхание. Чтобы унять дрожь в руках, пришлось сжать кулаки. – Просто ложись спать, Шерлок.

Шерлок пораженно откинулся на подушки, выражение его лица предвещало бурю. Джон отшатнулся от кровати, попятился к двери и уцепился за ручку. 

– Просто закрой глаза и отдохни немного. Тебе станет лучше, когда ты поспишь.

Шерлок перевернулся на бок и лег к нему спиной. Джон открыл дверь. 

– Я буду рядом, если понадоблюсь тебе.

Шерлок не ответил. Джон вышел в коридор, пообещав на пороге:

\- Утром ты придешь в себя.

***

Он не успел даже дойти до гостиной, ноги подвели его раньше. Он привалился спиной к двери в комнату Шерлока и сполз на пол, дрожа всем телом. Затем сжал руками голову, пытаясь дышать глубоко и ровно. Эрекция все еще болезненно упиралась в брюки.

_Возьми себя в руки, Уотсон. Возьми, мать твою, себя в руки._

Джон закрыл глаза.

Что сейчас произошло? Какого черта это было?

Все дело в лекарстве. Ну, точно, это оно! Шерлок обдолбан, как последний наркоман. Он не в себе. Но почему его потянуло именно на поцелуи с Джоном? Что за странный приход?

 _Он просто играл с тобой,_ \- сердито твердил себе Джон. Вот что он делал. Как обычно, пытался выяснить, что станет делать человек, если его… 

Понимание вдруг осенило его, заставив потрясенно застыть.

_О, боже! Он знает._

Каким-то образом блестящий мозг Шерлока вычислил, что Джон на него запал. И теперь ему захотелось проверить, правда ли это. Нет, не проверить, доказать – Шерлок ведь никогда не ошибается. С ужасающей ясностью в голове всплыл восторженный ответ Шерлока на его слова, что тот на самом деле не хочет этого, – «зато ты хочешь!»   
Джон вцепился пальцами в волосы, будто это могло помочь ему вырвать эти воспоминания из головы.

Джон всегда был для Шерлока открытой книгой, и, конечно, тот просто «прочитал» по нему его желание. Не столь важно, хотел ли он проверить свою гипотезу, или доказать, что прав, - важно другое – сам Шерлок никакого желания к нему не испытывал. 

От этого осознания Джона затошнило. Это было еще хуже ночных кошмаров: Шерлок предложил ему себя, сам этого вовсе не желая, то ли вынужденно, то ли чувствуя себя обязанным Джону. И обе эти причины вызывали у Джона тошнотворное чувство вины. Он прикрыл глаза ладонями, пытаясь успокоиться. 

Был небольшой шанс, что утром Шерлок ни о чем не вспомнит. Транквилизаторы, особенно назначаемые в высоких дозах, часто вызывают кратковременную потерю памяти, а Шерлоку вкололи двойную дозу. Была еще вероятность, что поведение Шерлока вызвано действием лекарства. Повышенная сексуальность - такой же распространенный побочный эффект, как и заторможенность. 

Внутри снова вспыхнула ярость из-за того, что сделали с Шерлоком – рана на лбу и кровоподтеки на запястьях. 

Он, конечно, яростно отбивался, но его паника была неосознанной, не было никакой причины обходиться с ним так жестоко. Джон снова отругал себя за то, что оставил его одного. 

_Никогда больше_ , думал он про себя со злостью, _больше никогда_.

Он откинул голову на дверь и некоторое время прислушивался к звукам из комнаты. Все было тихо. Он надеялся, что Шерлок уснул, и на этом все закончится. Через пару часов он сходит и проверит его, а сейчас лучше не рисковать.

Он поднялся на ноги и прошел в ванную. Он так и не успел почиститься после беготни по переулкам, и на руках все еще оставалась засохшая кровь Шерлока. Нужно залезть в душ и смыть с себя все – кровь Шерлока со своих рук, ладони Шерлока с шеи, мягкие и нежные губы Шерлока с его губ. 

Джон оступился – воспоминание полоснуло слишком горячо и болезненно. Он схватился за дверной косяк и привалился лбом к руке. Член все еще отчаянно требовал внимания. Нет. Джон скрипнул зубами. Нет, он не станет удовлетворять себя. Нужно положить этому конец. Подавить свои чувства отныне и навсегда. Он выпрямился и вошел в ванную, решив игнорировать настойчивую пульсацию крови в члене. 

Но стоило ему скинуть одежду и ступить под ледяные струи (он нарочно сделал воду похолоднее), как воспоминания захватили его. Шерлок, прижимавшийся губами к его шее, его восхитительные длинные пальцы, ласкавшие член сквозь брюки, звуки, которые он издавал, когда Джон, наконец, рухнул на него. Всего на одну секунду он позволил себе представить, что все было по-настоящему, что Шерлок хотел его так же сильно, и эти вожделеющие звуки были искренними, а язык настойчиво просился в его рот, чтобы убедиться, что и Джон чувствует то же самое. 

_Это в последний раз_ , говорил он себе. Все. _В последний раз._

Не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, он обхватил член ладонью и тут же кончил в свой кулак, прерывисто дыша и выгибаясь под струями ледяной воды. 

Джон тяжело привалился к стене душа, дрожа всем телом и утирая слезы ладонью. Он пытался убедить себя, что слезы вызваны стрессом, обрушившимся на него в последние 24 часа, и тем, что он не прикасался к себе со времени возвращения из Новой Зеландии. _Просто физическая разрядка_ , - сказал он себе, беря в руки мыло. – _Ничего больше._

Он включил воду погорячее и за пару секунд выровнял дыхание. Хватит, больше он не станет страдать, как влюбленная школьница. Джон расправил плечи и ступил под потоки воды. Это конец. Он соберет вместе свое страстное желание, отчаяние и воспоминания о Шерлоке, извивающимся под ним, - и затолкает все это поглубже в подсознание. Джон начал сильно растирать мылом кожу. Он все с себя смоет – каждый слой своих переживаний – свою одержимость, свои горькие фантазии о том, что могло бы быть, но никогда не случится, - все это должно быть решительно забыто.


	7. Chapter 7

Джон несколько раз заглядывал в комнату Шерлока в течение дня, и каждый раз с радостью убеждался, что тот спит. Он позвонил в клинику и отменил свою смену, объяснив Саре, что с ним все в порядке, но вот с Шерлоком кое-что произошло, и за ним нужно присмотреть. Написал Лестрейд, и Джон успокоил его, ответив, что Шерлок спит. 

Вечером он долго не ложился, сидя с книгой в полутемной гостиной и прислушиваясь к звукам из-за двери. Он был практически уверен, что к утру Шерлок полностью придет в себя, но все же такая большая доза лекарства, введенная после перенесенного шока, оставляла шанс, что что-то пойдет неправильно.

В последний раз он заглянул проведать Шерлока перед тем, как отправиться спать. Тот все так же лежал на боку – сон его был крепким и глубоким, а поза не изменилась с тех пор, как Джон оставил его несколько часов назад. Джон нагнулся над ним, прислушиваясь к дыханию. Рука Шерлока была закинута за голову, все еще закатанный рукав обнажал кровоподтеки на запястьях. Снова увидев эти следы, Джон подавил вспыхнувшую внутри ярость, а затем аккуратно прикоснулся к запястью Шерлока, чтобы измерить пульс. 

От прикосновения Шерлок пошевелился и уставился на Джона, сонно моргая. Джон выпустил его запястье и сделал шаг назад, но рука Шерлока тут же на удивление крепко вцепилась в него. 

\- Джон, – позвал он заспанным голосом.

\- Все в порядке. Это я. Спи.

\- Джон. – Шерлок снова закрыл глаза и удовлетворенно вздохнул, но руку Джона не выпустил.

\- Шерлок, отпусти мою руку.

Шерлок что-то проворчал в подушку.

\- Шерлок…

Шерлок открыл глаза и посмотрел на Джона. Его взгляд был обескураживающе спокойным. 

– Останься со мной. – Прошептал он. – Пожалуйста.

Голос его был таким грустным, что у Джона больно кольнуло в груди. Ему вспомнилось выражение лица Шерлока перед тем, как за ним захлопнулись двери машины скорой помощи. 

\- Хорошо. – Сказал он твердо. – Хорошо, я останусь, только отпусти мою руку, чтобы я мог взять стул.

Шерлок молча согласился, и Джон подтащил стул к его кровати. Шерлок откинулся на подушку.

\- Теперь засыпай. 

Последнее, что запомнил Джон перед тем, как уснул, была легкая улыбка, промелькнувшая на лице Шерлока.

***

Следующим утром Джон проснулся от резкой боли в шее и обнаружил, что провел ночь, развалившись на стуле у кровати Шерлока. Спать в таком положении явно было ошибкой. Джон попытался растереть онемевшее плечо. 

Кровать Шерлока оказалась пустой.

Подавив всколыхнувшуюся панику, Джон вышел в гостиную и обнаружил там Шерлока, бодрствующего и, казалось, полного сил, хотя и немного бледного. Тот сидел за обеденным столом и что-то печатал на компьютере в бешеном темпе. Мучивший Джона страх слегка отступил. Он боялся, что Шерлока сбежит из квартиры, едва придет в себя. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Джон обошел стол с другой стороны, чтобы получше рассмотреть Шерлока. Под его глазами залегли темные круги, но сосредоточенная складка между бровей доказывала, что Шерлок снова был в здравом уме. 

\- Нормально. – Коротко ответил он. И тут же словно почувствовав, как Джон недоверчиво вскинул брови, поерзал на стуле и скорчил гримасу. – Осталась некоторая неуклюжесть, но, в целом, все нормально. Принимая во внимание обстоятельства.

\- Да, принимая во внимание обстоятельства. – Джон и не замечал, как стиснул руками спинку стула, пока взгляд Шерлока не скользнул по его пальцам. Он разжал руки и выпустил спинку. 

На короткий миг взгляд Шерлока задержался на его лице, а затем вернулся к экрану компьютера. 

\- Что бы я ни говорил или ни делал вчера, я предпочитаю ничего об этом не знать.

\- Ты не… - Джон замялся и выдохнул, даже не заметив, что все это время задерживал дыхание. - Ты ничего не помнишь?

\- Я помню, что было в машине скорой помощи. – Джон не мог не заметить набежавшей на лицо Шерлока мрачной тени. Он ощутил укол вины. – Они сочли меня настолько опасным, что вкололи двойную дозу. - Его рот искривился, пальцы замерли над клавиатурой. А затем он равнодушно взглянул на Джона. - Что было дальше, я не помню.

\- Мне очень жаль. - Джон опустил глаза и обнаружил, что снова вцепился в многострадальную спинку. Он заставил себя расслабиться и говорить спокойно. – Прости, что оставил тебя.

\- Не будь дураком. – Шерлок не смотрел на него. Он снова начал печатать, его пальцы порхали над клавиатурой. – Ты спас мне жизнь.

Джон снова взглянул на костяшки пальцев, считая вздохи, чтобы замедлить стук сердца. Он сделал глубокий вдох. – Лестрейд сказал мне, что… почему ты не любишь парамедиков. Шерлок, если бы я знал…

\- Ну, ты не знал. – Резко ответил он. – Кроме того, ты поступил правильно. Я уже потерял довольно значительное количество крови к тому моменту, как прибыли парамедики. Если бы ты не позвонил Лестрейду, я бы истек кровью там, в переулке. Что касается той истории с больничным персоналом, – в голосе Шерлока послышалась издевка, - об этом я не хочу говорить. Но ты можешь позвонить Майкрофту, если интересно. Уверен, он будет более чем счастлив посвятить тебя во все детали. 

На это Джон ничего не ответил.

Несколько секунд тишину нарушали лишь щелчки клавиш. 

\- Тебе не стоило оставаться и сидеть со мной всю ночь. – Произнес Шерлок, чуть смягчаясь. Он поднял глаза на Джона. - Плечо, должно быть, адски болит.

\- Все нормально.

Уголок рта Шерлока дернулся. 

– Значит нас тут уже двое, отрицающих, что нам больно. 

Губы Джона дернулись, но спинку он не выпустил. 

– Там есть Ко-кодамол, если тебе нужно. Если нога сильно болит.

Рот Шерлока снова скривился. Он не оторвал взгляд от экрана.

– Ну и ну, как рискованно выписывать такие сильные болеутоляющие бывшему наркоману! 

Джон нахмурился. 

– Я всегда могу достать что-то посильнее, если тебе нужно.

Шерлок поднял на него глаза, на это раз он по-настоящему улыбался. 

– Старый добрый доктор Уотсон.

Джон улыбнулся ему в ответ, но тяжелое тянущее чувство в желудке все еще не исчезло.

\- Ты и правда не помнишь, что вчера было? 

Улыбка Шерлока погасла, и он снова уставился в экран.

– Нет.

Что-то в его тоне ясно давало понять, что это последнее, что он скажет на эту тему. Что ж, даже если он лгал, Джон мог только порадоваться, что у него нашлись причины не углубляться в это. Любой повод забыть о том, что произошло, - хороший повод. Он с облегчением вздохнул про себя. Хорошо. Теперь все станет, как раньше.   
Джон выпрямился.

– К сожалению, самое сильное, что я сейчас могу тебе предложить, это чай. Будешь?

Когда Шерлок снова поднял на него глаза, лицо его светилось благодарностью.

– С удовольствием.

***

Следующие несколько дней были овеяны атмосферой обманчивой нормальности. Удивительно, но Шерлок не жаловался на временное заточение в стенах квартиры. Конечно, он ворчал, когда ковылял из комнаты в комнату (напрягать ногу, пока не снимут швы, ему запретили), но, кажется, на этот раз все-таки уяснил, что нужно дать телу время восстановиться. 

Джону хотелось верить, что Шерлок усвоил этот урок, – понял, наконец, что получил такую тяжелую травму и упустил цель, в первую очередь, потому, что так долго игнорировал потребности своего организма. Втайне Джон надеялся, что Шерлок все осознал, но вслух ничего не говорил. Он и так был благодарен Шерлоку за то, что тот обращается с раной с осторожностью, и не хотел усугублять ситуацию чтением нотаций. 

Вместо этого, он посвятил все свое время заботе о Шерлоке, не забывая напоминать ему всякий раз, как предоставлялся случай, что такое положение дел – временное, и, как только снимут швы, все вернется в норму.   
На следующий день после того, как Шерлок проснулся в своем обычном сдержанном и рациональном настроении, Джон вернулся к работе в клинике. Миссис Хадсон приехала от сестры, и Джон порадовался, что, если что-то пойдет не так, Шерлоку будет кого позвать. Разумеется, в реальности это обернулось тем, что Шерлок при любой возможности звал миссис Хадсон, чтобы приготовить ему чай, принести что-то из другой части комнаты или попросту взбить подушки. Однако угрызения совести Джона не мучили, он знал, что миссис Хадсон души не чает в Шерлоке. Сколько бы та ни настаивала, что она им не домработница, не вызывало сомнений, что она получает истинное удовольствие, суетясь вокруг Шерлока. 

\- Мальчики, я всегда твержу вам, чтобы вы были осторожнее! Просто чудо, что ни один из вас еще не погиб, учитывая, чем вы занимаетесь. 24 шва? Это ужасно, просто ужасно!

Джон с радостью наблюдал за нескончаемым потоком свежей еды, который обеспечила Шерлоку миссис Хадсон. Пусть тот и съедал лишь десятую часть ее стряпни, это все равно было хорошо. Ему нужно было набрать вес. 

Лестрейд написал им на следующий день после неудачной попытки ареста Тимоти Бриггса и сообщил, что, как Шерлок и предсказывал, подозреваемый исчез. К великому удивлению Джона, Шерлока нисколько не задела эта новость. Джон ждал, что тот будет крайне разочарован – он ведь буквально умолял Джона оставить его и броситься в погоню за Бриггсом. Впрочем, возможно, он просто смирился. В конце концов, Шерлок был не из тех людей, кто долго переживает из-за своих ошибок.   
Шерлок был все время занят перепиской с Лестрейдом. Джон не знал толком, требует ли Шерлок от инспектора детали всех текущих расследований или попросту его изводит, но как бы там ни было, он был чем-то занят, что само по себе уже было хорошо. 

Шерлок устроил себе временную резиденцию на диване в гостиной. Всякий раз, входя в комнату, Джон видел его бешено печатающим что-то на компьютере или на телефоне, или на том и другом сразу. Чем бы там они ни были заняты с Лестрейдом, Джон был бесконечно благодарен инспектору. Он сделал себе мысленную заметку поблагодарить того лично при следующей встрече. 

Сам Джон все эти дни старался занять себя работой в клинике. Он погрузился в дела, чтобы поменьше появляться дома. Большую часть времени ему удавалось не впускать в свой разум никаких лишних мыслей, сосредоточившись на текущих мелких проблемах. По всему выходило, что ему отлично удавалось ни о чем не думать. 

Вечерами, когда он возвращался домой и вместе с Шерлоком садился смотреть телевизионную чепуху, становилось гораздо сложнее. Шерлок вел себя тише, чем обычно, но долгие периоды молчания не казались гнетущими. Кроме того, необычная сдержанность Джона могла бы вызвать у соседа вопросы, но Шерлок был так занят какими-то своими размышлениями, что, кажется, вовсе ничего не замечал. 

Его мозг был чем-то занят – чем-то грандиозным. Он часами сидел без движения, сложив пальцы под подбородком и не замечая ничего вокруг. Для Джона это было облегчением не столько потому, что он мог смотреть по телевизору, что захочет, сколько по тому, что его странное настроение оставалось Шерлоком незамеченным. 

За день до снятия швов Джон пришел домой и обнаружил, что Шерлок снова зарылся в бумаги, которые они изучали, чтобы получить ордер на арест Бриггса. Тогда Джон аккуратно собрал все листки и сложил их в коробку у дивана. Теперь же Шерлок, с присущим ему энтузиазмом, вихрем взметал их вокруг своей головы.

\- Что ты делаешь?

Шерлок стоял на четвереньках и искал что-то за диваном. Джон мог видеть лишь его обтянутую синим халатом задницу. Когда Шерлок, наконец, вылез, волосы его были в пуху. Зато глаза сияли от восторга.

\- Все же это был не муж!

\- Извини, ты о чем? Какой муж?

\- Тимоти Бриггс, Джон! Это не он! Ну, или он, но не только он.

\- О чем ты?

\- Я о том, что действовали двое. Муж и жена, Джон. Тимоти и Тилли Бриггс.

\- Почему ты так считаешь?

\- Тимоти Бриггс избежал ареста. Он не под охраной. Никаких его следов нет, но убийства прекратились. 

\- Это, наверное, потому, что он знает, что мы идем по его следу, и залег на дно, верно? 

\- Неверно! Две жертвы в неделю, Джон, в течение трех недель! Такая методичная система и вдруг остановка?

\- У него… закончились мотивы?

\- Нет, они перестали убивать, потому что уже получили то, что хотели! 

\- И это?..

\- Страховка от закрытия компании. – Шерлок триумфально потряс листком перед носом Джона. - Тилли Бриггс объявила себя банкротом. Теперь Тим выкупит имущество фирмы. Они все спланировали и теперь собираются уехать на другой конец земного шара и начать все сначала под новыми именами. Уехать на том самом судне, которое Бриггс продаст своему мужу. 

\- Как ты все это вычислил?

\- Лестрейд провел для меня кое-какую разведку. Должен признать, на удивление хорошо.

А! Так вот о чем они постоянно переписывались. Все же это было не новое дело. У Джона неприятно закололо в груди от сознания, что Шерлок доверил поиск информации Лестрейду, а не ему. 

\- И что теперь?

\- Мы не может арестовать ее, пока не получим все доказательства. На следующей неделе Тилли Бриггс устраивает вечеринку. Как она говорит, отпраздновать то, что убийства прекратились. Это будет бал на корабле. Бриггс утверждает, что это будет прощание с бизнесом, «прощальный концерт», на самом же деле они собираются отметить хорошо проделанную работу. У меня есть основания полагать, что Тимоти Бриггс будет на борту. Даже если нам не удастся собрать необходимые доказательства, ордер на его арест у нас уже есть. 

\- Так мы приглашены на этот… бал?

\- Едва ли.

\- Ну, будет странно, если мы просто придем туда…

\- Нет. Тилли Бриггс очевидно любит драматизм, что в этом случае играет нам на пользу. Пора прикупить фрак, Джон. Это будет бал-маскарад.

***

Стоя у зеркала, Джон повязывал галстук-бабочку. Он никогда толком не умел этого делать. Сколько бы усилий он ни прилагал, все равно всегда выходило криво. Джон вздохнул и сдался.

\- Джон!

\- Иду! – Он спустился по лестнице, нервно приглаживая волосы на ходу. Он всегда чувствовал себя несколько неуютно в официальной одежде, и этот взятый на прокат фрак, наверно, был самой шикарной вещью, из всех, что ему приходилось носить за всю жизнь. Но Шерлок настоял, чтобы они оделись соответственно случаю, ведь Тилли Бриггс любила показушничество. Чтобы не привлечь к себе внимание, они не должны были выделяться из толпы. 

Джон вошел в гостиную, увидел Шерлока и застыл, как вкопанный. Он захлопнул рот, чтобы не издать изумленный возглас. Конечно, можно было ожидать, что костюм-тройка превратит Шерлока в ходячий секс, и все же его вид буквально лишил Джона возможности дышать.

Костюм был его собственный (разумеется, если ты брат Майкрофта, приходится держать в гардеробе подобную одежду), а потому сидел, как влитой. Линии костюма подчеркивали его длинные ноги и узкую талию, а полоски белоснежной ткани на запястьях и шее придавали бледной коже золотистый оттенок. Темные волосы были зачесаны со лба, подчеркивая резкие черты тонкого лица. Шерлок ободряюще взглянул на Джона, его глаза светились льдисто-голубым. 

Он перевел взгляд на покосившийся галстук и нахмурился.

– Что тут случилось?

\- Мне никогда еще не удавалось с этим справиться. Никак не могу уяснить, как это делается. 

\- Позволь мне. – Двумя большими шагами Шерлок преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, проворные пальцы прикоснулись к горлу Джона и развели в стороны шелковые концы бабочки. 

Пальцы Шерлока легко повязывали галстук вокруг шеи Джона, тот же старался держать себя в руках, не обращая внимания на скользивший по виску интимный жар дыхания друга. Джон вдыхал аромат лосьона после бритья и еще какой-то острый свежий запах, который определил для себя, как уникальный аромат Шерлока. Он поборол желание закрыть глаза и податься вперед. Вместо этого Джон задрал подбородок повыше, обеспечивая Шерлоку лучший доступ, и уставился на точку на стене за его плечом.

– Я чувствую себя полным придурком.

\- Ну, выглядишь ты иначе. – Джон взглянул на Шерлока, но тот был сосредоточен на галстуке, между его бровей залегла изящная морщинка. Движения Шерлока были ловкими и умелыми. Через пару секунд он отступил и улыбнулся, удовлетворенный плодами своих трудов. – Ну вот. Так намного лучше. 

Джон повернулся, оглядел свое отражение в зеркале над камином и благодарно кивнул.

– Спасибо.

\- И последний штрих… - Шерлок склонился над столом и достал две черных маски. 

\- Когда я сказал, что чувствую себя полным придурком… - начал Джон. 

Шерлок шикнул на него. 

– Не вздумай возражать. Нам и так крайне повезло, что Бриггс любит эффектные представления. Можешь не надевать ее, пока мы не сядем в такси. Готов? 

\- Да. – Шерлок многозначительно поднял бровь. – Ну хорошо! – Он похлопал себя по внутреннему карману пиджака, где лежал пистолет, тесно прижимаясь к его бедру. - Полностью готов.

\- Хорошо. – Шерлок обернул шарф вокруг шеи. – Пойдем?

***

Для круизного лайнера корабль был маловат, однако его размеры все же позволяли именовать его именно так. Судно стояло в доке, у кромки темной воды, все его палубы были украшены так пышно, что лайнер напоминал праздничный торт.   
Джон присвистнул, когда такси притормозило перед входом, ведущим на верхние палубы. Двое элегантно одетых служащих приветствовали прибывающих гостей и направляли их по трапу, так же украшенному маленькими огоньками. 

\- Я же говорил, что ей нравится устраивать шоу!

Шерлок заплатил таксисту, и они вылезли из автомобиля. Маски они нацепили еще в машине, и если до этого Джон чувствовал себя немного по-дурацки, то теперь ощущал себя уже полным идиотом. Он, во фраке и черной маске, идет на вечеринку на корабле, словно герой дешевого приключенческого романа, которые так нравились ему в детстве. 

\- Полагаю, на такие мероприятия пускают только по приглашениям. Как же мы пройдем мимо охранников? 

Шерлок сунул руку в карман пальто и вытащил 2 конверта.

\- О, великолепно. Как ты их заполучил?

\- Еще одна услуга от нашего самоотверженного детектива-инспектора. – Они приблизились к главному входу, и Шерлок продолжил вполголоса, склонившись к Джонову плечу. – Помни, о чем мы договорились. Как только увидишь Бриггса – пиши мне. Загони его в угол и не выпускай оттуда. Ярд наготове чтобы произвести арест, и я присоединюсь к тебе, как только смогу.

План они обсудили по пути, в такси. Шерлок собирался отправиться в офис Тилли Бриггс и снять копии с заявлений на получение страховых выплат. А Джон должен был найти Тимоти Бриггса. Шерлок, как одержимый, заставлял его повторять особенности телосложения подозреваемого и цвет его глаз, ведь Бриггс тоже будет в маске, если, конечно, у него хватит смелости появиться на вечеринке. Разумеется, оставался шанс, что тот притаится где-то вне поля зрения. Они договорились, что тот, кто увидит Бриггса первым, тут же сообщит об этом другому. 

\- Полагаю, Бриггсы очень довольны собой. Надеюсь, их самоуверенность и приведет их к проколу. Такое часто случается с подобными людьми. 

Стоило им поравняться с сияющим входом, как Шерлок тут же выпрямился и напустил на себя вид крайне высокопоставленной особы. Он и всегда держался с апломбом, но на этот раз принял особенно горделивый вид. Джон не переставал поражаться способность Шерлока полностью перевоплощаться за считанные секунды. Выглядело это крайне впечатляюще.   
Шерлок плавно приблизился к служителю и, надменно взмахнув рукой, протянул ему приглашение. Охранник почтительно потупился, изучая бумагу. 

– Спасибо, сэр. Пожалуйста, сюда. 

Джон ступил на трап вслед за Шерлоком, в последний раз безнадежно пытаясь пригладить волосы. 

\- Прекрати это делать, - процедил Шерлок сквозь зубы. – Ты похож на первоклассника, которого привели фотографироваться.

\- Я именно так себя и чувствую. – Прошипел Джон. – Я не привык ко всей этой роскошной хрени. Я от нее нервничаю.

Шерлок замедлил шаг и чуть приотстал. А затем опустил ладонь на поясницу Джона. Джон понимал, что это всего лишь успокоительный жест, но все же напрягся от прикосновения. Шерлок склонился к его уху, их плечи сталкивались при ходьбе.   
\- Просто представь, что ты в одном из твоих любимых фильмов про Бонда.

Джон закатил глаза.

– Ага, очень помогает.

Они миновали трап и двинулись по коридору к огромному бальному залу. Вдоль стен стояли лакеи в ливреях. До Джона доносились звуки живого оркестра. 

\- Господи.

\- Вечеринка претендует на звание бала столетия. 

На входе в бальный зал их поприветствовали двое служащих в масках. Рука Шерлока все еще лежала на пояснице Джона, нежно направляя его вперед, что было к лучшему, потому что от представшего перед глазами зрелища Джон едва не застыл на месте.   
Огромный зал с высокими потолками был до отказа набит людьми в дорогих костюмах и масках всех форм и размеров. По стенам горели настоящие свечи в золоченых подсвечниках. Располагавшийся в конце зала оркестр в масках играл вальс. 

\- Выглядит довольно пожароопасно, - пробурчал Джон Шерлоку в плечо. 

Шерлок направился в самую гущу толпы, и через секунду они были уже со всех сторон окружены громким смехом, сиянием бриллиантов на женских шеях и запястьях, мужскими фраками и ароматами дорогого парфюма. 

\- Эти Бриггсы, что, приятели Майкрофта? От всех этих людей так и разит большими деньгами! 

Шерлок ничего не ответил. Сощурившись, он принялся изучать лица в толпе, ноздри его слегка подрагивали. Если даже Джону зал казался переполненным, то каково же было Шерлоку! 

Когда они влились в толпу, Джон заметил, что зал на самом деле был не таким большим, как ему сначала показалось. Иллюзию пространства создавали зеркала, укрепленные на стенах по всему периметру помещения. Приумножая сияние свечей в подсвечниках, огни люстр и яркие краски толпы, они создавали эффект двоящегося пространства. 

Шерлок увлек Джона в угол зала, чтобы получше рассмотреть группу элегантно одетых гостей. Джон подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда за его плечом вдруг возник официант в золотой маске. 

\- Шампанского, сэр?

\- Нет спасибо, мне ничего не нужно.

\- А вы?

Шерлок знаком отогнал его, продолжая сканировать толпу ястребиным взглядом. 

Джон тоже стал осматривать разодетых гостей, пытаясь разглядеть среди них человека, за которым они гнались, но рассмотреть лица под масками было невозможно, а мужчин, напоминающих Бриггса телосложением, было множество.   
Джон наклонился к Шерлоку и шепнул:

– Надеюсь тебе удастся что-то найти, потому что я лично ничего не вижу.

Шерлок указал на кого-то глазами и наклонился к Джону. Он зашептал ему на ухо, и голос его звучал тихо и мягко:  
– Вон там - Тилли Бриггс. Зеленое платье. Бриллиантовая диадема.

Джон проследил за взглядом Шерлока и увидел невысокую, фигуристую блондинку в ярко зеленом платье. На вид ей было около пятидесяти, лицо пухлое, незапоминающееся. Она неестественно весело смеялась над тем, что говорил ей мужчина, державший ее под руку. Бриллианты в ее украшениях были величиной с мячики для гольфа. 

\- Похоже, она любит драгоценности.

\- Постарайся не упускать ее из виду, но все же, в первую очередь, ищи Бриггса. Уверен, он здесь. Если что-то пойдет не так, пиши Лестрейду. При удачном раскладе мы выберемся отсюда через час. 

А потом Шерлок вдруг принялся всматриваться в свечи над головой Джона. Тот обернулся посмотреть, что привлекло его внимание. Крепление подсвечника едва заметно дребезжало.

\- Что происходит?..

\- Двигатель завелся. Мы покидаем порт.

\- Разве было заявлено, что это круиз? Как когда люди арендуют корабли, чтобы кататься вверх и вниз по Темзе…

\- Нет, нет, Джон. – Глаза Шерлока сияли, но рот его был сурово сжат. – Становится все интереснее. Придерживайся плана. Напиши, если что-то обнаружишь.

\- Шерлок, подожди.

\- Найди Бриггса. Увидимся.

\- Шерлок!

Но он уже исчез в толпе.

Джон выругался про себя. Определенно, все было очень, очень плохо. Куда сложнее будет задержать преступника на корабле в открытом водном пространстве. Как до них доберется Лестрейд? Или - еще более насущный вопрос - как они отсюда выберутся?

Джон сделал глубокий вдох и расправил плечи. Конечно, Шерлок был прав. Нужно было заняться тем, для чего они сюда пришли. Когда придет время выбираться, они все решат по ходу, все равно корабль уже отплыл, и выбора у них нет.

Джону не нравилось, что им пришлось разделиться. Швы Шерлоку сняли только пару дней назад, и его нога все еще была слаба. Он не мог передвигаться с обычной скоростью, ему вообще не стоило пока сильно напрягать ногу, но Джон знал, что спорить с другом все равно, что с кирпичной стеной. Определенный смысл в том, чтобы разделиться, был: так им быстрее удастся найти то, что им нужно, но Джону такое положение вещей все равно не нравилось. 

Он медленно обходил зал по периметру, изучая каждого человека, подходящего под описание Бриггса. Никто в комнате, казалось, не заметил, что корабль начал двигаться, или не придал этому значения. В дальнем конце зала пары кружились под музыку оркестра, остальные пили или разговаривали. 

От толкотни и жара свечей Джона бросило в пот. Он подавил желание ослабить галстук – не привык, чтобы шею терла накрахмаленная ткань. Он все еще чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке посреди этого элегантного сборища – этот мир был привычен Шерлоку и Майкрофту, они в нем выросли, а вот Джон – нет. 

Джон так сосредоточился на разглядывании гостей, что даже не заметил остановившегося рядом мужчину, пока тот не заговорил: 

– Тусуетесь, мм?

Джон обернулся к нему. Незнакомец был чуть выше его ростом и носил дорогой черный фрак. Его темные волосы были зачесаны назад, а лицо полностью скрывала металлическая серебристая маска, украшенная замысловатым орнаментом.

Джон уклончиво хмыкнул, кивнул и снова принялся всматриваться в толпу. 

\- Вы первый раз на тусовке у Бриггс?

Мужчина говорил с сильным американским акцентом. Это звучало почти комично, словно бы тот слегка издевался над Джоном.   
Джон кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от танцующих.

\- Это нечто! Видели бы вы новогоднюю оргию! Когда я только услышал, что она будет устраивать прощальную вечеринку, я сразу понял, что это будет великолепно. Тилли знает, как оторваться на всю катушку.

Джон уже готов был извиниться и уйти, когда перед ним снова возник официант. 

\- Шампанского, сэр?

\- Я бы на вашем месте не отказывался. Похоже, вам необходимо выпить. Держите.

Джон хотел было отказаться, но американец уже подхватил с подноса два бокала и впихнул один из них ему в руки.

\- Тост. За грехи богачей!

Джон обернулся к мужчине и поднял бокал. Глаза под маской приняли грустное выражение. Контраст между неподвижными металлическими чертами маски и кипящими бешеными эмоциями глазами был странным. В пустых холодных глазницах горели живые черные глаза. 

Джон опрокинул шампанское одним глотком.

\- Я знал, что вам нужно выпить. Представляю себе, какая это изматывающая работа – ловить преступников!

Джон уставился на незнакомца.

– Что вы сказали?

В эту секунду все люстры в зале разом погасли. 

Вскрикнула какая-то женщина. Оркестр внезапно замолчал. Из освещения в зале остались лишь горящие свечи. На короткое время повисла тревожная тишина, а затем музыка заиграла снова, несколько человек нервно рассмеялись и низкий гул голосов возобновился.

\- Тилли любит представления.

Сердце Джона громыхало в горле. В этом голосе было что-то знакомое, что-то ужасно, ужасно знакомое.

Джон облизнул сухие губы.

– Что вы только что сказали?

Мужчина приблизился, он двигался быстро и по-змеиному плавно. Сквозь отверстие в маске вырвалось дыхание, и от него разило мятой. 

\- Я спросил, соскучились по мне, Доктор Уотсон?

Ледяная волна ужаса окатила Джона, и он застыл на месте. Его практически парализовало, как в тот день, в раздевалке, когда эти холодные руки шарили по его груди. Свет свечей и звуки музыки померкли, весь окружающий мир исчез, остались лишь он и Мориарти. Если бы тот сделал еще шаг, Джон уперся бы спиной в стену. 

Маска наклонилась к нему ближе, словно изучая, и Джон обругал себя за то, что не узнал сразу эти плоские холодные глаза и омерзительный наклон головы. В тусклом свете свечей по металлической поверхности маски скользили тени и отблески, создавая видимость живой мимики. 

Джон тяжело сглотнул и сказал хрипло:

– Я должен был сразу понять, что за всем этим стоишь ты.

\- За всем этим? За тем, как два жалких преступника выставляют себя идиотами? Нет, я тут не причем. Было так ожидаемо, что вы двое окажетесь здесь, на корабле, и будете строить из себя героев всю вечеринку. Я здесь из-за шоу.  
\- О чем ты говоришь? - Прорычал Джон.

\- Боюсь, большего я сказать не могу. Подожди немного, и сам все увидишь. Как там у вас двоих дела? – Американский акцент пропал, теперь Мориарти просто мурлыкал. – Вы испытали уже ту сладкую домашнюю негу, о которой ты так мечтал? 

Джон вцепился пальцами в бедро. Он мог бы пристрелить Мориарти сейчас же. Пара секунд – и все будет кончено. И даже если его засадят в тюрьму до конца жизни, это того стоит. 

\- Дай угадаю, Шерлок медленно соображает? – Маска снова наклонилась к нему. – Не понимает твоих намеков?

Джон заговорил тихо, но смертельно твердо:

– Сделаешь еще шаг, и я выстрелю тебе в сердце.

Он не мог видеть ухмылки Мориарти, но мог слышать ее. 

– А ты горяч, верно? Готов поспорить, в постели ты любишь командовать. Скажи-ка, ты уже приструнил нашего хладнокровного ученого? Подчинил его и заставил извиваться под тобой? 

\- Еще один шаг, и ты умрешь раньше, чем долетишь до пола. 

\- Ой, я дрожу от страха. Ты хороший сторожевой пес, как я уже говорил. Но подозреваю, что ты больше лаешь, чем кусаешь. – Он приник ближе, и Джону пришлось сжать кулаки, чтобы не отшатнуться. – Дам тебе совет, Джонни-бой. Будь немного _решительнее._

В зале было слишком жарко. Ни о чем не подозревавшие гости толпились вокруг них, и создавалось ощущение, что пьяная, танцующая, смеющаяся толпа окружает их, зажимая Джона между стеной и Мориарти. В ловушке. Он был в ловушке. 

Он вдруг резко успокоился. 

\- С другой стороны, тебе лучше других известно, что это гиблое дело. Плоть его не интересует… а ничего другого ты предложить не можешь, верно? - Рот Мориарти почти касался его шеи, холодный металл маски задел ухо. Джон оставался невозмутимым, словно ледяная глыба. – Как называют подобные парочки? – В нос ударил мерзкий сладкий запах мяты. Джон задыхался. – Голова и сердце?

В комнате определённо становилось все жарче; по шее Джона струился пот, огни свечей размывались в звездочки перед глазами. 

\- Как думаешь, Шерлок будет ревновать, если я потрогаю тебя? - Дыхание Мориарти сковзь отверстие в маске было так ощутимо, словно он касался кожи Джона пальцами. – Он ведь очень ревнует, когда кто-то прикасается к его вещам. А я собираюсь это сделать, Джон Уотсон. – Мориарти наклонился еще ближе, прижался к Джону, вдавливая пистолет в его бедро. Он перешел на театральный шепот. – Я сделаю так, чтобы ты перестал трепыхаться. 

Джон отшатнулся назад и врезался в стену. Мориарти шагнул за ним и прилепился к Джону, как тень. Рука Джона потянулась к пистолету, и пальцы Мориарти тут же обвились вокруг его запястья. 

\- С плотью есть одна проблема. Она такая хрупкая, - ядовитым шепотом выдохнул Мориарти. – Так легко _загорается_.   
Он вцепился в Джона изо всех сил, и того так и ошпарило яростью от этого прикосновения. Зарычав, он вывернул руку, и Мориарти, рассмеявшись, отступил.

\- Я бы приглядывал за свечами, доктор Уотсон. В замкнутом пространстве огонь может быть очень опасен. – Он сделал шаг назад, и Джон смог, наконец, взять в руку пистолет, наполняясь уверенностью от его надежной тяжести. 

\- Передавай Шерлоку привет. Скажи, что мы очень скоро увидимся. Пока.

Пальцы Джона легли на курок, но Мориарти уже исчез, растворившись в толпе так же внезапно, как и появился.


	8. Chapter 8

На несколько драгоценных секунд Джон просто застыл на месте. А затем оркестр вдруг снова взорвался в голове, будто кто-то внезапно включил звук. 

Джон оттолкнулся от стены и, сжав в руке пистолет, принялся, расталкивая людей, пробираться в ту сторону, где скрылся Мориарти. Некоторые из гостей сердито окликали его, но Джон продолжал идти вперед, пытаясь различить в толпе знакомый костюм или металлическую маску. 

Однако ни того, ни другого нигде не было видно. 

Ощутив, как по спине струится пот, Джон полез в карман за телефоном. Раз Мориарти здесь, значит, он знал, что они придут. И его люди могут быть рассредоточены по всему кораблю. 

Он набрал номер Шерлока и прижал телефон плечом к уху, случайно толкнув женщину в бирюзовом платье и выбив у нее из рук бокал. 

\- Простите, - бросил он через плечо в ответ на ее возмущенный оклик. 

Он обогнул танцпол, с возрастающий паникой прослушал несколько длинных гудков, а затем звонок переключился на голосовую почту. Джон снова набрал номер.

\- Черт тебя побери, Шерлок, возьми трубку!

Но тот так и не ответил на звонок.

Джон остановился у двойных дверей, через которые они с Шерлоком вошли в зал, сунул пистолет в карман и принялся набирать сообщение. Он рассеянно скользнул взглядом по дверям и заметил, что те были закрыты. 

_М на борту. Где ты?_

Джон сунул телефон в карман и вдруг ощутил в воздухе запах гари. Он поднял голову, выискивая источник едкого, чересчур знакомого запаха. Оркестр продолжал играть, но над толпой уже пронесся ропот. 

Одна за одной, пары на танцполе остановились. Затем раздался крик, и Джон увидел в углу комнаты пламя.

\- Пожар!

Началась паника. Люди бросились к дверям, крича и отталкивая друг друга. Джон попытался открыть дверь, но она не поддалась. Другая не сдвинулась с места тоже. Какой-то мужчина бросился на дверь всем телом. Стоявшая за его спиной женщина завизжала:

\- Что вы там топчетесь? Откройте дверь!   
\- Не могу! Ее, видимо, заперли. 

Еще несколько человек кинулись к дверям, и Джон отскочил в сторону, чтобы его не задавили. Он повысил голос, чтобы заглушить панический рев толпы. 

– Пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие! Здесь наверняка есть другой выход, но паника не поможет нам его найти. – Люди перестали колотиться в двери и обернулись к нему. – Опуститесь на пол, чтобы не наглотаться дыма. И, ради бога, прекратите пихать друг друга и толкаться.

Джон скинул пиджак, прижал его к лицу и, пригнувшись, направился в сторону разгоравшегося огня. 

Кто-то скинул с подсвечника десяток свечей прямо на пол, и ковер в дальней части зала уже сильно занялся. Под многочисленными зеркалами скрывались деревянные стены, и пламя жадно накинулось на них, взбираясь к потолку. 

Один из гостей попытался сбить огонь с ковра, бросив на него пиджак и топоча по нему ногами, но у него ничего не вышло. 

Джон огляделся в поисках огнетушителя, но ничего не нашел. И другого выхода из зала, кроме запертых дверей, как оказалось, не было. 

Теперь, когда все элегантно разодетые гости рухнули на колени, Джон смог как следует рассмотреть все помещение. Оркестранты побросали свои инструменты и вместе с другими гостями ползали на четвереньках, пытаясь найти выход. 

Одна из дверей внезапно открылась, но проем загородил какой-то вооруженный человек. Он вскинул пистолет вверх, призывая к тишине. 

Джон рухнул на локти и колени и принялся быстро пробираться вперед. 

\- Слушайте меня! У всех вас есть шанс выбраться отсюда живыми, но для этого вам придется делать то, что я скажу, и быстро! Я не выпущу вас из зала, пока вы не отдадите мне все ценные вещи. Повторяю, все ценности должны быть отданы мне, и тогда я позволю вам выйти. Часы, бумажники, кредитные, карты, запонки и все украшения. Делайте то, что я говорю, и выйдете отсюда. Но только, когда я удостоверюсь, что вы отдали все. Это понятно? 

Какой-то мужчина впереди гневно выкрикнул:

\- Это абсурд! Отойдите или мы снесем вас. Нас много!

Мужчина в дверях взвел курок.

– Попробуйте снести меня и получите полный рот свинца! Мне будет даже проще вынуть деньги из карманов ваших мертвых тел.   
Мужчина снова закричал, но на этот раз его голос дрожал от волнения:

\- Если мы все будем отдавать вам ценности, прежде чем выйти, это займет очень много времени! Огонь распространяется слишком быстро!

\- Значит вам стоит пошевеливаться, верно?

Гость был прав. Пламя поглотило уже всю стену и жадно пожирало дорогой ковер. Джон был уже на полпути к двери, но спину так и пекло жаром. Женщина позади него, всхлипывая, вынимала из ушей серьги. 

Одну драгоценную секунду Джон потратил на то, чтобы набрать сообщение Лестрейду.

_Корабль вышел из порта. Тут Мориарти. На борту пожар. Пришлите подкрепление. Как можно скорее._

Стоявший в дверях мужчина был не Бриггс – в этом Джон был уверен на сто процентов. Но кто его нанял – Бриггс или Бриггс вместе с Мориарти, Джон не знал. 

Повсюду раздавались кашель и причитания. Густой дым окутал люстры на потолке, и стало почти ничего не видно. Джон медленно прополз мимо мужчины и женщины, которые остановились у дверей, вынимая ценные вещи. 

Несколько пар уже успели вывернуть карманы перед вооруженным мужчиной и были выпущены в коридор. Кто бы ни спланировал это ограбление, он, вероятно, считал, что пожар не выйдет за пределы бального зала. Но если Джон и знал что-то об огне, так это то, что он редко ограничивается одним помещением. 

Он отпихнул дрожащую женщину в синей маске, пробился к началу очереди и, пошатываясь, встал на ноги. 

\- Вот, - произнес он, засовывая руку в карман, словно пытаясь вытащить бумажник. Пальцы обхватили рукоять пистолета. – Вот, забирайте все и просто дайте мне выйти отсюда! Ради бога, пропустите!

Он намерено споткнулся и полетел на вооруженного мужчину в дверях, тот выбросил вперед руки, чтобы Джон не сбил его с ног, и Уотсон, воспользовавшись этим, ткнул дулом пистолета ему в грудь. Под исполненным удивления взглядом Джон выпрямился и взвел курок. 

\- Двигайся от меня спиной вперед, плавно и без резких движений, чтобы мы могли выпустить отсюда людей. Давай! 

Мужчина скривился, но послушался и под дулом Джонова пистолета начал отступать спиной вперед, освобождая проход. Не сводя с него глаз, Джон крикнул в зал:

\- Эй, проход свободен! Выходите отсюда. Сохраняйте спокойствие и не толпитесь! 

Люди бросились к дверям, распихивая друг друга. 

Свободной рукой Джон забрал у грабителя пистолет и направил ему в грудь уже оба дула, прижав преступника к стене, пока галдящие гости проносились мимо. 

По выражению лица преступника Джон понял, что тот увидел кого-то за его спиной, успел уклониться от удара, развернуться к нападавшему и ударить его в челюсть рукояткой пистолета. Тот пригнулся, но первый мужчина уже бросился Джону на спину, обхватил рукой его горло и швырнул на колени. Джон выбросил локоть назад, приложив бандита по ребрам, и тут же почувствовал, как его хватка ослабла. Затем он вцепился в руку на своей шее, ударил головой, перекинул мужчину через плечо, и тот рухнул на пол с болезненным хрустом. 

Один пистолет Джон сунул в карман, другой выставил вперед и поднялся на ноги. Гости все еще выбегали из задымленного зала и мчались по коридору в направлении лестницы. Наверняка на верхней палубе их встречали другие вооруженные люди, но Джону сейчас было не до этого. Ему нужно было найти Шерлока.

Где искать офисы на посудине такого размера? Об этом Джон мог только догадываться. Он направился по коридору в сторону, противоположную той, куда текли гости. 

К счастью, по дороге ему никто не встретился. Дважды свернув, он оказался у лестницы и заколебался, не зная, следует ли ему спуститься или подняться. В этот момент в кармане завибрировал телефон. Джон вынул его, ожидая, что увидит ответ от Лестрейда. Но сообщение было от Шерлока.

_Палуба С, левый борт. Я нашел документы._

В груди разлилось облегчение. Раз Шерлок написал сообщение, значит, ни Бриггс, ни Мориарти его не схватили.   
Оказалось, что сообщение от Лестрейда тоже пришло, но в сутолоке он его пропустил. 

_В пути._

Джон сунул телефон в карман и помчался вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. К счастью, направление он выбрал верное и через две минуты оказался уже в той части корабля, где располагались офисы. Поравнявшись с нужным коридором, он замедлил бег, вскинул руку с пистолетом и взвел курок. 

Коридор был пуст. Из полуоткрытой двери сочился свет. Плохой знак. Шерлок никогда бы не поступил так неосмотрительно.  
Прижавшись плечом к стене, Джон принялся продвигаться вперед, чутко прислушиваясь. 

Он услышал голос Шерлока, холодный и снисходительный:

– Все еще влюблены? Как волнующе! Или просто поняли, что хорошо сработались вместе. Не самая умная схема из всех, что мне встречались, но, должен признать, довольно неплохая.   
\- Достаточно хорошая, чтобы одурачить вас.

Голос другого человека звучал высокомерно и отрывисто. Джон уловил характерный для среднего класса выговор. Бриггс.  
Распластавшись по стене, Джон сделал еще шаг вперед. 

\- Да, но немного не ваша весовая категория? Дайте догадаюсь, вам кто-то помог?

Джон услышал звук взводимого курка. 

– А вам очень хочется узнать, правда?  
\- Да, хочется. Но судя по тому, что вы тычете мне в лицо пистолетом, вы ничего не собираетесь рассказывать. К счастью, я и так знаю ответ.  
\- Думаете, вы самый умный?  
\- Не думаю, а знаю. Да, я умный.

Джон быстро заглянул в дверную щель. Он увидел спину Бриггса и выглядывающий из-за нее локоть Шерлока. Тот стоял, заложив руки за голову. 

\- Мне надоело твое самолюбование. На колени, Холмс! Ты не так уж умен, раз проник на мой корабль и был пойман с поличным. По-моему, ты допустил ошибку.   
\- И какую же?  
\- Корабль вышел в море. Сейчас у гостей заберут личные вещи, посадят их в шлюпки и отправят к берегу. К тому моменту, как они будут плакаться полиции, ты будешь уже мертв, а мы – далеко отсюда.   
\- Очень ловко. Тем не менее, я не понимаю, в чем тут моя ошибка.  
\- В том, что ты самонадеянно решил, будто сможешь одержать над нами верх, - сквозь щель Джону было видно, как мужчина направил дуло пистолета Шерлоку в лоб. – И еще в том, что оставил своего подпевалу в зале. Думаю, быть сожженным заживо – не лучший способ умереть. А тебе, можно сказать, повезло: я выстрелю тебе в голову. Последнее слово, мистер Холмс?  
\- Конечно. Мне жаль это говорить, но ваша жена изменяла вам с тренером по аэробике. Но вы ведь догадывались? В глубине души… 

Джон понял, что Бриггс оцепенел. 

\- Что ты сказал?  
\- Я сказал…

Джон выстрелил.

С яростным криком Бриггс рухнул на пол. Шерлок поднялся на ноги и пнул его по голове. Бриггс не шевельнулся.  
Шерлок выпрямился и отряхнул пиджак. 

\- Ты выбрал удачный момент. Впрочем, как и всегда.   
\- А ты, как обычно, получаешь удовольствие, ходя по краю! 

Шерлок аккуратно обошел Бриггса, а затем наклонился проверить его пульс.

– Я ведь знал, что ты здесь.  
\- И все же, поддевать человека, который направляет тебе в голову заряженный пистолет? Шерлок, это никуда не годится.  
Шерлок осмотрел дыру от пули в ноге Бриггса.   
– Если в течение нескольких часов он попадает в больницу, опасности для жизни нет. Отличная работа.  
\- Я написал Лестрейду. Ярдовцы уже в пути. Хотя не знаю, как они доберутся до долбанного корабля посреди Темзы.  
\- У них есть вертолеты. – Шерлок поднял глаза на Джона и, казалось, увидел его в первый раз. – С тобой все в порядке?  
Джон вытер пот со лба рукой, все еще сжимавшей пистолет. Вероятно, он выглядел ужасно. Пиджак и ту идиотскую маску он где-то потерял. Глаза щипало от дыма, но рука никогда еще не была тверже.   
\- Я в порядке.

Шерлок шагнул к нему:

– Нет, не в порядке.  
\- Шерлок…  
\- У тебя сажа на лице, - сказал Шерлок, протянул руку и удивительно нежно провел пальцами по щеке Джона. – Не то что бы я сильно за тебя беспокоился... Но все-таки, как тебе удалось выбраться, если ты сгорел заживо?   
\- Ты же меня знаешь, - улыбнулся Джон. – Я очень изворотливый.

Глаза Шерлока потемнели от волнения. 

– Что произошло, Джон?

Джон схватился за челюсть и сглотнул, чтобы унять тошноту.

– Он был в зале. Сперва я не узнал его из-за маски. Он сказал, что не имеет ко всему этому отношения и пришел только посмотреть. Он намекнул, что зал загорится, и я думаю… думаю, что пожар – его идея.   
\- Свечи?

Джон кивнул.

\- И они не пускали гостей в спасательные шлюпки, пока те не отдадут все ценности?  
\- Они не выпускали их из зала. Насчет шлюпок - я даже не знаю, есть ли они. И Тилли я не видел с тех пор, как ты показал мне ее в зале. Когда начался пожар, ее уже не было. Я проверил. 

Лицо Шерлока сделалось мрачным.

– Все это попахивает Мориарти. И, если я что и знаю о нашем дорогом Джиме, так это то, что выживет ли кто-нибудь, его не волнует. 

Он поднял пистолет, выпавший из рук Бриггса.

– Пойдем. Нам лучше подняться наверх.

Они проследовали по пустынным коридорам и поднялись на верхнюю палубу. Похоже, сюда огонь не добрался, но Джон уловил в воздухе запах дыма. 

Они вышли на воздух, и холодный ветер ударил Джону в лицо, приятно освежая пылающую кожу. Джон несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, чтобы остудить горящие легкие. 

\- Пойдем. Сюда!

Прижавшись к стене кабины управления, Джон проследовал за Шерлоком в носовую часть корабля. Местоположение толпы гостей легко было обнаружить по паническим крикам и всхлипываниям, доносившимся с основной палубы. 

Они свернули за угол и скользнули в тень. По всему периметру палубы стояли вооруженные люди, оттесняя пассажиров от спасательных шлюпок, пока те не сдадут деньги и драгоценности. Одна из шлюпок, уже заполненная обезумевшими от страха пассажирами, спускалась на воду. 

В центре толпы стояла Тилли Бриггс в дорогой шубе и радостно отдавала приказания толпящимся гостям.

\- По крайней мере, насчет спасательных шлюпок они не обманули.   
\- Не будем спешить с выводами, - глаза Шерлока прочесывали каждый дюйм палубы. – Шлюпка еще не спущена на воду.

В этот момент, как по сигналу, трос не выдержал, раздался громкий хлопок, и Джон увидел, как шлюпка зависла в воздухе и опасно накренилась на один бок. Раздались отчаянные крики пассажиров, в панике цеплявшихся за борта шлюпки и сидения впереди. 

\- О, нет, он не…

Джон бросился вперед, растолкал людей, пересек палубу и подскочил к человеку, управлявшему лебедкой, спускавшей шлюпку на воду. Шерлок окликнул его, но Джон не обратил на это внимания. Он остановился перед мужчиной, сжимавшим рукоятку лебедки, и врезал ему рукояткой пистолета в челюсть. Тот тяжело повалился на палубу. Джон схватился за рукоятку и принялся опускать шлюпку на воду. 

Гости в шлюпке снова закричали, но на этот раз от облегчения.

Рукоятка описала круг, и шлюпка спустилась еще на несколько футов. Джон продолжал вращать ее, пока дно шлюпки не коснулось воды. 

На расстоянии пятидесяти футов на воду спускалась вторая шлюпка. Она была уже на полпути, когда вдруг тоже накренилась.

\- Черт побери!

Джон кинулся через палубу ко второй лебедке и пригрозил пистолетом человеку, крутившему рукоятку. 

\- Не двигайся, или я выстрелю!

Ему оставалось пробежать несколько шагов, когда мужчина наклонился и ударил по второму тросу в связке, в ту же секунду Джон увидел краем глаза, что из кабины управления вырываются желтые языки пламени. 

\- Джон!

Прозвучал полузадушенный вопль Шерлока, и Джону пришлось на две ужасные секунды задавить что-то внутри, чтобы успеть вырубить управлявшего лебедкой мужчину. Перемахнув через его тело, он выровнял рукоятку и вращал ее, пока шлюпка не опустилась на воду. Из нее чудом никто не выпал. 

Две шлюпки уже были внизу, а третья, заполненная лишь наполовину, еще на борту. Увидев языки пламени, гости в панике пытались прорваться сквозь теснящих их вооруженных людей. 

Раздался выстрел. Джон рухнул на колени, выругался и пополз туда, откуда донесся крик Шерлока. 

Вся рубка была объята пламенем, из обеих дверей, ведущих на нижние палубы, валил густой черный дым. Огонь из бального зала не мог распространиться так быстро, значит, кто-то поджег кабину изнутри. 

Прикрыв глаза ладонью от яркого света, Джон различил силуэты двух дерущихся людей. Он увидел, как бОльшая фигура поволокла более тонкую и длинную за угол пылающей кабины и скрылась из виду. 

На шатающихся ногах Джон поспешил за ними, пробегая в опасной близости от стены огня, в которую превратилась рубка. Он чувствовал, что волосы на голове слева подпалило, но продолжал двигаться, пока не увидел, как бОльшая фигура втолкнула свою добычу в дверь в конце палубы. 

Зажав в обеих руках по пистолету, Джон ринулся за ними. Теперь он смог разглядеть, что человек, поваливший Шерлока на пол, был Тимоти Бриггс. Из раны на его ноге сочилась кровь, но лицо было хладнокровным, как у матерого убийцы. 

Позднее Джон пытался оправдаться тем, что надышался дыма и плохо соображал. Именно поэтому он с разбегу обрушился на Бриггса и не успел увернуться, когда тот врезал ему по голове, да так сильно, что выбил разом оба пистолета. Следующий удар Бриггс направил ему в грудь, и Джон рухнул на пол. 

Из легких выбило весь воздух. Лежа на полу и с трудом пытаясь вдохнуть, Джон видел, как Шерлок старается вырваться из хватки Бриггса. Он рванулся за одним из пистолетов, но из-за не до конца зажившей травмы ноги движение было слишком медленным, и Бриггс успел схватить его за пояс. Он придавил Шерлока коленом к полу и едва не сломал ему руки, выкручивая их за спину так резко, что Шерлок вынужден был рухнуть на колени. 

\- Так вы бросили меня внизу, чтобы я сгорел заживо? – В ярости прохрипел Бриггс. На его виске запеклась кровь от удара Шерлока. В выражении лица ощутимо сквозило безумие. 

\- Сгорел заживо или истек кровью. Мы неприхотливы.

Бриггс дернул Шерлока за руки, и Джон увидел, как болезненно тот скривился.

\- Выходит, ваш товарищ не такой уж хороший стрелок. – Бриггс перехватил запястья Шерлока одной рукой. – Мне повезло, теперь я смогу нормально убить вас обоих. 

Что-то забликовало, и Джон разглядел в руках Бриггса нож. Не простой нож, а армейский – короткий, но невероятно острый. Зазубренное лезвие выглядело устрашающе. Такой нож способен был перерезать горло одним движением. 

Джон пошарил глазами по ковру в поисках второго пистолета, и обнаружил, что тот лежит всего в нескольких футах от его руки. Не спуская глаз с Бриггса, занятого Шерлоком, он слегка пододвинулся к пистолету. 

\- В отличие от вашего друга я не промахнусь, мистер Холмс.

Бриггс приставил кончик лезвия к выгнутой шее Шерлока. Тот застыл. 

\- Я зарежу тебя как свинью.

Джон дотянулся до дула пистолета. Он проворачивал его, пока рукоятка не легла в ладонь, а затем резко наставил на Бриггса. По лезвию снова скользнул блик, и на этот раз Джон не стал медлить. Прицелившись в левое плечо Бриггса, он дважды выстрелил. 

Оба выстрела попали в цель. Бриггс свалился на пол и выронил нож, с глухим стуком упавший на ковер. Шерлок облегченно вздохнул, и Джон увидел, что в момент выстрела нож поранил его шею. Горло пересекал тонкий порез, из которого сбегала струйка крови. 

Бриггс неподвижно лежал на спине, глаза его были широко открыты.

Джон встал на колени, в голове все еще звенело от удара, выбившего из его рук пистолеты. 

– Прости, - прохрипел он. – Я слажал.

Шерлок медленно обошел Бриггса. На нем и не видно было никаких следов ожесточенной борьбы, лишь один локон небрежно упал на глаза. 

\- Он мертв.

Он поднял глаза на Джона, взгляд был жестким. 

\- Прости. – Джон никак не мог отвести глаз от царапины на его шее, оставленной ножом Бриггса. В афганской пустыне ему приходилось видеть, на что способен такой нож. Закрывая глаза, он видел вспоротую Шерлокову шею и вывернутую разрезанную гортань. Пробежав ладонью по волосам, Джон понял, что твердость рук куда-то испарилась. - Господи. Прости меня. Я не подумал. Я не должен был…

Шерлок выпрямился. 

– Прекрати извиняться. - Джон не мог распознать выражение его лица. Голова все еще кружилась, в горло словно натолкали наждачной бумаги. – Нам нужно вернуться. Последняя шлюпка…

В комнате становилось все жарче, за дверью гудело – значит, огонь начал уже охватывать все судно. 

Теперь, когда отчаянная борьба за жизнь Шерлока была окончена, Джон смог разглядеть, что помещение, в котором они оказались, было коридором, в конце которого располагалась еще одна дверь, ведущая на нижнюю палубу. 

Шерлок переступил через Бриггса, в два шага пересек комнату и остановился перед Джоном. 

\- Господи. Я…

Джон не знал, что с ним не так. Руки дрожали так сильно, что он едва мог удержать пистолет.  
Шерлок потянулся и отобрал у него пистолет, задержав пальцы на его ладони на секунду дольше, чем требовалось. Он неотрывно смотрел на Джона, ярко-голубые глаза светились, как центр пламени. – Ты во второй раз за сегодняшний вечер спасаешь мне жизнь. Не нужно за это извиняться.

Джон никак не мог выровнять дыхание. Из-за двери пробивался дым. Незаметный поначалу, он густел, поднимаясь к потолку. Шерлоку тоже трудно было дышать. Его грудь под накрахмаленной сорочкой вздымалась слишком часто. Хотя галстук каким-то чудом оставался в идеальном порядке. 

Джон беспомощно смотрел на него. 

\- Шерлок…  
\- Не надо.

Взгляд Шерлока… Он словно прожег огромную дыру в груди Джона, и на ужасающий миг тому показалось, что одно неверное движение – и он свалится туда и сгинет в бездне. 

Сердце билось слишком часто. В комнате было чересчур жарко, и по лбу струился пот. Джон сжал руку в кулак, пытаясь справиться с дрожью. 

\- Просто… не надо.

На висках Шерлока тоже выступил пот, смочив непослушный локон, и над верхней губой мерцали мелкие капли. Джону внезапно захотелось стереть их поцелуем. 

Шерлок вглядывался в его лицо. Сейчас, должно быть, на нем написаны были все чувства – Джон слишком устал, чтобы что-то скрывать, так что Шерлок, наверно, мог различить на его лице чистое неприкрытое вожделение. Почему-то именно сейчас, посреди всего этого безумия, болезненно страстное желание Джона вырвалось наружу. 

По виску скатилась капля пота. Здесь слишком жарко. 

Не в силах больше этого выносить, Джон закрыл глаза. 

\- Я знал, что с тобой что-то не так.

Джон напрягся, а затем открыл глаза и посмотрел на Шерлока. Глаза Шерлока горели огнем. Джон облизнул запекшиеся губы. 

– Со мной все отлично, я…

Шерлок наклонился к нему и поцеловал, стирая протест легким прикосновением губ. 

Джон застыл.

Он буквально окоченел под губами Шерлока, не в силах поверить, что все это происходит на самом деле. Все его тело напряглось, как струна. А потом он почувствовал, как Шерлок разжимает его кулак и переплетает их пальцы. Нежное прикосновение теплой руки словно ударило его, заставив удивленно выдохнуть. 

Шерлок воспользовался тем, что губы Джона приоткрылись, и углубил поцелуй, тесно прильнув к Джону и проникая языком ему в рот. 

_Нет. Нет. Нет._

Этого не может быть. Неужели это действительно происходит? Что-то глубоко внутри убеждало, что ничего хорошего в этом нет. Такого просто не может быть. Не может быть, чтобы Шерлок хотел его так же сильно. 

Мозг Джона мог сколько угодно твердить ему, что Шерлок притворяется, телу все равно не было до этого никакого дела.   
Едва справившись с шоком, он понял, что низко гортанно стонет и уже целует Шерлока в ответ, впуская его в свой рот, сталкиваясь языками, обвивая рукой шею и притягивая ближе к себе. 

На губах Шерлока был вкус дыма, но под ним оставался настоящий вкус Шерлока, тот, что мучил Джона с той ночи, когда обдолбанный Шерлок полез к нему целоваться, и вкус этот в реальности оказался даже лучше, чем в воспоминаниях. Он снова застонал, пальцы обхватили шею Холмса, скользнули вниз и вцепились в ткань дорогого пиджака. 

Поцелуи Шерлока, нежные и осторожные поначалу, стали постепенно такими же отчаянными. Они столкнулись зубами, пытаясь слиться еще плотнее, ладонь Шерлока обхватила запястье Джона, посылая вверх по руке электрические разряды. 

Джон коротко выдохнул, цепляясь за пиджак Шерлока, и почувствовал, как тот слегка прихватил зубами его нижнюю губу, втянул и выпустил, жарко дыша ему в подбородок. 

Он шагнул еще ближе, и Джон отступил, впечатавшись лопатками в стену. Губы Шерлока ни на минуту не выпускали его, горячо и голодно следуя по линии челюсти, а затем вниз, по шее. 

Он прихватил губами бьющуюся на шее жилку, слегка царапнул зубами чувствительную кожу и тут же поцеловал это место. Джон прерывисто выдохнул полуоткрытым ртом. 

Рука Шерлока все еще сжимала пистолет, Джон понял это, когда тот стал расстегивать его рубашку. Он рванул на себя галстук, ослабляя узел, а затем добрался до пуговиц и принялся лихорадочно дергать их, одновременно скользя ртом по ямке на шее Джона. 

Дуло пистолета задело ключицу. А затем к ней прикоснулся горячий и влажный рот Шерлока, обжигая кожу дыханием.   
Джон треснулся головой о стену, рука на шее Шерлока судорожно сжалась. Он не знал, что ему с собой делать. Желание полностью оглушило его, губы Шерлока заставили его потерять контроль. Хорошо еще, что спиной он опирался о стену, потому что ноги давно превратились в дрожащее желе. 

Над головой Шерлока в круглом окошке полыхало пламя. 

Шерлок дернул их переплетенные пальцы вверх, прижал руку Джона к стене, приник к нему и просунул ногу между его бедер. Джона пробрала дрожь, наполовину вставший член, прижавшись к мускулистому бедру, стал просто каменным.   
Язык Шерлока скользнул по шее Джона обратно, вверх, зубы задели пульсирующую под челюстью венку, а бедро бесстыдно потерлось о вставший Джонов член. 

Проваливаясь в бездну наслаждения, Джон все еще пытался восстановить контроль над собой. 

Они не должны были этого делать. Не здесь. Не так. В голове вдруг раздался голос Мориарти, и наслаждение разлетелось дребезжащими осколками. 

_Он сделает это для тебя, потому что ты его любимая зверушка. Стоит попросить, и он сделает все, что пожелаешь. Сделает все, чтобы удержать тебя. Я остановлю тебя, Джон Уотсон, я позабочусь, чтобы ты перестал трепыхаться._

Он высвободил руку из захвата и хотел оттолкнуть Шерлока, но, прикоснувшись к его бицепсу, застыл в нерешительности, потому что в этот самый момент Шерлок отшвырнул в сторону пистолет, скользнул рукой вниз и длинными ловкими пальцами обхватил выпуклость под брюками Джона. Джон чувствовал, как тот ухмыляется ему в шею. 

\- Нет! Шерлок…

Он снова поцеловал его. Эти восхитительные полные губы были такими мягкими, что из горла Джона вырвался отчаянный всхлип. Второй рукой он схватился за предплечье Шерлока и, не в силах больше противостоять желанию, просто отдался ощущениям – Шерлок прижимался к нему и целовал так жадно и самозабвенно, что Джон едва мог в это поверить. 

_Этого не может быть. Всему виной адреналин или желание Шерлока угодить ему. Жара и дым затуманили ему мозги._

Несмотря на замешательство, Джон буквально таял под губами Шерлока, и тот, воспользовавшись его податливостью, расстегнул ширинку. Прежде, чем Джон успел остановить его, он справился с ней одним ловким движением, просунул ладонь в образовавшуюся щель и обхватил твердый горячий член Джона. 

Пальцы сомкнулись на жаждущей плоти, и Шерлок застонал ему в рот. Член Джона был до неловкости твердым, головка сочилась смазкой. 

Когда рука Шерлока пришла в движение, Джон, тяжело дыша, оторвался от него – изящные пальцы ласкали чувствительную кожу его члена, и большего вынести он уже не смог бы. Вокруг все плыло, комната кружилась, - Джон откинулся к стене и прикрыл глаза. 

Шерлок полностью отдался процессу. Джон чувствовал, с каким трепетом он к нему прикасался, – его пальцы смаковали каждый кусочек пульсирующей плоти – боже, это, должно быть, сон. Горячий и влажный лоб Шерлока прижимался к его щеке, жаркое прерывистое дыхание вырывалось в такт с каждым благоговейным движением. 

Собственное дыхание Джона стало рваным и резким. Он открыл глаза и увидел стелющийся по потолку дым, мысли ворочались в голове медленно, словно полусонные. Наверняка, все это ему только мерещится, сейчас он проснется и обнаружит, что его извращенное подсознание снова принялось за свои темные выверты. 

А тело его тем временем разваливалось в руках Шерлока на кусочки. Джону казалось, что он разламывается, и из трещин хлещет до боли яркий свет, еще секунда – и он разлетится в прах. 

Сквозь дурман он услышал собственный задушенный стон. Колени подогнулись, и удержался на ногах он лишь благодаря хватке Шерлока. Тот почувствовал, что Джон не может больше стоять, и обхватил его рукой за талию, второй не прекращая ласкать его член. 

\- Джон… - Взволнованно окликнул Шерлок. Джон скорее почувствовал, чем услышал эти слова, жарко опалившие его шею. - Джон, посмотри на меня. Смотри на меня, Джон.

Его взгляд перестал изучать затянувший потолок дым и заметался в поисках кристально-голубых глаз, и когда взоры их встретились, Джон понял, что Шерлок смотрит на него с беспокойством. Рука на члене остановилась. 

Ощущения прекратились, и Джон издал протестующий всхлип, и тут же щеки его запылали от стыда – уж слишком отчаянным был его возглас. Джон отвернулся, пытаясь спрятаться от глаз Шерлока. Он больше не был собой. Он развалился на куски; его поглотило пламя.

\- Все в порядке. – Губы Шерлока касались его уха, щека была прижата к щеке, одна рука, обхватив за поясницу, притиснула его еще ближе, а вторая к огромному облегчению Джона вновь занялась его членом. – Все хорошо.

Джон крепче вцепился в предплечье Шерлока, водя сухими губами по его челюсти. Вздохи становились все короче и короче, он ничего уже не видел, кроме отсветов подбиравшегося к окну и двери пламени. 

\- Я не могу… - Выдохнул он, пытаясь предупредить, что уже на грани оргазма, если, конечно, так можно было назвать ощущение, что его вот-вот разорвет в клочья. Колени дрожали, одна нога тряслась так сильно, что Джон ничего не мог с этим поделать. 

Сердце его как будто сжали в кулак, волна надвигающегося оргазма подступила совсем близко, и Джон оторвался от губ Шерлока. Он хотел бы прикрыть лицо, но сил поднять руки не было. Вместо этого, он всеми пальцами вцепился в руку Шерлока, и удовольствие окатило его с головой. 

Джон стиснул зубы в жалкой попытке справиться с этим, а потом понял, что его не остановить уже никакими силами, и, всхлипнув, кончил Шерлоку в руку. 

Оргазм длился и длился, а Шерлок продолжал прижимать Джона к себе. Ноги отказали ему, и Шерлок обеими руками обхватил его за спину и удерживал, дрожащего, тяжело дышащего ему в ухо. 

\- Ты в порядке. – Бархатный голос Шерлока так и обволакивал. – Вот теперь ты в порядке. 

Джон закрыл глаза и позволил этому голосу поглотить себя, стереть все воспоминания. Он хотел бы поселиться в нем – темном, теплом и загадочном, но в нос внезапно ударил едкий запах горящего пластика. 

Глаза Джона распахнулись, пальцы, сжимавшие руку Шерлока, снова напряглись, на этот раз в предупреждающем жесте. 

Голосовые связки отказались подчиняться ему, и Джону не удалось издать ни звука. 

Шерлок встревожено смотрел на него, его щеки и шея были перепачканы сажей. 

_Той, что была на моем лице._

От этой мысли в груди вспыхнуло что-то горячее, а затем сразу погасло. Шерлок взглянул в направлении двери, через которую они попали сюда. Из-под нее сочился проникающий с палубы дым, а блики у порога ясно давали понять, что выйти тем же путем им не удастся.

Шерлок повернулся к Джону.  
– Ты сможешь идти?

Тот кивнул. Голова все еще кружилась, и Джон внезапно разозлился на себя за слабость. Он вдруг понял, что они рискуют сгореть тут заживо, и горло заволокло едким страхом. Словно бы Мориарти заглянул вдруг к ним в комнату вместе с языками пламени. 

\- Похоже, чтобы выбраться, придется спуститься вниз. 

Шерлок обхватил Джона рукой за плечи, а другую обвил вокруг его талии. Джон привалился к нему и вцепился в пиджак так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. 

Как ни странно, ноги подчинились ему, хотя двигались медленно и неуклюже. Уже у самой двери Джон споткнулся, и Шерлок обхватил его крепче, теснее прижимая к себе. 

Свет на лестнице мигал, но снизу сочился прохладный воздух. Джон очень надеялся, что в мозгу у Шерлока сейчас включится карта, которая поможет им выбраться на нижние палубы. С другой стороны, конечно, внутренняя карта Шерлока и понятия не имела, куда уже успел распространиться огонь. 

Они медленно спускались по лестнице, глоток свежего воздуха помог Джону восстановить координацию движений. Спустившись вниз, Джон попытался оттолкнуть Шерлока. Тот вопросительно посмотрел на него, Джон покачал головой, и Шерлок отпустил его.

Какое бы безумие ни охватило их в той горящей комнате, теперь это стало лишь одним из эпизодов этого сумасшедшего вечера. Сознание Джона мутилось и отказывалось делать какие бы то ни было выводы, к счастью, для того, чтобы следовать за Шерлоком по коридору, соображать не требовалось. Достаточно было просто переставлять ноги и временами утирать пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони.

Дойдя до середины коридора, они почувствовали запах дыма. Первым уловил его Шерлок. Он вдруг остановился, и Джон впечатался ему в спину. Шерлок развернулся к нему и схватил за руки:

– Стой здесь. Я загляну за угол. Не двигайся. Я сейчас вернусь.

Джон открыл было рот, чтобы протестовать, но увидев выражение лица Шерлока, тут же захлопнул его обратно.

– Я сейчас вернусь.

Он кивнул, Шерлок выпустил его руки, быстро прошел по коридору и скрылся за поворотом. Теперь и Джон уловил запах. Он сделал несколько шагов вперед, вслед за Шерлоком, и почувствовал, что воздух стал жарче на несколько градусов. 

Джон обернулся и посмотрел на лестницу, по которой они спустились. С той стороны валил дым. В желудке холодным комком заворочался страх. 

Через секунду вернулся Шерлок. Джон взглянул ему в глаза, и холод в желудке превратился в кусок льда.

Шерлоку было страшно.

\- Дела плохи.

Джон привалился к стене, вся его решимость испарилась. Весь ужас ситуации внезапно обрушился на него, пригибая к земле. Он медленно выдохнул. 

– Значит, мы будем ждать.

\- Нет. – Взгляд Шерлока был мрачным.

\- Обратно тем же путём нам не вернуться. Посмотри на лестницу.

\- Неважно. Пошли.

Шерлок схватил его за руку и потянул туда, откуда они пришли.

\- Шерлок, мы не можем…

\- Нет! Это не может так закончиться! – Голос Шерлока внезапно превратился в рык. – Я не доставлю ему такого удовольствия.  
Джону не нужно было уточнять, о ком он говорит.

Он слишком устал, чтобы протестовать. Шерлок поволок его по лестнице, сквозь дым, ставший уже таким густым, что оба они вскоре закашлялись. Джон прижал руку ко рту и коротко вдыхал сквозь мятый рукав рубашки. 

Шерлок протащил его по комнате, у дверей, ведущих на палубу, они остановились. За дверью рычало пламя, а жар был таким сильным, что Джон инстинктивно остановился на пороге, вцепившись в руку Шерлока. К горлу подступила паника. 

– Нет! Шерлок! Это невозможно! Слишком жарко! Мы не сможем этого сделать.

На лице Шерлока плясали огненные отсветы.

\- Там, за дверью, есть трап, ведущий на смотровую площадку. Если мы по нему вскарабкаемся, окажемся над огнем. Нужно подняться, Джон… 

\- Шерлок…

\- Возьми меня за руку.

Джон колебался, жар опалял лицо. Инстинкт самосохранения протестующе орал, но дым становился с каждой секундой все гуще.   
\- Доверься мне, Джон. Обещаю, я выведу нас.

Джон посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза. Внезапно его охватило какое-то веселое безумие, и в теле образовалась странная легкость. Он взял Шерлока за руку. 

\- К твоем сведению, - прокричал он, заглушая рев пламени, - это самый сумасшедший поступок из всех, что мы совершали. 

Шерлок взглянул на него и ухмыльнулся в ответ. И прежде, чем Джон смог передумать, Шерлок шагнул в огонь.

Джон успел прикрыть лицо локтем и задержать дыхание, и в ту же секунду мир вокруг вспыхнул и затрещал, а пламя зашипело, как живое. Он закрыл глаза и вцепился в руку Шерлока, как утопающий. Слава богу, что именно Шерлок взял на себя роль проводника через огонь. 

Джон уткнулся ему в спину, и в ту же минуту на плечи легли руки Шерлока и осторожно направили его вперед, затем приложили его ладони к кольцам лестницы, без слов побуждая подниматься наверх. 

К металлу было практически невозможно прикоснуться; Джон взялся за первое кольцо, ощутил, как горит кожа на ладонях, и принялся подниматься.

Воздух с каждым шагом становился прохладнее. Джон лез все выше, пока колени не коснулись палубы – тогда он отполз в сторону по гладкой металлической поверхности и, обернувшись, увидел появившееся над поручнями перепачканное сажей лицо Шерлока. 

По счастью, его знания о строении корабля не подвели – они действительно оказались на смотровой площадке. 

Джон встал на ноги и перегнулся через перила. Далеко в темной воде три спасательные шлюпки двигались к берегу. 

\- Слава богу, - хрипло прошептал он, и собственный голос показался ему странным. 

Джон взглянул на нижние палубы, и сердце его пропустило удар. Там царил настоящий ад, бесновалось рыжее пламя.

Джон вдруг понял, что поторопился подниматься на ноги. Он сел обратно на металлическую палубу. Ужасно хотелось прижать обожженные ладони к прохладному металлу, но Джон вместо этого лишь аккуратно положил их на колени. 

Где-то на периферии сознания слышался раздраженный и сердитый голос Шерлока, говорящего в телефонную трубку:  
– Да уж, вы не торопитесь. Нет, не сделали. Мы все еще на чертовом корабле! Нет, прекрасно проводим время. Да, болтаем, жарим маршмэллоу и наслаждаемся потрясающим видом.

Джон неотрывно смотрел на отражение огней в воде. 

– Похоже на Ван Гога, - попытался сказать он, но лишь что-то невнятно буркнул.

Голос Шерлока стал тише и дальше. Закружилась голова, и на этот раз Джон не стал противиться дурноте, лишь рассеянно любовался тем, как сливаются перед глазами воедино ночное небо и темные воды Темзы.


	9. Chapter 9

Все, что происходило с ними после того, как Шерлок позвонил Лестрейду, почти не сохранилось у Джона в памяти.

Кажется, были вертолеты, полицейские лодки и веревочная лестница, по которой он то ли спускался, то ли поднимался (сказать точнее Джон не мог). Потом он сидел в машине скорой помощи, и женщина с миловидным лицом светила фонариком ему в глаза, проверяла нос и горло на предмет серьезных повреждений и заставляла вдыхать кислород через маску. Медики и Шерлока хотели проверить, но тот был слишком занят тем, что орал на Лестрейда. 

Он орал на него без остановки. 

Постепенно Джону удалось кое-как восстановить события этого утра, в памяти они улеглись чередой утомительных эпизодов, в заключение которой они с Шерлоком оказались в такси, движущемся к Бейкер-стрит. За иссеченным дождем окном брезжило весеннее утро. 

Тилли Бриггс арестовали.

Как оказалось, она тайно проникла на одну из шлюпок и, добравшись до берега, тут же хотела скрыться, но была схвачена одним из офицеров. Она попыталась направить на него пистолет, но тот обезоружил ее, и женщина разразилась безобразными рыданиями. Она утверждала, что пожар на борту не был их с мужем идеей, что они согласились на это лишь потому, что «он» утверждал, будто огонь будет локализован. Казалось, известие о гибели мужа повергло ее в шок, но Шерлок позже заметил, что, похоже, по сгоревшему круизному лайнеру она скорбит куда сильнее, чем по погибшему мужу. 

Джон настоял, чтобы Шерлок присутствовал при допросе Тилли. Медики хотели взять у Джона кровь на анализ. Он пытался было возражать, но Шерлок, узнав, что Джон отказывается пройти полное обследование, пришел в ярость и так развоевался, что Джон вынужден был согласиться на все процедуры, однако поставил условие, чтобы друг в это время отправился на допрос Тилли Бриггс. 

Побледневший Шерлок пытался с ним спорить, но Джон Уотсон, даже изможденный, засунутый в машину скорой помощи и укрытый шоковым одеялом, был непримиримее, чем любой противник, с которым тому доводилось сталкиваться. 

\- Иди, Шерлок. Тебе нужно выяснить, какую роль во всем этом играл он.

Упоминание о Мориарти переломило упрямство Шерлока. Он прищурился и перестал спорить. 

\- В любом случае, я застрял тут надолго. Ты успеешь съездить туда, а на обратном пути заберешь меня из больницы. Давай. Со мной все будет в порядке.

И Шерлок ушел. Бледный и рассерженный, но ушел. 

Бедняга Лестрейд вздохнул с облегчением. Ему еще предстояло проделать уйму бумажной работы в связи со смертью Тима Бриггса. Шерлоку и Джону нужно было дать показания, чтобы подтвердить, что Уотсон действовал в целях самообороны. И это была всего лишь одна из целой серии отвратительных процедур, которые им еще предстояло пройти.   
Из всего, что случилось, хорошо было лишь одно – кроме Тима Бриггса всерьез никто не пострадал. Часть пассажиров получила при пожаре незначительные повреждения, но в целом и персонал, и гости добрались до берега живыми и здоровыми.   
Позже Джон вспомнил, как Шерлок тыкал в него, сидящего в скорой, пальцем и кричал пассажирам, неуклюже выбиравшимся из шлюпок:

\- Это он вас спас! На самом деле – даже не один раз! 

Шерлок продолжал настойчиво возносить Джона, даже когда парамедики стали уводить ошеломленных пассажиров подальше от него. 

\- Ты заслужил народное признание, - бушевал Шерлок, сидя рядом с Джоном в ожидании Лестрейда, который еще должен был разобраться с измученными пассажирами. – Мне надоело, что никто не знает о том, что ты постоянно делаешь для меня и для всех остальных. 

\- Шерлок, хватит.  
\- Все должны узнать о тебе! – Снова завопил Шерлок, вскакивая на ноги. – ДЖОН УОТСОН СПАС ВАС ВСЕХ!  
\- Продолжай в том же духе, и тебя тоже заставят сдать кровь. Решат, что ты надышался дымом и крышей поехал. 

Шерлок в бешенстве повернулся к Джону, но к счастью в этот момент как раз появился Лестрейд и увез Шерлока в Скотланд-Ярд допрашивать Тилли Бриггс. Полицейские были уверены, что добьются от нее чистосердечного признания. Впрочем, в этом не было необходимости, ведь Шерлок еще несколько часов назад добыл из ее компьютера доказательства. 

Сложно было поверить, что с того момента, как они поднялись на корабль, прошло всего несколько часов. События вечера словно происходили полжизни назад, а после нескольких часов, проведенных Джоном в больнице, показались ему еще более отдаленными. 

Шерлок забрал его под утро. Джон оказался прав, его обследовали дольше, чем продолжался допрос Бриггс. Ожидая его, Шерлок успел даже пройти несколько стандартных тестов для пострадавших от пожара. Конечно, он недовольно ворчал, пока его обследовали, но Джон все же был рад, что получит официальное подтверждение о том, что с Шерлоком все в порядке. В конце концов, он ведь провел в дыму не меньше времени, чем Джон. 

Им просто повезло, что ни один из них не получил серьезных повреждений. Джон, как врач, знал, что большинство пострадавших в пожаре гибнет не от ожогов, а из-за вдыхания токсичных продуктов горения. 

По пути домой в такси Джону хотелось просто прижаться лбом к холодному стеклу и уснуть. Но он боролся с собой – он подозревал, что если уснет, то не проснется до самой Бейкер-стрит, а ему не хотелось, чтобы Шерлок вынужден был выносить его из машины. 

Между ними словно выросла ледяная непробиваемая стена молчания, но Джон лишь отдаленно отдавал себе в этом отчет. Он был слишком измотан, чтобы обдумывать свои отношения с Шерлоком, все мысли об этом он словно запер в бронированный ящик, который позже сбросил на дно океана. Сейчас ему хотелось лишь подняться по лестнице, войти в свою спальню, забраться под одеяло и не вылезать оттуда, по крайней мере, дня три. 

Джону все-таки удалось не уснуть, но Шерлока это не успокоило – он так и кружил вокруг него, бросая искоса настороженные взгляды, пока Джон выбирался из такси и поднимался по лестнице. 

\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – Спросил Шерлок на лестничной площадке, где они с Джоном должны были разойтись в разные стороны.

Будь Джон в нормальном состоянии, он обязательно обратил бы внимание на этот небывалый случай: Шерлоку до собственных нужд-то никогда не было дела, не говоря уж о том, чтобы интересоваться проблемами окружающих и предлагать о них позаботиться. Но Джон так измучился, что сам себе напоминал изношенный свитер, который вот-вот расползется по швам. Ему хотелось просто оказаться в темноте и уснуть. 

\- Я в порядке, - ответил он и отмахнулся, когда Шерлок хотел помочь ему подняться по лестнице. Это намерение должно было бы еще сильнее насторожить Джона, но ему слишком хотелось принять ванну, чтобы обращать внимание на странности соседа. – Я просто хочу пойти в ванную. 

Как бы сильно ему ни хотелось спать, улечься в постель грязным и продымленным Джон не мог. Он знал, что наутро будет чувствовать себя лучше, если сейчас смоет с себя всю грязь этой ночи. Конечно, быстрее было бы принять душ, но Джон не был уверен, что сможет удержаться на ногах под струями воды. 

Он прошел в ванную, закрыл за собой дверь, рассеянно заметив, что за то время, что потребовалось ему, чтобы пересечь площадку и взять из шкафа чистое белье, Шерлок уже полдюжины раз метнулся из кухни в гостиную и обратно, словно бьющийся в сетях мотылек, слишком испуганный, чтобы сидеть спокойно. 

Джон наполнил ванну горячей водой и стащил пропахшие дымом обрывки уничтоженного фрака. Похоже, придется выплатить магазину штраф. Джон вздохнул и стянул рубашку, стараясь не смотреть на собственное наводящее ужас измазанное сажей тело. Он нарочно не смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале, но успел все же заметить, что волосы с одной стороны подпалило. 

Затем Джон опустился в ванну, стараясь не потревожить обожженные ладони. Ожоги были не настолько сильные, чтобы требовалась перевязка, поэтому в больнице лишь нанесли мазь и посоветовали некоторое время не мочить руки. Ну да, разумеется. Доктор, который не моет руки, - что может быть естественнее! 

Потное пропахшее дымом тело блаженно отмокало в теплой воде. Джон улегся поудобнее, откинулся назад и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть образовавшуюся на поверхности воды темную пленку сажи и грязи. 

Засыпать он не собирался, но устал так сильно, а вода была такой теплой, что Джон уснул даже прежде, чем успел устроить голову на бортике ванны. 

Проснулся он, от того, что дверь ванной распахнулась и резко врезалась в стену. Джон подскочил и увидел перед собой Шерлока, который склонился над ним с выражением незамутненного ужаса на лице. 

\- Шерлок! Господи боже!

Сердце грохотало в груди. От неожиданности Джон схватился за бортики ванны и тут же взвыл от боли. Это разозлило его, а сил скрывать раздражение не было. 

\- Что такое? В чем дело?

Еще секунду на лице Шерлока написана была паника, а затем Джон увидел, как эмоции постепенно исчезают, прячутся, словно тот силой заталкивает их вглубь, принимая обычный хладнокровный и невозмутимый вид. 

Через несколько секунд лицо его уже ничего не выражало, но Джон ясно запомнил, каким потерянным и испуганным Шерлок был всего пару мгновений назад, и в груди его что-то екнуло.

Шерлок прочистил горло и отвел взгляд. Джон ни разу еще не видел, чтобы тот выдавал что-то, настолько похожее на смущение. 

\- Прости. Я думал… ты не издавал ни звука. Тебя не было слышно почти час, и я подумал… - Он быстро посмотрел на Джона, но, встретившись с ним взглядом, тут же отвел глаза. - Прости, я ошибся.

\- Шерлок… - Джон заговорил чуть мягче, хотя и был все еще раздражен из-за того, что Шерлок вздумал обращаться с ним, как с раненным птенцом. – Ты что, правда, подумал, будто я утонул в ванне? 

Джон тут же пожалел о своих словах, увидев, как болезненно исказилось лицо Шерлока.

– Я уже сказал, что ошибся. Извини, что помешал. 

Не сказав больше ни слова, он развернулся и вышел из ванной, _с мягким щелчком_ закрыв за собой дверь.

Джон медленно выдохнул и нырнул головой под воду. Он оставался в таком положении, пока мог задерживать дыхание, слушая, как грохочет в ушах сердце, и, наблюдая, как рвутся к поверхности пузырьки воздуха от его носа и рта. 

Выходит, все то время, что он провел в ванной, Шерлок слушал под дверью, все ли с ним в порядке. Желудок Джона совершит кульбит, он вдруг похолодел, осознав, как жестоко себя повел.

Пожалуй, на сегодня с него достаточно эмоциональных потрясений. В его мозг и так поступило слишком много новой информации, а истощенное тело отказывается с ней справляться. Он не станет сейчас думать о том, что было между ними на корабле, - он просто не в состоянии сейчас осмыслить что-то настолько большое и непостижимое. Он машинально избегал этих воспоминаний так же, как избегал прикосновений к своим обожженным ладоням. Разберется со всем этим позже, когда выспится. 

Джон выбрался из ванны; теперь каждый ушиб и ссадина, полученные этой ночью, настойчиво заявляли о себе. Под ребрами уже наливался темный синяк от удара Бриггса. Все тело было напряжено и болело. Вытираясь полотенцем, Джон рассеянно следил, как утекает в слив грязная вода. Затем он завернулся в халат и поднялся в спальню.

Шерлока по пути из ванной в спальню он не встретил, и снова ощутил укол вины за то, как обошелся с запаниковавшим другом. Забираясь в кровать, он все еще видел перед собой искаженное ужасом лицо друга и слышал собственные раздраженные слова. Джон подумал было, что эти воспоминания не дадут ему заснуть, но стоило ему закрыть глаза, как он сразу же провалился в глубокий сон.

***

Джону снился пожар.

Он и Шерлок снова оказались на корабле, на смотровой площадке прямо над линией огня, но на этот раз вертолеты за ними не прилетели. Внизу, в воде, не было ни полицейских катеров, ни офицеров со спасательными жилетами и шоковыми одеялами наготове. На борту остались только Джон и Шерлок, глядящие друг на друга сквозь пламя. 

\- Я так понимаю, это конец.

В глазах Шерлока, словно в зеркалах, отражались вспышки ослепительно-яркого оранжевого света, делая их неземными, наделяя каждую радужку ореолом своего собственного пламени.   
Шерлок вскинул голову, и огни в его глазах заплясали. 

– Я всегда хотел уйти так – вместе с тобой.

Джон рассеянно осознал, что все это лишь сон, для реальности речь Шерлока была слишком уж поэтичной. В обычной жизни он никогда не произнес бы подобного. 

Шерлок протянул к нему руки, Джон взял их и поцеловал каждую ладонь. Они были молочно-белыми.

\- Это лучше, чем я мог надеяться. Я боялся, что ему удастся разлучить нас, воткнуть между нами нож, потому что именно этого он и хочет, Джон. Теперь он знает. Там, в бассейне он понял, как много ты значишь для меня, и не смог этого вынести. Его вывело из себя, что я могу заинтересоваться кем-то настолько обычным. Он хотел, чтобы все мое внимание было приковано к нему, и понял, что никогда этого не добьется, потому что у меня есть ты. Так что теперь он сделает все возможное, чтобы разлучить нас, - заставит тебя сомневаться во мне и в самом себе, потому что - неужели ты не видишь, Джон? Моя любовь к тебе – это то, чем я от него отличаюсь. Это то, что никогда не даст мне стать таким, как он, потому что ты для меня так же важен, как и я сам, а этого понять Мориарти никогда не сможет. 

Еще в середине речи по щекам Джона побежали крупные соленые слезы, они были такими горячими, что щеки неумолимо жгло, но успокоиться Джон уже не мог. Он мог только смотреть на Шерлока, сжимать его руки и рыдать от счастья, потому что лишь теперь с обжигающей ясностью осознал, что ему безразлично, хочет ли Шерлок физических отношений. Важно было лишь то, что Джон ему нужен, что он ему беззаветно предан, а, глядя Шерлоку в глаза, в этом Джон не сомневался. Он буквально задохнулся, осознав это. 

Огонь разгорался все сильнее, лез вверх, вздымая в небо снопы искр, должно быть, жар был невыносим, но Джон его не чувствовал. И даже жжение от слез на щеках больше не беспокоило его теперь, когда взгляд Шерлока был прикован к нему. Тот наклонился и поцеловал следы от слез. 

Огонь добрался до их ног и принялся лизать тела, но Джон ничего не чувствовал. Когда пламя добралось до его сердца, Шерлок прильнул к нему и поцеловал - и внезапно огонь исчез, мир вокруг стал зеленым и прохладным, а прикосновение губ Шерлока было синим, как море, и они медленно плыли в нем, не видя больше ничего.   
Затем Джону приснился еще один сон, и он был кошмарным.

Он пытался угнаться за Шерлоком по коридору. Огонь окружал их со всех сторон – воздух был такой густой и горячий, что невозможно было дышать.

Джон хотел крикнуть Шерлоку, чтобы тот замедлил бег, но не смог произнести ни слова. Когда он открывал рот, из него вырывался дым.

Он добрался до двери с круглым стеклянным окном. Шерлок уже прошел через нее; Джон видел его темную фигуру, удаляющуюся по коридору, он потянул за ручку, но дверь не открылась. 

Продолжая окликать Шерлока, он попытался высадить дверь. Пламя все гуще заволакивало комнату, и в этом сне Джон мог ощущать его жар, мог чувствовать, как дым заполняет легкие, опаляя их горячим воздухом, а во рту образуется металлический привкус. 

В круглом окне мелькнуло озабоченное лицо Шерлока, но дверь с каждой минутой разогревалась все сильнее, металлическая ручка уже обжигала кожу. Джон видел, что Шерлок снова и снова бьется плечом в дверь, пытаясь выломать ее. Он же сам словно прирос к месту. Пальцы намертво вцепились в дверную ручку, Джон не выпустил ее, даже когда кожа на ладонях загорелась. 

Шерлок растерянно топтался на месте. А затем внезапно схватился за сердце, лицо его исказилось в агонии.   
Джон увидел, как друг рухнул на колени, вцепившись пальцами в рубашку, как болезненно искривился его рот. Он оскалился и рванул на груди рубашку, и Джона пронзило болью – на месте сердца в груди Шерлока была черная обугленная по краям дыра. 

Джон выпустил из рук дверную ручку.

Затем он оказался на полу, комната горела. Ему еще никогда не было так больно, как сейчас, но хуже страданий от лопающейся и слезающей с костей кожи было то, что он все еще слышал, как Шерлок снова и снова бросается на запертую дверь. 

Сквозь дым Джон увидел над собой лицо Мориарти, холодно и отрешенно улыбающегося ему безжизненными глазами:   
\- Я же предупреждал, чтобы вы опасались огня, доктор Уотсон, – его голос был чудовищно манерным. – Но вы такой непослушный, верно?

\- Я бы предпочел съесть тебя сырым, - добавил он, скользнув взглядом по пылающему телу Джона, - но шашлык тоже подойдет.  
Он безумно ухмылялся – глаза были пустыми, начисто лишенными эмоций – и последним, что почувствовал Джон, прежде чем проснуться, был запах собственной горящей плоти. 

Он с криком подскочил на постели. Леденящий ужас, только что пережитый им, был так реален, что Джон не сразу сообразил, что комната, в которой он находится, - его собственная спальня, а не какое-нибудь продолжение кошмара.   
Он был весь в поту, простыни взмокли и прилипли к ногам.

Кожа горела. Джону казалось, что он все еще объят пламенем. На секунду он было решил, что у него жар, но заставив себя пару минут пролежать спокойно, глубоко дыша, понял, что постепенно остывает. 

Джон сел в постели, скинул ногами измятые простыни и взглянул на часы – был уже вечер. Солнце лениво клонилось к горизонту, его лучи проникали в окно и горячими пятнами ложились в изножье кровати. Джон отдернул ноги.   
Что ж, по крайней мере, несколько часов проспать ему удалось. Горло было сухим, как наждачная бумага. Не обращая внимания на обожженные ладони, Джон провел руками по лицу. 

Боже, как он устал от кошмаров. Он уже и забыл, каково это – не видеть дурных снов. 

Ему все еще было не по себе, голова кружилась, кожа казалась до странности тонкой, словно весь окружающий мир только и ждал, как бы пробить его хрупкую защиту. Но выбраться из разогретой солнцем комнаты и выпить воды хотелось отчаянно. Ему все равно не удастся снова уснуть. В голове вертелось слишком много отравляющих мозг мыслей, и Джон не готов был снова дать волю своему подсознанию. 

Он натянул брюки и чистую футболку и направился вниз, наслаждаясь ощущением холодного шершавого дерева под ступнями.

Он прошел в кухню, намереваясь выпить стакан воды, и по пути прислушался, не донесется ли каких-нибудь звуков из комнаты Шерлока, но в квартире было тихо. Наверное, Шерлок куда-то ушел. От этой мысли пульс ускорился, и Джон почему-то вдруг разозлился и на собственное предательское тело, и на то, что сосед покинул его. Хотя, по правде говоря, ему стоило бы этому радоваться. Он ведь ясно дал понять Шерлоку, что за ним не нужно присматривать. И все же от его поступка почему-то стало больно. 

Джон остановился у раковины и выпил залпом два полных стакана сырой воды. Ему стало гораздо легче. Он уже и забыл, когда в последний раз простая вода казалась ему такой вкусной. 

Он наполнил стакан водой в третий раз и отставил его. Затем, игнорируя боль в ладонях, оперся руками на столешницу и задумался о том, что скажет Шерлоку, когда они встретятся. 

Понятно, что теперь игнорировать то, что случилось между ними, не получится. На этот раз оба они были трезвые, а значит, произошедшее никак нельзя было списать на пьяные выходки и легко выбросить из головы следующим утром. Все произошло в экстремальных условиях (только Шерлоку Холмсу могло прийти в голову заняться сексом посреди кишащего преступниками пылающего корабля), и Джон почти не сомневался, что виной всему были адреналин и отравление дымом, но, так или иначе, ни один из них не сможет сделать вид, что забыл о случившемся. 

Джону казалось, что между ним и Шерлоком встало что-то ужасное, почти катастрофическое, и ему придется действовать очень деликатно, чтобы удалить эту помеху, не повредив их отношениям. Джон понятия не имел, как отреагирует Шерлок, если он поднимет эту тему, но понимал, что если сам замолчит случившееся из страха, а друг сделает вид, будто ничего не было, он просто сойдет с ума. 

Он выпрямился и поднял стакан. Страшно хотелось чаю, но Джон решил, что еще не готов пить горячее. Он вышел из кухни и направился к креслу. На полдороге Джон поднял глаза и застыл, как вкопанный. 

Шерлок, одетый в халат, лежал на диване, глядя в пустоту.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох, заставляя пустившееся вскачь сердце успокоится. Откладывать разговор не было никакого смысла. Сколько бы он ни перебирал все это в голове, менее страшно ему не станет, к тому же, сказать по правде, вряд ли долгие размышления помогут ему придумать достойную речь. Ладно, он просто скажет что-нибудь. Что-нибудь, что заставит Шерлока объясниться, как бы ни боялся Джон услышать ответы на мучившие его вопросы. 

Он расправил плечи. Все получится.

Джон проглотил свой страх. У него был горький привкус.

\- Привет.

Шерлок повернулся и посмотрел на него - голова лишь слегка сдвинулась по подушке, взгляд и поза оставались скучающими. Лицо ничего не выражало.

Джон поставил стакан на стол. Пожалуй, во время подобного разговора лучше хрупкие предметы в руках не держать. 

\- Итак. – Он вдруг растерялся, не зная, куда деть опустевшие руки, и, в конце концов, скрестил их на груди, неосознанно защищаясь. – Мы не обязаны обсуждать все детали случившегося, но мне нужно знать…

Он снова глубоко вдохнул. Шерлок наблюдал за ним, не шевелясь. Его неподвижность была такой абсолютной, что даже пугала.

\- Я хочу знать, что произошло вчера вечером. После того, как я застрелил Бриггса. Когда мы были… - Он замолчал. Затем еще раз вдохнул и заставил себя посмотреть на Шерлока. – Почему ты… почему ты меня поцеловал?

Джон пожалел об этих словах, едва только они выскочили у него изо рта. Это «поцеловал» прозвучало так торопливо и отчаянно, словно слово произнесла впервые влюбленная, заикающаяся и краснеющая, девочка-подросток. 

Было невыносимо понимать, что Шерлок различает в его голосе желание, видит, как горят от стыда его щеки, читает все мысли Джона и осознает, что за внутренний конфликт мучает его. 

Ожидая ответа Шерлока, он стиснул губы, пытаясь взять эмоции под контроль.

Шерлок встал с дивана и направился к нему, двигаясь подчеркнуто медленно и грациозно. Джону это не понравилось. Как минимум, потому, что сосед сейчас был похож на элегантную, изящную и хищную пантеру, за которой волной струился голубой шелковый шлейф, или на божество, по нелепой случайности оказавшееся на земле и вынужденное беседовать с разваливающимся на кусочки от смущения жалким смертным. Шерлок недавно принял душ, волосы были еще влажные. И даже художественный беспорядок его кудрей выглядел продуманным, а уверенность и четкость движений заставляла Джона желать его еще сильнее, чем прежде, несмотря на то, что собственные чувства вызвали у него бешенство. 

А больше всего раздражало то, что Шерлок смотрел на него, будто боялся, что Джон сейчас заорет от ярости или, хуже того, зальется истеричными слезами. Джон терпеть не мог, когда его считали хрупким и ранимым. В такие минуты он готов был что-нибудь сломать. 

Шерлок остановился прямо перед ним. Его бледно-голубые глаза были, словно льдинки, сквозь которые проходит свет летнего солнца, заставляя их светиться изнутри. 

Шерлок заговорил, и голос его оказался так же холоден, как и взгляд. 

– Потому что ты хотел, чтобы я поцеловал тебя.  
\- Прошу прощения?

Не сводя глаз с Джона, Шерлок очень четко повторил:

– Я поцеловал тебя, потому что ты этого хотел.  
\- Я не… - Взревел Джон. – Я никогда не…

Шерлок мягко оборвал его.

– Ты вот уже несколько недель хочешь, чтобы я поцеловал тебя.  
\- Как? Как ты?..

Джон должен был догадаться. Спрашивать не было смысла. Он знал, что ответ Шерлока ему не понравится. 

\- Я понял это по реакциям твоего тела. Когда я приближался, твое дыхание учащалось, зрачки расширялись, а глаза неотрывно следили за моими губами. Ты вел себя необычно – был напряженным, словно сдерживался, чтобы не приблизиться ко мне. 

Да катись оно все к черту! Именно этого он и боялся. Шерлок просто прочел его, как открытую книгу, он разгадал его жалкое отчаянное желание еще несколько недель назад. 

\- От тебя пахло по-другому. Это феромоны – твое либидо работает сверхурочно.

Раньше способность Шерлока читать его никогда Джона не злила – он не уставал восхищаться, насколько это было поразительно и завораживающе. На самом деле, ему даже нравилось, что Шерлок понимает его лучше, чем он сам. И вдруг впервые он ощутил себя уязвимым, выставленным напоказ, словно Шерлок содрал с него кожу, а сам стоял рядом, безупречно одетый, и равнодушно наблюдал за работой сердца, сосудов и внутренних органов.

Это было нечестно. Джон как будто бы оказался в невыгодном положении во время драки, и от этого ему хотелось применять грязные приемы. 

Он честно попытался подавить ярость. 

\- Ясно, - сказал он, едва скрывая злость. – Так ты все понял. Молодец. Раз так, еще один вопрос. Почему именно _тогда_? Почему вчера, если ты догадался уже несколько недель назад? Почему ты выбрал этот момент?  
\- Потому что тогда тебе это было нужно.  
\- Мне… было нужно?  
\- Да, тебе было страшно. Было больно. Тебя нужно было… утешить.

Джон закрыл глаза. О, это было намного хуже, чем он себе представлял!

\- Что не так?

Джон мог расслышать участие в голосе Шерлока, и оттого ощущал себя маленьким, слабым и глупым. 

Его вовсе не прельщала роль жалкого ранимого человечка, который таскается за Шерлоком там и тут, в ожидании, пока тот не утешит его в своих объятиях. То, что Шерлок заметил не только его желание, но и слабость… было унизительно. 

Он даже не знал, как объяснить Шерлоку, что он чувствовал, – будто его, словно какое-то насекомое, пришпилили к картонке и вскрыли, предоставив все внутренности другу на обозрение. Он отчаянно глотнул воздуха, чтобы объяснить Шерлоку, как неправильно было все, что случилось между ними на корабле. Но почему-то заговорил о меньше всего беспокоящей его подробности. 

\- В тот момент я только что убил человека, Шерлок. Его тело лежало в футе от нас. Корабль горел, все рушилось, и ты выбрал этот момент, чтобы… чтобы…  
\- Чтобы довести тебя до оргазма?

Уши Джона вспыхнули.

\- Да.  
\- Проблемы?

\- Да, Шерлок. Ты не можешь просто набрасываться на людей с поцелуями и совать руки им в штаны всякий раз, как тебе покажется, что они расстроены. Тем более, если дело происходит на пожаре!

Шерлок посерьезнел:  
\- Не понимаю, на что ты жалуешься. Ты же явно получил удовольствие.

Глаза Джона залило красным. С минуту он пытался овладеть собой и ответить спокойно, но гнев так и кипел в горле, не давая произнести ни слова. 

\- Дело не в этом. Нельзя так делать, Шерлок.  
\- Делать как?  
\- Доставать людей, чьи желания ты разгадал, снова и снова, просто чтобы добиться своего.   
\- Почему нет?

Джон медленно выдохнул, пытаясь затолкать свою ярость подальше и объяснить Шерлоку очевидное:

\- Потому что с людьми так не поступают. Иногда им нужно время, чтобы самостоятельно принять решение.   
\- Ты и правда на меня злишься. – Глаза Шерлока сузились. – Почему? 

Джон не стал отвечать на этот вопрос.

\- Люди – это не какие-то головоломки для тренировки твоего интеллекта. Даже если тебе кажется, что ты их разгадал, ты не можешь просто сунуть монетку и получить приз, как в автомате с резиновыми мячиками. 

Глаза Шерлока вспыхнули. Он шагнул к Джону еще ближе, начисто проигнорировав понятие личного пространства, и склонил голову к плечу. 

\- Ты хочешь меня. Ты хочешь меня вот уже несколько недель, но ничего не говоришь и не делаешь. А между тем твое желание у тебя на лбу написано, так почему бы мне не поступить соответственно тому, что я вижу? В твоих словах нет ни грамма логики, Джон! 

\- Да причем тут логика? – Закричал Джон. Он снова глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь удержать расползающийся по швам контроль над эмоциями. – Иногда человеку просто нужно время. Чтобы он мог сам во всем разобраться.

Шерлок зарычал.  
\- То есть, ты предлагаешь мне просто сидеть и ждать, молча смотреть, как ты мучаешься, и позволить тебе собраться с силами и выкинуть меня из головы? 

Джон кивнул. 

– Да. – И только потом до него дошло, что именно сказал Шерлок. - Подожди, я никогда не говорил…  
\- Ну так мне это не подходит, - прорычал Шерлок, подкравшись к нему еще ближе. – Это совершенно идиотская причина, чтобы ничего не предпринимать. И я ей руководствоваться не собираюсь. 

Джон рассвирепел.

\- Тебе придется научиться уважать чужие решения, Шерлок, даже если ты с ними не согласен.   
\- Как я могу уважать твое решение, когда это вовсе не то, чего ты на самом деле хочешь? 

Эти слова ударили Джона, словно пощечина. Шерлок был прав. То, на чем настаивал Джон, было полной противоположностью тому, чего он на самом деле хотел. А Шерлок понял, что ему нужно, и попытался ему это дать. Вот только Джон не хочет принимать от него то, что тот дает без желания, руководствуясь каким-то извращенным чувством долга. 

Шерлок стоял слишком близко к нему, но Джон решил не отступать. Он вдыхал знакомый запах Шерлокова дорогого шампуня, ощущал тепло его тела, трепет дыхания, когда тот наклонился к его уху. Он был так близко – тело Джона мгновенно вспыхнуло, как спичка. 

\- Так, может быть, ты просветишь меня, Джон, - хрипло шепнул Шерлок ему в ухо. – Скажи мне, почему я должен игнорировать сигналы, которые буквально выкрикивает твое тело всякий раз, как я приближаюсь? 

Джон замер, пытаясь не реагировать на близость Шерлокова рта к своему уху. Прикосновение его губ, тембр голоса задели что-то глубоко внутри. Джон вскрикнул в отчаянии:  
\- Потому что это не так работает! 

Шерлок взял Джона за руку, длинными пальцами обхватил запястье, прислушиваясь к бешено скачущему пульсу:  
\- А как это работает? 

Джон так устал от всего этого – от невозможности запретить своему телу реагировать на Шерлока, в то время как тот просто считывает его реакции и препарирует их. Это было нечестно, он устал быть уязвимой стороной, устал от того, что все пытаются им манипулировать. 

Ему бы хотелось, чтобы Шерлок тоже хотел его. Возможно, он просил слишком многого, черт возьми, даже невозможного. Но Джон точно знал, что уж лучше вернется к тому, что было между ними раньше, чем согласится, чтобы Шерлок из простой любезности сделался его наложницей. 

В голове снова зазвучал голос Мориарти, а в груди разлился стыд: «Плоть его не интересует, а ничего другого вы ведь предложить не можете, верно?» 

Джон хотел выдернуть руку, но Шерлок так и вцепился в нее.  
\- Перестань! Отпусти меня! Я не хочу…  
\- Но ты хочешь!  
\- Шерлок!

Он вырвал руку с такой силой, что Шерлока отбросило к кофейному столику. Тот на секунду потерял равновесие, на лице его мелькнула боль, которая тут же сменилась злостью. Он выпрямился и уставился на Джона сверкающими бледно-голубыми глазами. 

\- О, я понял, - ледяным тоном произнес Шерлок. – То есть, когда ты неделями носишься со своим влечением и ничего мне не говоришь, – все в порядке, но когда я пытаюсь дать тебе то, чего ты явно хочешь, - все неправильно. А я не желаю тратить на все это время! В этом нет никакого смысла!

\- Хорошо. Ладно. – Джон медленно выдохнул, но это нисколько не утихомирило его ярость. – Раз ты не хочешь тратить время, я упрощу тебе жизнь, хорошо? 

Он повернулся к двери.

\- Джон, подожди! – Шерлок схватил его за руку.

Джон отозвался убийственно-тихим голосом:

– Шерлок, отпусти.

Шерлок выпустил руку, но продолжал смотреть ему прямо в глаза, в его взгляде плясало бешенство:

\- Как ты можешь на меня злиться, когда именно этого ты все это время и хотел? Я знаю, что ты этого хочешь, Джон. Я давно все понял, но ты ничего не говорил, и я молчал тоже. Я не мог понять, почему ты не делаешь первый шаг. И тогда я решил помочь тебе – сделал первый шаг сам. 

Джон закрыл глаза, не желая видеть отчаяние на лице Шерлока. Он не хотел этого слушать. Не желал становиться кем-то, с кем спят из жалости, по принуждению, только, чтобы вынудить его остаться. Все было как в тех кошмарах с участием Мориарти. «Тебе стоит лишь попросить, и он ляжет под тебя. Он станет есть у тебя с рук – так чего же ты ждешь?»

\- Ты не можешь просто… - Его так трясло, что слова выговаривались с трудом. – Ты не можешь просто набрасываться на людей, когда даже не знаешь…  
\- Но я знаю, Джон, знаю, - Джону не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы осознать всю решимость Шерлока. – Я ждал, пока ты решишься. Пытался дать тебе шанс сделать первый шаг, но ты его не делал. Чего-то боялся. Так чего? 

Джон открыл глаза.

\- В чем дело? Почему ты так боялся сказать мне?  
\- Я не... – Он сжал кулаки, впиваясь пальцами в обожженную кожу ладоней.

 _Я не хочу тебя, если ты не хочешь меня.  
_  
Но выговорить это он был не в силах, боялся, что прочтет подтверждение своих страхов у Шерлока в глазах.   
\- Есть что-то еще, верно? Чего ты так боишься?  
\- Этого! – Отчаянно простонал Джон, преисполнившись ненависти к самому себе.  
\- Но чего? Того, что ты, наконец, получишь то, чего хочешь? Меня? Чего? В чем дело? Скажи мне, наконец, Джон! Скажи, иначе как мне тебя понять? – В голосе Шерлока звучала настоящая боль. – Кажется, секс тебе понравился, поэтому я не совсем понимаю, в чем проблема. 

\- Ты и правда не понимаешь, да?

Джон не мог заставить себя дать Шерлоку ответ. Он развернулся и направился к двери. 

\- Джон…

Шерлок пошел за ним, но Джон развернулся так быстро, что Шерлоку пришлось в удивлении отшатнуться. 

\- Я не состою исключительно из физиологических реакций, Шерлок! – Голос Джона дрожал от ярости. – Я – это не только мое тело.   
\- Я этого и не говорил. – Шерлок смотрел на него мягко, и Джону казалось, что он видит в его глазах что-то, похожее на жалость. 

Вынести этого он не мог.

Джон развернулся, сунул ноги в ботинки, сбежал по лестнице и вышел на улицу.

Он не знал, куда пойдет. Не взял даже куртку. Он был так расстроен, что ничего не соображал. Мир разваливался на куски прямо у него на глазах. 

Тротуар исчерчен был золотыми солнечными полосами. Джон рассеянно смотрел сквозь них, чувствуя, как весенний ветер, прохладный, несмотря на солнечную погоду, приятно освежает лицо. Последние недели выдались теплыми, и вишневые деревья в конце улицы уже зацвели. Их ветки смыкались над головой Джона, образуя бледно-розовый небесный купол.

\- ДЖОН!

Он услышал отчаянный крик, затем – звук приближающихся шагов, обернулся и увидел Шерлока, бежавшего к нему в пальто, наброшенном прямо на халат. 

Джон застыл на месте, и Шерлок подскочил к нему. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, что тот скажет, но все равно почему-то ждал его слов. 

Шерлок остановился перед ним на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Влажные волосы топорщились надо лбом, глаза сверкали. Он так и кипел от ярости. 

\- Тебе не приходило в голову, что ты не единственный имеешь право голоса? Я хочу тебя, я знаю, что ты тоже меня хочешь, и я не понимаю…   
\- Повтори еще раз!  
\- Я сказал, что не понимаю в чем проблема…  
\- Нет, раньше… Ты сказал, что хочешь меня…  
Джон задержал дыхание.  
\- Да, я хочу тебя.  
Ветер взметнул в воздух розовые лепестки. Джон поверить не мог в то, что услышал. Он закрыл глаза.   
– Скажи это снова, – прошептал он.  
\- Я хочу тебя, ты, тупой кретин.

Джон почувствовал, как в горле булькает смех. Боже, он, наверно, сошел с ума.

– Ты должно быть шутишь.

\- Я хочу тебя, Джон Уотсон. Хочу твою маленькую военно-врачебную задницу. Хочу твои кошмары, твою злость, твое упрямство и твою полную неспособность видеть то, что у тебя прямо перед носом. Хочу тебя всего целиком. Я понятно изъясняюсь? 

\- Нет. Этого не может быть.

Джон покачал головой. Это ведь неправда. Не может быть правдой.

\- Джон. – Ярость Шерлока слегка померкла. Теперь он скорее казался несчастным. Выглядел так, будто мучился от боли. – Мне не очень хорошо удаются подобные вещи, но так уж вышло, что ты стал мне небезразличен. Очень небезразличен. Даже слишком. Я не сразу это понял, - он смущенно замялся. – Но, когда ты начал пялиться на меня, как ребенок на витрину круглосуточного кондитерского магазина, до меня, наконец, дошло, что ты… что я…

В это невозможно было поверить. Шерлок Холмс не мог подобрать слов. Джон был восхищен.

\- Что я… - Шерлок прочистил горло. – Что я хочу тебя так же сильно. Возможно даже сильнее. Честно говоря, так и есть. Я бы сказал, определенно сильнее.

У Джона пересохло в горле. Он все еще не мог поверить своим ушам. Шерлок, казалось, был в ужасе. Джон никогда еще не видел его таким растерянным. Таким уязвимым. Как будто бы он только что вынул из груди сердце и отдал его Джону для детального изучения. Вот это превращение! Так долго не давать Шерлоку ответа было жестоко. Но Джон должен был удостовериться, что правильно его понял. Он должен был быть абсолютно уверен.

Джон заговорил. Голос прозвучал тоньше, чем ему бы хотелось, но, в целом, был довольно терпимым:

\- Почему ты ничего мне не сказал? 

Ответный взгляд Шерлока был до боли наивным:

– Ты меня никогда не спрашивал.

Джон глубоко вдохнул и прикрыл глаза. 

\- Джон, я…  
\- Нет. – Он покачал головой, не поднимая век.

А затем заморгал от подступивших слез. Шерлок смотрел на него пристально, с живым участием. 

Джон схватился за лацканы его пальто, рванул Шерлока на себя и поцеловал.

Они уже целовались раньше, но теперь Джон понимал, что все те поцелуи были неправильными. Они не считались, не имели значения. И новый поцелуй немедленно стер их из памяти.

Этот поцелуй был совсем иным. Впервые они не прятали друг от друга собственную уязвимость – они словно вложили друг другу в руки бешено бьющиеся сердца, и едва не падали с ног от глубины чувств. 

Губы Шерлока под его губами оказались мягкими, неловкими и счастливыми. Джон чувствовал, как Шерлок открывается для него, отдавая ему гораздо больше, чем просто ответный поцелуй. 

Джону страстно хотелось поглотить его целиком, проникнуть в самую глубину, вывернуть наизнанку, но он сдерживал себя, оставаясь предельно нежным, - все и так было через край. Шерлок сжимал ладонями его лицо, словно не верил, что все это действительно происходит. Джон поймал его вздох, его губы были такими теплыми и настоящими. 

Он цеплялся за его пальто, словно утопающий. Он и в самом деле буквально тонул в ощущениях, голова кружилась от блаженного осознания того, что свершилось невозможное, - Шерлок Холмс хочет его, Джона Уотсона, так же, как и он сам. Он сам так сказал. Джон все еще не верил в это до конца, но готов был дать Шерлоку шанс доказать это. 

Единственное, в чем он сейчас был уверен, в чем видел смысл, - был Шерлок, и Джон боялся оторваться от него в страхе, что тот передумает, пока он глотнет воздуха. 

Но все же ему необходимо было дышать, сделать хотя бы один вдох, просто чтобы удержаться на ногах, поэтому он все-таки на секунду оторвался от Шерлока, продолжая сжимать лацканы его пальто и смотреть на него сквозь ресницы. 

Шерлок и сам едва не задыхался, взгляд его был таким же рассеянным, ошеломленным, и, пожалуй, даже более голодным, а зрачки полностью затопили радужку. Его ладони все еще сжимали лицо Джона, большие пальцы поглаживали основание челюсти. 

Он весь превратился в комок противоречий: прикасался к Джону так нежно, словно хотел защитить, и в то же время буквально пожирал его глазами. Джон едва мог дышать. Он понимал, что творится с Шерлоком. Ведь и сам чувствовал то же самое. 

Ветер взъерошил волосы Шерлока. По рукам Джона побежали мурашки. Он вдруг вспомнил, что стоит посреди улицы без куртки. Он должен бы умирать от холода, однако ничего подобного не чувствует. А, может, и чувствует, - наплевать! Если он и дрожал, то уж точно не от холода. 

Шерлок, кажется, тоже вернулся в реальный мир. Он убрал ладони от лица Джона и притянул его к себе. Джон, наконец, выпустил лацканы. Он вздернул подбородок и облизнул губы. Шерлок наклонился, укутал его полами своего пальто и снова поцеловал. 

Ветер опять вскинул в воздух ворох вишневых лепестков. Шерлок прижал Джона еще крепче, мягко скользя губами по его губам.   
Джон словно очутился в маленькой уютной вселенной – Шерлок притиснул его к своей теплой груди, обвил руками и ногами, и прижался к губам своим горячим и влажным ртом. 

Джону хотелось бы не закрывать глаз, чтобы видеть, как выглядит Шерлок во время поцелуя, но это было уже слишком – он и так едва держался на ногах. Он попытался поднять ресницы и разглядел лишь изгиб скулы и сыпавшийся им на головы этакий легкий сюрреалистический бело-розовый дождь. 

Язык Шерлока толкнулся ему в рот, и Джон приподнял голову, чтобы впустить его глубже. Шерлок застонал, и у Джона подкосились колени. Хорошо, что руки его вцепились в спину Шерлока, а ноги были зажаты между его коленей. Шерлок прихватил зубами его нижнюю губу. О боже! Им срочно нужно убраться с улицы хоть куда-нибудь. Можно прямо в кровать. Да, кровать идеально подойдет! 

Их бедра соприкасались, и Джон охнул, ощутив, как член Шерлока прижимается к его собственному, - доказательства того, что Шерлок в самом деле его хочет, оказались на удивление очевидными. Джон впервые почувствовал его эрекцию – наверно, у Шерлока и раньше вставал, но Джон этого не ощущал. По крайней мере, не так явно, как сейчас. Его тело словно разом лишилось всех костей. 

Из последних сил он оторвался от губ Шерлока. В глазах того взметнулась буря, рот протестующее искривился. Джон приподнялся на носки, чтобы дотянуться до его уха, и твердо сказал:

\- Вернемся на Бейкер-стрит и там сделаем все, как полагается.

Шерлок улыбнулся. В его волосах застряли лепестки.

Джон взял его за руку и повел в сторону 221b.

\- Пойдем.


	10. Chapter 10

Нигде не задерживаясь, они пересекли улицу, поднялись по лестнице и вошли в дом 221, и, как только входная дверь захлопнулась за ними, Шерлок притянул Джона к себе и стал целовать так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. 

Джон, все еще державший его за руки, почувствовал, как Шерлок сжал его пальцы, когда их губы встретились, - рот Шерлока приоткрылся, верхняя губа двинулась по губе Джона, и мягкое дыхание коснулось его лица. Колени Джона ослабели от осознания того, что это Шерлок, Шерлок целует его, потому что хочет этого, хочет Джона. Интересно, сможет ли он когда-нибудь привыкнуть к этой мысли?

Тепло медленно поднималось по его телу, пока, наконец, не заполнило его так, что ему стало казаться, будто он весь залит светом и, если посмотрит вниз, на свои руки и ноги, то и в самом деле увидит сияние. И всякий раз, когда губы их снова страстно соприкасались, ему мерещилось, что сияние становится еще ярче. 

Поцелуй получился голодным – как будто Шерлок хотел заглотить его целиком, опасаясь, что кто-то отнимет у него Джона прежде, чем он успеет получить от него все, что хочет. 

Шерлок теснил его, пока Джон не привалился к двери, его горячий рот настойчиво терзал рот Джона. Похоже, Шерлоку нравился такой сценарий, - прижимать Джона своим телом к любой твердой поверхности и постепенно завладевать им до последней клеточки. Впрочем, это открытие нисколько не обеспокоило Уотсона. Напротив, оно заставляло что-то в груди подрагивать от желания. 

Однако какой бы возбуждающей ни была мысль о том, что Шерлок сейчас овладеет им прямо у входной двери, они все еще находились на территории миссис Хадсон, и, хотя Джон и подозревал, что хозяйка с первого дня мечтала видеть их вместе, ему не хотелось оправдывать ее ожидания таким вульгарным способом.   
Джон мягко оттолкнул Холмса.

\- Шерлок…

Шерлок прижался губами к уголку его рта.

\- Давай…

Шерлок начал решительно прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев по краю челюсти Джона вниз, к шее. Добравшись до нее, его рот начал творить что-то настолько невозможное, что Джон внезапно забыл, что собирался сказать. 

\- О, боже! – Выдохнул он, с трудом удерживая глаза открытыми. - Это… я думаю нам лучше…

Шерлоку удавалось одновременно кусать, лизать и посасывать, и это было… это было что-то такое, чего Джон раньше никогда не испытывал. Он временно напрочь лишился дара речи. 

Шерлок, наконец, прекратил демонстрировать ему волшебные возможности своего рта и немного отодвинулся. Его рот был так близко к коже, но не прикасался, лишь обжигал влажным жаром и щекотал прерывистым дыханием.

Правая его рука все еще сжимала ладонь Джона, а левая описывала круги по его правому запястью – нежные движения словно бы задевали каждое нервное окончание на чувствительной коже внутренней поверхности кисти. 

Шерлок поднял на него глаза, горящие таким откровенным желанием, что Джона бросило в дрожь. Этот взгляд снова словно проткнул его насквозь, но на этот раз Джон был этому рад. Ему хотелось бы распасться на слои, чтобы предоставить Шерлоку больше материала для изучения. 

Шерлок заговорил, и его горячее дыхание обожгло Джону щеку: 

\- Никогда еще никого не хотел так сильно, как тебя.

От этих слов тело Джона снова пронзила дрожь.

Полуоткрытые губы Шерлока прижались к его виску:

\- Я хочу тебя, Джон Уотсон. – Сердце Шерлока стучалось прямо ему в грудь. Оно колотилось так быстро. И каждое его слово жаром обдавало кожу. – Хочу каждый кусочек тебя. 

Джон уже и забыл, почему ему таким важным казалось убраться из холла. Он забыл и о миссис Хадсон, и о том, как следует вести себя приличному соседу, и о том, что не следует предаваться любви публично. Все это вылетело у него из головы, когда сознанием его завладела жажда немедленно встретиться с губами Шерлока. 

Он обхватил Шерлока рукой за шею, потянул его вниз и поцеловал, чувствуя, как боль, сжимавшая грудную клетку, медленно растворилась, когда рот Холмса приоткрылся, а язык встретился с его собственным. 

Одной рукой он вцепился в его кудри, другой еще крепче обхватил за шею, притягивая ближе, и прежде, чем Джон успел осознать, что происходит, Шерлок поднял его – _поднял его_ – оторвал от пола, подхватив ладонями под задницу. Джон не стал возражать. Он вскинул ноги и обвил ими талию Шерлока, позволяя тому перехватить его поудобнее. Ведь это значило, что он станет к Шерлоку еще ближе, его пах прижмется к горячему животу, а теплые руки Шерлока обхватят его бедра и изгиб ягодиц.   
Поцелуи не прекращались. Джон нежно прихватил зубами нижнюю губу Шерлока, и в ответ тот издал звук, который Джон не смог бы забыть никогда. Шерлок сжал его еще сильнее. Джон снова куснул его за губу, и Шерлок едва не уронил его. 

\- Джон… - Кажется, настала очередь Шерлока проявить сознательность. Прерывисто дыша, он прижался лбом ко лбу Джона. - Подожди секунду. Дай мне…

Джон провел кончиком языка по его верхней губе. Шерлок издал полурык-полустон.

\- Хорошо. – Он крепче ухватил Джона, прижимая его к себе. – Тогда держись. 

Ткнувшись губами Джону в ухо, Шерлок начал подниматься по лестнице. Джон обеими руками обвил его шею и держался, как мог.   
Держа его на весу, Шерлок взбежал вверх по семнадцати ступенькам, ни разу не остановившись, чтобы перевести дыхание.   
Где-то на середине лестницы Джону пришло в голову, что он должен бы чувствовать себя униженным – он ведь повис на Шерлоке, как лишившаяся чувств дама, а тот, словно грозный завоеватель, волок его в свое жилище. Однако на самом деле происходящее производило на него совершенно другой эффект. Никогда в жизни еще у него так не стоял. 

Дверь в квартиру осталась распахнутой. Шерлок не задержался в гостиной и сразу же прошел в спальню, остановившись лишь, когда колени его коснулись матраса. 

Каким-то чудом ему удалось опустить Джона на кровать, не отрывая губ от его шеи. Его рот вернулся к ней где-то на полпути между лестничной площадкой и спальней и теперь снова выделывал свои магические трюки, состоявшие из одновременного облизывания и посасывания, и заставлявшие Джона забыть обо всем на свете, кроме собственного горла под губами Холмса.   
Одной рукой Джон все еще обнимал Шерлока за шею, другая же запуталась у того в волосах. Боже, он столько раз это себе представлял, но реальное ощущение гладких густых ароматных волос под пальцами не шло ни в какое сравнение с фантазиями.  
Шерлок уложил Джона на спину, сам же встал на колени между его ног и склонился над ним. Его знаменитое пальто нависло над Джоном, как шатер. 

\- Шерлок… - Едва выдохнул Джон. – Пальто.

Он с трудом перевел дыхание, когда Холмс прикусил чувствительную кожу под челюстью. 

\- Сними пальто.

Шерлок в последний раз лизнул его шею, затем выпрямился, стянул пальто с плеч и отбросил его за кровать. 

\- И халат.

Не отрывая от него взгляда, Шерлок послушался. Его веки отяжелели, а губы покраснели от Джоновых поцелуев. Он выглядел таким порочным и смотрел на Джона так пристально, что член Уотсона дернулся от мгновенно прошившего его возбуждения. Джон застонал и чуть развел ноги. 

Услышав этот стон, Шерлок переменился в лице и рванулся вперед, чтобы поцеловать Джона. Тот с горячностью ему ответил.   
Поцелуй получился жадным, с зубами и языком. Джон приподнялся над кроватью, руки его соскользнули с волос Шерлока на узкую спину. Сквозь тонкий хлопок футболки ладони пробежались по ребрам, и Джон внезапно понял, что хочет перецеловать их все. 

Он добрался до края ткани и скользнул под нее руками, коснувшись ладонями обнаженной кожи. Шерлок в ответ застонал, и Джон поцеловал его сначала в уголок приоткрытого рта, а затем в изгиб верхней губы – Уотсон подозревал, что ему никогда не надоест его целовать. 

Шерлок дышал шумно и прерывисто.

Только теперь Джон понял, как слеп он был. Шерлок смотрел на него сейчас точно так же, как прошлой ночью, на корабле. И теперь Джон понимал, что желание, написанное на его лице, было неподдельным. Он так боялся поверить, что Шерлок может что-то к нему чувствовать, что игнорировал доказательства, находившиеся прямо у него под носом, доказательства, которые, как теперь он понимал, были совершенно очевидными. 

Вначале Шерлок нависал над Джоном, а тот гладил его ладонями по спине, затем бедра Холмса стали опускаться на кровать, в конце концов, оказавшись между разведенных бедер Джона. Пальцы Джона застыли, стоило ему почувствовать пышущий жаром пах Шерлока между своих ног. Член Шерлока, туго очерченный тканью брюк, оказался в дюйме от его собственного, и Джон на секунду перестал дышать. 

Ощущать это было так потрясающе. Джон закрыл глаза и заставил себя сделать вдох.

Он внезапно понял, что их нынешняя поза была зеркальным отображением их позы в ту ночь, когда Шерлока накачали снотворным. У этого воспоминания оказался горько-сладкий привкус, оно заставило все чувства Джона засиять еще ярче.   
Навалившегося на него Шерлока била дрожь, и Джон понял, что тот ощущает то же самое. Перестав гладить его спину, он прижался губами к виску Холмса.

\- Эй, - сказал он и отвел рукой волосы с глаз Шерлока. – Все хорошо. 

Шерлок опустил глаза, от вида его искаженного чувствами лица у Джона перехватило дыхание. 

\- Не уверен, что ты вполне понимаешь, что ты со мной делаешь. 

Джон притянул дрожащего Шерлока к себе.

– Иди ко мне.

Прижав Шерлока к груди и обхватив его бедра ногами, он принялся гладить его по волосам. Ему сейчас хотелось стать к нему как можно ближе. 

\- Это чуть не погубило меня, – слабо выдохнул Шерлок, уронив голову Джону на грудь. – Держаться от тебя подальше было так мучительно. 

Рука Джона замерла.

\- Я не мог позволить тебе понять, как сильно я тебя хочу. Не после того, как стало очевидно, что на поводу у своих желаний ты не пойдешь. Когда я, наконец, поцеловал тебя на корабле… это был очень эгоистичный порыв. Я так хотел тебя в тот момент. И я просто взял тебя.

От этого признания по телу Джона прокатилась дрожь. Его рука снова двинулась по спине Шерлока.

\- Ты же знаешь, что так делать нельзя, - прошептал Джон. – Нельзя просто брать от людей то, что тебе нужно. 

\- Я знаю, - подтвердил Шерлок. – Я и тогда это понимал, но просто не мог больше сдерживаться. Не мог этого выносить.   
Джон коснулся губами его волос, стараясь дышать ровно, несмотря на то, что Шерлок только что вырвал его сердце через горло. Он заговорил, и голос его прозвучал глухо из-за подавляемых эмоций.

\- Больше тебе не нужно ждать.

Шерлок приподнялся на локтях и взглянул на Джона, его глаза потемнели и вспыхнули огнем. Джон вскинул подбородок.

– Сейчас ты можешь взять меня.

Подрагивающие губы Шерлока прижались к его губам. Джон приоткрыл рот и повернул голову, коснувшись носом Шерлоковой щеки, теснее прижимаясь к его губам. 

\- Я твой, - прошептал он в поцелуй.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал легкий вздох удовольствия. 

Шерлок целовал Джона так, словно вот-вот наступит конец света, так, словно они снова оказались на горящем корабле, и огонь сейчас поглотит их. Поцелуй был таким отчаянным, опасным и возбуждающим, какого Джону никогда еще не доводилось испытывать.

Губы Шерлока скользнули вниз по шее Джона, пальцы вцепились в его футболку.

\- Сядь, - хрипло скомандовал он, подняв голову. 

Джон подчинился, несмотря на то, что его движение увеличило расстояние между ними. Шерлок через голову стянул с него футболку.

\- Мне нужно видеть тебя, - сказал он, и тут же снова припал ртом к горлу Джона. – Мне нужно видеть тебя полностью.   
Шерлок по очереди поцеловал обе ключицы Джона, а затем приступил к груди. Ненадолго задержался у сосков, слегка царапнув их зубами. От этого ощущения Джон выдохнул и выгнулся навстречу Шерлоку, однако его рот уже опустился ниже и принялся за ребра, затем волосы щекотно прошлись по животу, а губы впились засосом в нежную кожу над бедренной косточкой. В ту же секунду руки Джона устремились к его голове, пальцы вцепились в кудри. Он вдруг опять, как тогда, на корабле, почувствовал, что Шерлок завладевает каждой его клеточкой, но на этот раз он этого хотел – хотел, чтобы Шерлок увидел, как он распадается на части. 

Происходящее так отличалось от того, каким Джон представлял себе секс с Шерлоком. Он всегда думал, что будет играть ведущую роль, - что это он будет решать, что делать, рулить прикосновениями, большей частью потому, что ему так сильно хотелось дотронуться до Шерлока. Ему хотелось гладить впадинки под ребрами, прослеживать изгибы тонкой талии, касаться длинных стройных ног – хотелось исследовать каждый кусочек этой прекрасной бледной кожи.

Джон и подумать не мог, что ему захочется такого, - полностью передать контроль над ситуацией Шерлоку. И вот внезапно выяснилось, что именно это ему и нравилось. Не просто нравилось. Он дурел от одной мысли об этом.

Ткань белья, натянутая напряженной головкой, уже вымокла насквозь. Шерлок прижался губами к коже внизу живота, его пальцы проникли под пояс Джоновых брюк и стянули их вниз по бедрам вместе с трусами, устраняя эту досадную помеху для его рта. Он стащил одежду совсем и сбросил ее с кровати, оставив Джона полностью обнаженным. 

Шерлок, наконец, оторвался от Джона и окинул его взглядом. Он разглядывал каждый дюйм Джонова тела с такой страстью, что тот возбудился до предела. Казалось, он мог кончить от одного взгляда Шерлока. 

Шерлок все еще был одет в футболку и штаны, и от этого обнаженность Джона казалась еще более вопиющей. Он видел, как взгляд Шерлока скользнул вдоль по его телу, вниз по животу и остановился между ног, где так очевидно было его возбуждение. Выражение глаз Шерлока заставило его застонать в голос.

\- Боже, Шерлок. Пожалуйста… прикоснись ко мне.

Наклонившись вперед, Шерлок прикоснулся ладонями к бедрам Джона и провел ими вниз по ногам. Затем он взял в руки Джонову ступню и поцеловал внутреннюю часть изгиба стопы. Потом Шерлок поцеловал лодыжку – просто легко коснулся ее губами, и его рот скользнул вверх по голени. Его губы легко касались кожи, и Джон дрожал под этими нежными прикосновениями; каждый нерв в его теле уже горел огнем, а ведь Шерлок еще ни разу даже не коснулся его члена. Джон вцепился в простыни, чтобы не закричать. 

Губы Шерлока проследовали вверх по ноге к коленке, мягко поцеловали ее изгиб и замерли на внутренней поверхности бедра. Шерлок приоткрыл рот и вдруг с жадностью набросился на чувствительную кожу.

На этот раз Джону не удалось сдержать крик.

Он беспомощно вцепился в простыни и забился, как пришпиленная к картону бабочка, – если раньше это сравнение выводило его из себя, то теперь окончательно лишило воли и сделало податливым, как воск, в руках Шерлока. Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким беззащитным, таким уязвимым.

Жаркий рот Шерлока проследовал вверх по бедру, приблизился к основанию члена, но, так и не коснувшись его, двинулся вверх и накрыл тазовую косточку, то прихватывая ее зубами, то облизывая языком. Его действия ясно давали понять – _Шерлок пробовал Джона на вкус._

От понимания этого из горла Джона вырвался еще один стон.

\- Шер… Шерлок…

Не в силах нормально дышать, Джон облизнул пересохшие губы. Шерлок уткнулся носом в его лобок, и Джон снова застонал, дыхание Холмса коснулось основания его члена, и бедра Джона дернулись вверх. 

\- Черт, Шерлок… я больше не могу…

Джон, правда, больше не мог этого выносить. Он потянулся к своему члену, но прежде, чем успел обхватить его, рука Шерлока его остановила. 

\- Нет, Джон.

Приказ прозвучал скорее как мольба.

Шерлок навалился на него, ухватил за второе запястье и прижал обе Джоновы руки к матрасу за его головой. Оказавшись в ловушке, Джон задрожал. 

\- Смотрю ты и правда меня пришпилил, - сказал он срывающимся голосом. – Сделал меня совершенно беззащитным…  
\- Проблемы?  
\- Совершенно никаких, - выдохнул Джон.

Шерлок склонился к его уху, нежно лаская губами изгиб, и прошептал:

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил мне в рот. Хочу узнать, каков ты будешь на вкус, когда я толкну тебя за грань. 

От этих слов Джон непроизвольно вскинул бедра и потерся о Шерлока, чувствуя, как нежной кожи члена касается грубая ткань его брюк. От этого ощущения он шумно выдохнул, а Шерлок, повернув голову, толкнулся языком ему в рот и, не разрывая поцелуя, продолжал тереться об него бедрами. 

Джон стонал в поцелуй, вцепившись пальцами в руки удерживавшего его на месте Шерлока и чувствуя, что его сейчас разорвет на части, если Шерлок немедленно не прикоснется к его члену. 

В отчаянии он снова попробовал потереться о пах Шерлока, но на этот раз тот отодвинулся. Он сжал нижнюю губу Джона зубами, затем ослабил хватку на его запястьях, огладил Джона по бокам и прижал его бедра к матрасу. 

\- Нет, не так.

Возбуждение Шерлока выдавали подрагивающий голос и расползающийся по щекам румянец. Джон никогда еще не видел его таким открытым. В отчаянии он толкнулся бедрами в руки Шерлока. Но тот уверенно удерживал его на месте. Опустившись на колени между бедер Джона, он наклонился и жадно поцеловал низ его живота. А потом уткнулся носом в основание члена и глубоко вдохнул. 

Джон издал сдавленный всхлип, голова его откинулась назад.

\- Джон. – Голос Шерлока был глубоким и настойчивым. Джон чувствовал его дыхание на бедре. - Джон, посмотри на меня.  
Он с трудом приподнял голову и увидел, что рот Шерлока почти касается головки его члена. Шерлок смотрел на нее, не отрываясь. Джона бросило в дрожь. 

\- Господи боже.

Глаза Шерлока казались почти черными от расширившихся зрачков. 

\- Смотри на меня, Джон.

Руки Шерлока прижимали бедра Джона к кровати, а рот его был так близко, что с каждым произнесенным словом обдавал кожу Уотсона горячим воздухом. Колено Джона задергалось. Собственное дыхание казалось ему слишком громким, но он все же смело взглянул Шерлоку прямо в глаза. 

Губы Шерлока приоткрылись, и Джон не смог больше бороться с собой - он посмотрел вниз, туда, где роскошный рот Холмса сомкнулся на головке его члена и заскользил вниз. 

Влажный жар охватил его, и Джон судорожно приоткрыл рот. Его взгляд метнулся обратно только для того, чтобы увидеть, что Шерлок смотрит прямо на него, и под воздействием его взгляда Джон застонал, а бедра его рванулись вверх.   
Веки Шерлока почти опустились, он был так сосредоточен, что едва удерживал глаза открытыми, но все же неотрывно смотрел на Джона из-под ресниц, продолжая ласкать языком головку его члена. 

\- Блядь, Шерлок!

В тщетной попытке ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, Джон скомкал в ладонях простыню и уперся пятками в матрас. Шерлок заглотил его член еще на дюйм, одновременно лаская кончиком языка щель на головке. Джон застонал. 

\- Боже, Шерлок…

Тот выпустил член изо рта, обвел языком венку на нижней стороне и заскользил им вверх-вниз, а потом добрался до яичек и обхватил их горячим влажным ртом. 

Джон взвыл, его бедра отчаянно рванулись вверх. Не отстраняясь, Шерлок скользнул руками по бедрам Джона и подхватил его под коленями, заставляя обвить ногами его спину. 

\- Я не могу, Шерлок… Боже, твой рот…

Голова Джона откинулась назад, он рвано дышал сквозь зубы. Оргазм был так близко. Джон не хотел, чтобы все так быстро заканчивалось, но понимал, что долго не продержится, если Шерлок продолжит с каждой секундой заглатывать его все глубже.   
Он наугад потянулся вниз, пытаясь дотронуться до Шерлока, чтобы передать ему хоть часть своих ощущений. В конце концов, он запустил пальцы в его волосы, не дергая за них, лишь мягко почесывая голову и перебирая кудри, другой рукой он погладил нежную кожу на шее. 

Шерлок низко простонал от удовольствия, и Джон почувствовал вибрацию его горла каждым дюймом своего члена. Шерлок опустился еще ниже и полностью погрузил член в рот, продолжая ласкать языком нижнюю часть ствола. 

Пятки Джона вонзились ему в спину, голова откинулась назад. Все его тело дрожало из-за подступающего оргазма – руки отчаянно сжимались в волосах Шерлока пытаясь оттянуть неизбежное.

Происходящее так сильно отличалось от того, что он себе представлял – не столько потому, что множество деталей, таких, как бархатный рот Шерлока, его вспыхнувшие румянцем шея и щеки, тяжесть его рук у себя на бедрах, он и не мог себе вообразить, сколько потому, что в реальности Шерлок, несомненно, тоже его хотел. 

Так уж вышло, что до сих пор Джону не удавалось такого себе представить, и теперь, видя Шерлока, который явно тонул в ощущениях и все равно хотел большего, он снова чувствовал себя, как тогда на корабле, так, словно вот-вот развалится на куски. Но на этот раз – от радости. 

Внезапно Джон понял, что этого ему недостаточно. Несмотря на то, что руки его были у Шерлока в волосах, ноги обхватывали его талию, а член был у него во рту, ему все равно было мало. Хотелось еще больше Шерлока, больше его тела, хотелось, чтобы он весь прижимался к нему, а его член был у Джона в руке. Он должен был прочувствовать все возбуждение Шерлока, стать его частью. Как бы сильно ему ни нравилось быть ублажаемой стороной, в этот раз, когда он впервые был уверен, что Шерлок хочет его не меньше, он желал кончить, ощущая взаимное возбуждение Холмса. 

Нечеловеческим усилием Джону удалось вырваться из блаженных ощущений, которые дарил его члену рот Шерлока, выпустить его волосы и легонько дотронуться до лица.

\- Шерлок, - прохрипел он. – Подожди.

Шерлок отстранился и вопросительно посмотрел на Джона.

\- Я хочу… - Он дышал так тяжело, что с трудом выдавливал из себя слова. – Я хочу тебя… Пожалуйста. Хочу чувствовать тебя.  
В глазах Шерлока что-то дрогнуло, и, ощутив, как того бросило в дрожь, Джон понял, что это было чистое вожделение.

Шерлок медленно скользнул вверх по его телу, Джон обвил руки вокруг его шеи и притянул его к себе, жадно целуя. Желая почувствовать еще больше Шерлока. Рот Шерлока был теплым и влажным, и Джон мог ощутить у него на языке свой вкус. От этого ощущения он застонал, не разрывая поцелуя, и потянулся рукой к члену Шерлока.

Бедром он чувствовал горячий и возбужденный член Холмса. Джон на ощупь нашел его пальцами и принялся ласкать раскрытой ладонью через брюки. Шерлок коротко выдохнул ему в рот, бедра его застыли, и Джон вынужден был остановиться на мгновение, чтобы вернуть себе самообладание, разрушенное горячей ответной реакцией Холмса. 

Шерлок прижался лбом ко лбу Джона, его быстро рваное дыхание касалось его щеки. Джон чувствовал, что он уже близок к оргазму. Спереди на брюках, там, где головка упиралась в ткань, расплылось влажное пятно. Джону хотелось бы прикоснуться к Шерлоку не через слой ткани, но он понимал, что нужно спешить: ни один из них не продержится слишком долго. 

Подрагивающими пальцами он принялся расстегивать Шерлоку брюки. Шерлок приподнял бедра, помогая Джону стянуть их вниз, и выдохнул, когда его обнаженной кожи коснулись чуткие пальцы. Он уткнулся лицом Джону в ухо, и тот почувствовал тепло его пышущей жаром щеки и нежное подрагивание ресниц на своем виске. 

Пальцы Джона сомкнулись вокруг твердого и горячего члена Шерлока, и тот издал сдавленный звук, от которого Джон непроизвольно толкнулся бедрами в его тело, – звук был тихий и невнятный, но в нем слышалась такая глубина ощущений, что Джона пронзило возбуждением от низа живота до кончиков пальцев, так, что ему пришлось с силой прикусить нижнюю губу, чтобы не кончить немедленно.

Джон вытянул ноги так, чтобы сжать Шерлока бедрами. Он слышал, как тот пытается выровнять дыхание. Прижимаясь щекой к его щеке, он упирался дрожащими от напряжения руками в матрас.

Джон провел пальцами по влажной головке, Шерлок застонал и, не выдержав, наконец, рухнул на локти. Джон приблизил губы к его уху, пытаясь шепнуть что-то успокаивающее. Он хотел остановиться на секунду, чтобы дать Шерлоку привыкнуть к ощущениям, но жадные пальцы не послушались и продолжили скользить по стволу. Шерлок издал тот же звук и с силой толкнулся бедрами Джону в руку. 

От этого рывка Шерлок оказался так близко, что Джон, лаская его, задел костяшками пальцев собственный член и задрожал от ощущений. Все мысли куда-то испарились, остались одни чувства, а желание прижать член Шерлока к своему пересилило все остальные. 

Ухватив Шерлока за бедра, Джон подтянул его вверх, пока их члены не соприкоснулись. А потом Джон сжал его зад и толкнулся вперед, влажные горячие члены скользнули друг по другу, и рот Джона приоткрылся от удовольствия. Шерлок задрожал и шумно выдохнул. Джон прижал его крепче, впился пальцами в ягодицы и снова потерся об него. 

Шерлок опять уперся лбом ему в лоб и задышал Джону в лицо отчаянно и горячо. Он прижался еще крепче и выгнулся так, чтобы их бедра притиснулись друг другу еще сильнее, увеличивая трение, от чего тело словно пронзило электрическим разрядом.

Джон вдруг осознал, что вот уже некоторое время издает бесконечный поток умоляющих звуков, которые с каждым толчком бедер Шерлока становятся все интенсивнее. Удовольствие внутри нарастало, каждую минуту готовое выплеснуться за край и утянуть Джона в омут. 

Шерлок вскинул голову и принялся торопливо целовать Джона в лоб, брови, кончик носа, изгиб скулы, с каждым поцелуем шепча: 

\- Джон, Джон… 

Голос его звучал так, словно он умоляет о чем-то, в чем отчаянно нуждается, а Джон отказывается это ему дать. 

Джон попытался спросить, о чем он просит, но эмоции захлестнули его так, что он не смог вымолвить ни слова. В ответ он лишь вскинул голову, обхватил Шерлока за плечи и, прерывисто дыша, поцеловал его в подбородок. 

Губы Шерлока скользнули по губам Джона, он с шумом выдохнул ему в рот, просунул руку между их телами и сжал в ладони оба члена. Джон вскрикнул, а Шерлок усилил хватку, толкнулся бедрами вперед и укусил Джона за губу. 

Это было уже слишком.

Джон выгнулся под ним, обвил его ногами и вцепился пальцами в лопатки, голова его запрокинулась, а комнату вдруг залил взрыв света. 

Удовольствие прошло через все тело, заполняя его, омывая, словно водой, и Джон почувствовал, что растворяется в нем и растекается пеной по волнам. 

Шерлок что-то говорил, но Джон не слышал, лишь чувствовал, как губы, горячие и влажные, спускаются вниз по горлу, одна рука подхватывает его под затылок, а вторая вновь сжимает члены в последнем отчаянном движении. А потом Шерлок на секунду застыл над ним и вдруг обрушился на Джона всем телом, горячо выплескиваясь ему на живот. Бедра его инстинктивно толкнулись вперед, чтобы сделать их еще ближе друг к другу, и на член Джона пролилась липкая влага, вызвав последний приступ дрожи. 

Шерлок спрятал лицо у него на шее, неровно дыша в изгиб плеча. Джон чувствовал, как сотрясается в посторгазменных судорогах его тело. 

Он поцеловал Шерлока в спутанные кудри. Его расслабленное податливое тело пело от удовольствия. Сейчас ему хотелось просто обвиться лианой вокруг Шерлока и уснуть. Он погладил Холмса по спине и понял, что тот все еще дрожит. Дыхание, касавшееся его шеи, было ненормальным – слабым и прерывистым. Пальцы Шерлока клещами впивались в его затылок, Джон ласково обнял его за талию. 

\- Эй, Шерлок…

Он погладил рукой его макушку, пропустил темные пряди сквозь пальцы. Дыхание Шерлока на секунду сбилось и постепенно выровнялось. Его хватка немного ослабла. 

\- Эй… - Мягко окликнул Джон, успокаивающе поглаживая поясницу Шерлока круговыми движениями. Он зарылся лицом тому в волосы и спросил. – Ты в порядке?

Шерлок глубоко вдохнул и сильнее уткнулся ему в шею. 

\- Все в порядке, - прошептал он Шерлоку в волосы. – Ты в порядке.

Шерлок слегка переместился, вытащил руку, все еще зажатую между их телами, и обнял Джона. На лице его остались следы, там, где он прижимался им к Джоновой шее.

Джон продолжал гладить его по голове, и Шерлок снова вздохнул, на этот раз медленнее и мягче. Пальцы Джона зарывались в его волосы, он нежно касался их губами, бормоча ласковые утешительные слова, понимая, что успокаивает не только Шерлока, но и самого себя. Все, что произошло между ними, сделало его чувствительным и ранимым. 

Наконец, Шерлок пришел в себя, из тела его ушло напряжение, он расслабился в руках Джона. 

\- Ты в порядке – Повторил Джон. – Я здесь. – Он убрал кудри со лба Шерлока и снова поцеловал его. – Я здесь.

Шерлок приподнялся на локтях и взглянул на него.

Глаза его сияли, покрасневшие губы дрожали. Он взял лицо Джона в ладони и поцеловал его, и от этого сердце Джона защемило в груди. Губы Шерлока были мягкими, он снова издал тот же слабый звук, как и в тот момент, когда Джон взял его в руку. Джон никогда еще не видел его таким - вся эта мягкость, вся эта неизведанная нежность были только для него. 

Джону казалось, что сердце его разбивается, однако на самом деле это было не так. Раньше он никогда не понимал, что означает «умирать от счастья», но сейчас чувствовал именно это. Печаль и радость странным образом смешались внутри. И удержать эти чувства было невозможно, они словно выплеснулись у него из глаз. 

Пальцы в волосах Шерлока задрожали, Джон всхлипнул прямо ему в губы. Шерлок отстранился. По щекам Джона побежали слезы.  
\- Прости, - охваченный неловкостью, Джон утер слезу кулаком. - Господи. Я нет, обычно я не… я не знаю, что со мной творится.

\- С тобой все в порядке, - сказал Шерлок, не отрывая ладоней от лица Джона.

Горло сдавил комок. Джон пытался отвести взгляд, чтобы не смотреть Шерлоку в глаза, но тот крепко удерживал его голову.   
\- Джон. – Позвал Шерлок, и Уотсон встретился с ним взглядом. Глаза его сияли так же, как на корабле, когда он вдруг потащил их обоих через огонь. – С тобой все хорошо.

Нежность во взгляде Шерлока сломала его. Зажав рот кулаком, Джон снова всхлипнул. 

\- Все хорошо, - повторил Шерлок, целуя его мокрые щеки. Руки его продолжали удерживать Джона нежно, но крепко. – Ты в порядке.

Джон притянул пальцы Шерлока к губам и поцеловал их, затем прикоснулся губами к ладони. Собственное сердце казалось ему сейчас сделанным из золота. 

Шерлок тихо отчаянно застонал, притянул Джона к себе и обвил ногами его ноги. 

\- Ты в порядке, – выдохнул он, губы его, прижатые к уху Джона, все еще дрожали. 

Джон спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тем, как тесно соприкасались их тела. Шерлок уткнул подбородок ему в макушку, мерное биение его сердца, звучащее в унисон с его собственным, успокаивало Джона. Он медленно и влажно выдохнул ему в горло.

Шерлок обвил рукой его шею и, притянув Джона к себе, поцеловал его. Бедра его качнулись вперед, опухшие губы прижались к губам Джона. На вкус они были солеными, как море.

Не разрывая поцелуя, Шерлок прошептал: 

\- Я здесь.


	11. Chapter 11

Разболевшееся среди ночи плечо выдернуло Джона из странного теплого сна, в котором он гулял в залитом солнечным светом зеленом саду, словно собравшем в себе все мировое многообразие цветов и вьющихся растений. И Шерлок был там с ним. Они бродили, взявшись за руки, и Шерлок нашептывал ему на ухо названия попадавшихся им на глаза растений.

\- Многоцветковый жасмин, - скользнув губами по изгибу ушной раковины Джона, произнес он, указывая на белые цветы звездчатой формы. – Это его аромат так благоухает в воздухе. А это, - сказал он, оказавшись у Джона за спиной и мазнув губами по его шее, - Геликония – любимое растение колибри.

Руки Шерлока обвились вокруг его груди, губы приникли к волосам. Джон запрокинул голову и увидел простиравшийся над ними потрясающий зеленый купол. 

\- Ее можно узнать по цветкам в форме жестких удлиненных метелок, вон там, видишь? Маленькие цветки прячутся в ярко окрашенных прилистниках. Она является дальним родственником банана. 

Одобрительно хмыкнув, Джон прикрыл глаза. Руки Шерлока спустились к его бедрам, огладили, успокаивая его и словно бы вводя в приятный транс. 

\- И, конечно, небезызвестная Венерина мухоловка, которую легко узнать по характерной «ловушке», быстрым движениям и зубчатым листикам с волосками, очень напоминающими зубы. 

С этими словами Шерлок куснул Джона за шею, присосавшись к ней, Джон зашипел, развернувшись в руках Шерлока, дотянулся до его губ и прижался всем телом. 

Осторожно надавив на его бедра, Шерлок опустил их обоих на землю. Его язык теперь оказался у Джона во рту и действовал так, словно рот Уотсона был сердцевиной какого-то цветка, а язык его был полон нектара. 

Джон пошевелился под Шерлоком, стараясь так расположиться на мягкой земле, чтобы оказаться к нему как можно ближе, и в этот момент в плече вспыхнула боль, выдернув его из сладкого сновидения. 

Медленно отходя от сна, Джон несколько секунд лежал с открытыми глазами, пытаясь хоть ненадолго задержаться в том солнечном зеленом мире, где Шерлок жадно прижимался к нему. Господи, сколько еще подобных снов и пробуждений от желания ему предстоит вынести? 

Джон поморгал, привыкая к темноте, повернулся на бок и внезапно ощутил под губами волосы Шерлока. Он застыл, осознав вдруг, что к нему прижимается длинное стройное тело, а плечо его болит оттого, что он собственнически обнимает это тело за талию. В голове разом всплыли все события последних 24 часов, и Джон ахнул. 

Шерлок признался, что знал о желании Джона, Шерлок смущался, приходил в отчаяние, умолял Джона объясниться… А сам он кипел от гнева, а потом дрожал от облегчения, когда Шерлок, наконец, признался ему в своих чувствах. Их поцелуй в конце улицы, вихри вишневого цвета, горячие губы Шерлока на его губах – и все, что случилось после.

Огонь, который зародился в его теле во время сна и едва тлел к моменту пробуждения, вспыхнул с новой силой от воспоминаний о событиях прошедшей ночи. Джон воскресил в голове каждое из них, и каждое воспоминание вызывало приятное покалывание и заставляло зародившееся в животе тепло растекаться по всему телу. Охваченный чувствами, Джон повернулся и поцеловал Шерлока в плечо. 

Ему не хотелось менять позу, но плечо с каждой минутой болело все сильнее, и Джон с огромной неохотой убрал руку с Шерлоковой талии, перевернулся на спину и расправил спину. Шерлок, судя по мерно поднимавшейся и опускавшейся грудной клетке, спавший мирно и глубоко, издал слабый, едва различимый недовольный звук, когда Джон отвернулся.

Джон вытянулся на постели и попытался рассмотреть его в тусклом предутреннем свете.   
Шерлок спал, повернувшись на бок, темные волосы рассыпались по подушке.

Он был такой умиротворенный, что сердце Джона сжалось от нежности. Он тут же вспомнил, как в прошлый раз, когда он видел Шерлока спящим, его едва не разорвало от желания. Сейчас тот выглядел даже милее, чем тогда. Длинные руки и ноги были расслаблены, губы слегка приоткрыты, на щеку падала тень от ресниц – невозможно мило, и наконец-то Джон имел право протянуть руку и потрогать его. 

Он наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока в плечо. Тот вздохнул, перевернулся на спину и придвинулся ближе к источнику поцелуя. Шерлок буквально обернулся вокруг него, рукой он обвил его живот и устроил ее на бедре, лицом уткнулся Джону в плечо и, уютно улегшись, наконец, удовлетворенно вздохнул. 

Мягкие волосы коснулись Джоновой щеки, он провел по плечам Шерлока рукой. Последним, что он запомнил перед тем, как снова провалиться в сон, был звук барабанившего в окна спальни дождя.

***

Легкий дождь, начавшийся среди ночи, к утру превратился в настоящий ливень, и когда Джон проснулся, комната была залита тусклым серым светом. Они словно очутились в каком-то подводном царстве. 

Джон, все еще полусонный, лежал на спине и смотрел на мерцающие на потолке слабые блики света. В голове мелькали обрывки еще одного странного эротического сна. За ночь Шерлок поменял позу и теперь тесно прижимался к Джону, обвив его сзади и уткнувшись лицом ему в спину. 

Второй сон Джона был еще более странным и эротичным, чем первый – он лежал на постели из мха, ветки низко склонившихся деревьев легко касались его обнаженной груди. А Шерлок в этом сне был словно какое-то вьющееся экзотическое растение. Его руки лианами обвивали тело Джона, а рот присасывался к нему, словно пытался напитаться из него жизненной силой. 

Вспомнив ощущения из сна, Джон неосознанно выгнулся, и Шерлок зашевелился за его спиной. Замурлыкав, как кот, он потерся лицом о шею Джона. 

\- Ммм… доброе утро.

Руки их были тесно прижаты друг к другу, пальцы переплетались у Джона на животе. Шерлок потянулся за его спиной. Сознание Джона было все еще немного спутанным после недавнего сна, тело было податливым и расслабленным, а ощущение тесно прижавшегося к нему Шерлока наполняло его приятным удовлетворением. 

Губы Шерлока приоткрылись, кожу спины овеяло мягкое дыхание, и теплое ощущение в животе начало разрастаться и усиливаться. Джон поерзал на постели, толкнулся бедрами назад и улыбнулся, почувствовав, как возбужденный член Шерлока прижался к нему сзади. 

Он услышал, как дыхание Шерлока сбилось.

Джон подался к нему еще ближе, сильнее стиснул его пальцы, прикоснувшись горячей ладонью к собственному животу. Он попытался обернуться, чтобы заглянуть Шерлоку в глаза, но увидел лишь размытый отблеск света из залитого дождем окна на потолке. 

\- Мне снилось, что ты рассказываешь мне о растениях. 

Шерлок прижался губами к его спине между лопаток. Кончиком языка он описал по коже маленький круг. Затем он заговорил, и от его дыхания, прикасавшегося к влажной коже, по спине Джона побежали мурашки. 

– Звучит довольно скучно.  
\- Нет, это не было скучно. Это было очень… - Джон снова придвинулся ближе и шумно выдохнул, когда язык Шерлока прочертил влажную полосу на его шее, - поучительно. 

Шерлок что-то недоверчиво проворчал и принялся ласкать ртом Джоново ухо. Он медленно облизнул его внутренний изгиб.

\- В самом деле… - Он горячо дышал Джону в шею. – И что было дальше? 

\- Ты… - Сложно было не упустить нить разговора в то время, как горячий порочный рот Шерлока пустился в путешествие по Джонову горлу, задержавшись лишь ненадолго в изгибе плеча. – Ты объяснял, какие растения лучше всего пахнут, а какие… - Пальцы Джона вцепились в пальцы Шерлока, - какие… 

Джон почти задохнулся, когда губы Шерлока достигли шрама на его плече. Все тело его напряглось, воздух с трудом вырывался из легких. 

\- Какие не нужно… - Попытался продолжить он, но разом растерял все мысли, когда Шерлок принялся жадно сосать израненную плоть, лаская языком то место, где пуля вошла в плечо. 

Джон беспомощно застонал, неосознанно подталкивая их сплетенные пальцы вниз, к своему полностью отвердевшему члену. До сих пор он и представить себе не мог, что прикосновению к его шраму может быть настолько эротичным. Шерлок еще несколько изумительных секунд ласкал его плечо, а затем расцепил их пальцы и принялся поглаживать Джону бедра. 

Джон закрыл глаза и потерялся в ощущениях.

Шерлок легко поцеловал шрам напоследок и отстранился. 

\- Ты рассказывал мне свой сон, - напомнил он и потянулся поцелуем ко второму Джонову плечу. 

Джон попытался выровнять дыхание, все его внимание было приковано ко рту Шерлока, медленно двигавшемуся от одной его лопатки к другой. 

\- Да, - Джон облизнул губы, - мой сон…  
\- Наверно, я рассказывал тебе о разных способах использования разных растений, - хрипловатый со сна голос Шерлока звучал ниже, чем обычно. – И ты решил, что это… эротично?

\- Да, - выдохнул Джон, его голос сбился, когда Шерлок провел языком по позвоночнику. – Да, это было… – Джон снова облизнулся. – Ты делал это очень… - Теперь Шерлок добрался до впадинок на пояснице. Джон выгнулся и застонал от нахлынувших ощущений. – Очень…  
\- Очень что, Джон?

Длинные пальца Шерлока огладили бедра Джона, скользнули к груди и добрались до сосков. Он потер чувствительную кожу, и Джон снова выдохнул, ощутив, как соски твердеют под пальцами Шерлока. 

\- Извини, Джон. Не могу сказать, что мне вполне понятно, что было в твоем ботаническом сне такого привлекательного. – Жаркое дыхание Шерлока скользнуло по ягодицам Джона, но губы не прикоснулись к ним, проследовав ниже, к бедрам. – Ты можешь выражаться конкретнее? 

Джону казалось, что голос Шерлока с каждым словом становится все глубже, все гуще, по мере того, как его рот приближается к паху. Если бы он мог попробовать голос Шерлока на вкус, тот точно был бы как виски, который Уотсону довелось однажды пить на севере Шотландии, - глубокий насыщенный имбирный вкус с терпкими древесными нотками. 

Только бы он продолжал говорить – все равно, что именно. Джон был уверен, что смог бы кончить от одного бархатного звука этого голоса. 

Шерлок поцеловал изгиб талии Джона и мягко попросил:  
\- Расскажи мне свой сон, Джон.   
Его пальцы все еще нежно кружили вокруг сосков, и Джон, сдавленно застонав, толкнулся грудной клеткой в его раскрытые ладони. Прикосновение было слишком дразнящим, слишком легким. Ему нужно было больше трения, но руки Шерлока снова скользнули вниз и схватили его за бедра, удерживая их на месте. 

\- Нет, - сказал Шерлок, и под бархатом в его голосе слышалась сталь. 

Джон застонал, сам не вполне понимая, от чего – от возбуждения или разочарования.

\- Нет,- повторил Шерлок и, надавив Джону на бедра, перевернул его на живот. - Нет, я кое-что придумал.

Шерлок переместился в изножье кровати и легким толчком заставил Джона развести ноги так, чтобы он мог устроиться между них на коленях. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал он и поцеловал Джона в бедро, когда тот послушно развел ноги. – Вот так. 

Джону так отчаянно хотелось, чтобы рот Шерлока вернулся к ложбинке на его заднице, что он приподнялся на коленях, раскрывая себя сильнее. Ему слышно было, как Шерлок тихо втянул воздух при виде его позы. 

\- Очень хорошо, Джон, - снова повторил он и на этот раз, к восторгу Джона, наклонился и провел языком по впадинке между ягодиц. - Очень, очень хорошо.

Джон издал глубокий утробный стон, вцепился в подушку и уткнулся в нее лицом, чтобы заглушить звук.

\- Нет, Джон, - произнес Шерлок, и в голосе его снова зазвучала сталь. Он решительно вытащил из-под Джона подушку. – Нет, я хочу тебя слышать. Приподними бедра. 

Джон подчинился, и Шерлок пропихнул подушку ему под живот. 

\- Намного лучше, - заметил Шерлок и потерся о ягодицу Джона щекой, как довольный кот. Его руки, поглаживая, скользили по бедрам Джона и, наконец, достигли ягодиц и принялись массировать мышцы. – А теперь расскажи мне свой сон. 

Джон выпростал из-под себя руки и постарался не начать толкаться бедрами в подушку. Он подозревал, что Шерлоку это не понравится. 

\- Мне снился еще один сон, - выдохнул он. – Даже лучше чем тот, первый. В нем ты… о, боже! – Вскрикнул он, почувствовав, как язык Шерлока толкнулся ему между ягодиц. Дыхание вырывалось изо рта бесстыдно громко. – Ты был цветком и питался мной… вроде… вроде того. 

\- Питался тобой? – Переспросил Шерлок, и вибрация от его резкого голоса прошла по ягодицам прямиком в член. Шерлок снова приник к нему губами, выступившая на его щеках щетина царапала кожу ягодиц. Когда Шерлок снова заговорил, его возбужденный голос словно мурлыкал из глубины горла. Он говорил медленно, смакуя звуки, так, чтобы каждый слог его реплики буквально сочился сексом. – Я пил из тебя нектар?

\- ДА! – Завопил Джон, отчаянно толкнувшись бедрами в подушку. – Боже, да, ты…

Шерлок лизнул его вход. 

– Вот так, Джон? Похоже?

\- Да, - выдохнул Джон. – Да, именно так. О, господи, да, так…

Шерлок несколько раз обвел языком сморщенную дырочку, а затем толкнулся внутрь и принялся трахать Джона языком. 

\- Блядь, Шерлок! Господи, блядь!

Джон вцепился в простыни. Он в жизни не думал, что способен издавать такие звуки. Больше он уже не мог сдерживаться и принялся трахать подушку под собой в том же ритме, в котором двигался язык Шерлока. Тот отстранился, рваное дыхание обдало жаром Джоновы ягодицы. 

– Расскажи, что ты чувствуешь, Джон. Это так же приятно, как было во сне?

Джон кивнул, еле дыша, его член истекал смазкой, беспощадно портя подушку Шерлока.

\- Скажи, что сейчас лучше, чем во сне. Потому что должно быть лучше! 

\- Да, - выдохнул Джон, с трудом разгибая пальцы, - да, это гораздо лучше.

Шерлок медленно провел рукой между ягодиц Джона. 

– Ты не убедил меня, Джон. Я слышу в твоем голосе неуверенность. А мне нужно, чтобы ты был уверен.   
\- Я…  
\- Перевернись. – Внезапно жар от рта Шерлока исчез. – У меня есть идея. Перевернись, Джон.

Руки Шерлока вернулись на бедра Джона и одним движением перевернули его на спину. Джон не протестовал, почему-то от того, как Шерлок бесцеремонно вертел его, его прошибало вспышками возбуждения. 

Холмс медленно опустился сверху, руками удерживая разведенные в стороны Джоновы бедра. Его низкий голос вибрировал от желания:  
\- Вчера я хотел, чтобы ты кончил мне в рот, но этого так и не случилось. А сейчас я снова этого хочу. – Его потемневшие глаза остановились на набухшем Джоновом члене. – Боже, Джон, мне нужно попробовать тебя на вкус.

В голосе Шерлока была такая неприкрытая жажда, что Джон застонал и толкнулся бедрами в направлении его рта. 

\- Ты можешь просто брать все, что хочешь. Я твой – помнишь?

Он обвил Шерлока руками, притянул его к себе и поцеловал, настойчиво толкаясь языком в рот и погружая пальцы в его волосы. Шерлок зарычал, толкнул Джона обратно на кровать, уперся ладонью ему в грудь и набросился ртом на сосок.

Он с силой всасывал чувствительную плоть, легко порхая по коже языком, пока Джон не начал хныкать, вцепившись в затылок Шерлока обеими руками. Тот проследовал губами по груди Джона ко второму соску и улыбнулся, когда пальцы Уотсона крепче впились в него. 

\- Шер… Шерлок…

Язык Шерлока явно хотел показать Джону, что он намеревается сделать с его членом, до сих пор не получившим никакой стимуляции. Ему нужно было что-нибудь. Что угодно. Иначе он вот-вот сойдет с ума. 

\- Шерлок! – Отчаянно попросил Джон. – Мне нужно…

Рот Шерлока спустился вниз по его животу и прижался к пупку.

\- Что тебе нужно, Джон? – Вибрация его голоса отдавалась у Джона в паху. – Скажи мне. 

\- Мне нужно… - Джон согнул ноги в коленях, приподнимая бедра. – Мне нужно чтобы ты пососал меня. Как во сне. – Собственный голос прозвучал жалобно, но Джону было плевать. – Пожалуйста, Шерлок, мне нужен твой рот. Мне нужно… блядь!  
Губы Шерлока сомкнулись на его головке, щеки втянулись, когда он медленно заглотил член до середины. Голова Джона бессильно откинулась назад.

\- О боже, ты так хорошо это делаешь… я не могу… - Слова утонули в рваном вздохе. Шерлок пососал кожу на кончике, одновременно обхватив член рукой у основания и слегка сжав. 

По неровному ритму дыхания Шерлока Джон понимал, что тот возбужден не меньше его самого. Он потерся щекой о влажную головку все тем же кошачьим движением и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. И Джон застонал от того, как развратно он выглядел. 

\- Мне нравится твой вкус, Джон, - сказал он и принялся ласкать губами головку члена, не сводя с Джона потемневших глаз. – Нравится чувствовать твой член между губами, нравится, как он пружинит на языке и проскальзывает в горло.  
Он вобрал член в рот еще на дюйм и застонал. Вибрация его горла заставила Джона застонать в ответ, свистяще выдохнуть и закатить глаза. 

\- Господи, Шерлок…

Шерлок полизал щель на головке, одновременно водя рукой по члену вверх-вниз, точно повторяя движения собственных губ. А затем впустил Джона глубже, сладко обхватывая его горячим влажным ртом. 

Джону приходилось сдерживать себя, чтобы не начать толкаться Шерлоку в рот. Боясь войти слишком глубоко и сделать больно, он отчаянно хватался руками за собственные виски. 

Раньше Джон никогда не думал, что может быть громким в постели, вообще-то, раньше он таким никогда и не был. Нарушал тишину разве что вздохами и легкими стонами. Но с Шерлоком все было по-другому. Оказалось, что Холмс может вытягивать из него такие звуки, о которых Джон даже не подозревал, что может их издавать. Он делал с телом Уотсона что-то особенное.   
Шерлок заглатывал его член, и Джон понял, что непрерывно пронзительно стонет в ответ. В смущении он закусил кулак, чтобы задушить стоны. 

Шерлок с сочным звуком выпустил его изо рта и прижал запястье Джона к кровати. 

\- Нет, - казалось, он умолял. – Нет, Джон. Пожалуйста, не заглушай звуки. – Его голос подрагивал от желания. – Скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь. – Его дыхание, коснувшись влажной головки, заставило Джона застонать от наслаждения. – Скажи мне! 

\- Боже, это… - Он забыл все, что хотел сказать, когда Шерлок снова взял в рот его член. Но затем тот остановился, поддразнивая. 

\- Да? – Надавил Шерлок.

\- Это как… блядь, я как в раю, - выдохнул Джон. Шерлок снова заглотил его и вернулся к ритму, выбивавшему из него те отчаянные звуки. - Как…Господи…это…

Он так старался ответить Шерлоку. Сделал огромное усилие, чтобы облечь свои ощущения в слова, но те все равно ускользнули из головы, как вода сквозь пальцы. Джон еще не забыл, что у него есть мозг, но заставить его формулировать мысли уже не мог. 

А затем его дыхание участилось, потому что входа коснулся палец. 

Шерлок отстранился и неожиданно серьезно посмотрел на Джона:   
– Джон. – Хрипло спросил он. - Все в порядке?  
\- Боже, да, - отозвался он, жадно толкаясь бедрами. Он словно оголодал, внутри поселилась отчаянная жажда, которую утолить мог только Шерлок. Джон хотел быть заполненным. – Боже, пожалуйста, Шерлок. Пожалуйста.

Шерлок погладил колечко мышц, его рот вернулся на член Джона и заглотил его, когда палец проник внутрь.  
Палец Шерлока вошел в него, и Джон втянул воздух, почувствовав, как сжимается вокруг Шерлока его плоть. Его тело удивленно замерло от этого ощущения.

Раньше он никогда ничего подобного не делал, не чувствовал ничего внутри. Его буквально шокировало, каким желанным оказалось это ощущение, как сильно ему хотелось еще. Мысль о том, что Шерлок проник в него, оказалась настолько эротичной, что Джон словно со стороны услышал свой отчаянный вскрик. 

Шерлок выпустил его член и взглянул со страхом.  
– Ты в порядке?

Джон не мог выговорить ни слова, поэтому в ответ просто толкнулся бедрами, насаживаясь на палец сильнее, и с наслаждением застонал, когда тот проник на две фаланги. Он заметил, как изменилось лицо Шерлока, и насадился еще глубже.

\- Что ты чувствуешь? – Голос Шерлока дрожал; вероятно, увидев, как Джон насаживается на его палец, он возбудился еще сильнее. 

\- Мне очень хорошо. – Отозвался он каким-то чужим низким голосом. - Да, это… боже. Мне нужно больше, Шерлок. Дай мне больше.

Этот призыв заставил Шерлока беспомощно застонать. Джон снова толкнулся бедрами вперед.

\- Пожалуйста, Шерлок.

Он слышал дыхание Шерлока, быстрое и неровное, и гадал, как тому удается все это время не прикасаться к себе. Взглянув вниз, между ног Шерлока, он увидел его набухший член, упиравшийся ему в живот. Ему бы тоже хотелось прикоснуться к Шерлоку, но в эту минуту он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме того, чтобы ощутить еще больше заполненности. Он с ума сходил от желания.

Джон приподнялся на локтях, чтобы толкнуться сильнее, и они вместе застонали, когда Шерлок проник еще глубже. 

\- Еще, Шерлок, – проскрипел Джон, наплевав на то, что практически умоляет Холмса. - Пожалуйста.

Шерлок проник пальцем глубже, согнул его и нащупал простату, и Джон застыл от остроты ощущений. 

\- Господи.

Он чувствовал, как рука Шерлока дрожит на его бедре. 

– Что ты чувствуешь? – Голос его был низким и густым.

\- Я… блядь, Шерлок. Ты можешь сделать так еще раз? Чем бы это ни было. – Он облизнул губы, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. – Чем бы ни было, просто…

Шерлок снова погладил ту точку, не сводя глаз с Джона. Джон яростно вскрикнул и выгнулся в попытке продлить ощущение.

\- Блядь! Ох, гребанный ад…

Шерлок тяжело дышал рядом с ним, от возбуждения его движения были более резкими, менее ритмичными. Он ласкал сгусток нервных окончаний Джона, одновременно погружая его член в рот на всю длину. Джон вскрикнул и выгнулся, толкаясь в его рот. 

Ощущения от того, что Шерлок одновременно сосал его член и ласкал его внутри длинным изящным пальцем, были больше, чем Джон мог вынести. 

Но он все еще хотел большего. Ему было мало.  
\- Шерлок, - выдохнул он. – Еще. Я хочу еще.

Шерлок застонал, не выпуская член Джона изо рта, и тот буквально подпрыгнул от этого ощущения, вцепившись пальцами ему в волосы. 

Он долго так не продержится. В животе уже зародилась волна оргазма, и Джон ощутил иррациональную грусть от того, что скоро все закончится. 

Джон понимал, что в этот раз им не удастся сделать того, чего ему так хотелось. Он хотел Шерлока внутри себя – хотел почувствовать, как его член пронзает его тело. Эта мысль доводила его до исступления.

\- Шерлок… - Умоляюще простонал он, стискивая пальцы в волосах Шерлока. Он едва не плакал. - Шерлок, боже, пожалуйста!

Шерлок сбился с ритма, но все же послушно присоединил второй палец, изогнул его слегка и постепенно ввел на всю длину. Почувствовав, как мышцы внутри растягиваются, Джон застонал и подтянулся выше на локтях, одновременно разводя бедра, чтобы впустить Шерлока еще глубже. Поток тягучих бессвязных вздохов не умолкал, и в промежутках между душившими его отчаянными всхлипами Джон едва мог выстонать имя своего любовника. 

\- Шер… Шерлок… Господи…

Свободной рукой Шерлок притянул Джона за талию и усадил его на постели, притянув его бедра ближе к своему лицу. В таком положении ему удалось протолкнуть пальцы еще глубже, а Джон принялся двигаться им навстречу.   
Уотсон вцепился в затылок Шерлока, его тело выгнулось дугой, распятое между упоительным ртом Холмса на его члене и его пальцами, сладко давившими изнутри. 

Вместе им удалось поймать ритм, и бедра Джона принялись бешено толкаться в такт движениям Шерлокова рта. А затем его тело пронзила дрожь приближающегося оргазма. 

\- Шер… Шерлок…

Он пытался как-то предупредить его, но не смог вымолвить ни слова. Поэтому Джон просто сжал пальцами волосы Шерлока и почувствовал, как тот, в ответ, заглотил его член до самого основания. Джон сбился с ритма, его бедра беспомощно задергались, а ощущение жаркого влажного горла вокруг члена заставило его сорваться в беспамятство. 

Оргазм обрушился на него, и Джону показалось, что он пытается воспарить над кроватью и единственное, что удерживает его в реальности – это рот и пальцы Шерлока. С каждой оргазменной судорогой мышцы его сжимались вокруг пальцев Шерлока, а понимание, что тот в эти секунды проглатывает его сперму, заставляло его содрогаться снова и снова. 

Шерлок высосал все до капли, а затем поднял голову и вытащил из Джона пальцы. Он выпрямился, прерывисто дыша. Чувствуя себя так, словно в теле не осталось ни одной кости, Джон притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Каждая клеточка еще звенела в посторгазменном восторге. Джон скользнул языком по языку Шерлока и вздрогнул от нахлынувших ощущений, когда почувствовал во рту свой вкус. 

\- Чего ты хочешь? – Выдохнул он прямо в губы Шерлоку, почувствовав, как дрожат у того руки. – Все что угодно, я все для тебя сделаю. 

Он прикоснулся губами к его скуле, а затем протянул руку вниз и обхватил его член. Шерлок резко выдохнул.

\- Я не… - Сдавленно проговорил Шерлок и прикрыл глаза. 

О, боже, он был так близко. Столько времени был так близко! Джона кольнуло чувство вины – ну, теперь он сделает все, что только захочет Шерлок. 

Джон выпрямился и притянул Шерлока к себе на колени, устроив его так, чтобы он обвил его спину руками и ногами. 

\- Ты понимаешь, что ты сейчас со мной сделал?

Он скользнул губами по шее Шерлока, вырисовав языком влажную дорожку; одной рукой он обнял Шерлока за талию, притянув его еще ближе к себе, а другой взялся за его член. Джон начал двигать рукой, одновременно всасывая нежную кожу шеи и сжимая ее зубами, желая оставить свою метку. Большим пальцем он размазал смазку по головке. 

\- Боже, ты такой мокрый. Нам даже смазка не понадобится…

Он ласкал член Шерлока рукой. С губ Холмса сорвался тихий стон, а бедра его придвинулись к Джону еще ближе.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, чего я хотел, - выдохнул он в шею Шерлока и задвигал рукой быстрее, понимая, что как бы ему ни хотелось сделать все медленно и просмаковать каждую деталь, Холмсу, которого сейчас буквально колотит в его руках, нужны более сильные ласки. 

\- Я хотел, чтобы ты трахнул меня, - сказал он, сжав руку на члене в кулак, и тут же дыхание Шерлока сорвалось, и он крепче вцепился в Джона. Уотсон оставил еще один засос на ключице, а зачем прикусил нежную кожу под челюстью. – Я хотел, чтобы ты втрахал меня в кровать так сильно, чтобы я потом неделю не мог ходить. 

\- Боже, Джон…

Руки Шерлока отчаянно вцепились в плечи Джона.

Джон стал ласкать быстрее, сжимая руку на члене Шерлока еще крепче. Губы его приникли к его уху:  
\- Представь, что сейчас трахаешь меня, Шерлок. Чувствуешь, какой я узкий? 

Шерлок застонал, приподнимая бедра навстречу движениям Джона, и стиснул пальцами его плечи. 

\- Чувствуешь этот тугой, влажный жар?

Дыхание Шерлока звучало дробным стаккато, и Джон понимал – это означает, что он очень близко. Он выгнул спину так, чтобы они с Шерлоком прижались друг к другу еще плотнее, и приподнял колени, бережно удерживая Шерлока в своей хватке. Его губы скользили по его уху:  
– Трахай меня, Шерлок. Сильнее. Я хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь в меня.

Джон лизнул ухо Шерлока, и тот вскрикнул, сильно толкнувшись в его кулак, и тут же кончил, сотрясаясь в его руках. Джон удерживал его на коленях, гладил ладонью по спине, чувствуя, как тело Шерлока плавится в его руках, а дыхание постепенно выравнивается. Он спрятал лицо у Джона на плече, и тот выждал немного, а затем попытался медленно аккуратно отстранить его от себя. 

\- Ты в порядке?

Несколько долгих секунд Шерлок не шевелился, все еще обвивая руками талию Джона. А затем Джон почувствовал, как его шеи коснулся длинный выдох, и немного напрягся. Что, если все это оказалось для Шерлока слишком? Все это, да еще плюс события вчерашнего вечера – что, если это больше, чем он может вынести?

Черт, да что уж там, Джон сам едва со всем этим справился. 

Шерлок приглушенно прошептал Джону в плечо:  
– Это всегда так?

\- Что? - Спросил Джон, ощущая, как в груди разливается тревога.

\- Секс с тобой. – Шерлок ослабил хватку, отстранился и взглянул на него. На лице его написан был шутливый ужас. - Это всегда так жарко?

Джон засмеялся. 

– Нет, не всегда. Скорее редко. Или вообще никогда. Не помню, чтобы хоть раз было так же жарко.

\- Хорошо. В противном случае я не уверен, что смогу соответствовать.

Джон снова рассмеялся, но горло его сжалось от страха – что, если в словах Шерлока лишь доля шутки? Если весь этот ужас на его лице – реальный? 

Шерлок пристально взглянул на него:  
\- В чем дело?   
\- Ну, я просто хотел сказать, что секс с другими людьми… Он не… - Джон прочистил горло. – Думаю, на самом деле, все дело в тебе. 

Кажется, его слова Шерлока не убедили. Он прищурился и подозрительно посмотрел на Джона, вычисляя что-то. Это было что-то невероятное: такое знакомое выражение на лице такого капитально оттраханного Шерлока. Волосы его спутались. На бледной коже шеи темнели засосы. Джону захотелось стереть напряженный излом этих губ поцелуем. 

\- Что тут смешного? – Рявкнул Шерлок своим обычным властным голосом, так не вязавшимся с тем, что его обладатель сидел сейчас обнаженный у Джона на коленях. 

\- Ничего. – Джон проглотил смешок. От страха немного кружилась голова. Кажется, от всего этого он немного тронулся умом. – Ничего, но у меня есть для тебя кое-какая новость. Не думаю, что со временем наш секс станет менее жарким. 

Шерлок скептически скривился. Джон придвинулся ближе и коснулся губами его уха. 

\- Просто представь, - прошептал он, пытаясь говорить игривым тоном, но с изумлением понимая, что в голосе его снова пробиваются нотки чистого вожделения. – Каких масштабов это достигнет, когда я разрешу тебе себя трахнуть? 

Шерлок застонал в притворном негодовании, но Джон почувствовал, как тот задрожал в его руках. Он снова прижался лбом к Джонову плечу, придвинулся ближе и крепко обхватил его за талию. 

Джон уперся подбородком в его макушку и улыбнулся, уверившись, наконец, что все в порядке и следующий раз у них действительно будет.


	12. Chapter 12

Джон слегка пошевелился в кольце рук Шерлока.

Кое-какие потребности организма, на которые он пытался не обращать внимания вот уже 45 минут, все явственнее давали о себе знать. К несчастью, Шерлока, кажется, ничего не беспокоило, и он не собирался менять позу еще, как минимум, минут 45. 

Джон попытался расцепить его руки, удерживавшие его за талию.

– Шерлок…

Тот потерся носом о его волосы.

\- Шерлок, пусти. Мне нужно отлить.

Шерлок неодобрительно заворчал и обхватил Джона еще крепче. 

\- Еще я есть хочу, - оповестил Джон, безуспешно пытаясь вывернуться из рук Шерлока. – Некоторым из нас необходимо поесть, чтобы восполнить силы после долгой физической активности. 

\- А некоторые из нас уже поели, - протянул Шерлок и коснулся губами Джонова уха. 

\- Ну, может, тебе и подходит диета из пыльцы и спермы, но некоторым из нас нужна настоящая еда, - Джон рванулся в руках Шерлока. – Я даже не помню, когда ел в последний раз… и, послушай, если так пойдет… я ужасно голоден, так что, если в ближайшее время не доберусь до еды, мне придется съесть тебя. 

\- Ммм… - Довольно промычал Шерлок и толкнул Джона на кровать. – Можем договориться.

\- Шерлок! – Джон пихнул его в грудь и увернулся, чтобы Шерлок до него не добрался. - Я серьезно!

\- Ладно. – Шерлок рухнул на кровать и прикрыл глаза рукой, на этот раз он был по-настоящему раздосадован.

\- Завтрак, - простонал он. – Как скучно. Вот и закончился наш секс.

Джон закатил глаза и направился в ванную.

Душ он решил не принимать – нарастающий голод требовал немедленного удовлетворения. Джон поднял с пола футболку и брюки, натянул их, отправился на кухню, поставил чайник и начал вынимать из холодильника продукты. Шерлок явился почти сразу за ним. Облаченный в изумрудный халат, он излучал такую волнующую посткоитальную истому, что Джону немедленно захотелось швырнуть его на кухонный стол и отыметь прямо там. 

Продемонстрировав поистине изумительное самообладание, Джон проигнорировал проследовавшего мимо него в гостиную соблазнительного мужчину и сосредоточился на приготовлении завтрака. 

Он достал две кружки, две тарелки и сунул в тостер два кусочка хлеба. 

В гостиной Шерлок рухнул на диван, подхватил журнал и принялся с бешеной скоростью перелистывать страницы, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на их содержание. 

\- Я пожарю яичницу и для тебя тоже, - заявил Джон, кидая кусочек масла на сковородку. – И ты ее съешь!

Шерлок отбросил журнал на кофейный столик, двумя ошеломляюще быстрыми грациозными движениями пересек гостиную и остановился за спиной у хлопочущего у плиты Джона. 

\- Да? – Промурлыкал он ему в ухо, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. 

Усилием воли Джон заставил себя не отвлекаться. 

\- Да, - ответил он, разбил первое яйцо, и оно зашкворчало на сковородке. От запаха кипящего масла в желудке заурчало. 

\- А что, если меня не интересует яичница?.. Если мне хочется поглощать что-то другое? 

Шерлок нежно куснул Джона за шею. Джон крепче ухватился за лопаточку, пытаясь проигнорировать ощущения. 

\- Я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать.  
\- Знаешь?  
\- Ты пытаешься меня отвлечь, - игриво сказал Джон и разбил на сковородку еще два яйца.  
\- Ничего подобного.

Руки Шерлока скользнули к нему под футболку, тепло прикоснулись к животу, и на этот раз Джон не удержался. Он зашипел от прикосновения теплых ладоней к низу живота и откинулся назад, в объятия Шерлока. 

Шерлок поцеловал его в шею.

Джон закрыл глаза, на секунду забыв о шкворчащей сковородке, и обернулся, чтобы найти губы Шерлока. Он приоткрыл рот и почувствовал, как губы Шерлока раскрылись ему навстречу, его язык толкнулся в восхитительную теплоту, медленно прошелся по языку Шерлока, а затем Джон отстранился. 

\- А теперь побудь полезным. – Джон отпихнул Шерлока бедром. – Накрой на стол.

Шерлок не мог отвести взгляда от его губ, глаза его словно подернулись туманом. У Джона быстро забилось сердце от осознания того, что он может выбить этого сверхъестественного невозможного человека из колеи одним единственным поцелуем. 

Через секунду в глазах Шерлока прояснилось, он, прищурившись, быстро взглянул на Джона, а затем потянулся к ящику с приборами, извлекая из него ножи и вилки. 

Джон с изумлением понял, что Шерлок воспринял его приказ всерьез. Он удивленно улыбнулся и вернулся к яичнице.   
Вскоре еда была готова, и Джон поставил перед Шерлоком дымящиеся тарелку и чашку. Тот с благодарностью принял кружку и поднес ее к губам, не сводя глаз с Джона.

Это было невероятно. Шерлок смотрел на него, просто смотрел, ничего больше, а Джон буквально сходил с ума от вида его губ, прижимавшихся к краю кружки, тонких пальцев, сжимавших ручку, изящных движений горла, когда Шерлок глотал. 

Взволнованный, Джон отвернулся и пошел на кухню за своей тарелкой.

Тем не менее, как только перед ним появилась еда, он на несколько минут выбросил Шерлока из головы и жадно набросился на завтрак. Вероятно, то, что сегодня утром все ощущения Джона, включая прием пищи, имели какой-то сладострастный оттенок, чего обычно в его жизни не наблюдалось, говорило многое о его общем состоянии. Все было более ярким, более выпуклым, чем обычно, - вкус масла, легкая горчинка чая, золотистые тягучие капли из проткнутого вилкой желтка. Да и сам вкус еды был более насыщенным, чем всегда. Джон не мог оторваться от тарелки, пока не собрал кусочком тоста последние остатки желтка.   
Подняв, наконец, глаза, он обнаружил, что Шерлок неотрывно смотрит на него.

\- Что? – Спросил он, взял стакан с водой и разом осушил его наполовину. 

\- Ты, - ответил Шерлок, глядя на него голодными глазами. И Джон понял, что его голод не имел никакого отношения к так и не съеденному завтраку. 

\- Тебе нужно что-нибудь съесть.

Шерлок даже не взглянул на тарелку. 

– Я в порядке.

Джон покачал головой. 

– Нет. Если ты рассчитываешь заняться сегодня сексом, тебе придется съесть яичницу. 

Шерлок взглянул на него.

\- Только если тост будет с джемом. 

\- Что?

\- Я сказал, что хочу джем.

\- Хорошо.

Джон пошел в кухню и на несколько минут замер у раскрытого холодильника, не зная, какой джем предложить самому привередливому едоку из всех, что ему встречались. В конце концов, он решил взять все, что там было.   
Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Шерлок смотрел в свой телефон.

Джон поставил перед ним три баночки.

– Выбирай.

Шерлок даже не взглянул на него. 

– Я передумал. Я хочу мёд.

Джон строго посмотрел на Шерлока.

– Не принесу, пока не съешь яйца.

Шерлок подхватил вилкой большой кусок яичницы и взглянул на Джона. На его лице было пугающе искреннее невинное выражение.

\- Тебе придется съесть все.

Шерлок нахально запихнул остатки яичницы в рот, проглотил и посмотрел на Джона все с тем же умильным выражением. 

– Мёд.

С Шерлоком, к счастью, так бывало довольно часто: пара кусков пищи вызывала в его теле воспоминания о голоде. Когда Джон вернулся с медом, он уже подобрал с тарелки последние крошки, оставив половинку тоста на сладкое.

Джон опустил банку с медом на стол, возможно грохнув ею чуть сильнее, чем требовалось.

Шерлок улыбнулся ему и взял банку. Он снял крышку и сунул нож в золотистую жидкость, а затем подчеркнуто медленно вытащил его, позволяя янтарным каплям тягуче стекать с лезвия. А Джон вдруг понял, что рассматривает руки Шерлока, узкие впадинки между костяшками, изящный изгиб указательного пальца, обнимавшего рукоятку ножа, длинный и тонкий средний палец, касавшийся лезвия. 

Шерлок поднял нож, чтобы поймать последнюю каплю меда, и взгляд Джона скользнул вверх по его бледной руке, задержался на косточке у запястья, поднялся выше, буквально загипнотизированный тем, как плавно задвигался локоть Шерлока, когда тот начал размазывать мед по тосту ровными уверенными движениями. 

Затем он вновь посмотрел на пальцы Шерлока – такие длинные и изящные – и внезапно вспомнил, каково это было, чувствовать эти пальцы внутри себя. 

\- Что-то случилось, Джон?

Шерлок невозмутимо откусил тост. 

Джон оторвал взгляд от его рук и поерзал на стуле, удивляясь, как бурно его тело реагирует на близость Шерлока. 

\- Ты как будто бы немного… задыхаешься. – Шерлок закрыл банку и посмотрел на свою руку. – Ой, какой я неловкий. Весь вымазался в меде. 

Мед блестел на костяшках его пальцев, и Шерлок быстро лизнул их, а затем, прикрыв глаза, сунул в рот сразу два пальца и принялся обсасывать их. 

Джон издал такой звук, словно Шерлок пнул его под столом. 

Шерлок многозначительно посмотрел на Джона, медленно вытащил пальцы изо рта и, прикрыв глаза, принялся поочередно облизывать их языком. 

Джон издал еще один придушенный звук.

Шерлок пристально изучил свою руку.

– Боже, я так сильно испачкался.

Шерлок поднес к губам кончики пальцев, и его розовый язык, лаская, пробежался по каждому из них. Он нарочито медленно облизнул ладонь, прижался губами к внутренней стороне запястья, а затем – затем он застонал, хрипло и развратно застонал себе в ладонь.

Пальцы Джона вцепились в брюки, он дышал поверхностно и неровно. 

Шерлок в последний раз облизал запястье и поднял глаза на Джона. В его взгляде читалось наигранное сострадание. 

\- Ты уверен, что с тобой в порядке?

Джон подскочил со стула так быстро, что почти уронил его, ножки с отвратительным звуком проскрежетали по полу, а Джон в мгновение ока оказался у той половины стола, которую занимал Шерлок. 

Тот смотрел на него совершенно невозмутимо. Его губы припухли, в уголке рта блестела капелька меда. 

Вцепившись в халат Шерлока, Джон рванул его на себя и притянул к своим губам, жадно стиснул зубами полную нижнюю губу и с удовлетворением услышал, как Шерлок удивленно втянул воздух. 

Джон сам не знал, сколько времени он потратил на нижнюю губу Холмса, прежде чем впустить Шерлока глубже и самому погрузиться в его теплый рот, ощущая вкус чая, молока, радости Шерлока от его игры в инженю, странного восторга и – под всем этим – сладости меда. 

Поцелуй получился медленный и томный, он был, словно те капли меда, тягуче стекавшие с ножа. Джон снова и снова проникал языком в рот Шерлока, словно не мог напиться из этого божественного источника, пока, наконец, не понял, что Холмс, наполовину выдернутый из стула, безуспешно пытается ухватиться дрожащими руками хоть за что-нибудь. 

Джон отстранился, оценил ошалевшее выражение лица Шерлока, а затем вздернул его на ноги и, не в силах справиться с собой, подался вперед и слизнул с его губ последнюю капельку меда. 

Шерлок схватил его за руки. 

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока из-под ресниц. Голос его, когда он заговорил, звучал куда менее твердо, чем он ожидал.

– Теперь доволен?

Шерлок прислонился к нему, щеки коснулась щетина. В ладонь Джона требовательно впились длинные пальцы. 

– Нет.

Джон проследовал губами по челюсти Шерлока.

– Ты ненасытный засранец.

Шерлок хмыкнул в знак согласия, и губы Джона коснулись засоса на его шее, который он сам же там и оставил чуть раньше этим утром. 

На столе завибрировал телефон, Шерлок потянулся за ним, но Джон издал протестующий рык и, перехватив руку Шерлока, притянул его обратно. 

\- О, нет, не надо, - Джон куснул его за челюсть, оттянул кожу, а затем низким голосом произнес. – Все твое внимание принадлежит мне! 

Джон обхватил Шерлока рукой за шею, притянул ближе, прикусил его нижнюю губу и, не отстраняясь, принялся подталкивать Шерлока к центру комнаты. 

Шерлок выдохнул в поцелуй и рукой, все еще сжимавшей мобильник, притянул Джона ближе к себе. Он повиновался Джону, позволяя вести себя по комнате. Джон остановился между столом и диваном, свет из расчерченного дождем окна запутался в мягких кудрях Шерлока. 

Поцелуи Джона спустились вниз по шее Шерлока, руки его ухватились за скользкий шелк халата. Его немного вело от возбуждения, от каждого прикосновения к гибкому телу Шерлока по нервам словно пробегал электрический разряд, Джон разрывался между желаниями просто смотреть и прикасаться. Прошлой ночью ему не удалось как следует разглядеть Шерлока - он был слишком занят, пытаясь остаться целым, в то время, как в Шерлок явно прилагал все усилия, чтобы он развалился на кусочки. А утром Джона буквально снесло потоком Шерлокова вожделения, и он просто не успел толком сосредоточиться на восхитительном мужчине, находившемся у него между ног. 

Его слегка мучило чувство вины за то, что он уделил Шерлоку утром так мало внимания. Что ж, теперь он восполнит этот пробел. 

Джон скользнул губами по шее Шерлока, попробовал на вкус пульсирующую жилку во впадинке, смакуя кончиком языка неравномерные глухие удары. 

Шерлок приподнял подбородок, давая Джону лучший доступ к себе, и рвано выдохнул от удовольствия, когда тот обвел языком его ключицу. Шерлок сглотнул, и Джон, заметив, как дернулись мышцы его бледного горла, не удержался и снова поцеловал то же место. 

\- Все мое внимание принадлежит тебе, Джон, - заверил Шерлок и не утратил своего великодушия даже в тот момент, когда Джон забрал у него телефон и, на миг отвлекшись от поцелуев, опустил его на кофейный столик. 

\- Тебе этим утром досталось меньше, чем мне, - сказал Джон, снова поцеловал впадинку на его шее и заскользил губами ниже, пока не коснулся края халата. – И теперь я это исправлю. 

\- Мои пальцы были в тебе, когда ты кончил мне в рот. - Руки Шерлока скользнули вверх по шее Джона и замерли в его волосах, большим пальцем он рассеянно погладил нежную кожу за ухом. 

Джон затрепетал от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Он прикусил сосок Шерлока сквозь халат и почувствовал вкус шелка на языке. Прикосновение его губ заставило Шерлока издать жаждущий стон и сильнее схватиться пальцами за его волосы. Кажется, он задыхался. 

– Если ты думаешь, что это значит «досталось меньше», то мне придется многому тебя научить. 

Джон фыркнул и приласкал сосок языком, почувствовав, как тот немедленно затвердел. Шерлок прерывисто выдохнул, и Джон ощутил изумленную радость от того, что выяснил, как бурно реагирует Шерлок на такие прикосновения.

Ухмыльнувшись, он обхватил сосок губами и начал сосать.

Шерлок вскрикнул и впился ногтями в кожу головы Джона.

Не отрывая губ, Джон немного смягчил интенсивность воздействия, лаская сосок нежнее и следя за реакцией Шерлока. Одновременно он потер второй сосок большим пальцем и услышал, как Шерлок над его головой рвано задышал. 

\- Я должен… Я должен тебя предупредить, - выдохнул Шерлок, когда губы Джона обхватили второй сосок. – Я могу кончить только от этого... что будет, господи, превосходно, но… если у тебя другие планы…

Джон поднял глаза, увидел, как пылает шея Шерлока, и понял, что тот говорит правду. 

Он провел ладонями по груди Шерлока вниз, до бедер, прочертив кончиками пальцев изгиб каждого ребра. А затем поцеловал раскрасневшегося Шерлока в шею и произнес, не отрывая губ от кожи:

– У меня в самом деле другие планы.

Оказалось, что под халатом у Шерлока ничего не было, – между его телом и руками Джона был лишь тончайший слой шелка. Боже, сколько раз Джон представлял себе подобную сцену! Как будет исследовать губами все тело Шерлока через тонкую ткань, как заставит того сходить с ума от желания, прежде чем сжалится над ним, распахнет мерзкий халат и припадет губами к обнаженной плоти. 

Он не знал, хватит ли ему выдержки, чтобы воплотить эту фантазию в жизнь, но, черт возьми, собирался хотя бы попробовать.   
Джон подступил ближе и взялся за пояс халата. Внутренней стороны руки коснулся горячий выступ эрекции Шерлока, и Джону пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не потереться об нее, а лишь развязать пояс, который с шелковым шелестом опустился на пол.

Шерлок казался совершенно спокойным, лишь грудная клетка его вздымалась и опадала в ожидании, а потемневшие глаза смотрели на Джона неотрывно.

Их взгляды встретились, и понимание всей интимности этой ситуации внезапно словно обрушилось на Джона. Его как будто с силой толкнули в грудь. Шерлок доверял ему, предлагал ему себя, в его чертах появилось что-то нежное и мучительно уязвимое – и у Джона перехватило дыхание. 

Дождь все так же мерно стучал за окном, комната была залита странным сумеречным светом, не позволявшим определить точное время суток. И Джону на секунду показалось, что все это не по-настоящему, ему просто приснился еще один сон, в котором они с Шерлоком зависли в каком-то безвременье. Внутри всколыхнулась безотчетная паника. 

Ну уж нет, с яростью подумал он, разглядывая Шерлока в лившемся из окна приглушенном свете. Лицо его выдавало такое страстное желание, а тело было таким отзывчивым, что Джон снова поверил, что все это происходит в реальности. 

Его руки слегка дрожали, когда он потянулся вперед и развел в стороны полы халата. Шерлок пристально смотрел на него, и Джон вдруг с удивлением отметил, что глаза его приобрели оттенок, который он до сих пор ни разу не видел, - в мягком сером свете они сияли голубовато-зеленым. 

Джон подумал, что, возможно, слишком уж упивается этим моментом, - тем, как скользят его пальцы, неторопливо спуская шелковую ткань с плеч Шерлока, как они медленно, дразнящее-легкими прикосновениями оглаживают ключицы. Но потом халат соскользнул на пол, оставив Шерлока полностью, восхитительно обнаженным, окутанным лишь мягкими отсветами от залитого дождем окна, веки Холмса дрогнули, он тихо вдохнул воздух, и Джон понял, что Шерлок наслаждается этими мгновениями не меньше, чем он сам. 

Он провел ладонью вниз по бицепсу Шерлока, поцеловал острое плечо, и проследовал губами за собственной ладонью, вниз по бледной невозможно изящной руке, обвел языком впадину под локтем, скользнул по вене и остановился у хрупкого запястья.   
Он удержал руку Шерлока в своей, развернул ее, поцеловал ладонь, провел языком по среднему пальцу, а затем полностью погрузил его в рот, облизнул костяшки, ощутив вкус меда и вспомнив, с каким выражением лица Шерлок облизывал свои пальцы припухшими губами. 

\- Джон…

Джон погрузил в рот второй палец и принялся сосать сразу оба. Шерлок свободной рукой вцепился в основание его шеи. Он издал придушенный звук, и Джон неохотно выпустил пальцы изо рта, в последний раз прикоснулся к костяшкам и переключился на грудь Шерлока. 

\- Боже, - он прижался губами к его груди, нервно выдохнул и вдруг понял, что близок к тому, чтобы совершенно неуместно рассмеяться. Джон покачал головой и на секунду прижался щекой к ребрам Шерлока. - Не знаю, чем я все это заслужил, но, боже, как я рад, что это происходит на самом деле.

Пальцы Шерлока скользнули вниз, ухватили Джона за шею и задержались там, удерживая его на одном месте. Джон повернул голову и стал медленно опускаться вниз, касаясь полуоткрытыми губами каждого ребра, наконец-то, пробуя их на вкус. Он поцеловал мягкую выпуклость бедра, прижался лицом к подвздошной кости и втянул мускусный запах. 

Потом он опустился на колени, притянул бедра Шерлока к своему лицу и посмотрел вверх. Шерлок выглядел сломленным, волосы его были всклокочены, рот приоткрыт, на шее темнели засосы. 

Мягкий приглушенный свет оттенял гибкие линии его тела, углублял впадинки под скулами, подчеркивал темный веер ресниц, выхватывал из полумрака мраморную шею, и словно приглашал Джона снова и снова целовать эти восхитительные припухшие губы.   
Шерлок, казалось, совсем потерялся в удовольствии, растаял под прикосновениями рук и губ – и Джон едва мог это выдержать.   
Тяжело дыша, он взволнованно прижался пылающей щекой к бедру Шерлока. 

\- Боже, Шерлок, я не могу…

Руки Шерлока, до сих пор поглаживавшие его волосы, потянули его вверх, пытаясь поставить на ноги. Он с напряжением позвал: 

– Джон…  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Джон и огладил ладонями внутреннюю поверхность бедер Шерлока, чувствуя, как дрожат под руками мышцы. - Нет, я не имел в виду – Боже, нет, просто… ты. Как? Как тебе удается быть таким?..

Он скользнул руками вниз по ногам, чувствуя, как подрагивают в ожидании мышцы. А затем прижался губами ко впадинке на бедре. 

Нужных слов он подобрать не мог, поэтому решил, что руки и губы скажут все за него. 

Джон огладил руками икры, заднюю поверхность бедер, а затем притянул Шерлока ближе. Он зарылся лицом ему в пах, лаская губами основание члена.   
Шерлок замер под его прикосновениями. Джон провел рукой по бедру, обхватил основание члена и медленно, нежно взял в рот головку, смакуя этот момент – впервые он ощутил пульсирующую плоть Шерлока у себя на языке. 

Он никогда не делал этого раньше, никогда не брал в рот член, и этот опыт оказался ошеломительным. Целый вихрь чувств взвился внутри, когда он прошелся языком по всей длине ствола. 

Нежный жар головки, скользкий солоноватый вкус, уже выступившая на кончике влага – все это заставило Джона низко застонать и жадно обхватить член губами. 

Ему не удалось взять так глубоко, как хотелось, но он попытался компенсировать недостаток опыта, обхватив основание члена рукой и ритмично задвигав ею вслед за губами. Он втягивал щеки и осторожно вдыхал через нос, чтобы не отвлекаться на глоток воздуха.

Шерлок не издавал ни звука, и Джон, заволновавшись, прервался на секунду и поднял на него глаза. Стоило Джону увидеть его лицо, как он тут же перестал опасаться, что делает что-то не так. 

Он смотрел на Джона сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, припухшие губы приоткрылись в немом вскрике наслаждения. По щекам, шее и груди расползся румянец. В лице был такой надлом, что, если бы Джон не знал, что происходит, он мог бы решить, что Шерлоку больно. 

Его пальцы скользнули вверх к заднице Шерлока. Он погладил мускулистую плоть, медленно выпустил член изо рта, снова начал ласкать его рукой и, помедлив секунду, провел языком от основания до головки. 

Шерлок издал звук, пославший электрический разряд прямиком Джону в член, и он повторил это движение, на этот раз медленнее, а затем пососал головку, позволив краешкам зубов слегка задеть нежную кожу. 

Пальцы Шерлока крепче впились ему в голову, ноги задрожали от напряжения, и Джон понял, что долго на ногах он не выстоит. Тогда он отстранился, подхватил Шерлок под зад обеими руками и подтолкнул его к дивану.

Он опрокинул Шерлока на подушки и, не поднимаясь с колен, подполз ближе, чтобы снова взять в рот. Его буквально затрясло от возбуждения, когда он увидел, как Шерлок раскинулся на диване, пылающий и трепещущий. Его стройное, словно все состоящее из углов, тело белело в размытом дождем утреннем свете. 

Джон придержал руками его разведенные бедра и на этот раз взял в рот глубже, наслаждаясь тем, как напрягаются под его руками мышцы Шерлока, а из его рта вырывается рваное дыхание. 

Он упивался этими звуками, звуками, свидетельствовавшими о том, что Шерлок потерял контроль. Это была такая малость, всего лишь прерывистое дыхание, но для Джона, знавшего Шерлока лучше, чем кто-либо, этот звук обозначал так много, что заставлял его стонать от возбуждения и пытаться потереться пахом о край дивана. 

Он покрепче ухватил Шерлока за бедра и ускорил движения, пытаясь расслабить горло, чтобы принять Шерлока глубже. Шерлок хрипло застонал и, приподняв бедра, сильнее толкнулся ему в рот. 

Он толкнулся в заднюю стенку горла, и Джон закашлялся, но не отстранился. Шерлок попытался опуститься обратно на диван, вероятно, расстроенный тем, что так потерял над собой контроль. 

\- Джон… - Позвал он надорванным, напряженным от смущения и возбуждения голосом. 

Но Джон не остановился. Он глубоко вдохнул носом, чтобы снова не закашляться, приподнял задницу Шерлока над диваном и принялся двигать ртом вверх-вниз. 

Шерлок хрипло отчаянно застонал, явно разрываясь между желанием толкнуться глубже и страхом навредить Джону. Его пальцы беспомощно скользили по обивке дивана, пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь. 

Джон поднял глаза и увидел, что тело Шерлока выгнулось дугой, зубы оскалились, словно от боли, а мышцы на шее напряглись так, будто он из последних сил пытается удержать контроль. 

Джон решил, что поможет ему.

Он задвигался быстрее, притянул Шерлока ближе, вцепился пальцами в дрожащие мышцы и принялся сильно жадно сосать. 

Это сработало.

Шерлок вскрикнул, его бедра толкнулись в рот Джона, одна рука крепко схватилась за затылок и потянула за волосы.  
Джон расслабил горло, чтобы впустить его глубже, и до синяков впился ногтями в бедра Шерлока, направляя его толчки. 

Шерлок _трахал_ его в рот.

Осознание этого, вместе с внезапной грубостью и раскрепощенностью Шерлока заставило Джона застонать от возбуждения и толкнуться бедрами в диван, пытаясь обо что-нибудь потереться. 

Он почувствовал, как каждый мускул в теле Шерлока напрягся перед оргазмом, пальцы схватились за его затылок, шелест дыхания затерялся в низких стонах.

Джон поднял глаза на Шерлока, желая увидеть, как тот будет выглядеть в момент капитуляции. И поймал направленный на него темный взгляд. Казалось, Шерлока буквально разрывает на части от наслаждения. 

Шерлок еще дважды лихорадочно толкнулся бедрами, а затем, не опуская взгляда, кончил Джону прямо в горло и закрыл глаза лишь тогда, когда его накрыла следующая волна оргазма. 

Джон быстро сглотнул. Ему удалось не подавиться, но затем он отстранился, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, и новая порция семени выплеснулась ему на щеку. Это выглядело так развратно, что до сих пор нетронутый член Джона дернулся в ответ. 

Джон выпустил зад Шерлока и, тяжело дыша, потянулся вниз, обхватил свой член и тут же услышал, как на кофейном столике снова завибрировал телефон. 

Шерлок медленно откинулся на диван, прикрыв глаза и тяжело дыша. Он, похоже, вообще не обращал внимания на этот настойчивый звук, хотя Джону и казалось, что он раз от раза становился все громче и громче. Джон поразился, как быстро из тела Шерлока ушло напряжение, как расслабленно он раскинулся на диванных подушках, совершенно обнаженный. 

Джон смотрел, как поднимается и опускается его грудь, и впервые отмечал детали, которые раньше, ослепленный похотью, не мог разглядеть, пленка пота на лбу, верхней губе и у кромки волос Шерлока, свидетельствовавшая о пережитом напряжении, расцветающие на шее и ключицах метки, оставленные его собственным ртом. 

Глядя на длинное тело Шерлока, такое расслабленное, податливое и покорное ему сейчас, Джон напрочь забыл о телефоне, который тут же завибрировал снова, судя по звуку, все ближе перемещаясь к краю кофейного столика. 

Одной рукой Джон сжал бедро Шерлока, а другой начал ласкать себя, стараясь делать это медленно и не сводить глаз с переполненного истомой тела перед ним. Пальцы скользнули по смазке, выделившейся на кончике члена, и Джон застонал от прикосновения к ставшей сверхчувствительной плоти. 

Услышав этот звук, Шерлок открыл глаза. Зрачки его расширились настолько, что от радужки остался только сине-зеленый ободок. Джон начал двигать рукой быстрее, крепко вцепившись Шерлоку в бедро от накатывающих ощущений. 

Где-то в другой реальности снова завибрировал Шерлоков телефон – сначала на столе, а потом на полу. 

Шерлок наклонился к Джону ухватил руку, лежавшую на его бедре, и втащил Джона к себе на колени. Он подвинулся так, чтобы они могли улечься вместе, развел бедра и устроил Джона между ними, одновременно приспуская его брюки, чтобы обнажить больше плоти. 

Прижиматься к распростертому под ним длинному обнаженному телу Шерлока даже через одежду (черт, почему он не улучил момент, чтобы раздеться?) было так приятно, что Джон мог бы кончить только от этого. 

Шерлок стянул с него брюки, насколько мог дотянуться, и задрал футболку так, чтобы их обнаженные тела соприкасались, а затем обхватил Джона за талию, и тот возобновил ласки. 

Джон протяжно хрипло застонал в изгиб его шеи, ощущая под собой тело Шерлока, его твердые разведенные в стороны бедра, его опадающий член. Лихорадочно двигая рукой, он каждый раз задевал костяшками Шерлоков живот. 

Он стонал не переставая. Шерлок хрипло выдыхал под ним, Джон толкался в кулак, прижатый к его животу, а пальцами левой руки вцепился Шерлоку в плечо, оставляя синяки. 

Шерлок крепче обнял его за талию, пытаясь придвинуться ближе, а ногой обвил его бедра. Его губы блуждали по виску Джона, потом спустились к уху. Низким сорванным голосом он проговорил:

– Кончи для меня, Джон. Кончи для меня .

Одного этого приказа оказалось достаточно, чтобы Джон сорвался за край, – тело его выгнулось в руках Шерлока, и оргазм обрушился лавиной – Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок слизывает с его щеки свое собственное семя, и потом… он больше не мог… не мог ничего… его просто разорвало на части. Вскрикнув, он потерся о живот Шерлока, размазывая между ними теплую сперму.   
Джон рассеянно продолжал гладить себя, дрожа в руках Шерлока. Тот сильнее обхватил его ногой и прижался горячими губами к щеке Джона, сжимая его так крепко, словно боялся, что тот сейчас выскользнет. 

Джон закрыл глаза, прижался липкой щекой к плечу Шерлока и заставил себя дышать. Рука Шерлока вскинулась и принялась гладить его по волосам. 

Джон потерялся во времени и не знал, как долго он пролежал вот так, наслаждаясь тем, как Шерлок нежно гладил его по голове, прежде чем тот произнес: 

\- Ты был прав.

Джон поднял руку, угодив прямиком в горячую подмышку Шерлока:

\- На счет чего? 

\- Секс становится только жарче. 

Джон рассмеялся, и на этот раз его смех был искренним. Как ни странно, он перестал тревожиться о сомнениях Шерлока. Может быть, виной всему были постельные разговоры (или второй за несколько часов оргазм), но, так или иначе, сейчас Джон буквально лучился счастьем, и не было на свете ничего, что могло бы его разрушить. 

Он поднялся на локтях, взглянул на Шерлока и ухмыльнулся:

\- И что мы думаем по этому поводу?

Лицо Шерлока приняло скучающее выражение. 

– Все в порядке. Просто я не уверен, сможешь ли ты соответствовать.

\- О, так теперь это _я_ не смогу соответствовать?

В глазах Шерлока промелькнуло что-то быстрое и яркое. Его руки на пояснице Джона напряглись.

– Тебе потребовался часовой перерыв на завтрак. Ты нас замедляешь. Если бы не твои телесные потребности, мы к этой минуте могли бы иметь вдвое больше секса. 

Джон рассмеялся, расслышав в голосе Шерлока искреннюю досаду. И рассмеялся еще сильнее, увидев, как тот нахмурился. 

\- Ты это серьезно? 

Руки его ослабли, он откинулся на грудь Шерлока, трясясь от хохота. Шерлок заворчал и потянулся к нему губами.

\- Ладно, смейся, Джон Уотсон. В следующий раз тебе будет не до смеха. 

Словно угрожая, он нежно куснул Джона за губу, и тот ощутил ответную пульсацию возбуждения в своем теле. Угроза Шерлока заставила его застонать от предвкушения. Боже, его либидо не было таким с подросткового возраста! Он поцеловал Шерлока в ответ, приоткрыв рот, чтобы толкнуться в него языком. Тот обхватил рукой его затылок и нежно погрузил пальцы в волосы, позволяя Джону исследовать свой рот. 

Джон отстранился и легко поцеловал Шерлока в подбородок.

– Должен отдать тебе должное.

\- Ммм?

Пальцы Шерлока все еще ласкали его волосы, и Джон неосознанно льнул к поглаживающей руке.

\- Ты попытался меня соблазнить. И это сработало. 

Шерлок лениво ухмыльнулся и прижал Джона к своей груди. 

\- Я же говорил, что легко вычисляю все твои желания. Поэтому для тебя я идеальный любовник. 

Джон фыркнул.

\- Ты любишь есть на завтрак сладкое и липкое, к тому же явно заворожен моими пальцами – это так очевидно, как будто ты сам рассказал мне об этом. 

\- Я люблю есть сладкое и липкое? 

\- Скажу всего одно слово, Джон Уотсон – джем! 

Джон открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же вспомнил, сколько видов джема стояло у них в холодильнике.

\- Что ж, если я так люблю джем, почему ты тогда в нем не вымазался? 

\- Мед традиционно считается более эротичным, чем джем. В любом случае, мне придется собрать еще данных, чтобы установить уровень сексуальной реакции твоего организма на разные виды сладкого. Это был лишь первый этап целого ряда экспериментов, которые несомненно выявят, какие именно виды пищи аппелируют к твоей сексуальности как в спальне, так и вне ее.

Джон сглотнул. Только Шерлок Холмс мог по-научному подойти к теме эротичного завтрака. И ни один из его аргументов его явно не переубедит.

Он положил голову Шерлоку на грудь, уютно утроившись между спинкой дивана и обнаженным телом Холмса. Вот так он и будет лежать, пока какой-нибудь из его инстинктов не затребует сменить позу. Желание заняться сексом, например. Или голод. 

Да, именно так. Еда, секс, может, еще немного сна. Джон прижался к Шерлоку и закрыл глаза.

Шерлок поцеловал Джона в лоб и потянулся вниз, чтобы подобрать с пола телефон. Джон протестующее заворчал, когда тот сдвинулся и лишил его прекрасной теплой подушки. Он взглянул на Шерлока, собираясь упрекнуть его, но тут же растерял все слова, увидев выражение его лица. 

\- Что случилось?

Шерлок вглядывался в экран телефона, на лице его не осталось и следа расслабленности. Секунду он ничего не отвечал, набирая какой-то текст. 

\- Произошло еще одно, - ответил он, наконец, с удивительной грацией сбросил ноги с дивана и исчез в спальне прежде, чем Джон смог уточнить, о чем он говорил. 

Джон сел, в висках горячо забилась тревога. Это было так типично для Шерлока – переключиться в одну секунду, но вот неожиданно серьезное выражение его лица – это типичным не было. Джон натянул брюки, на секунду пожалев о том, что так и не принял душ. 

Через секунду Шерлок вернулся, уже одетый в свежие брюки. Сжимая в руках рубашку, он снова печатал что-то на телефоне. 

Вопрос Джона остался без ответа.

Шерлок мрачно взглянул на него. 

– Снова вивисекция. Как в мясной лавке.

Джон с минуту не мог вымолвить ни слова.

– Но он в тюрьме. Убийца из мясной лавки в тюрьме. Ты поймал его. Меньше, чем за двенадцать часов…

Шерлок сунул руки в рукава и принялся застегивать рубашку, умудряясь одновременно набирать сообщение.

\- Вероятно, кто-то решил закончить то, что он начал.

Джон похолодел. 

– Боже.

\- В доме в Челси найдено еще два тела. Кое-что указывает на убийцу из мясной лавки, но не хватает еще… кое-каких органов. Очевидно, что и район совершенно другой. Неизвестно, совершилось ли убийство в доме или тела перенесли туда позже. Лестрейд уже едет.

\- Хорошо. – Джон встал на ноги. – Хорошо, я сейчас оденусь и возьму пистолет…

\- Джон.

Он уже преодолел большую часть лестнице, но голос Шерлока заставил его остановиться. Шерлок смотрел на него как-то странно, Джон не мог понять, о чем он думает. 

\- В прошлый раз… - Шерлок сжал губы. – Если это было для тебя слишком…

Джон перебил его:

– В этот раз все будет по-другому. Моя реакция в тот раз вообще не была связана с тем, что произошло. Я буду в порядке.  
\- Нет, Джон. Еще кое-что. Эти самые тела… выглядят… необычно. Их как будто оставили там специально для нас. Лестрейд боится, что это ловушка. 

Сердце Джона загрохотало где-то в горле. 

\- Что это значит – специально для нас? 

\- Он не объяснил по телефону, но есть подозрение, что это…

Джон закрыл глаза. Он знал, что произнесет Шерлок, еще до того, как тот закончил говорить. 

\- Мориарти.

Джон открыл глаза и обнаружил, что Шерлок смотрит на него так же, как смотрел вчера. Как будто Джон был ужасно хрупким, и с ним следовало обращаться бережно. Уотсон пришел в ярость. 

\- Если ты хоть на секунду думаешь, что я позволю тебе отправиться на место преступления одному… – Джон покачал головой.  
Он посмотрел Шерлоку прямо в глаза и очень спокойно произнес:

\- Я иду наверх за пистолетом, а потом мы уходим вместе. Конец истории.

Шерлок смерил его взглядом, губы его сжались в тонкую линию. Наконец, он кивнул, но в глазах его все еще плескалось беспокойство. 

Джон в бешенстве взбежал по лестнице. Итак, Шерлок, похоже, думает, что он растечется жалкой лужицей от вида каких-то двух мертвых тел? Это хорошо. Хорошо, потому что, когда они окажутся на месте, тот поймет, как сильно недооценивал Джона. 

Он поймет! 

Джон натянул рубашку и свитер, нашел носки и ботинки, сунул пистолет в карман куртки и поспешил вниз. Шерлок ждал его в холле, уже в пальто и шарфе. 

Шерлок посмотрел на него. Затем кивнул.

Он развернулся и принялся спускаться по лестнице, Джон проследовал за ним. Преодолев два пролета, они вышли на улицу.


	13. Chapter 13

Дождь зарядил на весь день. Он стучал в окна такси, везущего их в Челси, и раскинувшееся над городом бесцветное небо не оставляло надежды на то, что он хоть ненадолго прекратится. 

Джон разглядывал город за окном и старался не смотреть на Шерлока, сидевшего рядом с телефоном в руках и буквально звеневшего от нервного напряжения. 

Они сидели на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга, и Джон был этому рад, надеясь, что это пространство поможет ему справиться с яростью. 

Джона привело в бешенство то, что Шерлок решил, будто он не справится с тем, что им предстояло увидеть в том доме, в Челси, будто он слишком ранимый и не перенесет еще одного столкновения с плодами извращенного разума криминального гения. 

Это была лишь первая причина его гнева, а второй, куда более значительной, был разливавшийся внутри ужас.  
Зародившееся где-то в глубине ощущение холода стало сильнее, расползлось по телу, пробирая до костей, и этот страх грозил парализовать его, затмив любые доводы рассудка. 

Он должен был это предвидеть! Должен был знать, что блаженство этих последних часов – пробуждение рядом с Шерлоком, фантастический секс, объятия в постели, короткий перерыв на завтрак и снова секс – было слишком великолепным, чтобы продлиться долго. Это было невероятно, слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, и, в конце концов, разумеется, так оно и вышло. Все его тревоги, все страхи, не проникавшие в уютную квартиру 221 B в последние несколько часов, на самом деле никуда не исчезли.

Боже, каким он был наивным!

Прошло едва ли больше суток после инцидента на корабле, а Мориарти уже снова проявил себя. На самом деле, на корабле он ведь ничего не сделал, просто попытался напугать их. Он с ними играл! Если бы он в самом деле задумал причинить им вред, он бы так и поступил. И это выводило из себя сильнее всего. Джон, наконец, понял, что Джим просто играет с ними, как с беспомощными птичками, или полевыми мышками, которых держат в коробочке, чтобы потом отдать на забаву кошке. 

Если им повезет, он и сегодня просто напугает их, но не станет причинять физического вреда. Мориарти ведь именно это больше всего и привлекает в игре – калечить людей психологически, выворачивать их наизнанку. Убивать для него слишком скучно, куда интереснее разрушать личные границы человека, одну за другой, ломать его картину мира, отнимать все, что когда-либо было ему дорого. 

Итак, если им повезет, он и в этот раз всего лишь попытается выбить их из колеи, но не убьет. Продолжая дразнить их снова и снова, он тратит слишком много времени, и Шерлок, в конце концов, сможет разгадать его план. Однако Джона пугала необходимость признать, что Мориарти оказался умен ничуть не меньше Шерлока, а, может, и умнее. И на этот раз, впервые в жизни, Шерлок, в самом деле, оказался не готов к ситуации.

Джон смотрел на дождь из окна машины и боялся, что, если он усмирит свой гнев, его затопит страх. 

Ему омерзительно было чувствовать себя таким беспомощным, беззащитным, словно он всего лишь жалкая добыча, попавшая в прицел охотничьей винтовки. Словно он никак не может повлиять на ситуацию и лишь трепещет от страха, парализованный паникой, а его сердце бешено колотится, заключенное в ловушку из маленького хрупкого тела, которое легко сломать, всего лишь нажав на курок. 

Еще хуже было от того, что Джон видел, как сильно обеспокоен Шерлок. Это одновременно и злило, и пугало – Джон злился на Мориарти за то, что тот мог так просто выбить их из колеи, и в то же время боялся того, что увлечение Шерлока этой игрой становилось уже сродни мании. 

Необычно было видеть его таким взволнованным. Он был сильно возбужден, беспрерывно крутил в руках телефон, и беспокойство его выводило из себя не меньше, чем тусклый свет на улицах Челси, освещенных фонарями, несмотря на середину дня. 

Такси остановилось у причудливых кованых ворот, ведущих в обнесенный стеной двор. Крошащаяся кирпичная кладка ограды свидетельствовала о фамильном богатстве хозяев особняка. Джон не сомневался, что за этими скромными с виду воротами скрывается собственность колоссальных размеров. 

Он первым вышел из машины и оглядел улицу, по обеим сторонам которой росли старые сучковатые деревья. Вверх и вниз по кварталу растянулась вереница полицейских машин, но офицеров нигде не было видно. 

Шерлок расплатился с водителем и присоединился к Джону. Пару секунд они просто стояли рядом перед воротами, не обращая внимания на поливающий их дождь, наслаждались тишиной, словно хотели хоть ненадолго оттянуть миг, после которого возврата назад уже не будет. 

Джон почувствовал, что Шерлок смотрит на него. Но он не смог заставить себя встретиться с ним глазами и прочесть в них беспокойство. 

\- Джон…

Джон покачал головой. 

– Не нужно.

Уязвимая часть его души, та, что была связана с Шерлоком, все эти последние 24 часа словно сиявшая ярким белым светом за грудной клеткой, теперь потемнела. Чтобы справиться со всем этим, ему пришлось выключить ее, задвинуть поглубже. Джон понимал, что то, что они сейчас увидят, возможно, положит конец всему, что только начало зарождаться между ними. Но поворачивать назад не было смысла. Если они проигнорируют эту ловушку, Мориарти просто создаст еще одну, более заманчивую, более хитроумно подготовленную. И они все равно в нее попадутся. Так или иначе, им придется встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. 

Джон стиснул зубы и шагнул вперед, толкнув тяжелые ворота. Шерлок последовал за ним. Единственным доказательством того, что он был расстроен, стал легкий вздох, белым облачком повисший в холодном воздухе.   
Как и предполагал Джон, дом оказался огромным. Даже больше, чем он себе представлял, что было совсем уж удивительно для центральной части города. Это оказался один из тех редких принадлежавших богатым семьям монстров, которым чудом удалось уцелеть под немецкими бомбами, изменениями городской планировки и сотнями других факторов, которые давно уже должны были бы сравнять их с землей. 

Однако очевидно было, что для семьи владельцев дома настали трудные времена и содержать его им больше не под силу. Красный кирпичный фасад прятался под зарослями плюща, а сад, раньше явно поражавший красотой, теперь зарос сорняками. 

За воротами также не оказалось полицейских, и Джону это показалось странным. 

Поднимаясь на крыльцо, он взглянул на Шерлока и отметил, как сосредоточенно сдвинулись его брови и цепко смотрели по сторонам глаза, отмечая все детали окружающей обстановки и, без сомнения, уже структурируя информацию. Шерлок пытался вычислить всю историю дома, в котором выросло вот уже пять поколений какой-то семьи. 

Они обнаружили Лестрейда в холле, в окружении других офицеров. Джон с облегчением выдохнул, только теперь обнаружив, что задержал дыхание. Даже Андерсона, стоявшего рядом с Донован, склонив голову к плечу, он был сейчас рад видеть. По крайней мере, они тут не одни! 

Лестрейд поднял глаза, увидел их, и выражение, появившееся на его лице, превратило поселившийся в груди Джона холод в глыбу льда. 

Шерлок обогнул Джона и сразу приступил к делу:

– Где они?

Лестрейд не ответил. Он не отрываясь смотрел на Джона.

Шерлок нетерпеливо указал на комнату за спинами Андерсона и Донован.

– Не отвечай, это и так очевидно.

Лестрейд перевел взгляд на Шерлока. Джону ни капли не понравилось выражение его лица. 

\- Послушай, Шерлок, когда я тебе написал, что это имеет отношение к вам… я еще не видел… я не понимал… 

\- В чем дело? – Рявкнул Шерлок. – Ты что, потерял способность формулировать мысли? Говори начистоту.

\- Послушай, мне не стоило тебя звать. Я не понимал… в полной мере, с чем мы столкнулись. Мы с этим разберемся. Думаю, будет лучше, если вы не станете в это вмешиваться. 

\- Лестрейд, ты жалок. Я вхожу.

Шерлок проследовал мимо Андерсона и Донован к дверям, из которых как раз выходила команда криминалистов.

\- Шерлок…

\- В чем дело? Тебе его все равно не остановить. Он такой упертый, что пойдет смотреть, чего бы это ни стоило, - взгляд Андерсона был по обыкновению враждебным, но Джон окончательно утратил присутствие духа, когда заметил, что на этот раз он был еще и мрачным. 

Лицо Донован было растерянным, а, когда она взглянула на Джона, ее взгляд преисполнился жалости.

Джон внезапно понял, что все здесь, наверно, в курсе, что его вынесли с горящего корабля практически в бессознательном состоянии. Он точно знал, о чем думала Донован. _Бедный Джон Уотсон, бегает за Шерлоком по пятам, как верная собачка, и даже не понимает, глупенький, что, в конце концов, добегается до собственной смерти._ Ярость Джона вспыхнула с новой силой. 

Он двинулся вслед за Шерлоком, но Лестрейд остановил его, опустив руку на плечо:   
– Джон, поверь мне. Я бы действительно не стал этого делать.

Джон вежливо, но настойчиво убрал его руку.

– Я ценю это, Грег, но я должен быть с Шерлоком.

Андерсон скривился, и Джон испытал что-то вроде детского удовлетворения. Поступок, вызвавший неодобрение Андерсона, несомненно хороший поступок. 

Из холла он сразу попал в комнату, где были обнаружены тела. Высокие потолки, григорианские окна, пол, отделанный черно-белой плиткой. В глубине комнаты возвышался огромный камин, мебели почти не было, кроме стоявших по углам двух-трех предметов, накрытых плотной тканью. Судя по слою пыли на люстре и общей атмосфере запустения, в доме давно никто не жил. 

Шерлок остановился в центре комнаты рядом с установленными командой криминалистов светильниками, освещавшими найденные тела. Все уже успели отойти, и он стоял там один, спиной к Джону. 

Джон остановился рядом и не стал сразу смотреть вниз. Ему хотелось сначала взглянуть на Шерлока, чтобы как-то подготовиться к тому, что он увидит. 

Шерлок был белым, как полотно.

В груди медленно поднималось чувство, свидетельствовавшее о том, что смотреть вниз Джону не стоило. Это стало бы большой, большой ошибкой. 

Джон посмотрел вниз.

Тела лежали рядом друг с другом. Двое белых мужчин, около 30, один - высокий, с темными волосами, другой - пониже, блондин. Порезы на лбу темноволосого мужчины складывались в какие-то слова на языке, Джону незнакомом.  
Оба тела были обнажены и аккуратно разрезаны на куски, от центра груди до паха, содранная с ребер кожа демонстрировала полную картину нанесенных повреждений. Чего лишили блондина было совершенно очевидно.

Ему полностью удалили гениталии. 

Чего не хватало на теле темноволосого мужчины, Джон понял не сразу. Но уже через секунду он догадался – не нужно было иметь медицинского образования, чтобы определить, что ему вырезали сердце. 

Джон сосредоточился на дыхании, стараясь глубоко втягивать воздух через нос. Его буквально скрутило от увиденного. Тем не менее, как ни странно, он не чувствовал ничего похожего на свои ощущения в мясной лавке. Эмоциональный центр его мозга был выключен. Время будто замедлилось, все ощущения обострились, отмечая каждый звук, нюанс запаха, деталь окружающей обстановки. 

Джон узнал эту реакцию. Такое с ним обычно происходило, когда они с Шерлоком оказывались в ситуации крайней опасности. Его тело переключилось в боевой режим. Сердце билось очень быстро.

Крови натекло совсем немного, что означало, что органы удалили уже после смерти. Ну что ж, по крайней мере, их убили, прежде, чем расчленить. После такого человек способен оставаться живым… ограниченное время. 

Лестрейд тоже вошел в комнату и остановился за их спинами. Джон, даже не оборачиваясь, чувствовал, насколько он напряжен.  
\- Вот в таком положении мы их и нашли. Никто их не двигал. Куда делись пропавшие органы – неизвестно.

\- Как давно? – Голос Шерлока звучал как-то необычно. Он ловко натянул резиновые перчатки, его движения были четкими и уверенными. Но Джона это не обмануло. 

\- Смерть наступила рано утром. Но мы не знаем… убили ли их здесь или где-то еще. 

\- Личности установлены?

Шерлок присел у тела темноволосого мужчины, осматривая зиявшую в груди дыру.

\- Да, беглецы из тюрьмы, объявленные в розыск пару недель назад. Убийца и… насильник.

\- О, Джим, как снисходительно… - Голос Шерлока звучал отстраненно, лицо исказила невеселая усмешка. – Сегодня ты посылаешь мне в качестве сообщения беглых преступников. А что будет завтра? Начнешь использовать больных детишек? 

\- Что там… написано? – Лестрейд указал на лоб темноволосого мужчины. – Это по-немецки, я знаю. Но что это значит?

Шерлок с минуту молчал, осматривая дыру в груди, оставшуюся на месте сердца.

Джон смотрел на него. К горлу подступала тошнота, все его чувства притупились, словно под слоем изоляции. 

\- Der zerstuckelnde Verstand. Дословно «причина, разрезающая на куски». Кантовская «Критика чистого разума». – Шерлок потрогал пальцем край пореза. – Надпись нанесена перочинным ножом.

Он выпрямился и перешел к осмотру тела блондина. Джону показалось, что, когда он нагнулся над ним, на лице его промелькнуло что-то, но тут же исчезло. Он выглядел таким же спокойным и безразличным, как всегда, разве что был немного бледнее обыкновенного. 

Мужчина был совсем не похож на Джона, но тому все равно трудно было смотреть на то, как Шерлок дотрагивается до его изувеченного тела. По-военному вытянувшись в струнку, он принялся изучать стену за Шерлоковой спиной.   
Джон слышал, как за его спиной открылась входная дверь. Тихо переговаривались криминалисты, что-то бубнила Донован – видимо, они предпочитали наблюдать за ними на расстоянии. 

Через минуту Шерлок выпрямился и стянул перчатки.

\- Они были убиты не здесь. Это очевидно: крови совсем немного, а на пыльном полу остались следы. Их принесли сюда, притащили – по крайней мере, в эту комнату. Вы проверили другие комнаты в доме? Кто-нибудь был наверху?

\- Нет, но Шерлок, послушай…

\- Хорошо, значит, еще не все улики уничтожены. Одному богу известно, сколько всего мы здесь упустили, благодаря Капитану Некомпетентности и его миньонам. 

\- Шерлок, есть еще кое-что…

\- Вивисекция была произведена где-то в другом месте, сюда тела просто принесли. Но почему именно сюда? – Шерлок принялся кружить по комнате, рассматривая пыль на занавесках и грязные потеки на годами не мытых стеклах. Затем он присел на корточки и приподнял ткань, которой был накрыт пуфик. – Кому принадлежит этот дом? 

\- Ммм… Какой-то семье с французской фамилией, - ответил Лестрейд, заглянув в папку, которую держал в руках. – Они вот уже 10 лет здесь не живут. И все это время дом числится выставленным на продажу. 

\- И никто его до сих пор не купил… - Пробормотал Шерлок, отступил назад и взглянул вверх, туда, где струился тусклый серый свет, проникая сквозь верхнюю часть окон. – Кто их обнаружил?

\- Это я и пытаюсь тебе сказать. Все очень странно. Нас навели на них анонимным звонком. Человек просто назвал адрес и прочитал какой-то чертов стих… что-то об убийстве и безумной короле.

\- Что? – Резко спросил Шерлок, поворачиваясь.

\- Нас навели на них анонимным звонком.

\- Нет, нет, нет, сообщение. Что именно говорилось в сообщении? Мне нужно знать точный текст.

\- Успокойся, фрик, - в комнату вошла Донован. – Не мельтеши, он у меня. – Она развернула какую-то бумажку и прочитала. – «Один – убийца, имя второго – насильник. Опасайся безумного короля со связкой ключей:  
Да, любопытство – бич.  
Смущает всех оно,  
На горе смертным рождено.  
Примеров – тысячи,  
Как приглядишься малость.  
Забавна женская к нескромным  
Тайнам страсть:  
Известно ведь –  
Что дорого досталось,  
Утратит вмиг и вкус, и сласть».  
А в конце был адрес.

\- О, - быстро выдохнул Шерлок.

Все уставились на него, ожидая объяснения.

\- Идиот, идиот, конечно! Богатый дом, хозяева – французы, изувеченные тела… - Шерлок отчаянно кружил по комнате, сжимая руки в кулаки, затем остановился и вытянул их по швам. – Он повернулся к Лестрейду, глаза его лихорадочно блестели. - Лестрейд, выводи всех. Всех. Особенно безмозглых.

\- Шерлок, о чем ты говоришь?

Шерлок рявкнул на Лестрейда:   
\- Убийца все еще тут. В доме. Разве не очевидно? Это ловушка. Ловушка для меня и Джона.

Поначалу Лестрейд был сбит с толку, но постепенно под воздействием напора Шерлока, лицо его приняло испуганное выражение.

\- Ладно, Андерсон, уведите отсюда криминалистов. 

\- Нужно обыскать дом. Мы разделимся, чтобы проделать все быстрее.

Лестрейд возмутился:   
\- Если это и правда ловушка, зачем, черт возьми, делать такую глупость и разделяться, чтобы обыскать дом.

\- Я займусь нижним этажом, - Джон вытащил фонарик и направился в главный холл. 

Шерлок помедлил долю секунды, а затем кивнул. Его движения были до странности скованными. 

– Беру на себя второй этаж. Лестрейд, тебе остаются верхние этажи.

\- Шерлок! Ты утверждаешь, что в доме засел маньяк с ножом, и хочешь отправиться на его поиски в одиночку? 

\- Да! Послушай, он не собирается нас резать. Все не так просто. Это дело рук Мориарти. Он хочет сломить нас психологически.

Лестрейд в гневе выкинул вперед руки:  
\- О, в этом случае…

\- Послушай меня, - Шерлок почти вплотную склонился к нему и заговорил, раздраженно подчеркивая каждый слог с присущим ему педантизмом. – Он хочет нас напугать. Это его стратегия. Мы не можем позволить ему добраться до нас. Где-то тут должно быть спрятано сообщение с ценной информацией. И очень важно, чтобы никто ничего не трогал, пока я это не осмотрю. Поэтому уведи отсюда всех некомпетентных сотрудников. 

Лестрейд открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Джон его ответа уже не услышал. Он вышел в холл, представлявший собой самое сердце дома. Лестрейд будет препираться с Шерлоком еще долго, а меж тем где-то в доме прячется маньяк. И Джон намерен его поймать. 

За центральной лестницей начинался длинный коридор, едва освещенный таившимися в стенах тусклыми лампочками. Джон двигался вперед, освещая фонариком пыльный пол и пытаясь высмотреть на нем следы преступника. Следы, в самом деле, были, можно было с уверенностью утверждать, что по коридору недавно кто-то проходил. Джон пошел по следу и, в конце концов, оказался перед дверью, ведущей в кухню. 

Помещение оказалось огромным – ведь здание было построено в те времена, когда кухня считалась душой и сердцем дома, и к тому же должна была вмещать большой штат прислуги. Тут было почти так же темно, как в коридоре, дневной свет едва проникал сквозь покрытые плотным слоем пыли окна. 

Фонарик выхватывал из полумрака различные детали – висевшая вперемешку старинная и современная утварь, латунные краны над раковиной – такой большой, что в ней можно было бы искупаться, сломанный комбайн, тускло поблескивавшие на стене над плитой медные кастрюли. 

На первый взгляд все было на своих местах. Никаких следов вторжения.

Джон опустился на корточки в центре кухни, у стола, и принялся разглядывать пыль на полу, пытаясь определить, являются ли следы ног уликами или просто свидетельствуют о запустении старого давно заброшенного дома.

Кухня располагалась в задней части дома, второго этажа над ней не было, и дождь здесь был слышнее – барабанил в крышу громко и непрерывно. Может быть, именно поэтому Джон не сразу услышал этот звук, лишь, когда присел между столом и дверью, различил его, - звук чужого дыхания, доносившийся откуда-то из угла. 

Он не двинулся с места, сохраняя всю ту же расслабленную позу, делая вид, что продолжает рассматривать пыль на полу, а сам тем временем пытался на слух как можно точнее определить, где затаился незваный гость.   
Кажется, он находился прямо за его спиной, забился в угол между стеной и дверью. 

Джон выдохнул, напряг мышцы и вдруг стремительно выпрямился и пнул ногой темный угол.

Он попал мужчине ботинком в грудь, с удовлетворением услышал, как тот выпустил воздух из легких, но затем незнакомец бросился на Джона, обхватив его руками и навалившись всем весом, чтобы сбить с ног. 

Он был здоровенный, тело состояло из сплошных мускулов, но Джон сумел удержаться на ногах и снова ударить. На этот раз ему удалось толкнуть мужчину к стеклянной двери, ведущей наружу. Затылок его впечатался в дверь, и по стеклу зазмеилась трещина. 

В полумраке Джон успел разглядеть только темную куртку, короткие волосы и сверкнувшие зубы, а затем мужчина снова бросился на него и треснул головой в лоб так сильно, что удар отдался в позвоночнике. Зрение Джона затуманилось. Руки его слегка ослабли, и незнакомец тут же воспользовался этим, чтобы поменять их местами и впечатать теперь уже Джона в дверь так крепко, что наружу вывалилась целая стеклянная панель. 

Израненный и задыхающийся, Джон рухнул на спину. Его могучий противник вслед за ним вылез в проделанную в двери дыру. 

Джон попытался отползти назад, все еще плохо соображая, где находится, а затем плечи его уперлись во что-то, и к горлу подступила паника. За его спиной оказалась стена. Джон чуть повернул голову и увидел, что дверь, в которую он вывалился, выходила в тянувшийся сбоку от дома проулок.

Он оказался в ловушке. 

Мужчина склонился над ним, и Джон смог, наконец, лучше рассмотреть его черты – плоский короткий нос, явно несколько раз ломавшийся и сраставшийся неправильно, злые черные глаза и широкий шрам, тянувшийся от угла левого глаза к челюсти.

Мужчина схватил Джона за куртку, и тот выхватил пистолет и ткнул незнакомца дулом в солнечное сплетение.   
Мужчина посмотрел вниз и ухмыльнулся, обдав Джона зловонным дыханием. 

– А ты резвый, да? Что ж, можешь стрелять, но сперва я сделаю с тобой вот что.

Он внезапно дернулся и перехватил руку Джона.

Джон надавил на курок, но выстрелить не успел. 

Слишком поздно.

В шею ему уже упирался кончик ножа. Джон задрал подбородок, чтобы уменьшить давление, и опустил пистолет.   
\- Вот так. Не спеши.

Незнакомец вытащил из его руки пистолет и откинул куда-то в сторону. Он все так же давил Джону на шею кончиком ножа, поэтому тому оставалось лишь лежать, запрокинув голову, и напряженно всматриваться в преступника. 

\- Я не стану причинять тебе вреда. Мне приказали просто отдать тебе вот это, - Джон напрягся, почувствовав, как тот разжимает его пальцы. Он попытался выдернуть руку, но мужчина держал ее слишком крепко. – Не стану причинять вреда. Пока нет. – В ладонь легло что-то твердое, металлическое и холодное. Мужчина сокрушенно покачал головой. - Как жаль, как жаль. Какая прелестная плоть…

Руку он отпустил и теперь рассматривал горло Джона.

– Он сказал, что ты знаешь, куда идти. Какая прелестная, прелестная плоть. Комната на верхнем этаже. Он сказал, ты пойдешь туда добровольно… если захочешь снова увидеть Шерлока Холмса. - Его дыхание участилось. Джон видел, как он облизывает губы. – Уверен, он не будет против, если я отрежу маленький кусочек.

Джон сжал пальцами предмет в своей руке, и внезапно в его затуманенном мозгу вспыхнуло понимание. _Ключ._ Это был ключ.

\- Я возьму что-нибудь маленькое, что-нибудь, без чего ты легко обойдешься.

Лезвие слегка пропороло кожу на горле. Джон почувствовал, как по шее потекла капля крови, и увидел, как заворожено смотрит на это маньяк.

\- Какая прелестная, прелестная плоть.

Он чуть отодвинул нож, в глазах мелькнуло что-то, отвратительно похожее на похоть, и Джон, воспользовавшись моментом, дернулся в сторону и резко вскинул вверх колено. Нога врезалась во что-то мягкое, нож соскользнул и через секунду впился в плечо. 

Джон ударил ногой вслепую, вложив всю силу, на которую еще был способен, и был вознагражден вскриком.  
Он ничего не мог разглядеть, глаза заливал дождь и еще что-то липкое. Заваливаясь на бок, он еще раз пнул нависшую над ним темную фигуру. Он и на этот раз попал и с удовлетворением услышал хруст костей. Мужчина покачнулся вбок и исчез из его поля зрения. 

Джон сжал в руке ключ, с трудом переводя дыхание и все еще не веря, что так легко справился с противником, как вдруг услышал, как кто-то бежит к нему, окликая по имени. 

Он попытался сесть.

\- Джон! ДЖОН!

Сморгнув дождевые капли, он увидел, как рядом с ним рухнул на колени Шерлок. Пальто взметнулось вслед за ним, глаза были расширены от ужаса. 

\- Джон. – Шерлок склонился над ним, словно отчаянно желал прикоснуться, но боялся это сделать. – Джон…  
Джон попытался ответить. Шерлок повторял и повторял его имя, словно испорченная пластинка, и выносить это было сложно. 

– Да. Да, я в порядке.

\- Джон… - Шерлок взглянул на порез у него на шее.

\- Все в порядке. Я в порядке. – Джону удалось сесть. Он увидел, как за спиной Шерлока через выбитую кухонную дверь переступил Лестрейд и, с выражением чистого ужаса на лице, осмотрелся по сторонам. – Мой пистолет. Он забрал мой пистолет.

Шерлок смотрел на него, будто не понимая, что он говорит.

\- Где он? – Лестрейд, с пистолетом в руках, рванул вперед и начал всматриваться в аллею.

\- Должно быть, услышал, что вы идете, и сбежал. Я не смогу… Я не видел, в какую сторону… 

\- Господи боже. – Лестрейд присел рядом с Шерлоком. – Какого черта произошло?

\- Он был в кухне. Я попытался застать его врасплох… пару раз ударил… он был… огромный. Выкинул меня через кухонную дверь.

Лестрейд уставился на шею Джона.

– Боже, он… - Похоже, Лестрейд понял ответ на свой вопрос раньше, чем закончил говорить. Он покачал головой. 

– Господи, если бы мы не услышали звон стекла… если бы мы уже успели подняться наверх… - Он медленно выдохнул. – Вот о чем я тебе, говорил, Шерлок. Это была чертовски плохая идея.

Джон увидел, как лицо Шерлока на секунду дрогнуло, а затем превратилось в обычную каменную маску. Если бы он не смотрел в этот момент прямо на него, он бы ничего и не заметил. 

Шерлок сердито обернулся к Лестрейду:

– Так чего ты ждешь? Почему мы торчим здесь, пока серийный убийца пытается убежать? Пошли за ним своих псов, Лестрейд! – Шерлок махнул рукой в сторону переулка. – Они же здесь именно для этого, верно?

Лестрейд пораженно уставился на него. Затем кивнул и сорвал с пояса рацию. 

\- Верно. Ты прав. – Он поднес рацию к губам – Донован…

\- Все в порядке. Он не собирался… - Джон оборвал сам себя, ложь застряла в горле, словно моток колючей проволоки. Он с трудом сглотнул. - Все в порядке. Он не собирался причинить мне вред.

Шерлок прищурился, маска на его лице сменилась «вычисляющим» выражением.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Ничего. – Джон сжал в руке ключ, почувствовав, как его холодные металлические грани впиваются в ладонь. – Просто… - Дождь лил прямо на голову, смывая кровь на глаза. – Мы можем поговорить об этом внутри? 

Он попытался встать, и Шерлок подхватил его под руку, чтобы помочь. Пальцы его случайно прошлись по ране на плече Джона. Тот зашипел и вырвался. 

Шерлок отдернул руку, словно обжегся. В глазах его полыхнул страх: 

– В чем дело? Что случилось?

\- Ничего, - Джон стиснул зубы, оперся на стену и поднялся на ноги. – Мое плечо. Он, наверно…

Шерлок взял его за другое плечо и стянул куртку, обнажив порез и залитый кровью рукав свитера. 

\- О, господи.

\- Все в порядке, Шерлок. Выглядит намного хуже, чем есть на самом деле.

Пальцы Шерлока сжались на его плече, дыхание стало прерывистым. Взгляд расфокусировался. 

\- Шерлок…

Голос Шерлока прозвучал так, словно он сам был ранен.

– Я убью его.

\- Шерлок, подожди…

Он выпустил Джоново плечо и резко повернулся к Лестрейду. 

– Дай мне пистолет.

\- Подожди минутку, Шерлок, что…

Протянув руку, Шерлок выхватил пистолет из рук Лестрейда и бросился в переулок. 

– Шерлок! Черт тебя побери!

Лестрейд кинулся за ним, но затем, вспомнив о Джоне, обернулся и рассеянно посмотрел на него. Джон одобряюще качнул головой.

– Давай. Удостоверься, что он не убьется.

Лестрейд потоптался на месте.

\- Я вас догоню. – Джон указал на плечо. – Только перевяжу это.

Кажется, Лестрейд все еще не был убежден, однако кивнул. Он бросился вслед за Шерлоком, выкрикивая в рацию:  
– Донован! Шерлок идет с другой стороны. Этот ублюдок забрал мой пистолет.

Джон проследил взглядом, как Лестрейд скрылся из виду. 

Затем осторожно повел плечом и согнул руку, пытаясь определить глубину раны. Кровь все еще шла, заливая рукав свитера, хотя, возможно, так казалось из-за дождя. 

Джон осторожно переступил через осколки стекла и через дыру в кухонной двери пролез обратно в дом, а затем остановился, чтобы получше рассмотреть предмет, который держал в руке. 

Он разжал ладонь.

Ключ был старинным, украшенным орнаментом из замысловато сплетающихся завитков и листьев. В центре филигранно отделанной головки помещался какой-то герб – странные четырехкрылые создания на щите. Они чем-то смахивали на орлов, только без ног и клювов. Джон потер большим пальцем старое железо. 

Маньяк говорил о комнате наверху. Джон сунул ключ в карман. До сих пор он сжимал его так крепко, что узор отпечатался на ладони. Он несколько секунд разглядывал его, а затем сжал кулак.

Наверно, ему повезло, что Шерлок убежал. Иначе, как бы ему удалось попасть в эту комнату без него? А идти туда следовало одному. 

Джон был уверен в этом так же, как и в том, что всю эту игру Мориарти срежиссировал специально для него. Он предвидел, что произойдет нечто подобное. Неосознанно он каждую минуту ждал следующего удара, ждал, когда Мориарти выберет момент и вплотную займется тем зерном сомнения, которое заронил в его душу там, в бассейне, ждал финального акта пьесы, в конце которой его уничтожат. 

В затопившем кухню сером свете, Джон скинул испорченную куртку и оторвал от подола футболки полосу, чтобы перевязать рану. Порез не выглядел чересчур глубоким, но весь свитер был в крови, и врач внутри Джона требовал уделить ране должное внимание. 

Джон туго затянул самодельную повязку, снова накинул на плечи мокрую куртку и шагнул в темноту. 

Криминалистов нигде не было слышно, и, выйдя к центральной лестнице, Джон понял, что они уже выполнили приказ Лестрейда и бросились в погоню за преступником. 

В доме было тихо, лишь дробно стучал по крыше дождь. 

Джон не стал включать фонарик, к этой минуте его глаза уже привыкли к полумраку. Он принялся медленно подниматься по лестнице в темноту, ступая размеренно и основательно. Все его движения были отточенными и механическими, как у заводной игрушки.

Темнота сгущалась. Оказавшись на площадке следующего этажа, Джон бросил взгляд в коридор и понял, что все двери в нем закрыты. Он миновал этот этаж и стал подниматься выше. 

Когда он поднялся на самую верхнюю площадку, звук барабанящего по крыше дождя сделался громче. Здесь было еще темнее, чернота буквально давила на глаза. Джон вытащил из кармана ключ и сжал его в ладони, гадая, узнает ли дверь, которую должен открыть. 

Теперь ему все же пришлось достать фонарик, чтобы хотя бы видеть, куда он ступает. Джон посветил вперед и увидел такой же коридор с вереницей запертых дверей, как и этажом ниже. Двери были совершенно обыкновенные. Джон посветил в конец коридора и увидел еще одну дверь, меньше и ниже, чем остальные. Луч света блеснул на замысловатой ковке. 

Сердце заколотилось в горле. Джон двинулся по коридору к этой самой дальней маленькой двери. Не считая участившегося пульса и взмокших от пота ладоней, он оставался совершенно спокоен. 

И назад поворачивать не собирался.

Поравнявшись с дверью, Джон выключил фонарик, сунул его в карман и остался в полной темноте. Он вытянул вперед руку, нащупал замочную скважину и вставил ключ. Тот легко скользнул внутрь, провернулся, и Джон с удовлетворением услышал, как щелкнул, поддаваясь, замок. 

Оставив ключ в скважине, он повернул ручку и широко распахнул дверь.


	14. Chapter 14

В первое мгновение Джон ничего не увидел; в слабом свете, проникавшем сквозь плотно занавешенные окна, лишь смутно выделялись очертания комнаты. Темнота была слишком непроглядной, чтобы предположить, что находилось в комнате, но, когда Джон сделал шаг вперед, в нос ему ударил чересчур знакомый запах. 

Смрад был таким густым, что Джон часто поверхностно задышал и попытался прикрыть нос рукавом куртки.   
Он знал этот запах: так пахло в полевых госпиталях, где ему приходилось работать - отчаянная вонь операционного стола в армейской медицинской палатке, где иногда часами нет времени, чтобы просто поднять глаза и перевести дух, не говоря уж о том, чтобы смыть с пола запекшуюся кровь. 

Джон нащупал фонарик, но прежде, чем он успел включить его, что-то сильно ударило его под колени, он споткнулся и выронил фонарик.

С трудом удержавшись на ногах, Джон закрутил головой, пытаясь разыскать невидимого противника, но глаза его еще не успели адаптироваться к темноте и, к тому же, слезились от обволакивающего запаха застарелой крови. 

Растерянный, дезориентированный в пространстве, он не успел сгруппироваться перед следующим нападением. Удар пришелся в кость под бровью, и на этот раз Джон не устоял на ногах. 

Он попытался поползти вперед на коленях, ладони заскользили по влажному полу, и запах крови усилился. Спустя секунду, обрывки полученной информации сложились в голове воедино. 

Джон задохнулся в приступе паники. Он попытался подняться на ноги, но поскользнулся, и в ту же минуту кто-то ухватил его за запястья и вздернул руки над головой. 

Джон попытался было бороться, но из темноты раздался вдруг знакомый голос, один звук которого ударил Джона по нервам, словно электрический разряд. 

\- Не будьте утомительным, Доктор. До сих пор вы отлично себя вели. Так зачем же сопротивляться теперь?   
Колени Джон подогнулись. Кто-то притянул его запястья друг к другу и связал толстым синтетическим жгутом.

\- Так гораздо лучше. Боже, какой ты послушный. Так хорошо выполняешь приказы. Здорово тебя обработали в армии. 

Джона толкнули на колени. Затем его связанные руки вздернули над головой и прицепили к какому-то приспособлению. Рассеченная кожа на предплечье разошлась от этого движения, и Джон стиснул зубы. 

В темноте забурчал мотор включенного механизма, и Джон почувствовал, как какая-то сила поднимает его тело за связанные запястья, вздергивает в воздух, пока он не повис в пустоте, едва касаясь пола носками ботинок. 

Глаза более-менее привыкли к темноте, и Джон смог различить очертания каких-то странных предметов, похожих на средневековые пыточные орудия. Он растерянно заморгал, не в силах поверить в то, что увидел. 

\- Давай-ка добавим света. В конце концов, я тебя сюда и позвал для того, чтобы показать все это.   
На потолке вспыхнула лампочка, и расставленные по комнате предметы внезапно ожили.

Глаза его не обманули. 

Поначалу его мозг воспринимал лишь фрагменты общей картины, словно понимая, что она слишком ужасающа, чтобы охватить ее сразу целиком. Джон видел только детали – крюки с цепями, мясную пилу, железный таз, несколько грязных баков – некоторые из них были до краев наполнены кровью, некоторые валялись на полу, перевернутые.   
Джон медленно моргнул и снова открыл глаза. 

Потолок комнаты перекрещивали низкие деревянные балки, к которым крепились крюки и цепи. На одной из подобных конструкций он сейчас и болтался. У стены высилась «железная дева», а рядом красовались еще какие-то жуткие снабженные шипами приспособления – названия их Джон не знал, но предназначение было ему совершенно ясно. Не так уж важно было, как именно они работали, достаточно было понимать, что все эти инструменты созданы лишь для того, чтобы причинить человеку как можно больше боли. 

В самом центре комнаты, освещенный свисавшей с потолка голой лампочкой, стоял разделочный стол. Размером как раз под человеческое тело, оснащенный разнообразными ремнями и креплениями, с темной, пестреющей пятнами столешницей. 

Вдоль края тянулся желоб для стока крови. Рядом помещался еще один стол, пониже, на котором разложены были самые разнообразные ножи, – тонкие, с длинными изогнутыми лезвиями, короткие, широкие. Часть из них явно предназначалась для того, чтобы снимать кожу и разделывать филе, часть – чтобы рубить кости. 

Точно такой же разделочный стол Джон видел в кошмаре пару недель назад. В ночь после того, как они обнаружили первое разделанное тело. 

Прямо на столе, облаченный в прекрасный серый костюм, восседал Джеймс Мориарти, с удовольствием рассматривая окружающую обстановку своими безумными глазами. Он весело качал скрещенными в лодыжках ногами. 

\- Что ты думаешь о моей коллекции? Должен признать, немного готично. Не полностью удовлетворяет моему вкусу, но зато пришлась очень по нраву клиенту, которого я консультировал в последний раз. Он чуть с ума не сошел от восторга, когда все это увидел. Он оказался очень полезен, ты ведь догадываешься, что я не делаю грязную работу своими руками. Ты, вероятно, с ним уже познакомился? Как он тебе? Совершенно восхитителен, верно? Похоже, ему трудно было удержаться и не попробовать тебя. 

Мориарти запрокинул голову, глаза его блеснули в тусклом свете.

\- Я должен поблагодарить вас обоих за то, что нашли его. Шерлок, похоже, влез в совершенно отвратительные дела, верно? Это было так просто: подбросить две улики, повести нашего дорогого детектива по ложному следу и привлечь настоящего психопата. 

Мориарти ловко спрыгнул со стола и с хлюпающим звуком приземлился на пол. 

\- Знаю, все это выглядит чересчур драматично, но я хотел, чтобы наша маленькая встреча вышла незабываемой.   
Сунув руки в карманы, он вихляющейся походкой направился к Джону. 

\- Я хотел пригласить тебя сюда и немного поболтать. Тебя так сложно застать одного, нам никогда не удается поговорить наедине. Все время прерывают. 

Мориарти подошел ближе, дорогие туфли оставляли следы на залитом кровью полу. Он остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки. 

\- Хочу выразить мои поздравления.

Пульс Джона грохотал в свежей ране над глазом, комната расплывалась перед глазами, руки саднило. Он судорожно моргал, пытаясь удерживать глаза открытыми. 

Все это так походило на его обычные кошмары, что на секунду Джон поверил, что спит, но боль в голове определенно была реальной, так же, как и поднимающаяся к горлу желчь, и впившийся в кожу запястий пластик. 

Все эти ощущения убеждали его, что он не во сне. 

\- Рад, что ты воспользовался моим советом. – Мориарти всматривался в него, бесцеремонно шаря своими черными глазами по лицу. - Должен признать, я не думал, что все получится.

Он начал кружить по полу вокруг Джона, все еще держа руки в карманах и выговаривая слова так мягко и интимно, словно хотел заключить Джона в объятия. 

\- Наш хладнокровный рациональный ученый позволил себя предаться упоительным плотским грехам. И с кем? Со стариной Джоном Уотсоном, ни больше, ни меньше. С рядовым британским обывателем. Таким же надежным, как жареная рыба на ужин в пятницу. Таким же пресным, как поджаренный хлеб к завтраку. Таким же уютным, как вечерний чай. 

Под конец своей речи он остановился перед Джоном и растянул губы в широкой издевательской усмешке. Прищурившись, Мориарти наклонился к Джону. 

\- Скажи мне, Джон, как тебе удалось его соблазнить? Что ты сделал? Я _до смерти_ хочу знать! 

Джон стойко выдержал его холодный черный взгляд. От интимности обращения его отчетливо затошнило.

\- Давай, Джонни-бой, ответь мне. Обещаю, я никому не скажу. Как ты это сделал? Ты воспользовался моим советом? Сверкал обнаженным телом по дороге в ванную? Зажимал его в узком коридоре? Или всему виной пожар на корабле, где ты выступил несчастной попавшей в беду мамзелью? Он так проникся сочувствием, что вынужден был утешить тебя? 

Ярость Джона, до сих пор тихо тлевшая в груди, вдруг вспыхнула с новой силой. 

\- Это не твое, блять, дело.

\- Ууууу, не нужно сквернословить. Ой, ой. Неужели я задел тебя за живое? – Мориарти придвинулся еще ближе и так и впился в него взглядом. - Так и есть, задел.

Джон выдержал его взгляд, несмотря на то, что ему показалось, будто Джеймс каким-то образом вполз к нему прямо в душу и своими бледными, как черви, пальцами, вытащил наружу что-то заветное и глубоко личное. 

\- О, понятно, - через пару секунд выдохнул тот с ноткой трепещущего в голосе любопытства. – Ты не сделал ничего, верно? Это он проявил инициативу. Восхитительно.

Мориарти еще раз обошел его. Джон мог чувствовать его взгляд даже затылком.

\- О, это все меняет. Значит, Шерлок более восприимчив к твоим чарам, чем я думал. – В голосе Мориарти зазвенел чистый восторг. - Как очаровательно.

Из рассеченной кожи под бровью сочилась кровь, заливая глаз. В конце концов, Джон вынужден был прикрыть его, хотя и чувствовал себя более уязвимым, потеряв половину обзора. Но взгляд Мориарти, скользящий по плечам и спине, по заднице и ногам, он все равно ощущал. Под ним он чувствовал себя грязным. Хотелось влезть под душ и скрести себя до мяса, пока это ощущение не исчезнет.

\- Что в тебе такого? Что у тебя есть? Не думаю, что ты действительно можешь сильно помочь ему в расследованиях. Ты же такой же тупой, как и все остальные. – Он снова появился в поле зрения Джона. На лице его смешались отвращение и любопытство. – Что он от тебя получает? Что ты можешь предложить Шерлоку Холмсу?  
Не справившись с собой, Джон вздернул подбородок. Мориарти заметил его жест, губы его искривились. 

\- Полагаю, приятно обладать чем-то настолько… а он наслаждается этим, да? - Он вскинул руку и обхватил холодной ладонью Джоново горло. – Ты все для него сделаешь. Все, что он скажет. Без вопросов.  
Мориарти приподнял голову и сжал пальцы.

\- Ты идеальный питомец - такой старательный. Сколько раз ты позволил ему трахнуть себя? – Его руки скользнули выше по шее Джона. – Он брал тебя, тяжело дышащего, стоявшего на полу в коленно-локтевой? Или трахал лицом к лицу, чтобы видеть, как кривится твоя физиономия от наплыва чувств? Подозреваю, последнее. Дорогуша Шерлок такой сентиментальный.

Мориарти так вцепился ему в горло, что стало трудно дышать. Пытаясь вдохнуть через нос, Джон сосредоточился на ряде обнаженных зубов, белевших на сером лице. 

\- Он выгоняет тебя после того, как оттрахает? Или разрешает спать у него в ногах? Я удивлен, что он до сих пор не надел на тебя ошейник. – Он оттянул ворот рубашки Джона. - Как он тебя пометил? Сколько твоих грязных отверстий он поимел?

Он наклонился ближе и принялся всматриваться в приоткрытый рот Джона с видом мясника, примеряющегося к куску мяса.

\- Я мог бы пометить тебя для него. Как думаешь, ему понравится? Могу вырезать у тебя на щеке «Собственность Ш.Х.». – Он повернул голову Джона в сторону. – Как думаешь, он сильно расстроится, если я тебя порежу? Если испорчу твою чудесную плоть? Он придумает, куда девать испорченного питомца? 

Мориарти крутил его голову, вцепившись пальцами в челюсть, и от этого из пореза на горле по шее стекала свежая кровь. Джон одним приоткрытым глазом следил за тем, как Мориарти изучает его рану. 

\- Думаю, Шерлоку это не понравилось. - Он ткнул пальцем в порез. – Он ведь ненавидит, когда трогают его вещи.   
Мориарти обвел пальцем края пореза, от давления рана болезненно запульсировала, Джон зашипел сквозь зубы. Сжав челюсти, он задышал быстро и рвано. 

\- Мне не нравятся человеческие тела, Джон. Они кровоточат, потеют и воняют, от них один беспорядок, и я предпочитаю держаться от всего этого подальше. Но в данном случае, для тебя, дорогой Джон, я готов сделать исключение.

Мориарти шагнул еще ближе и с выражением омерзения на лице глубже воткнул ноготь в рану Джона. 

\- Думаешь, ты какой-то особенный, верно? И именно поэтому Шерлок выбрал тебя любимой игрушкой… - Он придвинулся ближе и коснулся холодными губами уха Джона. – А я тебя _сломаю._

Джон попытался отшатнуться, но не мог пошевелиться из-за того, что был подвешен к потолку за руки.

Неспособный защищаться, он мог лишь бессильно висеть посреди комнаты. 

\- Больше всего на свете мне хочется ранить тебя всеми возможными способами. И поверь мне, у меня хватит воображения, чтобы тебя впечатлить. Я могу засунуть тебя в железную деву и смотреть, как ты истекаешь кровью. Могу пристегнуть к дыбе и растягивать, пока не порвутся все твои суставы. Но ты ведь не боишься боли? – Он глубже сунул палец в рану, лицо его было искажено яростью. Челюсти Джона конвульсивно дернулись. - Я могу нанести тебе любое увечье, но ты скорее собственный язык проглотишь, чем издашь хоть один стон. Пожалуй, я использую кое-что другое, чтобы раздавить тебя. Кое-что, что значит для тебя намного больше, верно? – Мориарти, наконец, вытащил палец из раны и провел им по нижней губе Джона, пачкая ее кровью, а затем попытался отодвинуть ее и проникнуть пальцем в рот. - _Стыд_.

Джон изо всех сил сжал челюсти, но все равно ощутил солоноватый привкус собственной крови, когда Мориарти коснулся пальцем зубов. 

\- Чем тебя можно по-настоящему унизить? Мы выясним это вместе, ведь теперь у нас есть все время мира. На этот раз Шерлок не прибежит спасать тебя. Я подкинул ему такую увлекательную задачку, что он еще много часов о тебе не вспомнит. 

Все еще держа палец у Джона во рту, Мориарти немного отклонился назад и взял с низкого столика один из ножей. Он крутанул его в руке, и длинное узкое лезвие забликовало на свету. 

\- Я так и не спросил, понравилась ли тебе моя загадка. Или ты не понял отсылки? Подумай хорошенько. Уверен, Шерлок дал тебе достаточно подсказок. 

Мориарти вытащил палец из его рта и грязным жестом размазал кровь по нижней губе. 

\- Я так люблю старые сказки. В них столько восхитительной жестокости. А «Синяя Борода» всегда была моей любимой. Рассказать? - Он вытер руки о Джоновы брюки. – Юная невинная девушка, тупая, как пробка, и чистая, как свежий снег, вышла замуж за местечкового отморозка. После свадьбы он дал ей связку ключей от всех комнат своего замка. «Заходи в любую, мое милое мяско, кроме той, что находится в конце коридора и открывается этим маленьким ключиком». Конечно же, она не могла устоять и зашла в комнату в конце коридора. И обнаружила там кучу изувеченных тел предыдущих жен своего мужа. От ужаса она уронила ключик в кровавую лужу на полу и потом, как ни терла его, не смогла смыть с металла следы крови. А вечером муж вернулся и попросил принести ключи. – Мориарти оскалился и покрутил в руке нож. – Итак. 

Дождь еще громче забарабанил по крыше. Этот грохот действовал на Джона угнетающе. Ему казалось, что комната сжимается вокруг него, орудия пыток подползают все ближе, и он может уже чувствовать прикосновение каждого лезвия и крюка. 

\- Последняя невеста – это ты, Джон. Следующая жертва для разделки. Мне показалось, что это должным образом подчеркнет плотскую природу твоих грехов. В контексте сказки ты должен быть вроде как девственницей, но невинность, знаешь ли, вещь очень непрочная. Стоит деве лишиться невинности – и она становится просто мясом для собак. Теряет всю свою ценность. – Мориарти прижал лезвие к горлу Джона, заставив его задрать подбородок.

– Такая уж штука эта невинность. Имеет цену, только пока никто ее не отнял. – Кончик ножа вспорол кожу на горле Джона, оставив отметину, симметричную той, что сделал маньяк. - И очевидно, что твоя карта бита.  
Мориарти надавил на лезвие, и Джон почувствовал, как по шее заструилась кровь. 

\- Похоже, чтобы не разочаровать Шерлока, в конце придется тебя прирезать. Ты же знаешь, какой он. Он будет очень расстроен, если я не сделаю все, как должно. Вот почему я так им дорожу. Никто не ценит идеально выстроенную картину преступления так, как Шерлок. И тебе это известно лучше, чем кому бы то ни было, правда, Джон? Ты столько раз видел, как он приходит в восторг, когда преступление совершено правильно и изысканно. До простых случаев ему нет никакого дела. Это просто скучный фон. Как и ты. – Мориарти ослабил давление лезвия, и на воротник рубашки закапала кровь. – Можешь сколько угодно твердить себе, что ты особенный, но глубоко внутри ты знаешь правду. 

Мориарти протянул руку и расстегнул молнию на куртке Джона.

\- Думаешь, ты ему действительно небезразличен? Думаешь, в случае с Шерлоком это вообще возможно? О, я не сомневаюсь, он нашел, чем с тобой заняться, но тебе ведь не хуже, чем мне, известно, что эмоции его не интересуют. Он просто с тобой трахается. Большое дело! Просто нашел новый способ использовать тебя. А твоя душа стоит для него не больше, чем тело, в которое она заключена. – Яростно выплюнув последние слова, Мориарти просунул нож под свитер Джона. – Ты для него – просто мясо. И я собираюсь сделать из тебя, Джон Уотсон, именно то, чем, по сути, ты и являешься, - груду пошинкованного на кусочки мяса. 

Он медленно провел ножом по ключицам Джона и зацепил кончиком лезвия ворот рубашки.

\- Думаю, для начала стоит тебя раздеть, тогда ты станешь окончательно похож на молодого барашка. Да и разделывать будет проще. – Он ухватил край свитера и подцепил ткань лезвием. – Посмотрим? До смерти хочу увидеть, что привлекательного нашел в тебе Шерлок. 

Единым быстрым движением он вспорол свитер рубашку и футболку. Лезвие едва не соскочило Джону на горло. 

\- Ой, какой я неуклюжий. Чуть не запорол все веселье, перерезав тебе глотку раньше времени. Но не беспокойся, так быстро ты не умрешь. Я приготовил для тебя столько восхитительных мучений. Единственный вопрос – что сделать с тобой после того, как я тебя прикончу. Возможности безграничны. 

Желудок Джона сжался от пахнувшего в лицо запаха мяты и дорогого парфюма. Джон до крови прикусил язык.

\- Можно послать твое тело на фабрику собачьих консервов. Или наделать из него начинки для пирожков и пригласить Шерлока на ужин. – Мориарти критично оглядел живот Джона. – Или, может, стоит набить из тебя чучело? Тогда тобой можно будет пользоваться еще долго. Звучит заманчиво. В этом случае я могу понемногу вынимать твои органы, пока ты будешь еще жив. – Он прижал лезвие к мягкой коже на животе и зашипел. – Я видел, как ты рассматривал разделочный стол. По-моему, тебя к нему не на шутку влечет. 

Джон бросил попытки выдержать взгляд Мориарти. Он с трудом удерживал глаза открытыми, а натыкался на все тот же пустой омерзительный взгляд. Онемение из рук, похоже, расползлось по всему телу. По крайней мере, он не чувствовал прикосновения ножа Мориарти к животу. 

\- Или содрать с тебя кожу и послать ее Шерлоку? Им потребуется много времени, чтобы найти тебя. А к тому времени, как они сюда доберутся, от тебя останется лишь груда мяса.

Мориарти лезвием развел разрезанную ткань в стороны, обнажив грудь Джона. 

\- Жира в твоем теле как раз достаточно, для того, чтобы нарезать аппетитные кусочки. Ты вообще что-нибудь знаешь о разделке туши, Джон? – Сунув куда-то нож, Мориарти достал из кармана толстый черный маркер и со щелчком снял колпачок. - Давай-ка я введу тебя в курс дела. Сперва я расколю тебя по хребту на две симметричные части.

Он прижал кончик маркера к коже под горлом Джона и провел толстую линию вниз, между ребер.

\- Затем я проломлю вот тут и приступлю к сортовой разделке: - лопатка. – Он отвел в сторону рубашку и нарисовал на левой стороне груди жирный крест. - Бедро. Вырезка. – Он написал что-то на правом бедре Джона большими буквами. - И брюшина.

Он отступил назад и надел колпачок. А затем взял что-то с низкого столика. 

\- Знаешь, что это такое, Джон?

Предмет был похож на колокольчик с длинной металлической рукояткой. 

\- Это называется скребок. Именно им я соскребу с твоей плоти волосы, когда отделю ее от костей. Потрогай лезвие.

Мориарти провел скребком по щеке Джона. Тот содрогнулся всем телом, почувствовав, как в кожу впивается металлический край. 

\- Думаю, до сих пор никто не использовал его на живом животном. Давай попробуем и посмотрим, что получится.   
Мориарти вдруг рассмеялся и отложил скребок обратно на стол.

\- Тут у нас есть все, что нужно. – Он указал на свешивавшиеся с потолка крюки, окровавленные баки и поблескивающий ряд ножей. – С чего начнем? 

Он улыбнулся Джону мягкой безумной улыбкой, и его черные пустые глаза влажно заблестели. 

\- А может, мне стоит просто отрезать от тебя кусочек и отослать обратно к Шерлоку? Посмотрим, что он на это скажет. Что, если я возьму что-нибудь очень важное… что-нибудь, чего ему действительно будет не хватать? Вот и увидим, для чего ты ему на самом деле нужен. 

Мориарти снова взял в руки нож, пальцы стиснули рукоятку. 

\- Как думаешь, что я выберу? – Мориарти поднес нож к окровавленным губам Джона и нажал ему на челюсть, заставляя приоткрыть рот. – Может, твой язык? 

Он похотливо ухмыльнулся – исполненной желания безумной улыбкой. 

\- Но ты не слишком одаренный оратор, верно? Не так уж и хорош в этом. – Он отвел нож в сторону. – Нет, не язык. Что же тогда? Что-нибудь особенно ценное… 

Его взгляд скользнул вниз по телу Джона, остановившись в районе пояса его джинсов. 

\- Ты и правда такой талантливый любовник, Джонни-бой? Или Шерлок просто наслаждается теплым безотказным местечком, в которое можно совать свой член? 

Лезвием ножа он развел в стороны полы рубашки. 

\- Итак, что же мне у тебя отнять, чтобы ты стал совершенно бесполезным?

Ухмылка его внезапно стала шире, в уголках мертвых глаз залегли морщинки. 

\- О, ну очевидно же! Все время было очевидно. – Он восторженно выдохнул прямо Джону в щеку. – Конечно!   
Отложив нож, Мориарти притянул к себе бедра Джона, на лице его отвращение смешивалось с приятным возбуждением. 

\- Потому что у тебя всего одно назначение, верно?

Он запустил пальцы в шлевки джинсов и притянул Джона еще ближе. 

Онемевшее тело Джона захлестнула паника, словно языки пламени принялись лизать кубик льда.

Мориарти дотронулся пальцами до его кожи над поясом брюк. Он выглядел так, словно трогал что-то отвратительно заразное. Джон мог видеть поверх его плеча, что дверь в комнату все так же широко распахнута. Без особой надежды он посмотрел в черный проем. Коридор был темен и пуст. 

Пальцы Мориарти принялись расстегивать его брюки. Он придвинулся ближе и коснулся губами щеки Джона. 

\- Как ты полагаешь, Джонни-бой, Шерлок придумает, чем с тобой заняться после того, как я отрежу тебе член? 

Джон перестал вглядываться в пустой коридор и прикрыл глаза.

\- А… - Мориарти мерзко дышал Джону в щеку. – Вот оно. Хорошо. _Хорошо.  
_  
Холодные руки спустили брюки и трусы вниз по бедрам. Джон непроизвольно издал горловой протестующий звук. 

Мориарти засмеялся низким задыхающимся смехом.

– Очень хорошо. Что ты чувствуешь Джон? Скажи, каково это, когда тебя низводят до того, чем ты на самом деле являешься? 

Руки и плечи Джона онемели, он не мог толком опереться ногами об пол, но все равно попытался дернуться. Его тело беспомощно закачалось. Он ничем не улучшил своего положения, только еще сильнее ощутил унижение. Мориарти рассмеялся громче и стянул его брюки до колен. 

Джон снова протестующе захрипел. Мориарти пробудил в нем что-то животное, требующее бороться за свою жизнь до последнего. Он вдруг понял, что в неистовстве бессмысленно трясет головой. 

\- Нет, - закричал он – и не узнал собственный голос. 

В руках у Мориарти снова оказался нож. Холодное лезвие коснулось внутренней поверхности бедра. Точно, как в том кошмаре. 

Джон забился – дико, отчаянно. Из горла вырывались рваные всхрипы. От резкого рывка кончик ножа пропорол кожу. Мориарти покрепче ухватил его за бедра и пропихнул нож глубже, злобно задышав Джону в лицо. 

\- А вот теперь я вижу твое истинное лицо. Ты просто животное. Агнец на заклании.

От боли Джон оскалил зубы. Задыхаясь, он почти ничего не чувствовал. Лицо было влажным. От пота или от крови – он не знал. 

\- Вот теперь ты таков, каков есть на самом деле, Джон Уотсон. Плоть. Ничего кроме плоти.

Лезвие подпрыгнуло, уткнувшись в то место, где нога присоединялась к телу.

\- Теперь я понимаю, что Шерлок в тебе нашел… горячее отзывчивое тело, из которого так легко можно извлекать реакцию. Почти вкусно. – Лицо Мориарти, почти уткнувшееся в Джонову щеку, искривилось от восторга. Джон чувствовал, как его влажное дыхание обдает уголок его рта. – Каково это, Джон? Скажи, что ты чувствуешь? 

Нож почти уткнулся в бедренную артерию. Джон резко перестал двигаться.

Ему показалось, что сквозь прерывистое дыхание Мориарти он различил звук шагов вдалеке. Как будто кто-то поднимался по лестнице. 

\- Запомни это, Джон. Пока ты будешь с Шерлоком, и я буду с тобой. Каждый раз, когда он будет касаться тебя, я буду здесь. Ни он, ни ты никогда не будете в безопасности, пока вы вместе. 

Нет. Нет, это просто дождь стучит по крыше.

Нож не двигался. Рука Мориарти застыла. Джон чувствовал, как бьется его пульс под изогнутым металлическим лезвием. 

Мориарти все так же тошнотворно дышал в его щеку, в уголок рта. И это было унизительнее, чем висеть со спущенными штанами и лезвием ножа между ног. Джон вдруг понял, что страстно желает, чтобы лезвие вонзилось в него и прекратило эту агонию. Если нож проткнет бедренную артерию, он истечет кровью за несколько минут.

Это куда лучше, чем железная дева, дыба или разделочный стол. 

Кровь стекала по шее Джона. Время будто остановилось.

Шерлок не пришел.

Мориарти был прав.

Он рванулся вперед, чтобы насадиться бедром на лезвие ножа, когда в дверном проеме раздался голос. 

\- Если тебе дорога жизнь, отойди от Джона Уотсона. Сейчас же.

Через плечо Мориарти, Джон увидел, что в дверях стоит Шерлок, обеими руками сжимая пистолет. Полы черного пальто развевались вокруг него. Джон моргнул, и увиденная картинка расплылась, как капля чернил в стакане с водой. 

\- В противном случае я с радостью пущу тебе пулю в голову.

Джон почувствовал, что давление лезвия ослабло. 

\- О, да брось, - растягивая слова, проговорил Мориарти. – Будь ты настолько метким, ты бы уже меня пристрелил. – Он обернулся к Шерлоку. – Это что, пушка? Серьезно? Как грубо. Я разочарован. Ты слишком поддался влиянию солдатика. 

Он потянулся вверх и ленивым жестом разрезал веревки, которыми Джон был привязан к потолку. Джон тяжело рухнул на колени.

\- Кажется, твой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах все же явился тебя спасти. Ты, наверное, так доволен. Что ж, я вас покидаю. Не хотелось бы присутствовать при счастливом воссоединении. Может получиться неловко. – Мориарти взглянул на стоявшего на коленях Джона. – Как жаль, что нас так рано прервали. Я столько всего для тебя приготовил. Ну ладно. – Он ухватил Джона за челюсть, задев пальцем порез на его шее. – Думаю, я ясно обозначил свою точку зрения. 

\- Не прикасайся к нему, - прорычал Шерлок.

\- Поздновато для таких заявлений, - рассмеялся Мориарти.

Он выпустил Джона и направился к окну. 

\- Если сделаешь еще шаг…

Не обратив на слова Шерлока никакого внимания, Мориарти приблизился к окну. Он раздернул шторы таким обыденным жестом, словно Шерлок попросил его впустить в комнату солнечный свет, чтобы скрасить вечернее чаепитие.

Джон, все еще корчившийся на коленях на окровавленном полу, с бессильно повисшими связанными руками, проследил за ним взглядом. 

\- Ты не выстрелишь в меня, Шерлок, – обернулся к нему Мориарти, отдернув шторы. – Ты же будешь так по мне скучать. – Он потыкал языком в щеку и пошло ухмыльнулся. - И потом, с кем ты будешь заигрывать, если меня не станет?

Он перекинул ногу через подоконник. Шерлок все так же стоял в дверном проеме, держа Мориарти под прицелом. Джон видел, что дуло подрагивает, потому что у Шерлока тряслись руки. 

\- Я бы с удовольствием остался и побеседовал с вами подольше, но, боюсь, меня ждут дела: у криминального консультанта нет ни минуты покоя. Но не беспокойтесь, я объявлюсь прежде, чем вы успеете по мне соскучиться.   
Он скользнул за подоконник и снова обернулся.

\- О, и еще. Извини, Шерлок, что сломал твою игрушку. – Он скривил губы в издевательской сожалеющей гримасе. – Но она все равно была не смешная. Не знаю, чем он тебя цеплял раньше, но теперь-то от него точно никакого толку. Испорченная вещь.

Шерлок выстрелил в него, но не попал.

\- Не забывай, что я сказал тебе, Джонни-бой.

Мориарти подмигнул Джону и скрылся из виду.

Шерлок снова выстрелил и снова промахнулся.

Джон не мог поверить, что Джим вот так просто исчез, но потом Шерлок, наконец, переступил порог и вошел в комнату, и стало очевидно, что Мориарти действительно скрылся. 

Шерлок дважды терял равновесие, поскальзываясь на залитом кровью полу, но не падал, и опустился на колени, лишь поравнявшись с Джоном. Кажется, ему не было никакого дела до того, что он пачкает кровью брюки и полы своего драгоценного пальто. 

Пистолет вывалился из его рук и с грохотом упал на пол. Он даже не поставил его на предохранитель. 

\- Господи, Шерлок, - попытался предостеречь его Джон, но слова с трудом вырывались у него, язык словно разбух во рту. 

Джон не мог посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза. Он обессилено уронил голову, но ужас в голосе Шерлока все равно слышал. 

\- О, мой бог.

Сердце Джона успело стукнуть пять раз, пока Шерлок не двигался, а затем тот вскочил на ноги и закружился по комнате – схватил с ближайшего стола нож и потянулся к Джоновым запястьям. Джон неосознанно резко отпрянул.   
Шерлок глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь говорить спокойно. Он медленно и четко выговаривал каждый слог:  
\- Джон, мне нужно перерезать шнур, которым связаны твои руки. Пожалуйста, постарайся не двигаться. Всего секунду.

Джона бросило в жар от унижения. Он едва не огрызнулся в ответ. Естественно, он понимал, что собирается сделать Шерлок. Это тело его инстинктивно реагировало на нож, а не мозг. 

\- Джон?

Джон кивнул и постарался не двигаться. Шерлок наклонился к нему и занялся шнуром на запястьях. Он легко перерезал его, но нужно было еще освободить каждое запястье. 

\- Не шевелись, осталось немного.

Удерживая Джона за предплечье, Шерлок ловко просунул лезвие между шнуром и кожей, аккуратно провернул его и перерезал пластик. А затем облегченно выдохнул. 

\- Еще одно.

Джон, не отрываясь, смотрел на свои сжатые кулаки, пока Шерлок проделывал все то же самое с правым запястьем. В этот раз кончик лезвия чуть оцарапал кожу.

Шерлок сокрушенно зашипел, увидев след крови на запястье Джона, но тот ничего не почувствовал. Он лишь сжимал и разжимал кулаки, пытаясь разогнать кровь по онемевшим пальцам и кистям рук. 

\- Джон. Джон, посмотри на меня.

Если бы не звеневший в голосе Шерлока страх, Джон так и не поднял бы взгляд. Один его глаз заплыл и не желал открываться, но он все же поднял голову и посмотрел на Шерлока. И немедленно пожалел об этом. 

Шерлок был насквозь мокрым. С его волос, с завитков кудрей стекала на шею вода. Грязный мокрый шарф свисал на грудь. Но Джона расстроило не это. И не кровь, заляпавшая его лицо, - хотя и это тоже пугало. Самое большое впечатление на Джона произвел написанный на лице Шерлока утробный ужас. 

Он был сломлен. 

Джона затопило отчаяние – ведь Шерлок выглядел так по его вине. Ему хотелось спрятаться куда-нибудь от его взгляда. Хорош он сейчас – весь в крови, изрезанный, полуголый, по бокам болтается распоротая одежда, штаны спущены до колен. Ему было неловко и стыдно. Внезапно захотелось стать невидимкой и оказаться в одиночестве, где-нибудь подальше отсюда. 

\- Джон…

Он не мог больше выносить взгляда Шерлока. Нужно было побыстрее убраться из этой комнаты, смрад который напоминал ему о пережитом унижении. Джон потянулся к болтавшимся на коленях брюкам и попытался подтянуть их. Руки тряслись так сильно, что ничего не вышло. 

Шерлок потянулся помочь ему, и Джон едва не оттолкнул его руки. Он понимал, что не справится без помощи. Поднимаясь, он покачнулся и вынужден был опереться на плечо Шерлока, чтобы не упасть. 

\- Вот. – Поддерживая повисшего на нем Джона, Шерлок потянулся к его брюкам. – Давай я. 

Нежность, звучавшая в его голосе, едкой кислотой капала на открытые раны Джона. Он стиснул зубы, не в силах все это вынести. 

Пальцы Шерлока дрогнули, когда он увидел порез на внутренней поверхности Джонова бедра. Руки его задрожали, но потом снова задвигались. К счастью, он никак не стал это комментировать. 

Действуя ловко и умело, он натянул на Джона трусы и брюки и застегнул пуговицы так быстро, что Джон не успел устыдиться еще и того, что пальцы Шерлока шарят по его паху. 

Джон вцепился в его плечи и держался за них чуть дольше, чем требовалось, чтобы восстановить равновесие. Едва он попытался выпустить их, комната опасно закачалась. 

Даже не глядя Шерлоку в глаза, Джон чувствовал его участливый взгляд, ощущал излучаемое им сочувствие, горячее и пульсирующее, как инфицированная рана.

\- Как думаешь, сможешь стоять?

Вопрос привел его в ярость, хотя он и понимал, что стоять сам пока не сможет. Однако он все равно кивнул, и Шерлок тут же переменил позу, подхватив его под локоть. 

Одним плавным грациозным движением Шерлок поднялся на ноги, увлекая Джона за собой. Колени Джона превратились в желе, и в первую секунду он испугался, что они не выдержат его веса, но Шерлок цепко удерживал его, пока он не обрел устойчивость. 

Поднявшись на ноги, Джон смог, наконец, глотнуть свежего воздуха – из окна пахнуло дождем и свежестью. Джон глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь унять головокружение, зубы его выбивали дробь.

Шерлок выпустил Джона, чтобы скинуть пальто, и прежде, чем Уотсон успел спросить, что он делает, Холмс накинул пальто ему на плечи. 

От этого жеста что-то в желудке Джона дернулось, и он испугался, что его сейчас стошнит. Он с силой прикусил окровавленные губы, пытаясь побороть это ощущение, сосредоточившись на физической боли. 

Нет, он не мог думать об этом. Пока не мог.

Шерлок одной рукой приобнял его за плечи и осторожно подтолкнул вперед, но Джон не двинулся с места. 

\- Что такое?

Джон кивнул на открытое окно.

\- Не имеет смысла. Он уже далеко ушел.

Ворвавшийся в комнату порыв ветра захлопнул одну из рам. 

\- Как… - Зубы Джона стучали так сильно, что каждое слово давалось ему с трудом. Уотсон рассеянно отметил, что тело его еще находится в состоянии шока. 

\- Под окном находятся строительные леса. Они тянутся по всей северо-восточной части здания. Я видел их с той стороны переулка. – Шерлок снова подтолкнул его к двери, и на этот раз Джон позволил вести себя. – Давай, Джон. 

Спуск по лестнице оказался медленным и трудным. Ноги Джона еще плохо слушались, он с трудом переставлял их, но Шерлок крепко удерживал его за талию. В другой ситуации такое редкое для Шерлока проявление заботы переполнило бы Джона теплом и благодарностью, но сейчас это вызывало лишь тошноту и чувство униженности.   
Лучше бы Шерлок бросил его тут, на лестнице, вынудив ползти остаток пути на карачках. 

С каждым шагом чувство стыда внутри нарастало, гулко отдаваясь в ушах. 

Едва добравшись до площадки первого этажа, Джон отпрянул от Шерлока и прикусил внутреннюю поверхность щеки, чтобы в голове прояснилось.

\- Джон…

Джон предупреждающе выбросил вперед руку и покачал головой.

В этот момент входная дверь распахнулась, и в дом на полной скорости влетел Лестрейд, разбрызгивая вокруг себя дождевые капли. Задыхаясь, он орал что-то в рацию. 

\- Шерлок, - он на секунду замолчал, чтобы перевести дыхание. Его обескураженный взгляд метался от Шерлока к Джону, опиравшемуся о стену. – Что… 

\- Мы уходим. Мориарти скрылся, Лестрейд. Гнаться за ним бессмысленно. 

Лестрейд неверяще уставился на Шерлока.

\- Бессмысленно? А ради чего тогда все это было? Какого черта вы двое приперлись сюда, если не для того, чтобы поймать Мориа… 

Шерлок метнулся к Лестрейду стремительно и неотвратимо, как змея. Тот инстинктивно отшатнулся. 

\- Я поймал вам серийного убийцу, инспектор. Думаю, для одного раза этого вполне достаточно.

Шерлок собственнически подхватил Джона под локоть и поволок прочь из холла. Он попытался добраться до входной двери, но Лестрейд преградил ему путь. На лице его было странное выражение – нечто среднее между неодобрением и сочувствием. 

\- Шерлок… - Взгляд Лестрейда на секунду метнулся к Джону и снова вернулся к Шерлоку. – То, что ты сделал с серийным убийцей… я не могу… 

Лицо Шерлока застыло и приняло холодное безжалостное выражение.

– Скажи им, что это была самозащита.

\- Шерлок, ты хладнокровно застрелил его. В упор.

Сердце Джона пропустило удар. Он посмотрел на забрызганное кровью лицо Шерлока. О, Боже.

– Он заслужил это, - твердо ответил Шерлок.

\- Сколько раз ты выстрелил в него? От его лица ничего не осталось. Когда криминалисты увидят…

\- Он заслуживал намного худшего. Ему еще повезло, что я убил его так быстро. 

Лестрейд прикрыл глаза руками и глубоко вдохнул.

\- Послушай, просто скажи криминалистам то, что они хотят услышать. Скажи, что он приставил нож к моему горлу. Мне все равно. Но _сейчас_ мне нужно уйти.

Шерлок коротко взглянул на Джона и вновь перевел взгляд на Лестрейда. Тот еще несколько секунд смотрел на Холмса, а затем вздохнул и устало ссутулил плечи.

– Ладно. Ладно. Но мне придется вызвать тебя на допрос.

\- Как угодно. – Подхватив Джона под локоть, Шерлок протащил его мимо Лестрейда. – Если тебе нечем занять криминалистов, пошли их на третий этаж. Там им работы надолго хватит. 

Подойдя к двери, они увидели взбегавшую по ступенькам Донован. Ее темные кудри вымокли от дождя, дыхание сбивалось.

Она остановилась в дверном проеме и помрачнела, увидев Шерлока.

– Куда это ты собрался, фрик?

Не обратив на нее внимания, Шерлок хотел пройти мимо. Но Донован уперлась руками в дверные косяки. Джон почувствовал, как дернулись пальцы Шерлока, сжимавшие его руку. 

– Я бы на твоем месте не стал этого делать.

\- Пропусти его, Донован.

Через плечо Шерлока Донован взглянула на Лестрейда, в каждой черточке ее лица было написано недоверие. 

– Вы ведь его не отпустите?

Лестрейд беспомощно открыл рот, но, прежде, чем он успел ответить, Шерлок придвинулся к Донован вплотную.

\- Да, Салли, он меня отпускает. Давай угадаю, ты думаешь, что я такой же убийца, как и тот психопат? Отлично! Тогда, возможно, ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что если в следующие тридцать секунд не выведу отсюда Джона, если ты будешь мне мешать и не уберешься с дороги прежде, чем я закончу говорить, я за себя не отвечаю. 

Джон увидел, как Салли перевела взгляд с Шерлока на него. Он хотел было запахнуть пальто, но было уже поздно. Она успела уже увидеть его окровавленную шею, распухшее лицо и обрывки одежды, торчавшие из-под пальто, и по лицу ее расползся ужас. Собственное дыхание вдруг показалось Джону пугающе громким. 

Донован опустила руки.

Шерлок молча прошел мимо нее и вывел Джона на крыльцо. Он вынул из кармана телефон и принялся вызывать такси, и Джон обратил внимание, что руки его подрагивают от ярости. 

Вспомнив, с каким ужасом смотрела на него Донован, Джон вдруг почувствовал, что тошнота подкатила прямо к горлу. Он вырвался из рук Шерлока, согнулся пополам, и его вывернуло прямо на ступеньки. 

Взволнованный Шерлок потянулся к нему.

\- Джон…

На этот раз Джон не смог сдержать злость.

\- Не прикасайся ко мне, Шерлок!

Шерлок застыл, его рука так и повисла в воздухе. 

Джон отшатнулся от него, спустился по ступенькам и шагнул под дождь. Он вцепился руками в останки распоротого свитера, пытаясь справиться с новым приступом тошноты. 

Дождь превратился в ливень, капли с силой молотили по телу Джона. И он был рад этому ощущению. Оно помогало ему справиться с оцепенением. 

Он сам проделал весь путь до ворот, но там снова привалился к увитой плющом стене, пережидая очередной приступ головокружения. 

Краем глаза он видел, как Шерлок прошел сквозь ворота и остановился в нескольких шагах от него. Он ничего не говорил, а Джон не мог поднять на него глаз. Он попытался плотнее укутаться в пальто, дождь смывал кровь с его лица. 

К тому моменту, как в конце улицы показалось такси, они оба так и не произнесли ни слова.

\- Я не поеду в больницу.

В первую секунду Джон не был уверен, услышал ли его Шерлок, но затем тот согласно кивнул.

Он не стал помогать Джону забраться в машину, но удерживал дверь открытой, пока тот садился. Холмс подождал, пока он устроится, а затем обогнул такси и сел с другой стороны. 

Прикрыв глаза, Джон прислонился лбом к холодному окну, наплевав на то, что оставляет на стекле кровавые потеки. 

\- 221 Бейкер Стрит, - услышал Джон.

Такси тронулось, и до конца поездки он больше не услышал ни слова. Лишь дождь все так же шумел за окном, мерно скребли по стеклу дворники и шуршали шины. Убаюканный этими звуками, Джон провалился в оцепенение.


	15. Chapter 15

Когда такси остановилось на Бейкер-стрит, дождь уже прекратился, но гряда низко нависших над горизонтом темных туч не оставляла сомнения, что вскоре он польет снова. Вниз по Бейкер-стрит стекали потоки воды, водостоки превратились в ревущие водопады. 

Пока Шерлок рассчитывался с водителем, Джон вдруг увидел, как сквозь облака прорвался луч солнца, ярко высветив низкое, затянутое тучами небо, и на миг заставив асфальт заблестеть, а затем снова скрылся.   
Джон наблюдал за происходящим словно откуда-то со стороны, мозг просто демонстрировал ему картинки, не давая возможность осмыслить их и обработать полученную информацию. Все, что он видел, не вызывало у него никакой реакции. Он был опустошен. 

Шерлок вышел из такси первым. Он придержал дверь для Джона, но не попытался помочь ему вылезти, и за это Уотсон был ему благодарен. 

Ему пришлось опереться на дверь, чтобы подняться на ноги, но, в конце концов, маневр удался, Джон переступил через лужу и вслед за Шерлоком молча взошел на крыльцо. 

Шерлок секунду помедлил в холле, явно не уверенный, сможет ли Джон без его помощи преодолеть два лестничных пролета. Джон же, заметив это, стал решительно подниматься по ступенькам, вцепившись в перила так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, и безмолвно приказывая ногам шагать вперед. 

На площадке перед вторым лестничным пролетом ему пришлось остановиться передохнуть, и Джон тут же вспомнил, как на этом же самом месте остановился когда-то обдолбанный Шерлок, как он вцеплялся в его плечи, слабый и беспомощный, и как тыкался теплыми губами ему в шею. Но вслед за этим воспоминанием тут же пришли другие, более поздние, - Мориарти, тыкающий ножом ровно в то место, которого касались губы Шерлока, и липко дышащий ему в ухо. 

Рука Джона соскользнула с перил. Он тяжело рухнул на одно колено и застонал от злости, сжав ладонями голову в попытке отогнать воспоминание. 

Уже началось.

Он сильно надавил на виски, как будто мог вытеснить омерзительную картину из собственной головы.   
Спиной Джон почувствовал быстрое движение, а затем Шерлок, явно обеспокоенный происходящим, обхватил его руками за талию и участливо окликнул. 

\- Джон! Джон, что с тобой?

Джон разозленно покачал головой, стараясь выровнять дыхание. 

\- Джон?

Цепляясь за перила, он заставил себя подняться на ноги и вырвался из рук Шерлока. Решительно оскалившись, Джон принялся взбираться по ступенькам вверх. 

Преодолев лестницу, Джон скинул Шерлоково пальто и повесил его на крючок за дверью. А затем направился прямиком в ванную, на ходу сдирая с себя куртку и изрезанную одежду. 

Мрачный Шерлок следовал за ним бесшумно, как тень. 

Джону отчаянно хотелось спрятаться в темной комнате, побыть одному, но он понимал, что порез на руке глубже, чем ему хотелось бы признать, и явно требует обработки. Джон не мог больше игнорировать его.   
Он сел на крышку унитаза и размотал повязку, наложенную им самим несколько часов назад. Обрывок белой хлопковой майки пропитался кровью. 

Обеспокоенный Шерлок застыл в дверях.

\- Что я могу сделать?

\- Принеси из кухни аптечку. – Шерлок замешкался, явно не имея ни малейшего представления, где искать аптечку, - раньше ему никогда не приходилось самостоятельно ее доставать. - Под раковиной.

Шерлок исчез и через несколько секунд вернулся с медицинским набором, который Джон старался всегда держать под рукой. Он очень быстро понял, что жизнь под одной крышей с Шерлоком подразумевала практически ежедневные травмы, для которых хорошо оснащенная аптечка очень даже могла пригодиться. 

Джон склонился над раковиной и сунул плечо под кран, чтобы как следует промыть рану, он очень старался не поднимать взгляд, чтобы не увидеть собственное отражение в зеркале. Повернувшись, чтобы вытереть руки, он почувствовал на себе взгляд Шерлока, ощутил, как тот прослеживает глазами испещрявшие его грудь и живот царапины и черные буквы. 

\- Джон…

\- Подай перекись.

Не говоря ни слова, Шерлок подчинился, видимо, что-то в поведении Джона подсказало ему, что до окончания процедуры лучше молчать. Поэтому, пока Джон зашивал порез, он просто стоял в дверном проеме, следя за тем, как снует туда-сюда иголка. 

Поначалу было сложно. Сложно заставить дрожащие руки действовать четко и уверенно, сложно не обращать внимания на пульсирующую боль во лбу, но Джону приходилось работать и в более сложных условиях, так что, в конце концов, он справился с раной.

К тому моменту, как Джон закончил, в голове его гудело от напряжения, а рана над заплывшим глазом пульсировала болью. Он наложил поверх шва свежую повязку, медленно поднялся на ноги и стянул с рук перчатки. 

Кожа над бровью чесалась от засохшей крови. Нужно было бы промыть рану, а также порезы на шее и на бедре, но Джону сейчас было не до этого. Он совершенно обессилел, усталость пробралась под кожу, делая все его движения неловкими и неповоротливыми, ему казалось, будто он движется под водой или во сне. 

Джон потянулся к двери ванной за халатом. Шерлок неловко шагнул к нему, в движениях его чувствовались неуверенность и страх. 

\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Джон не ответил. Набросив халат на плечи, он прошел мимо Шерлока в коридор и направился к лестнице. Но Шерлок последовал за ним, окликая со все возраставшим беспокойством. 

\- Джон, ответь мне. Что я могу сделать?

Шерлок потянулся к его руке, но Джон отпрянул, и кисть Шерлока бессильно упала. Тогда он обогнул Джона и преградил ему путь, стараясь заглянуть в глаза. 

\- Джон. – Его голос был исполнен сочувствия и мольбы. - Джон, поговори со мной.

Джон покачал головой.

Лицо Шерлока дернулось, реакция Джона явно его расстроила. И встревожила. 

\- Ничего, - сказал Джон, пытаясь добавить в голос хоть немного эмоций, чтобы дать Шерлоку понять, что с ним в порядке, что он придет в себя, как только окажется один. - Мне ничего не нужно.

Он попытался обойти Шерлока, но тот предугадал его движение и шагнул в сторону, не пропуская Джона. Уотсон почувствовал, как в ямке на горле настойчиво забился пульс. Он заговорил очень тихо: 

– Дай пройти.

\- Джон…

\- Дай пройти, Шерлок.

Даже в полутьме коридора было видно, как огорчился Шерлок. Джон никогда еще не видел его таким, лицо его было, как открытая книга. Обычно Шерлок тщательно прятал эмоции от посторонних глаз, не желая показывать свою уязвимость, но сейчас в нем словно открылся какой-то канал, который он не мог или не хотел перекрыть, канал, транслировавший его эмоции прямо Джону в душу. И Джон не мог этого выносить. _Это все из-за тебя, это твоя вина!_ Он чувствовал себя так, словно схватился голыми руками за раскаленный утюг.

\- Джон, ты должен рассказать мне, что произошло, - сказал Шерлок тихо, но настойчиво. - Что он тебе сказал?  
Джон ничего не ответил. В голове всплыли слова Мориарти, и его тут же захлестнуло паникой. 

Он не хотел вспоминать об этом. Пока нет. 

\- Джон, что бы он тебе ни сказал, это всего лишь попытка манипулировать тобой. Это все неправда. Ты должен об этом помнить. 

Джон снова попытался обойти Шерлока, и тот снова преградил ему путь.

\- Уйди с дороги.

\- Джон, пожалуйста…

\- Шерлок, я не могу этого сделать. Не сейчас.

\- Джон, послушай меня…

\- НЕТ!

Джон с силой толкнулся в плечо Шерлока, пытаясь смести его с дороги. Шерлок инстинктивно ухватился за его руку. Яростно рыкнув, Джон перехватил его запястье, вывернул руку и с силой толкнул его к стене. Тяжело дыша, ослепленный яростью, он вглядывался в ошеломленное лицо Шерлока.

– Не лезь ко мне, Шерлок, - резко бросил он.

До него донеслось прерывистое дыхание, Джон вдруг заметил, как сильно выкрутил запястье Шерлока, и понял, что делает ему больно. Он тут же отпустил его и сделал шаг назад.

\- Просто… - Он прижал ладонь ко лбу, пытаясь унять головокружение, накатившее от резкой вспышки уже угасшей ярости. – Просто уйди. Пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое. Мне нужно побыть одному.

Шерлок все так же стоял у стены, не делая попыток сдвинуться. 

Проходя мимо него по коридору, Джон постарался не смотреть ему в лицо, - оно, должно быть, было искажено болью от того, что Джон отказался принять его помощь, и вынести это было бы выше его сил. Тем не менее, помощь Шерлока была последней вещью, в которой он сейчас нуждался. Если он попробует рассказать ему все, что с ним случилось, всю ту боль и унижение, через которые ему пришлось пройти, - это его сломает. 

Преодолеть последний лестничный пролет оказалось сложнее всего. 

Словно вечность отделяла его от темной комнаты, где он, наконец, обретет покой. Джон с трудом переставлял ноги, опасаясь, что если он споткнется обо что-нибудь, Шерлок, стоящий внизу, тут же бросится ему на помощь.   
Стиснув зубы, он заставил себя идти вперед, не разрешая себе останавливаться, пока не преодолеет всю лестницу и не свернет за угол. И, только скрывшись от взгляда Шерлока, Джон позволил себе тяжело привалиться к стене. На секунду он застыл, глубоко дыша и собираясь с силами, чтобы преодолеть оставшиеся до спальни три фута.   
Если Шерлок и услышал, что он остановился, он никак на это не отреагировал. 

Из последних сил оттолкнувшись от стены, Джон проделал несколько оставшихся до комнаты шагов и закрыл за собой дверь. 

Прислонившись к ней, он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как волна ужаса, которую до сих пор он из последних сил сдерживал, захлестывает его. 

С тех пор, как он выбрался из залитой кровью комнаты, все его силы уходили на то, чтобы ни о чем не думать, выбросить из головы то, как Мориарти смотрел на него, - с ненавистью и превосходством, заглушить до сих пор звучащий в голове голос Мориарти, отравлявший все, что было Джону дорого. 

Теперь он разрешил себе вспомнить все это, и его тут же охватила паника, дыхание сбилось, со лба на глаза закапал пот.

Он не был к этому готов, не был готов к ужасающей правде, которую показал ему Мориарти. Тот словно пробрался к нему внутрь и вытащил на свет Джоновы внутренности, демонстрируя ему, что они поражены страшной болезнью.   
Джон слепо потянулся к дверной ручке, пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь и справиться с приступом паники. Внутри него ревел водоворот из страха, стыда и ненависти к самому себе, грозя утянуть Джона в бездну. 

Ему было стыдно за то, что он позволил этому случиться с собой, послушно принял свою судьбу, как дрессированное животное, долбанный агнец на заклание. Как будто Мориарти заставил его подчиняться себе по щелчку пальцев. Даже странно, что Джон сам не взобрался на разделочный стол, едва войдя в комнату.   
Ему было стыдно за то, что он даже не попытался сбежать, и Шерлоку снова пришлось спасать его, как какую-то похищенную злодеем принцессу. Он был таким жалким. 

Но больнее всего, больнее, чем стыд и страх, было наконец пришедшее осознание, что он недостаточно хорош для Шерлока. Что все это время он обманывал себя, воображая, что может иметь отношения с самим Шерлоком Холмсом.   
Он ведь все время в глубине души понимал, что все это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, и именно Мориарти, Мориарти окончательно открыл ему на это глаза, проникнув в самое сердце его страхов, вывернув перед ним то, что Джон понимал и так. Он не настолько умен и интересен, чтобы завладеть вниманием Шерлока надолго. Вскоре он ему надоест. Мориарти назвал его обычным. Сказал, что Шерлок просто завел себе питомца, безобидное развлечение, ну и живое напоминание о том, что обычные люди обладают куда более скромными умственными способностями. И единственное предназначение этих людей – служить фоном для блестящего интеллекта Шерлока. 

Может быть, Шерлок и сам пока не понял этого, но это лишь вопрос времени. Скоро он устанет от Джона, вспомнит, что тот – просто тело, средоточие нервных окончаний, из которых так просто выжать нужную реакцию. Он живет на земле, в скучном материальном мире, а Шерлок парит в высших сферах, в торжестве чистого разума. И там им с Джоном никогда не встретиться. 

Он обречен вечно наблюдать за парящим среди звезд Шерлоком из своего болота. 

Больше он не может здесь оставаться. Не теперь, когда Мориарти дал ему понять, что, находясь рядом с Шерлоком, он подвергает его риску, что его в любую минуту снова могут похитить, подвергнуть пыткам, а Шерлоку опять придется спасать его, отвлекшись от своей обычной работы. 

К тому же, Мориарти сказал о нем правду, - он сломан. И сломан уже давно. Даже в день их с Шерлоком первой встречи, жизнь его, по сути, была уже кончена, что уж говорить о нынешнем положении вещей. Джон ощущал себя испачканным, затертым, словно Мориарти оставил на его теле не только черные буквы и ножевые ранения, но и отметил его знаком, обозначающим испорченный товар, вещь, не подлежащую починке. 

Джон вдруг снова вспомнил, каким ужасом было искажено лицо Шерлока, когда он увидел его в той комнате, как он рухнул коленями прямо на окровавленный пол, - и приглушенно застонал от боли. Если Шерлока, в самом деле, интересует в нем только тело, то теперь ему точно больше нечего ему предложить. 

Ему хотелось бы повернуть время вспять, сделать так, чтобы Шерлок никогда не входил в ту комнату, никогда не видел его в таком состоянии, - сломленным, окровавленным, похожим на только что выдержавшее жестокую схватку животное, потное, израненное, бешено вращающее глазами. Он желал, чтобы Шерлок никогда не видел его таким, - сломленным болью и унижением, превращенным в беспомощную трепещущую плоть. 

Может быть, если бы его нашел кто-то другой, если бы Шерлок не увидел его в той комнате, Джон мог бы попытаться со всем этим справиться. Если бы перед встречей с Шерлоком у него осталось время на то, чтобы прикрыть свои раны и справиться с унижением, через которое Мориарти заставил его пройти, все еще могло бы быть хорошо. Но отмотать время назад не получится, Шерлок видел то, что видел. А видел он ту неприглядную правду, которую Мориарти вырезал из него, словно омерзительную опухоль, и вытащил на свет божий. 

Мориарти добился того, чего хотел, доказал, что Джон является не чем иным, как куском плоти, снабженным набором обычных телесных реакций. 

Джон вдруг понял, что у него снова стучат зубы – еще одно доказательство того, что он перестал контролировать свое тело. 

Утром он уйдет. А Шерлок вернется к своей обычной жизни, той, что вел до встречи с Джоном. 

Нужно было бы уйти прямо сейчас, но у Джона просто не было сил. Ему нужно было несколько часов, чтобы восстановиться, и, если уж быть до конца честным с собой, ему нужна была еще одна ночь на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы найти в себе силы попрощаться с этой прекрасной, как сон, главой своей жизни. 

Вещей у Джона было немного – все его пожитки легко умещались в армейский рюкзак. Утром он позвонит в агентство недвижимости, через которое раньше снимал квартиру, - может быть, у них остались еще подходящие предложения. Он продолжит работать в клинике и никогда не будет ходить в те районы Лондона, где есть опасность столкнуться с Шерлоком. Со временем раны в его душе затянутся. Он это переживет. Приведет себя в порядок. И чем дальше он будет держаться от Шерлока Холмса, тем в большей безопасности будут они оба. 

А потом в памяти вдруг всплыл бежевый потолок той комнаты, в которой он влачил свое жалкое существование до встречи с Шерлоком, и Джона захлестнуло такое мрачное и безнадежное отчаяние, от которого почему-то стало больнее, чем от всех манипуляций Мориарти вместе взятых. 

Он в ужасе вцепился в дверную ручку, с трудом переводя дыхание. А затем попытался выбросить из головы все мысли и снова погрузиться в спасительное оцепенение. «Не думай об этом, - приказывал он себе. – Придет время, и ты со всем справишься». Джон понимал, что если продолжит думать в этом направлении, он никогда не сможет уйти. Погрузиться в ступор – вот его единственное спасение. 

Джон открыл глаза и стал сосредоточенно вглядываться в знакомую обстановку комнаты, чтобы хоть как-то удержаться в реальности. Была еще середина дня, но гнетущий полусвет, сочившийся в комнату с улицы, не позволял точно определить время суток. Будто бы нависший над городом сумрак и мрачная атмосфера того обветшавшего дома проследовали за Джоном до самого дома и теперь пытались добраться до него через окна, выдавив стекла. 

Джон пересек комнату, плотно задернул шторы и развернулся к кровати. Он не спал в ней с того утра после пожара. Постель все еще была аккуратно заправлена. Он сам застелил ее, прежде чем спуститься вниз за стаканом воды, наткнуться на Шерлока и завести с ним разговор, перевернувший всю его жизнь. Джон тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь выбросить из головы воспоминания, но было уже слишком поздно. 

В памяти уже всплыла развороченная Шерлокова постель. Разбросанные подушки, смятые простыни, очертания распростертого под одеялом Шерлока, освещенного мягким светом из залитого дождем окна. Боль, пронзившая Джона, была такой острой, словно его живот проткнули ножом. Он испугался, что его снова стошнит. 

Джон согнулся, опершись одной рукой о кровать.

Боль немного отпустила. 

Он выпрямился, поверхностно дыша и глядя на закрытую дверь. 

Шерлок наверняка попытается проникнуть в комнату. Запереть ее Джон не мог, поэтому он припер ручку стулом.   
В доме, где он жил в детстве, замков на дверях комнат не было, но этот способ всегда помогал ему совладать с любопытством Гарри. 

Мысль о Гарри на секунду отвлекла его, он словно забыл, где находится, очертания комнаты размылись перед глазами. А потом Джон вдруг осознал, что так и стоит посреди комнаты, и что застыл он не от воспоминания о Гарри, а от звука шагов поднимающегося по лестнице Шерлока. 

Джон замер на месте. 

\- Джон?

Шерлок остановился за дверью.

Джон не ответил. 

\- Джон, пожалуйста. 

Голос Шерлока был полон отчаяния. Словно он мучился от боли. 

\- Джон. 

Собственное имя словно ударило Джона, он испугался, что сорвется с якоря. Джон прижал руку ко рту, будто боялся, что Шерлок расслышит его участившееся дыхание. Он не мог этого слышать. Джон представил себе, как Шерлок стоит, прижавшись к его двери, почти касаясь лбом полированного дерева, пытаясь расслышать хоть какой-нибудь звук, означающий, что с ним все в порядке. 

Он шагнул к кровати и повалился на нее поверх покрывала, спиной к двери. Руки дрожали. Он зажал их между коленями. 

Шерлок все еще стоял под дверью. Джон слышал его дыхание, слышал, как скрипят половицы, когда он переминается с ноги на ногу. Но открыть дверь Шерлок не пытался, и хотя бы за это Джон был ему благодарен. 

Он закрыл глаза. В висках грохотала кровь, и этот звук словно эхом отражался от подушки, вторя стучавшим в голове мыслям. Джон попытался вспомнить техники медитации, которым его учили после увольнения из армии. Они должны были помочь ему справиться с вспышками неконтролируемой агрессии, но Джон особенно в это не верил. Еще ни разу эти упражнения не помогли ему избавиться от навязчивых мыслей. 

Как бы ему хотелось обладать способностью Шерлока отключаться от всего и сосредотачиваться на чем-то единственно важном. К сожалению, Джон так этому и не научился. О нет, он ведь представлял собой не что иное, как плоть, тело, со всеми его телесными проявлениями, - страхом, потом, грохочущим пульсом, дрожью в руках. 

Джон не знал точно, как долго пролежал вот так, с зажатыми между колен руками, пережидая накатывающие одна за одной волны отчаяния. Всякий раз, как ему казалось, что в голове, наконец, стало пусто, паника затапливала его снова, затрудняя дыхание и заставляя беспомощно цепляться за простыни. 

И все-таки он устал слишком сильно, и, в конце концов, обессиленное тело взяло верх над измученным разумом, и Джон провалился в очередной ночной кошмар.

Он снова оказался в проклятой залитой кровью комнате, руки его были сцеплены над головой, а Мориарти так и кружил вокруг него. 

Комната из сна выглядела почти так же, как реальная, было лишь одно существенное отличие – между пыточными орудиями свалены были тела жертв Мориарти. На окровавленном полу громоздились кучи обнаженных трупов, их обезображенные конечности торчали в разные стороны, а подернутые пленкой глаза смотрели в пустоту. 

Большинство из убитых были Джону незнакомы, но несколько лиц он узнал – пару, найденную в мусорном баке, мужчину из мясной лавки и девушку в розовом – с того первого их с Шерлоком совместного дела. 

Мориарти заметил, что он разглядывает трупы, подошел ближе и погладил Джона по щеке.

\- Не впадайте в панику, доктор Уотсон, я же знаю, как вы с Шерлоком наслаждались этими маленькими приключениями, которые я для вас подготовил. Как же я сразу не понял. Не только Шерлок ловит кайф от убийств, вы оба получаете от этого удовольствие. Представьте себе, что я преподнес их в качестве подарков на ваши годовщины – каждый труп отмечает очередной этап вашей отвратительной любовной интрижки. Вы ведь оказались вместе только благодаря мне, так что не удивляйтесь, что я жду хоть немного _благодарности_. 

Мориарти сделал резкое движение и посмотрел вниз. Проследив за его взглядом, Джон понял, что Мориарти вспорол ему живот, кровь хлынула из него, как вода из открытого крана. 

\- Держи, - Мориарти отцепил руки Джона от крюка и сунул в них миску.

\- Попробуй собрать кровь. Не пролей ни капли, иначе я очень разозлюсь. А тебе ведь не хочется меня злить, не так ли, Джонни-бой? 

Джон прижал миску к низу живота и смотрел, как красные струи заполняют ее, переливаясь через металлический край. Кровь была теплой, он чувствовал это через тонкий слой жести. 

В комнате было холодно, и изо рта Мориарти вырывался пар:

\- Я же говорил, что прирежу тебя, как свинью, верно? А ты поможешь мне с разделкой, точно, ты справишься. Ты будешь очень стараться. И, когда Шерлок увидит, что я сделал с тобой, я расскажу ему, каким неоценимым помощником ты оказался. 

Мориарти потерся носом о щеку Джона и просунул руку ему между ног.

\- А это я оставлю напоследок. Я же знаю, как ты дорожишь этой штукой, ведь без нее ты совершенно бесполезен.   
Холодная ладонь брезгливо ощупала Джонов член. 

Джон выронил миску. 

Мориарти отпрянул с криком:

\- Я же велел тебе не пролить ни капли. Ну, теперь ты пожалеешь! 

Одним резким движением он просунул руку в дырку в Джоновом животе, лицо его исказила жуткая гримаса:  
\- Когда Шерлок был в тебе, ты чувствовал то же самое? Каково это будет, если я вытащу твое сердце через живот? Будет ли это так же приятно? 

Боль была невыносимой.

Джон закричал, словно умирающий зверь, понимая, что именно им сейчас и является. Он умирал, как выпотрошенное животное с вываленными наружу внутренностями. 

Он снова закричал, громко, протяжно. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал такой боли, казалось, горло сейчас лопнет от крика. 

Наверное, собственный крик и пробудил его от кошмара. По крайней мере, Джон подумал именно так, когда открыл глаза и понял, что стоит на четвереньках на полу, а по телу его струится липкий холодный пот. Руки и ноги его дрожали, в горле саднило от крика, и лишь через несколько секунд Джон осознал, что на самом деле проснулся от того, что Шерлок долбится в дверь его спальни и окликает его. 

Джон тяжело опустился на руки, стараясь выровнять дыхание и окончательно стряхнуть с себя остатки кошмара, липшие к телу, словно смертный саван. 

\- ДЖОН! – Шерлок с шумом тряс дверную ручку. – Джон! Впусти меня!

Джон прижимался щекой к полу, по лицу его тек холодный пот. Ему казалось, что он все еще чувствует, как рука Мориарти движется внутри его живота, все еще ощущает тошнотворный запах собственной струящейся по ногам крови. Глаза защипало, и Джон зажмурился. 

На самом деле этого не было. На самом деле этого не было. На самом деле этого не было.

\- Джон, ты меня слышишь? 

Шерлок заколотил в дверь громче, и на секунду Джону показалось, что он сейчас вышибет дверь.

Затем стук прекратился, и голос Шерлока зазвучал в тишине, болезненно отдаваясь у Джона в груди. 

\- Джон... открой дверь. – Ни разу в жизни Джон не слышал, чтобы Шерлок так умолял. Он словно обезумел. - Джон, пожалуйста. 

Джон буквально видел Шерлока, видел, как тот стоит у его двери – одна рука держится за ручку, другая, сжатая в кулак, - над головой, волосы взъерошены, спина сгорблена. 

Он застыл на месте, не в силах пошевелиться. Все тело болело. 

Так будет лучше, им обоим так будет лучше. И Шерлок, в конце концов, поблагодарит его. 

Джон услышал, как Шерлок тяжело осел на пол под дверью, в последний раз проехавшись кулаком по полированной поверхности. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем он смог собраться с силами и вернуться на кровать. 

Он снова лег поверх покрывала, повернулся на бок, пытаясь не обращать внимания на бившую по ушам тишину. Теперь, когда Шерлок молча прижимался к его запертой двери, это звучало почему-то громче, чем самые отчаянные крики. 

Джон лежал в темноте, отрешенно следя за скользившими по стенам спальни тенями, и чутко ловил любой звук, способный заглушить тишину за дверью. В конце концов, он сосредоточился на биении собственного пульса и испытал мгновенную благодарность к собственному телу за возможность отвлечься. Он так и лежал, считая удары своего разбитого сердца, пока не уснул.


	16. Chapter 16

Джон плыл сквозь кошмары, словно корабль сквозь темные волны; ужасающие картины перетекали одна в другую, не давая ему передохнуть. Тяжелое одеяло будто душило его. Каждый раз, пытаясь выбраться из-под него, он лишь запутывался в нем все сильнее, и казалось, что он больше никогда не сможет проснуться, что это и есть теперь его новая реальность, его персональный круг ада. 

Мориарти появлялся в каждом кошмаре не сразу, но, куда бы ни переносил Джона очередной сон, в конце концов, он всякий раз выскальзывал откуда-нибудь из-за угла, кривя губы в усмешке, протягивая к Джону холодные руки и приговаривая слова, снова и снова заставлявшие Джона пылать от стыда. Порой Джон старался сопротивляться ему, но каждый раз, когда он пытался замахнуться кулаком, оказывалось, что руки его связаны, лодыжки скованы, и он может лишь дергаться в путах, как беспомощная марионетка. Чем сильнее он злился, тем больше веселился Мориарти. 

Запас его инструментов в снах Джона был неиссякаемым. Казалось, он прибрал к рукам все орудия пыток. Джону снилось, что Мориарти поместил его в железную деву, он буквально чувствовал, как шипы втыкались в кожу. Ему снилось, что Мориарти растягивает его на дыбе, и его руки вылетают из суставов. Снилось, как Мориарти водит тендерайзером для мяса по его челюсти. Джон ощущал, как ломаются под ним лицевые кости его черепа. 

Но еще хуже, чем кошмары о физической боли, были те сны, где Мориарти вмешивался в их с Шерлоком отношения. Джону снилось, что он в квартире на Бейкер-стрит, в кухне, они с Шерлоком разговаривают. Обеспокоенное лицо Шерлока затуманено паром, поднимающимся из кружки с чаем, он протягивает руку и берет ладонь Джона в свою. Джон отдергивает руку, но Шерлок снова тянется за ней. И в ту секунду, когда пальцы Шерлока касаются его, за спиной возникает Мориарти, нагибается к Джону и предупреждающе шепчет: 

\- Всякий раз, как он касается тебя, это я касаюсь тебя, Джонни-бой! Считай, что это «око за око». – Джон чувствует, как между ног протискивается холодная рука. – Это действительно того стоит? Как думаешь? 

Джон выдергивает руку из пальцев Шерлока, и лицо того испуганно непонимающе вытягивается. Джон же вскакивает на ноги, роняя стул, и выбегает из кухни, не обращая внимания на окрики Шерлока. 

Кошмары не прекращались, жестокие сцены сменяли одна другую, словно какой-то сбесившийся проектор демонстрировал Джону жуткие слайды, не собираясь останавливаться. Вне зависимости от того, насколько интимным оказывался очередной сценарий, обязательно присутствовавший в нем Мориарти вытаскивал из Джона самые темные мысли, словно ядом разъедая душу. 

Джону снилось, что он бредет во мгле, испуганный и растерянный, зовет Шерлока по имени, но всякий раз, как ему кажется, что он, наконец, разглядел силуэт Шерлока в тумане, тот оборачивался и оказывался Мориарти. 

Оказавшись в очередном сне в постели Шерлока, Джон подумал, что получит, наконец, передышку от ужаса. Шерлок склонился над ним, прижался горячими губами к шее, руками крепко сжал его бедра. Джон приподнялся и выгнул спину, чтобы добраться до губ Шерлока, обхватил его за плечи, притягивая ближе. Шерлок принялся прокладывать дорожку из влажных поцелуев вниз по его груди, его ладони скользнули по бедрам, нежно разводя их в стороны. 

\- Джон… - Прошептал он между поцелуями, и голос его был исполнен желания. – Я хочу… - Его рука скользнула между пылающих бедер Джона. – Ты позволишь?

Джон кивнул, обвил руками шею Шерлока и притянул его к себе для поцелуя, и в ту же секунду оказалось, что это не Шерлок, а Мориарти. Он склонился над Джоном, прижимая лезвие ножа к его горлу и растягивая губы в похотливой ухмылочке.   
Джон попытался оттолкнуть его, но Мориарти вдавил нож сильнее, прошипев:  
\- Не так быстро, солдатик. У тебя есть кое-что, что мне очень нужно. И я не могу позволить, чтобы все досталось Шерлоку, так что мне придется забрать это на хранение. 

Лезвие ножа заскользило вниз по горлу, прошлось по начерченной на груди черной линии, спустилось по животу к бедрам и оказалось между ног. 

\- Ты думал, я отдам Шерлоку честь лишить тебя невинности? Ох, нет, нет, нет, Джон. Эта привилегия принадлежит только _мне_.

Острие ножа коснулось Джонова входа, и он застыл в ужасе, чувствуя, как по лицу струится холодный пот.   
Мориарти придвинулся ближе и ухмыльнулся, влажно дыша Джону в ухо. 

\- Только посмотри, какой ты послушный. Даже не пытаешься сопротивляться. Это хорошо. Думаю, так будет лучше для нас обоих. Хотя мне и нравится, когда ты сопротивляешься. Это делает игру куда интереснее.

Он слегка надавил на лезвие, и Джон почувствовал первый укол боли.

\- Знаешь, как говорят, Джонни-бой? Если не пытаешься сбежать, значит, знаешь, что ты это заслужил. А ты ведь и правда не пытаешься сбежать, верно? Давай, попробуй – ты сможешь высвободиться, уверяю тебя. 

Давление лезвия слегка ослабло. Джон был не в силах пошевелиться, по лицу медленно стекала капля пота. 

\- Но ты не станешь, верно? Не станешь, потому что тебе это нравится. – Даже по голосу слышно было, что Мориарти ухмыляется. – Джону Уотсону нравится чувствовать лезвие между ног. Только не говори Шерлоку. Что он подумает, ой-ой-ой!  
Мориарти снова надавил на лезвие.

\- Я уничтожу тебя для него. Каждый раз, когда он будет к тебе прикасаться, ты будешь чувствовать только боль, боль, боль. Ты ведь уже ее чувствуешь, верно, Джон? О, как будет прелестно! Я вспорю тебя до самых ребер, чтобы между ног у тебя было настоящее месиво. В таком случае Шерлок не станет тебя трахать. Боже, конечно, нет! 

Мориарти ниже склонился к нему, их лбы соприкоснулись. Джон попытался отшатнуться, но тот придвинулся еще ближе, во взгляде его светилось торжество.

\- Твоя персональная симфония боли, Джонни-бой. Я заставлю тебя кричать – хочу попробовать твой крик на вкус. А потом верну тебя Шерлоку, и пусть делает с тобой, что хочет. Приступим?

Мориарти навалился на него, грудь Джона сдавило, страх захватил его. Не дожидаясь момента, когда Мориарти воткнет лезвие ему между ног, Джон рванулся вперед со всей силой, на какую еще был способен, пытаясь скинуть с себя Джима. 

Но сбросить его оказалось не так просто. Он вцепился в Джона, навалился всем весом, и Джон вдруг даже сквозь сон почувствовал, что удерживавшая его сила была реальной, не очередным порождением кошмара. 

Он попытался проснуться, заставил себя вынырнуть из сна, прорывался на поверхность, словно запутавшийся в водорослях пловец. Джон открыл глаза, узнал потолок собственной спальни и тут же окончательно осознал, что вес, прижимавший его к кровати, был реальным. 

Кто-то склонился над ним и удерживал его обеими руками.

От ужаса в голове стало пусто, Джон принялся отчаянно пинаться, стараясь стряхнуть с себя чужое тело. 

Чьи-то руки с силой сжали его плечи, а затем знакомый голос, искаженный страхом и отчаянием, принялся умолять:   
– Джон, Джон, проснись! Проснись!

Чужие руки встряхнули его. 

Глаза Джона распахнулись, в темноте он не мог определить, кто именно склонился над ним, а бушевавший в организме адреналин требовал обезвредить противника _немедленно_.

Джон снова дернулся всем телом, пытаясь отбросить неизвестного.

\- Джон!

 _Шерлок. Это Шерлок_ , - неистово твердил мозг, но до тела эта информация дошла только через несколько секунд.   
Джон приказал себе перестать биться и успокоиться, хотя разум его затопила паника, а сердце буквально выпрыгивало из груди. 

В сером сумеречном свете он разглядел, наконец, склонившегося над ним Шерлока, на лице того был написан ужас. Руки его удерживали Джона за плечи, а измученные отчаянные глаза пытались поймать его взгляд. 

\- Джон?

Шерлок нависал над кроватью, одной ногой стоя на полу, а другой, согнутой в колене, упираясь Джону в бедро. Джон раскинулся на спине, грудь его тяжело вздымалась. Осознание, что Шерлок проник в его комнату, превратило бившийся в нем животный ужас в ярость. 

\- Отпусти меня.

Должно быть, Шерлок различил эту ярость в его голосе или напрягшемся теле, потому что немедленно выпустил его плечи и опустился коленями на край постели. Лицо его было настороженным и испуганным. 

Джон попытался сесть и облокотиться на изголовье.

\- Как ты сюда попал?

Только задав вопрос, Джон ощутил, что в комнату откуда-то врывается холодный воздух. Обернувшись, он увидел, что нижняя часть окна полностью выбита. Разбитое стекло валялось под окном на полу, из рамы торчало несколько крупных острых осколков. Наполовину сорванные занавески взметались под порывами ветра. 

Джон с ужасом взглянул на Шерлока и поспешно осмотрел его лицо и руки на предмет повреждений. На тыльных сторонах ладоней виднелись свежие царапины, из глубокого пореза на предплечье сочилась кровь. Лицо, слава богу, похоже, не пострадало.

\- Господи, Шерлок.

Джон прикрыл глаза, пытаясь совладать с облегчением и злостью, охватившей его от осознания того, что Шерлок высадил окно, чтобы пробраться к нему в комнату.

– Как ты?..

Он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что Шерлок пристально смотрит на него.

\- Поднялся по пожарной лестнице. 

\- Господи. – Джон замотал головой, осознавая, что все могло пойти по-другому. Внутри все еще клокотал адреналин. Джон стиснул кулаки и с усилием разжал их. – Ты не должен был этого делать. Я принял тебя за… - Он оборвал себя на полуслове. Нельзя, чтобы Шерлок понял, о чем он думает. Не нужно ему этого говорить. 

\- Ты кричал, - деловито объяснил Шерлок, но лицо его помрачнело от слов Джона. 

Джон с трудом сглотнул, горло словно набито было осколками стекла. 

– Я мог тебя убить.  
\- Ты звал меня по имени.

Джон прикрыл глаза дрожащей рукой. Он не мог видеть, как лицо Шерлока временами кривилось от боли, словно потревоженная водная гладь. 

\- Ну… теперь я в порядке. Ты не мог бы?.. – горло Джона сжалось, словно не желая произносить эти слова. Он все еще прикрывал глаза рукой. - Пожалуйста, уходи.

Даже не глядя на Шерлока, Джон почувствовал, как напряглось все его тело. Целую секунду в комнате стояла тишина, и можно было расслышать, как в разбитое окно врывается ветер и струи дождя. Джона снова начало трясти. 

А затем тишину нарушил голос Шерлока, твердый, как сталь.   
\- Нет.  
\- Шерлок…

Кровать прогнулась, когда Шерлок наклонился ближе к нему.

– Я не уйду, пока ты не поговоришь со мной. Ты должен рассказать мне, что произошло, Джон. Что он тебе сделал. Что он тебе сказал. Все это. Это единственный способ двигаться дальше. Ты должен мне рассказать!

Джон покачал головой. Он отнял руку от лица, но так и не поднял глаз на Шерлока.

– Нет.  
\- Джон. – Шерлок приподнялся на коленях и заговорил настойчивее. - Джон, посмотри на меня. Тебе это нужно. Это единственный выход. Ты же понимаешь, что он делает, верно? Он пытается отравить тебя. Уничтожить изнутри. Он хочет, чтобы ты чувствовал свою вину за все это, когда на самом деле во всем виноват только он, Джон. Он! Джон, смотри на меня! – Шерлок стиснул его плечи, заставляя посмотреть на себя. – Разве ты не видишь, что происходит? Он пытается сломить тебя.

Джона трясло так сильно, что стучали зубы. 

– Отпусти меня.

\- Нет. Я не уйду, пока ты не объяснишь, что случилось. Это ведь началось задолго до сегодняшнего дня, верно? Все началось той ночью в бассейне. – В рассеянном сумеречном свете глаза Шерлока казались темнее. Он неотрывно следил за Джоном, ничего не упуская. – Ты никогда не рассказывал мне, что там произошло. Но с тех пор что-то пошло не так, и во всем этом точно виноват Мориарти. Только он. Скажи мне, что он сказал тебе, Джон. Скажи мне.

Джон мотал головой так яростно, что не мог удержать взгляд Шерлока. 

Он подавил порыв по-детски закрыть уши ладонями. Он хотел, чтобы Шерлок замолчал. Неужели он этого не понимает? Он не может пережить все это снова. Это ему не поможет. Если он произнесет вслух все те вещи, которые наговорил ему Мориарти, они станут реальностью. Он озвучит их – и они станут правдой. 

Джона трясло так сильно, что изголовье кровати билось о стену. Казалось, он сейчас развалится на куски.   
Ему отчаянно нужно было спрятаться от пристального взгляда Шерлока, от его участия, от его боли. Тот вытаскивал все его мучения на поверхность. Джон не мог позволить Шерлоку понять, как сильно он ему нужен, ведь тогда Шерлок не даст ему уйти. Внутри поднялась паника – горячая и пронизывающая. Нужно уходить прямо сейчас. Он не может ждать до утра. Нужно убраться от Шерлока подальше. 

Джон подался вперед, пытаясь стряхнуть руки Шерлока со своих плеч. 

– Уйди.  
\- Джон…  
\- Ты меня слышишь? Я сказал, уйди!  
\- Джон, послушай меня…  
\- НЕТ! – Джон оттолкнул Шерлока. – Ты что, оглох? Я сказал, УЙДИ ПРОЧЬ! Ты мне не нужен!

Шерлок не двинулся с места, так и застыл, сидя на коленях на краю кровати. 

Джон чувствовал, как к горлу подступает истерика. Он не смел смотреть Шерлоку в глаза, не мог выносить боли в его взгляде. Он снова попытался резко оттолкнуть его, и на этот раз Шерлок вцепился в его запястья. 

\- Отпусти меня, - прошипел Джон, задыхаясь от ярости.   
\- Нет.  
\- Я сказал, ОТПУСТИ!  
\- Я не уйду, пока ты не расскажешь, что случилось.

Джон с силой оттолкнул Шерлока, но тот увернулся и обрушился на него всем весом, прижав запястья Уотсона к кровати. А затем взобрался на него и оседлал, прижав коленями ноги Джона к постели, не оставляя ни одного шанса вырваться. Шерлок склонился над ним, темный, вымокший от дождя локон упал ему на глаза. 

\- Не пытайся сопротивляться. Я могу держать тебя так всю ночь. Тебе придется поговорить со мной.

Грудь Джона тяжело вздымалась. Сдавленно дыша, он поднял глаза и одарил Шерлока злобным взглядом, но увидев в его взгляде решимость, понял, что тот был прав. Джон выбьется из сил быстрее, чем Шерлок устанет его удерживать. Осознав это, Джон впал в отчаяние. 

Он откинул голову на кровать и долго вглядывался в решительное лицо Шерлока, пытаясь убедить его в том, что сдался. А затем, собрав все силы, резко дернулся вперед и ударил Шерлока головой в лицо. 

Тот вскрикнул от боли, из носа его хлынула кровь, но хватка на запястьях Джона не ослабла. Напротив, он вцепился в его руки еще крепче. 

Джон дернул бедрами вверх в последней тщетной попытке скинуть Шерлока и едва не всхлипнул от отчаяния. 

\- ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ!  
\- Нет.   
\- Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, я не могу…

Ярость быстро сменилась страхом, и бороться с ним было так же бесполезно, как пытаться вырваться из хватки Шерлока. Джону отчаянно нужно было выкарабкаться, пока ужас не поглотит его целиком. Он переполнял его, застилал глаза, мешал дышать. Джону просто необходимо было сбежать, нужно было… 

\- Джон. Джон, посмотри на меня. Мне нужно чтобы ты посмотрел на меня. Джон!

На лицо Джону закапала какая-то теплая жидкость. Подняв глаза, он осознал, что это кровь из разбитого носа Шерлока, к этому моменту залившая тому всю нижнюю часть лица. Шерлок же, кажется, вовсе этого не замечал. Он все еще крепко удерживал запястья Джона и смотрел на него, не отрываясь. 

Джон перестал сопротивляться и встретился с ним взглядом. Шерлок был так решителен, настойчив, исполнен сопереживанием, что Джон почувствовал, как где-то внутри зарождается рыдание. Отчаяние захлестнуло его, словно прорвавший плотину мощный напор воды. 

Тело его содрогнулось, из груди начали вырываться отчаянные прерывистые всхлипы. Впервые в жизни он настолько потерял контроль над собой. Какая удача, что это произошло именно сейчас, когда ему нужно показать Шерлоку, насколько он его не стоит. Отлично. Теперь он продемонстрирует это наглядно. 

Все это время он пытался дать Шерлоку понять, что не может быть с ним, не стоит его. Что ж, раз прогнать его не удалось, стоит попробовать объяснить словами. 

\- Ты не понимаешь. Ты не можешь… не можешь меня хотеть. Мориарти был прав. Я… Я животное. Боже, посмотри на меня! Я не могу… Я не такой, как ты. Я не могу себя контролировать. Это не… Я не…

Джон подавился всхлипом, с ужасом понимая, что эмоции хлынули через край и выглядит это, должно быть, омерзительно. Но теперь, начав говорить, он уже не мог остановиться. Стыд за то, что уже случилось, и за то, что происходило прямо сейчас, резал его, как обоюдоострый нож. И Джон покорно принимал боль. Он заслужил ее.

\- Он во всем был прав. Я всегда был с-слаб… и… сломан. И я недостаточно хорош для тебя. Я всегда это понимал. Я знал это и не мог понять, почему ты все равно меня хотел. И сейчас не понимаю. Но теперь… теперь ты просто не можешь меня хотеть. Я уничтожен. Я и раньше-то не был нормальным, но теперь… 

Еще один истерический всхлип прервал его монолог, но Джон заставил себя продолжать. Было крайне важно, чтобы Шерлок понял, почему Джон его отталкивает, почему Шерлоку будет только лучше, если Джон уйдет. 

\- Ты не можешь хотеть меня. Я ничто, _ничто_ , по сравнению с тобой!  
\- _Это_ он тебе сказал? – Голос Шерлока был тихим, и, тем не менее, сквозь рыдания Джона он пробился.   
\- Ему даже не пришлось говорить мне! – В отчаянии выдохнул Джон. – Я и так уже знал все это. Он просто доказал мне.   
\- Что еще он тебе сказал?

Джон зарычал от бессилия. Ничего не получалось. Шерлок не сдавался. 

– Не важно. Ничего такого, чего бы я не знал сам.  
\- Тогда расскажи это мне. – Шерлок кривился от боли, бирюзовые глаза сияли на залитом кровью лице. – Расскажи, что такое ты знал сам.   
\- Что я животное. Что я твой питомец. – Джон выплевывал слова, словно горчащие на языке косточки ядовитого плода. – Ты держал меня при себе, потому что я был готов сделать все, что ты скажешь. Потому что я такой удобный и послушный. – В груди поднималось что-то вроде удовлетворения всякий раз, как Джон озвучивал очередной извращенный постулат Мориарти и видел, какое гнетущее впечатление он производит на Шерлока. Шерлок хотел узнать, что произошло? Прекрасно, он ему все расскажет. – Он сказал, что вскроет меня, порежет на куски, потому что именно этим я и являюсь – просто куском мяса… и что тебе от мертвого меня будет пользы столько же, сколько от живого. 

Джон почувствовал, как взгляд Шерлока проскользнул по его телу, по груди, где все еще виднелась начерченная маркером зловещая черная линия. Он отвернулся, внезапно ощутив отвращение к только что прозвучавшим признаниям. Затравленный взгляд Шерлока невозможно было выдержать. Ненависть к самому себе тяжелым узлом застряла в груди, мешая дышать. 

А ведь он еще не озвучил самую постыдную деталь всего происшедшего. Горло Джон протестующее сжалось, когда он снова заговорил. 

\- И я позволил этому случиться. Я не попытался остановить его. – Он сжал руки в кулаки. А затем тяжело сглотнул, заставляя себя продолжать говорить. – Я не сопротивлялся, потому что знал, что он прав.

Шерлок внезапно выпустил его руки, откинулся назад и сел на колени. Но желание бороться уже покинуло Джона. Он лежал неподвижно, глядя в сторону, ему было слишком стыдно, чтобы позволить себе взглянуть Шерлоку в глаза. 

А теперь время перейти к самой худшей части.

К той, которой Джон так боялся.

К той части, где Шерлок слезет с кровати, пробурчит извинения и уверения в том, что будет лучше, если все закончится здесь и сейчас. Им обоим так будет лучше. 

В ожидании Джон задышал чаще и зажмурился, пытаясь собраться с силами перед грядущей катастрофой. Сейчас он ненавидел Шерлока за то, что тот пробрался к нему в комнату и заставил пройти через все это. 

Как ни смешно, теперь ему не хватало ощущения пальцев Шерлока на запястьях, и Джон позволил себе в последний раз насладиться горячей тяжестью тела Шерлока, прижимавшего к постели его ноги. Ведь это последний раз, когда Шерлок дотрагивается до него. 

В уголках глаз защипало от слез. Джон отчаянно себя ненавидел. 

Он все ждал, когда же скрипнут пружины, когда прогнется матрас, и Шерлок, преисполненный отвращения, поднимается с кровати. Но ничего не происходило, в комнате царила тишина. 

Понимая, что дошел до последнего предела, Джон все-таки рискнул повернуться и посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза. 

Шерлок сидел совершенно неподвижно, руки его бессильно лежали на коленях, лицо было искажено ужасом. Он встретился взглядом с Джоном и рассеянно утер окровавленное лицо рукавом рубашки. 

\- Господи. Джон. _Господи_. Я не… - Шерлок замотал головой и потрясенно прижал ладони к губам. - Не удивительно, что ты не хочешь меня видеть. То, что он сделал с тобой… я… - Он вскинул руки и беспомощно уронил их, а затем слез с Джона. И тот вдруг понял, что на лице его было написано не отвращение, а страх. - Ты сможешь когда-нибудь простить меня?

\- Что?

Джон не понимал, что происходит. Его мозг работал слишком медленно. Он сел на кровати, пытаясь заставить себя соображать.

\- Я должен быть знать, что что-то подобное произойдет, что он попытается использовать тебя против меня. Нам не следовало идти в тот дом. Идиот, какой идиот!

Джон моргнул, мозги, казалось, скрипели, как заржавленный механизм. Шерлок не собирался порвать с ним. _Шерлок_ винил себя в том, что произошло?

Шерлок снова и снова нервно вскидывал руки, его невидящий взор блуждал по кровати.

– Я знал, что это ловушка, но не понял, что целью ее было - поймать тебя… Я не думал, что он снова придет именно за тобой. Я не думал, что он знает… - Он потрясенно вцепился пальцами в волосы. – Как он узнал?

Сердце Джона подскочило прямо в горло. На мгновение ему показалось, что он смог угадать слова, которых Шерлок не произнес, но он не мог быть уверен, что понял его правильно. 

\- Джон. – Шерлок снова посмотрел на него, в полумраке комнаты глаза его светились пугающе ярко. – Я пойму, если ты решишь, что не сможешь меня простить. У тебя более чем достаточно причин, чтобы никогда больше не заговаривать со мной, хотя я… - Голос Шерлока сорвался, и сердце Джона пропустило удар. Он хотел протянуть к нему руки, прижать к себе, утешить, успокоить, но это было бы не честно. Джон сжал руки в кулаки. 

– Если бы ты только позволил мне все тебе объяснить… - Шерлок склонил голову. – Я бы очень хотел попытаться… 

В горле пересохло, Джон судорожно сглотнул, пытаясь заглушить внутренний голос, твердивший ему держать рот на замке. Шерлок винил себя в том, что произошло. Джон мог бы просто согласиться с ним, переложить на него всю ответственность и никогда не рассказывать о том, что утаил. Но это было бы неправильно. И Джон понимал, что никогда не сможет жить в согласии с собой, если не откроет Шерлоку всю правду. Он покачал головой. 

– Я не могу тебя простить, потому что ты ни в чем не виноват. Это… - Голос его сбился, и Джон сделал над собой усилие, чтобы преодолеть страх. – Я знал, что он придет за мной. Знал с самого того случая в бассейне. Я тебе не рассказывал…

Джон подтянул колени к груди и сжал зубы, заставляя себя продолжать. Он не хотел признаваться Шерлоку в этом, не хотел открывать, каков он на самом деле, – что само его влечение к Шерлоку было спровоцировано манипуляциями Мориарти. Но он обязан был открыть ему всю правду. В противном случае Шерлок так и будет винить во всем себя. 

Шерлок не двинулся с места. 

– Что ты мне не рассказывал?   
\- Это… с чего все началось. Мориарти понял это первым. – Сделав это признание, Джон содрогнулся всем телом. - Он понял, что я чувствую к тебе раньше, чем я сам. Той ночью в бассейне… - Джон сделал паузу, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Он не мог заставить себя произнести ни слова.  
\- Что он с тобой сделал? – тихо и испуганно спросил Шерлок. 

Кажется, он решил, что Джон стал жертвой сексуального насилия. Может быть, это могло бы хоть как-то объяснить, почему Мориарти нагонял на него такой ужас. Но на самом деле ничего подобного не случилось. Мориарти лишь вскрыл его собственные грязные мысли. И от этого было только хуже. 

\- Ничего! Он не _сделал_ ничего. – Джон прижал локти к телу, пытаясь справиться с дрожью. Но это не помогло. - Это он сказал мне… - Живот скрутило от страха. – Он объяснил мне, как я к тебе отношусь. А я этого даже не понимал. Был слишком глуп, чтобы осознать то, что ему сразу стало очевидно. Боже, это, наверно, просто бросалось в глаза. А я потом не мог забыть того, что он мне сказал. Мне стали сниться сны… о тебе… но в них всегда появлялся Мориарти, он подсказывал мне, что делать, как манипулировать тобой, манипулировать нами обоими. 

Джон обхватил себя руками и покачал головой.

\- Он как будто все время управлял мной. Это он хотел, чтобы я тебя добился. Наверно, знал, что это будет просто. Потому и подтолкнул меня к этому, сообразив, что я раб своего тела. Он знал, что стоит мне тебя захотеть, как очень скоро я поддамся этому желанию. И потом он не отставал… проверял, как идут дела. Там, на корабле, он нашел меня и спросил, как продвигаются наши отношения… - Джон крепче обхватил себя руками, зубы снова застучали. – Он знал, что долго я не продержусь.

\- Джон! – Шерлок наклонился к нему, рванул за плечи, заставляя Джона посмотреть на него. - Послушай меня! Ты придаешь ему слишком большое значение! Это _твои_ чувства. И всегда были твоими. Мориарти просто заметил их и попытался использовать против тебя. Он всегда так делает – находит самое ценное в людях и пытается использовать это против них, чтобы подчинить себе. 

Шерлок резко отпустил Джона и вцепился руками в волосы. В глазах его светилось что-то дикое. 

\- Как ты можешь винить себя в том, что случилось? Боже, Джон. Если бы не я, Мориарти даже не узнал бы о твоем существовании. Той ночью…той ночью в бассейне… - Шерлок выпустил свои волосы и рассеянно утер рукой окровавленный рот, взгляд его блуждал где-то далеко. - Той ночью я впервые не мог сообразить, что мне делать, я не мог _думать._ Я и не подозревал… Я не предвидел, что Мориарти захватит именно тебя, никогда не думал, что ты окажешься в опасности, потому что не понимал… Боже Джон, как ты не понимаешь? Мориарти разгадал мои чувства раньше, чем твои. Это он показал мне, что ты для меня значишь. 

Шерлок встретился взглядом с Джоном, в его бирюзовых глазах светилась боль. Джон изо всех сил пытался вникнуть в логику его рассуждений. Он словно впал в прострацию. 

Шерлок отвел взгляд и снова заговорил так быстро, что слова буквально наскакивали друг на друга. 

\- А потом я, как идиот, снова позволил этому случиться. Я должен был усвоить этот урок с первого раза… Должен был понять, что он разгадал мои чувства к тебе. – Он снова болезненно вцепился в собственные волосы. В голосе его звенело раскаяние. – Я не должен был допустить, чтобы мы пришли в тот дом. Джон, ты понимаешь? – Взгляд его был исполнен боли. – Единственная причина того, что тебе пришлось страдать, – это я.

Джон покачал головой, он не был уверен, что может верить тому, что говорит Шерлок. 

\- Я не… Я не понимаю.  
\- Мориарти хотел уничтожить меня и знал, что самый верный способ сделать это - причинить боль тебе. Вот почему он избрал тебя своей целью. Он хотел уничтожить тебя, потому что знал, что это сломает меня. Мориарти понял это раньше, чем мы сами это поняли. Это ты, Джон Уотсон. Это всегда был ты.

Джон всхлипнул, поспешно прикрывая рот рукой. Он прижал пальцы к губам, пытаясь осознать, насколько серьезно говорил Шерлок. А затем помотал головой и постарался поглубже вдохнуть, чтобы объяснить, наконец, Шерлоку, почему он не может принять его слова за истину. 

\- Это бессмысленно. Нет ни одной п-причины, по которой ты хотел бы видеть меня рядом. Это не логично!

Глаза Шерлока как будто бы заблестели еще ярче, болезненное выражение его лица немного смягчилось.

\- Почему это должно быть логично?  
\- Потому что ты всегда поступаешь именно так. Ты делаешь только то, чему есть логическое объяснение. Ты рационален, в этом ты весь! И ты не станешь находиться рядом с кем-то, от кого тебе нет никакой пользы.   
\- Джон, послушай себя! Ты говоришь о себе, как о _вещи_. – Шерлок подался вперед, настойчиво буравя Джона глазами. – Разве ты не видишь, что он делает? Чего он пытается добиться? Он хочет разлучить нас единственным известным ему способом. Но он не знает всего. Он недооценивает нас, Джон. Недооценивает нас обоих.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Вспомни тела тех убитых, Джон! Что отсутствовало у каждого их них?

Джон облизнул губы. Он не мог сосредоточиться.

\- Он считает, что у каждого из нас есть только одна способность. Что я могу только логически рассуждать, в то время как ты можешь только чувствовать. Он думает, что мы разделены пополам – ты только тело, а я только мозг. Но он ошибается, Джон! Ошибается насчет нас обоих. Нас не так просто разделить. Ты – это не только твое тело, которое можно порезать на куски. Так же, как и я – не просто мозг, способный только на логически обоснованные действия. И доказал мне это именно ты, Джон. Без тебя я никогда бы не понял, что представляю собой не только разум. 

Джон смотрел на Шерлока, стоявшего перед ним на коленях на кровати. Тот буквально умолял его поверить в то, что он говорит. 

\- Именно этого он никогда и не сможет понять… что мы устроены сложнее, что мы дополняем друг друга, Джон. Я беру от тебя лучшее. Ты привносишь в мою жизнь то, чего мне не достает, понимаешь? Мы сильнее, когда мы вместе. Вот чего Мориарти никогда не понять. Ты делаешь меня лучше.

Джо снова прижал руку к губам, он больше не мог отмахиваться от того, что говорил ему Шерлок. 

\- Я пойму, если ты решишь, что мы не можем быть вместе. Знаю, я не всегда… Не всегда могу чувствовать правильно. Но это не значит, что я не чувствую ничего вообще. И я не… Я знаю, что я не…

Шерлок говорил неуверенно, запинался, и это было так не похоже на его обычную манеру речи, что Джону становилось больно от сопереживания. 

Шерлок замер.

– Я знаю, каков я есть, и пойму, если ты не захочешь быть рядом с таким человеком, как я. Особенно, учитывая все риски. – Шерлок резко втянул воздух, в его голосе можно было расслышать боль и страх. - Но, пожалуйста…

Шерлок протянул руки и взял ладонь Джона в свои. Джона словно обожгло его взглядом.

\- Пожалуйста, если я нужен тебе, останься. Не уходи из-за того, что сказал Мориарти. Уходи, если ты сам этого хочешь, но не из-за него. Пожалуйста, Джон.

Голос его сорвался.

\- Я не знаю, что должен сделать, не знаю, что сказать, кроме того, что ты мне нужен. Ты нужен мне, и я знаю, что если ты уйдешь, мне придет конец.

Джон крепче прижал руку к губам. Казалось, что земля разверзается под ним, слова Шерлока ударили по нему, как напор воды. Он не мог говорить, не мог пошевелиться из страха, что его собьет с ног этой волной. 

Он хотел бы закрыть глаза, помедлить минуту, чтобы осознать все, что сказал ему Шерлок, но не мог оторваться от его взгляда, боялся, что, когда снова откроет глаза, все это окажется очередным сном. 

Словно умоляя о снисхождении, Шерлок склонил темную вихрастую голову и коснулся лбом его руки, и Джон почувствовал, что его бьет дрожь. 

\- Ты нужен мне, Джон. Ты мне нужен. – Он крепче вцепился в его руку, голос его сбился. – Не думаю, что ты понимаешь… - Дыхание Шерлока стало прерывистым, он помотал головой, словно отзеркаливая недавний панический жест Джона. – Не думаю, что ты по-настоящему понимаешь… кто ты для меня… что со мной будет, если ты уйдешь. 

Джон смотрел на его темные спутанные волосы, на сгорбленную спину, чувствовал на запястье его горячее рваное дыхание, и его вдруг поразила мысль, что не только ему казалось, будто он не заслуживает Шерлока, но и Шерлок считал, что не заслуживает его. 

Это показалось ему абсурдом, но Джон заставил замолкнуть внутренний голос и сосредоточился на том, что говорило ему тело Шерлока. 

Никогда еще он не видел его настолько взволнованным. Хотя… вообще-то один раз видел… 

Его вдруг оглушило пониманием. Он и раньше видел Шерлока таким эмоциональным.

И причиной тому был он сам.

За последние сорок восемь часов он видел Шерлока без его обычной невозмутимой маски больше раз, чем смог бы сосчитать. Сейчас казалось, что прошли уже недели, но на самом деле события на корабле, пожар, их утренний разговор – все это было только _вчера_. Только вчера он видел Шерлока уязвимым – нет, поправка, это Шерлок позволил ему увидеть себя уязвимым. Он не просто разрешил себе поддаться эмоциям, он разрешил Джону это увидеть. Добровольно. И причиной такой открытости был он, Джон Уотсон. 

Поразмыслив еще немного, Джон понял, что впервые увидел Шерлока, проявившим какие-то эмоции, той ночью, когда все началось - ночью в бассейне.

До этой ночи он никогда не видел его настолько выбитым из колеи. 

Он вдруг вспомнил, каким ошарашенным выглядел Шерлок, как он бросился к нему, как только Мориарти вышел, и принялся торопливо сдирать с него жилет, каким обезумевшим он казался, когда машинально тер затылок рукой, с зажатым в ней пистолетом, - каким ранимым. 

В ту ночь он сам испытал шок и не желал впоследствии возвращаться к произошедшему – если не считать снов, которые начали преследовать его вскоре после того случая. А теперь Джону вдруг стало ясно, что то чудесное превращение затронуло их обоих – оно не только его заставило осознать свои чувства к Шерлоку, но и Шерлока заставило понять, что он чувствует к Джону. 

И перед глазами вдруг всплыл эпизод того вечера, о котором он совершенно забыл. 

Они возвращались домой, сидели в такси, и Шерлок тесно прижимался к его плечу. Джон тогда подумал, что это немного странно, но от близости Шерлока ему было так спокойно, она так помогала справиться с остатками бурлящего в крови адреналина, что он прикрыл глаза и тоже привалился к его плечу. 

Должно быть, Шерлок решил, что он уснул, потому что вскоре после того, как Джон закрыл глаза, он скользнул двумя пальцами по его запястью, сжал его и не выпускал до самого конца поездки, согревая своим теплом. И Джон был благодарен ему за этот маленький интимный контакт, хотя и слишком устал, чтобы задаваться вопросами, чем такой порыв вызван. А потом такси остановилось на Бейкер-стрит, и Шерлок убрал руку. 

Все это вместе заставило Джона понять, что на самом деле Шерлок был прав. Вообще говоря, им стоило бы поблагодарить Мориарти за то, что тот заставил их осознать, что они чувствуют друг к другу. 

Это открытие ошеломило его.

Нужно было что-то сказать, дать Шерлоку понять, что он не собирается уходить, что теперь, когда он осознал, наконец, как крепко они связаны, он никогда не сможет уйти. Конечно, у Джона были свои недостатки, но и у Шерлока они имелись с избытком. А в этот момент Джон с поразительной ясностью понял, что именно Шерлок пытался ему объяснить. 

И он не мог больше смотреть на Шерлока, склонившего голову, словно умоляя его о помиловании. Он подался вперед, обхватил руки Шерлока повыше локтей и потянул, пока Шерлок не выпрямился, и их глаза не оказались на одном уровне. Джон смотрел в его опустошенное, выпачканное кровью лицо. 

Он все еще не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, поэтому просто крепче ухватился за Шерлока одной рукой, а пальцами второй погладил его по окровавленной щеке, обвел острый край скулы и впадинку под ней, скользнув к мягким губам. 

На секунду, всего на секунду он позволил себе поверить в то, что этот человек – этот прекрасный невозможный человек – в самом деле хочет, чтобы он был с ним рядом. И Джон позволил себе насладиться этим открытием. Пальцы его подрагивали у губ Шерлока, он не понимал, чего ему сейчас больше хочется – расплакаться или рассмеяться. 

Так и не определившись, он подался вперед и поцеловал Шерлока в сомкнутые губы. 

Поцелуй получился дрожащим, беспомощным, безыскусным, но Джон пытался вложить в него все чувства, словно острый нож засевшие у него в груди, чувства, разрывавшие его сердце на части, не дававшие ему вздохнуть. Он услышал, как Шерлок резко втянул воздух, когда носы их соприкоснулись, и крепче сжал его руку – ему снова показалось, что он тонет в их поцелуе, словно в открытом море. 

Всего секунду Шерлок никак не реагировал. 

Джон чувствовал, что тело его окаменело под его руками, и тоже застыл на месте, задержав дыхание в ожидании реакции Шерлока и хватаясь за его руку так, словно это была его единственная опора в этом огромном непостижимом мире.   
Глаза Джона были открыты, он видел, как мерцают прозрачные голубые радужки Шерлока, словно тот отчаянно пытался понять, что происходит. 

Второй рукой Джон все еще поглаживал его щеку, трогал краешек рта, там, где их губы соприкасались. Он провел пальцем по изгибу его губ, и Шерлок издал звук, похожий на всхлип. 

Внезапно застывшее тело Шерлока словно ожило, линии его стали гибкими и плавными, Шерлок обхватил лицо Джона ладонями и принялся целовать его в ответ так отчаянно, словно боялся, что Джон вот-вот отстранится, не дождавшись его реакции. 

Джон начал пылко целовать его в ответ, стараясь вложить в поцелуй и утешение, и извинение за то, что позволил себе сомневаться в своих чувствах к Шерлоку, позволил себе думать, будто все, что есть между ними, - не настоящее. 

Он все еще не мог до конца поверить в случившееся. Несмотря на то, что чувствовал вкус крови на губах Шерлока, чувствовал все их трещинки, ощущал, как дрожат его ресницы у его щеки – несмотря на все доказательства, он все еще не мог поверить, что снова целует Шерлока Холмса. Он знал, что, что бы с ним ни случилось, никогда не забудет тот первый шок радости, когда губы их соприкоснулись. 

Шерлок внезапно отстранился, вцепился в Джону в плечи и посмотрел со страхом:   
\- Это означает, что ты останешься? 

Взгляд его был такой открытый, такой уязвимый и все еще такой неуверенный в том, что он правильно понял Джона. Джон придвинулся ближе и заглянул Шерлоку в глаза.

– Я не уйду. Ты прав… это все… это он. Я позволил ему манипулировать мной. Он влез в мою голову, и я… - Джон сделал дрожащий вдох, наблюдая за тем, как с каждым его словом глаза Шерлока светлеют. Он покачал головой и заговорил хрипло и смущенно. - Я был идиотом. Конечно же, я не уйду. Никуда не уйду.

Шерлок снова взял Джона за руку. Но на этот раз он повернул ее и поцеловал ладонь. Джона словно лизнуло пламенем, эмоции затопили его – раскаленные и обжигающие. 

Шерлок чуть отстранился – ровно настолько, чтобы Джон мог расслышать его слова прежде, чем он поцелует внутреннюю сторону его запястья.

– Боже, Джон, я не могу… я не мог… Джон, обещай мне. Обещай, что никогда не уйдешь.  
\- Обещаю, - сказал Джон, проглотив комок в горле и притянув Шерлока к себе. – Я не уйду.

Он хотел прижать Шерлока к груди, но тот вцепился в его плечи, удерживая на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и настойчиво заглянул ему в глаза. 

\- Если ты позволишь мне остаться, Джон… если позволишь, уверяю тебя, такого больше не повторится. Даю слово. Я сделаю все что угодно, чтобы ты был в безопасности. Понимаешь меня? – Шерлок крепче сжал его плечи. – Я убью любого, кто попытается добраться до тебя. – Взгляд его стал пугающим. – Я убью их всех. Слышишь меня, Джон? Я не разочарую тебя.

Он отчаянно цеплялся за плечи Джона.

\- Я верю тебе. Верю! Шерлок!

Джон положил ладони на вцепившиеся в него руки Шерлока и почувствовал, как тот расслабился от его прикосновения. Джон притянул к себе его безвольное тело, почти усадил к себе на колени, и Шерлок ухватился за него, словно все еще не веря, что Джон действительно останется, останется с ним.

Джон обвил Шерлока руками, опустил подбородок в его спутанные волосы, и Шерлок спрятал лицо у него на груди, опаляя шею Джона прерывистым дыханием. 

\- Я не уйду. Я здесь. Я с тобой, хорошо? Я здесь.

Он обнял Шерлока за плечи, внезапно осознав, каким тот был хрупким, - он чувствовал под ладонями каждый его позвонок, каждое ребро, и внезапно преисполнился горячей ярости из-за того, что кто-то может посметь заставить этого человека страдать. 

Шерлок ошибался насчет Мориарти. Тот не недооценивал их. Он понял все абсолютно правильно. Он с самого начала знал, что вместе они сильнее. Именно поэтому и старался их разлучить. 

Джон понял все.

Боже, как глупо было позволять Мориарти убеждать Джона, что ему нужно уйти.

Не выпуская Шерлока из рук, Джон подвинулся так, чтобы они могли лечь рядом.

Шерлок не ослаблял хватки, обвивался вокруг Джона, как лиана, но дыхание его начало выравниваться. Чувствуя, как сердце его бьется возле его груди, такое реальное и живое, Джон, испытал облегчение, словно умирающий от жажды человек, наконец, глотнувший свежей воды.


	17. Chapter 17

Они так и лежали, обнявшись, пока Джон не почувствовал, что руки и ноги его затекли, а тело дрожит – но не от нервного напряжения, а от холода, проникавшего в комнату сквозь разбитое окно. 

\- Шерлок. – Собственный голос показался ему резким, как скрип. Джон чуть пододвинулся, побуждая Шерлока шевелиться. - Нам нужно встать. Здесь слишком холодно, и с каждой минутой становится все хуже. 

Единственным признаком того, что Шерлок его услышал, был длинный выдох в грудную клетку Джона. Шерлок зашевелился, но попытки подняться не сделал. 

\- Шерлок, - Джон нежно подтолкнул его. – Думаю, мне нужно принять ванну. Смыть с себя всю эту мерзость.  
Услышав эти слова, Шерлок замер и крепче ухватился за Джона, словно испугался, что тот разомкнет объятия и исчезнет. Джон поспешно добавил:  
\- Можешь пойти со мной, если хочешь. 

Шерлок в его руках расслабился и сел на кровати.

\- И в первую очередь тебе нужно умыться.

Шерлок осторожно коснулся пальцами запекшейся крови вокруг носа и губ и поморщился.

\- Пошли. – Джон взял его за руку, в смущении понимая, что и сам точно так же боится отпускать Шерлока. 

Шерлок позволил ему взять себя за руку и повести в ванную, тихий и послушный, как ребенок. За последние несколько часов он как-то сжался – словно уменьшился, как будто его позвоночник сгорбился под собственным весом. Он молчал и выглядел до крайности истощенным, как будто только теперь, когда борьба была уже закончена, на него обрушилась вся тяжесть испытанного. 

Ну, конечно, он сильно измучен. 

Джон вдруг представил себе, каково было Шерлоку, чуткому, отчаявшемуся, измученному, прижиматься к его двери. Каким напряженным и готовым к действию было все его тело, как он внимательно вслушивался в каждый звук из-за двери, пока Джон заставлял себя молча лежать на кровати. 

А потом Джон забылся тревожным сном, стонал, кричал и издавал все те звуки, которые его разбудили, а Шерлок за дверью, должно быть, сходил с ума от того, что не мог до него добраться. 

Джон вспомнил, с какой дикой животной силой Шерлок бросался на его дверь и вдруг остановился на полпути, в коридоре, преисполненный чистейшим отчаянным сочувствием. 

Он обернулся к Шерлоку. В его спутанных кудрях играли блики света, черты лица смягчались тенями, и Джон в который раз поразился тому, как не соответствовал обычный, резкий и своенравный Шерлок тому, кого он видел перед собой сейчас. Он не просто позволял Джону вести его за собой, он позволял Джону увидеть его таким – притихшим и покорным, и от осознания этого Джона пронзило почти физической болью. 

Всего на секунду он стиснул пальцы Шерлока, но даже если тот это и заметил, то ничего не сказал, просто продолжил следовать за Джоном шаг в шаг, двигаясь точно по его следам, словно ребенок, переступающий трещины на тротуаре.

Спустившись до первой лестничной площадки, Джон увидел, что за окнами гостиной садится солнце. Город за стеклами был серым и мокрым от недавнего дождя, но солнце уже выглядывало из-за туч, окрашивая здания розовым и рассыпая по залитым водой улицам золотистые брызги. 

На ступеньке перед ним дрожал и переливался мягкий розовый солнечный блик, такой удивительный в сумрачном полутемном лестничном пролете, и Джон внезапно ощутил прилив радости, хотя еще час назад это показалось бы ему невозможным. 

Он вдруг осознал, что смеется. Шерлок остановился, рука его в ладони Джона застыла. 

\- Что такое?  
\- Ничего, - ответил Джон, широко по-дурацки улыбнулся, притянул Шерлока к себе и поцеловал. 

Шерлок резко втянул воздух от неожиданности, когда их губы встретились, его рука на секунду зависла в воздухе, а затем опустилась к Джону на бедро. 

Поцелуй получился легким, нежным, но наполненным сдержанной радостью, и Джон отстранился лишь потому, что не мог больше удерживать улыбку. 

Он не знал, что на него нашло.

А потом вдруг совершенно точно понял, что это было. Облегчение! 

Шерлок отстранился лишь настолько, чтобы заглянуть улыбающемуся Джону в лицо. Лбом он продолжал прижиматься к его лбу, а глаза его быстро изучающее скользили по лицу Джона. 

\- Что? – спросил он, задыхаясь.

Джон улыбался так широко, что у него едва не заболела челюсть. 

– Только посмотри на нас. Мы нелепы.

Шерлок так и не отстранился, дыхание его ускорилось. 

– Ты полагаешь?

Джон машинально погладил пальцами его ладонь, в обрушившейся на него радости вдруг зародилась нотка печали. Его улыбка померкла.

\- Мы как ходячие мертвецы.

Рука Шерлока легла на его поясницу, Джон притянул его ближе, крепко прижимая к себе. Сердце в груди сбилось с ритма.   
От этого внезапного собственнического жеста, от того, как Шерлок к нему прижимался, Джону вдруг показалось, что вся кровь в его теле прихлынула к низу живота. Шерлок крепче обхватил его и заговорил низким напряженным голосом. 

\- Что-то не так?  
\- Нет, - ответил Джон.

Когда Шерлок поднял голову и потерся щекой об его висок в еще одном собственническом жесте, пришла его очередь задыхаться. Мягкость губ Шерлока так сильно контрастировала с щетиной на его подбородке. 

\- Я просто… 

Шерлок прижался губами к его лбу, и Джон резко выдохнул. Это был абсолютно невинный поцелуй, но Джон вдруг понял, что его тело считает его очень сексуальным. В том месте, где ладонь Шерлока прижималась к его пояснице, вспыхнул огонь, быстро распространяясь по всему телу. 

– Мы стоим друг друга, - сказал Джон и поднял голову, подставляя губы для поцелуя. - Мы оба совершенно сумасшедшие.  
Шерлок склонился к Джону так близко, что губы их оказались в сантиметре друг от друга. Он опалил Джона горячим прерывистым дыханием и тихо пробормотал:  
\- Я думал, ты собирался меня помыть. 

\- Да, - подтвердил Джон, а затем поднялся на цыпочки, чтобы стать еще ближе к губам Шерлока, упиваться дыханием его приоткрытого влажного рта, – какой контраст с тем невинным поцелуем! – а Шерлок крепче сжал его поясницу, притянул Джона еще ближе к себе и зажал ногами его левое бедро. 

Пальцы Шерлока выскользнули из ладони Джона и принялись ласкать его шею, давить на затылок, углубляя поцелуй. Шерлок буквально стиснул Джона обеими руками. 

Губы Джона приоткрылись, рука скользнула в спутанные кудри Шерлока – и, ощутив под пальцами непокорные вихры, он вдруг вспомнил, как потерянно смотрел на него Шерлок, когда обнаружил его лежащим на спине в переулке, как стекали по его лицу дождевые капли, словно слезы. 

Должно быть, Джон невольно как-то отреагировал на воспоминание, потому что Шерлок вдруг разорвал поцелуй, отступил и прикрыл рот рукой, словно стыдясь своего порыва. 

\- Извини, - сбивчиво пробормотал он и потряс головой. - Извини, это не…

Кажется, он был очень расстроен.

Джон немедленно шагнул к нему и отвел его руку ото рта. 

– Шшш, все хорошо. Тебе не за что извиняться. – Снова увидеть Шерлока сомневающимся в себе было выше его сил. Джон аккуратно сжал его пальцы, не забывая о порезах. – Я первый начал. 

Он попытался засмеяться, но получилось плохо. Боже, да что с ним такое? Каждые пятнадцать секунд на него обрушивалась новая эмоция. Полный бардак.

Единственным постоянным фактором, кажется, было то, что его тело желало находиться рядом с Шерлоком.

Наверное, это было ненормально – чувствовать возбуждение сразу после того, как пережил такой сильный эмоциональный и физический кризис, тем более так тесно связанный с сексуальностью, но отрицать, что внутри все настойчивее бьется желание, Джон не мог. Похоже, у его тела были собственные соображения, и оно страстно желало физического контакта с Шерлоком, - он чувствовал эту жажду каждой клеточкой, все кости как будто приглушенно гудели и успокаивались только тогда, когда бедра Джона оказывались тесно прижаты к бедрам Шерлока, а губы прижимались к его губам. 

Его тело, как и душа, все еще было измученным и слабым, но его тянуло к Шерлоку сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни. Может быть, именно потому, что все его защитные системы были разрушены. 

С другой стороны, все чувства, которые он когда-либо испытывал к Шерлоку, были необъяснимыми, нелогичными, так почему сейчас должно быть по-другому? 

Однако, окровавленное лицо Шерлока требовало внимания, к тому же Джон не был уверен, что Шерлок уже эмоционально готов к какой бы то ни было сексуальной активности, не говоря уж о физической готовности – ведь он был так истощен. Поэтому Джон снова взял его за руку и повел в ванную. 

\- Давай умоем тебя. И еще я хочу осмотреть порез на руке.

Шерлок снова позволил Джону вести себя, послушно проследовал за ним в ванную – внезапно охватившее его напряжение теперь сменилось каким-то оцепенением. 

В окна еще проникал розовый закатный свет – и на кафельном полу в ванной дрожал бледный отблеск. Джон заколебался, включать ли электрический свет, который разрушит эту удивительную атмосферу, но все же выпустил руку Шерлока и щелкнул выключателем. 

Аптечка так и стояла у раковины, там, где он ее оставил, и Джону вдруг пришла в голову неуместно забавная мысль: сколько же раз ему уже приходилось зашивать одного из них, мучаясь от неудовлетворенного возбуждения, и сколько раз еще предстоит в будущем. 

Он усадил Шерлока на край ванны, отыскал чистую салфетку, смочил ее водой под краном, отжал, а затем осторожно взял Шерлока за подбородок, приподнял его голову и принялся осматривать нос. 

Почти наверняка он его не сломал. Но Джон знал, что ударил головой крепко, не сделал ни малейшей попытки смягчить удар, так что требовалось все же убедиться, что нос Шерлока не сильно пострадал. 

Кровотечение уже остановилось, а синяка пока не было. Прощупывая кости, Джон внимательно всматривался в лицо Шерлока, пытаясь поймать малейшее болезненное выражение, но к своему удовлетворению так ничего и не обнаружил. 

Он начал очень осторожно стирать кровь с верхней губы Шерлока. Тот на него не смотрел, уставился в какую-то точку над Джоновым левым плечом. 

Обычно, когда тело Шерлока предавало его, он прилагал все силы, чтобы восстановить над ним контроль. Сейчас Шерлок сидел идеально ровно, выпрямив спину, держа голову неподвижно и сложив руки на коленях. 

Джону вдруг подумалось, что именно так, должно быть, вел себя Шерлок в юности, когда вытворял что-нибудь ужасное, – взять хотя бы тот неудачный эксперимент, окончившийся сожженным гаражом, – и изо всех сил делал вид, что раскаивается в этом. 

Эта мысль вызвала прилив нежности. 

\- Прости, что едва не сломал тебе нос, - мягко сказал Джон, осторожно приподняв лицо Шерлока за подбородок, чтобы вытереть кровь с губ. 

Шерлок фыркнул и поморщился. Кажется, неожиданному взрыву веселья удалось пробить его смахивавшую на транс неподвижность.   
Джон отошел намочить салфетку, а когда обернулся, обнаружил, что на губах Шерлока играет улыбка. 

\- Раз уж настало время извинений, полагаю, мне нужно сказать, что я сожалею, что прижимал тебя к кровати.  
Джон молча вытирал кровь с его нижней губы.  
\- Но я совру, если скажу это. 

Рука Джона, все еще прижимавшая салфетку к губам Шерлока, замерла, он быстро взглянул на него. Их глаза встретились, и Джон снова увидел уже знакомый ему взгляд Шерлока – глубокий и сияющий. Джон успел выучить его – так Шерлок смотрел, когда знал, что прав, и не собирался сдаваться. 

В обычной ситуации это выражение лица вызывало у Джона раздражение и злость, сейчас же в груди у Джона потеплело. Ему пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не расплыться в улыбке. 

Джон состроил снисходительную гримасу.

\- Знаешь что? Ты бесцеремонная задница! 

Он приподнял голову Шерлока и стер остатки крови. 

\- Ты не имеешь никакого представления о личных границах. 

Пальцы Джона прикасались к лицу Шерлока очень нежно, и тот благодарно хмыкнул. Он словно бы грелся от этих прикосновений, прикрыв глаза, тянулся за руками Джона, словно своенравный кот, внезапно возжелавший нежностей. 

Это благодарное хмыканье еще сильнее убедило Джона в том, что тело его охвачено страстным желанием. И желание это усиливалось, стоило им с Шерлоком лишь слегка коснуться друг друга, – кончики Джоновых пальцев, касавшиеся скулы Шерлока, ощутимо горели. 

Ластившийся к прикосновениям Шерлок оказался потрясающе эротичным зрелищем. 

Когда на лице Шерлока не осталось ни следа крови, Джон позволил себе задержать пальцы у его скулы чуть дольше, чем было необходимо, и погладил ее, наслаждаясь четкой изящной линией. 

Шерлок открыл глаза и посмотрел на него.

Его радужки снова изменили цвет. Джон знал, что никогда не устанет восхищаться этой удивительной способностью Шерлока. Сейчас, в теплом свете ванной комнаты, его глаза были темно-зелеными и прозрачными. 

Шерлок смотрел на него пристально, изучающе, и Джон вдруг понял, что не может больше, и отдернул руку. 

\- Боже, ты…

Он покачал головой, но так и не смог больше ничего сказать, так сжалось горло. 

Джон выпрямился и потянулся к аптечке, чувствуя на себе взгляд Шерлока. То, как Шерлок смотрел на него… Это было уже слишком!

Джон взял пузырек антисептика и кивнул на порезанную руку Шерлока. 

\- Давай я осмотрю порез. 

Шерлок так и не отвел взгляда. 

– Там ничего серьезного.

\- Боюсь, он может быть глубже, чем кажется.

Джон присел на корточки между разведенных ног Шерлока и потянулся к его руке. Шерлок не стал противиться и вывернул руку так, чтобы Джон мог видеть рану. Он все еще неотрывно смотрел на Джона, в тишине ясно слышно было его дыхание, учащенное и прерывистое. 

Порез действительно оказался глубже, чем казалось на первый взгляд, но, к счастью, был не настолько страшен, как мерещилось Джону. Он с облегчением понял, что накладывать швы нет необходимости. 

Придерживая Шерлока за хрупкое запястье, Джон аккуратно стер кровь, старясь не думать о том, что острые осколки разбитого стекла могли бы перерезать эти синеющие под бледной кожей вены. Если бы порез пришелся всего на дюйм левее… 

Джон тихо вздохнул.

\- Я не сержусь на тебя за то, что ты прижимал меня к кровати, - неодобрительно произнес он, - но вот за это я все еще злюсь. 

Шерлок ничего не ответил. Джон потянулся за антисептиком. Он всей кожей ощущал пристальный взгляд Шерлока, но сам на него не смотрел. 

\- Это была чертовски глупая идея, Шерлок. Глупая и безрассудная. Если бы осколок вонзился под другим углом…

Джон покачал головой и смочил антисептиком ватный тампон. 

\- Будет щипать.

Наверное, Шерлоку было больно – порез был достаточно длинным и глубоким. Джон заметил, как пальцы Шерлока напряглись, а ритм дыхания немного изменился. Однако, что бы Шерлок ни чувствовал, это не помешало ему второй рукой сильно сжать Джоново плечо. 

\- Джон…

Расслышав нотку отчаяния в его голосе, Джон, наконец, поднял глаза. Цвет радужек Шерлока снова изменился, теперь они были насыщенно нефритовыми, как морская вода. И от боли, плескавшейся в этих глазах, напряглись теперь уже Джоновы пальцы. 

\- Я хотел снять дверь с петель, но это бы заняло слишком много времени. Джон, ты не знаешь…

Джон увидел, как дрогнули жилы на шее Шерлока, как выражение его глаз переменилось, словно он опять оказался перед запертой дверью в комнату Джона. 

\- Ты не понимаешь, я не мог просто дать тебе…

Шерлок так сильно сжал его руку, что Джон испугался, как бы порез снова не начал кровоточить. Вся его злость мгновенно испарилась, стоило ему увидеть, как Шерлок снова поддается панике. И Джон испытал острый укол вины за то, что так с ним поступил. 

\- Тшш, уже все. – Он накрыл рукой пальцы Шерлока, чтобы ослабить их хватку. – Все хорошо. Мне жаль, что из-за меня тебе пришлось… я просто… - Он протянул руку и отвел Шерлоку локон со лба, зная, что этот жест всегда действовал на него успокаивающе. И Шерлок действительно заметно расслабился. 

Джон повторил движение и проделывал его снова и снова, пока не убедился, что напряженные плечи Шерлока расслабились, а глаза прикрылись. 

Тогда Джон убрал руку и потянулся за чистым бинтом. Придерживая Шерлока под локоть, он наложил повязку. А затем снова заговорил – на этот раз куда мягче.

\- Мне бы просто хотелось, чтобы ты думал, прежде чем что-то сделать.

Шерлок поднял на него глаза. Паники в них уже не было, но в зрачках еще поблескивало смутное беспокойство. 

\- Я был настолько осторожен, насколько это было возможно в сложившихся обстоятельствах, - мрачно сказал он.

Джон вздохнул и отпустил руку Шерлока.

Он выпрямился, и все его тело немедленно запротестовало, мышцы, натруженные за последние 24 часа, заболели все разом. И желание погрузиться в горячую ванну тут же затмило все остальные порывы. 

Джон наклонился вперед, открыл краны, сделал воду погорячее и вылил в ванну средство для образования пены.   
Затем он хотел закрыть дверь, чтобы пар не уходил в коридор, но, взявшись за ручку, притормозил немного, чтобы прояснить ситуацию. Джон откашлялся.

\- Я хочу вымыться… но ты не должен… - Шерлок вскинул голову и быстро взглянул на него. – Это… ты можешь… - Внезапно смутившись, Джон облизнул губы. - Мне бы хотелось… Мне бы очень хотелось… чтобы ты остался. 

Шерлок заметно расслабился, а затем приподнял брови, напуская на лицо скептическое выражение:  
– Если ты думаешь, что я хоть на минуту оставлю тебя одного, тогда ты намного глупее, чем я полагал.

Джон закрыл дверь.

Пока ванна наполнялась, Джон прислонился к раковине и, наконец, занялся ссадиной над глазом. Смыв кровь, он обнаружил, что рана не такая глубокая, как казалось на первый взгляд.

Шерлок сидел позади него, на краю ванны, и сосредоточенно глядел на его отражение в зеркале, постепенно меркнущее в запотевающем стекле. 

Когда ванна наполнилась, Джон завернул краны, отвернулся от Шерлока, как можно быстрее стащил свои чертовы брюки и шагнул в горячую воду. Он собирался опуститься в ванну быстро, но приятный шок от погружения в горячую воду был так силен, что движения его замедлились.

Джон медленно опустился в пену и облокотился на спинку ванны. Вода теперь поднималась до его груди. Веки его опустились, и Джон улегся с закрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь тем, как жар покусывает и покалывает каждый дюйм его кожи. 

Что-то такое было в принятии ванны, что Джон любил, всегда любил. 

Душ оставался всего лишь частью рутины, и Джон, как человек, проведший много лет в армии, относился к нему, как к необходимой ежедневной процедуре. Ванны же были для Джона Уотсона абсолютным благословением.

Он больше не смущался того, что на бортике его ванны сидит прекрасный мужчина и наблюдает за тем, как он опускается в пузырьки пены. Обе руки он положил на края ванны – осторожно, чтобы не намочить повязку – и просто позволил себе расслабиться, впервые за последние несколько дней. 

В наполненной клубами пара ванной было тихо, лишь изредка из крана натекала капля воды и с тихим плеском падала в наполненную ванну. 

Джон лежал с закрытыми глазами, позволяя себе плавиться в чистых ощущениях. Все мысли исчезли из его головы, остался лишь овевающий лицо теплый воздух. 

Он почти задремал, когда тишину вдруг нарушил тихий голос Шерлока.

– Знаешь, я представлял тебя в ванной.

Джон открыл глаза и удивленно взглянул на него.

Тот все так же сидел на бортике, обернувшись к Джону и опустив кончики пальцев в воду.

Шерлок продолжил негромко, словно просто бормотал под нос, самому себе:  
\- Эта твоя привычка всегда казалась мне крайне эротичной. После окончания очередного дела ты вечно запирался в ванной и сидел тут часами, среди горячей воды и пара. 

Джон смотрел, как Шерлок перебирает воду кончиками пальцев. 

\- А я стоял за дверью и мечтал, мечтал, чтобы она стала прозрачной и я смог рассмотреть, как ты лежишь в горячей воде, с закрытыми глазами, и наслаждаешься ощущением тепла на коже. Знаешь, как ты выглядишь, когда испытываешь настоящее наслаждение, Джон? 

Он быстро взглянул на Джона, и тот увидел, что глаза его потемнели, наполнились вожделением.

\- Конечно, не знаешь, откуда бы тебе знать. Ты закрываешь глаза, и весь окружающий мир для тебя как будто исчезает. То же выражение лица у тебя было вчера утром, когда ты ел яичницу. Ты не просто пробуешь что-то, Джон, ты смакуешь это. И я могу по твоему лицу определить, насколько сильно тебе это нравится. Я люблю смотреть, как ты что-то смакуешь, Джон, но вот это… это эротичнее всего, что я видел. 

Джон смотрел на Шерлока в полнейшем шоке.

Он осознал, что сидит с открытым ртом, но был слишком потрясен словами Шерлока, чтобы захлопнуть его. Он мог лишь таращиться на Шерлока и часто дышать сквозь приоткрытые губы. 

Должно быть, он выглядел пораженным, потому что Шерлок вдруг смутился. Он вытащил пальцы из воды и отвел глаза. 

\- Извини, - пробормотал он. – Это было… - он нервно прочистил горло и отвернулся. – Совершенно неуместно было сейчас об этом говорить.

Джон покачал головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. Он знал, что должен успокоить Шерлока, но все еще не мог осмыслить его признание. 

\- Ты… мечтал обо мне в ванной?

Шерлок робко, испуганно взглянул на него. Он все еще стыдливо отворачивался, но через пару секунд кивнул.   
Джон облизнул губы. В груди стало жарко от этого признания, жар распространился в каждую клеточку его тела, согревая ничуть не меньше, чем исходящая паром вода, в которой Джон сидел. 

Он оторвался от спинки ванной и подался вперед.

\- Ты, Шерлок Холмс, фантазировал обо _мне_ в ванной?

Шерлок снова кивнул, выражение его лица стало удивленным.

\- Ты стоял там за дверью и думал обо мне, голом и мокром, нежащемся в горячей воде, и мечтал меня увидеть?

Шерлок кивнул, выражение его лица снова переменилось, в нем опять угадывалось вожделение. Он словно бы подался вперед, к Джону. 

Джон выпрямился, неосознанно стремясь стать ближе к Шерлоку. Свой следующий вопрос он задал, почти задыхаясь:  
\- И как оно? 

Рот Шерлока приоткрылся, взгляд остановился на губах Джона. Он смотрел на него в замешательстве.  
– Что?

Джон поспешно придвинулся еще на дюйм ближе. Голос его подрагивал от возбуждения. 

\- Так же эротично в действительности, как ты себе представлял? 

Он выгнулся и подставил Шерлоку губы, больше не пытаясь скрывать, что хочет, чтобы Шерлок его поцеловал. 

Шерлок преодолел оставшиеся между ними два дюйма, и Джон ощутил на губах его мягкое дыхание.

– Да. Боже, да.

Джон снова облизнул губы, все тело его пылало от желания почувствовать губы Шерлока на своих губах. 

– Тогда почему ты меня не поцелуешь?  
\- Не знаю, я думал…

Джон не дал ему закончить. Он потянулся вперед и мыльной рукой привлек Шерлока к себе, проникая языком во влажный жар его рта.

Шерлок издал придушенный горловой всхлип и приоткрыл губы навстречу Джону, отвечая на поцелуй и толкаясь языком ему в рот. 

Приникшие к нему губы, горячие и влажные, и прикосновение скользкого языка заставили Джона хрипло зарычать, схватить Шерлока за шею и рвануть на себя. Тот потерял равновесие и, чтобы не рухнуть в воду, быстро ухватился за первое, что попалось под руку – за кран. 

Джон больше не мог притворяться, что не хочет этого. Ему стало наплевать, подходящее ли сейчас время. Он хотел Шерлока, возможно сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни, и знал, что Шерлок хочет его так же сильно. Возможно, умирать от желания заняться сексом сразу после роковой схватки с криминальным гением было немного неуместно, но Джону на это было наплевать. 

Шерлок оторвался от Джона, полуприкрытые глаза его были исполнены беспокойства.

– Джон, подожди. Я не это имел в виду, я не хотел… Я не пытался…

\- Я знаю, - ответил Джон и взялся за пуговицы его растерзанной рубашки. – Но я этого хочу. Мне это очень нужно сейчас, Шерлок. Пожалуйста. Я знаю, что это… Я знаю, что не должен думать о сексе после… после всего, но я хочу тебя. – Он никогда не думал, что пуговицы можно расстегивать так быстро. Собственный голос дрожал от желания. - Господи, как я хочу тебя. Пожалуйста, просто…

Шерлок наклонился к нему и сцеловал просьбу с его губ. Он накрыл ладонями руки Джона, оторвал их от своей рубашки и сам занялся пуговицами. 

Тяжело дыша, Джон отстранился и потянулся мокрыми руками помочь Шерлоку избавиться от рубашки. Задыхаясь, он прижался губами к Шерлоковой ключице и дрожащим голосом произнес:   
– Слава богу, слава богу… 

Шерлок выпутался из рубашки, отбросил ее на пол позади себя, склонился к Джону и взял его лицо в ладони. Он прижался лбом к его лбу и заглянул в глаза. Зрачки почти полностью затопили радужки, но взгляд все еще был неуверенным, вопросительным.  
– Ты уверен? – Шерлок все еще сомневался. – Ты уверен, что это не слишком скоро?

Джон покачал головой. Все его тело болело от желания.

\- Нет, не слишком, Шерлок. Говорю тебе, совершенно точно – нет. Кроме того, - он поднялся на колени и обвил шею Шерлока руками. По спине Шерлока потекла мыльная вода, но Джону было плевать. – Мне нужно заняться чем-то, чтобы прочистить мозги. И сейчас, когда ты… - Джон отпустил его шею и принялся расстегивать пуговицу на брюках, – здесь со мной… - не переставая тянуть молнию вниз, он поцеловал Шерлока в ключицу и легко прикусил кожу, - все, что… - он стянул брюки с бедер и был вознагражден тихим вздохом, - я хочу… 

Это, похоже, привело Шерлока в чувства. Он встал, резко стянул брюки вниз по ногам и отпихнул их в сторону. Затем быстро разулся, снял носки и остался в одних плавках. У Джона во рту пересохло, когда он увидел, как эрекция Шерлока натягивает тонкую ткань. 

Шерлок просунул пальцы под резинку плавок и без церемоний стянул их вниз. Джон не смог сдержать стона, увидев высвобожденный член Шерлока. Его вид так ясно доказывал, как сильно Шерлок желает Джона всего после пары поцелуев, что Джон едва удержался от того, чтобы просунуть руку вниз и начать ласкать себя. Вместо этого он жадно уставился на Шерлока, который шагнул вперед и забрался в ванну. Его прекрасное обнаженное тело сияло в желтоватом свете ванной комнаты. От вида этого стройного упругого тела, опускающегося к нему в горячую воду, Джон испытал оглушительный прилив возбуждения. 

Он услышал, как Шерлок тихо выдохнул от удовольствия, опускаясь в воду, увидел, как прикрылись от нахлынувших эмоций его глаза. И Джон вдруг с удивительной ясностью осознал, что он, обнаженный, сидит в одной ванне с Шерлоком Холмсом, и понял, что чувства переполняют его. Это было лучше самых смелых его мечтаний. И более того – Шерлок мечтал об этом тоже. Внезапно всего этого для Джона стало уже слишком много. 

Шерлок, должно быть, что-то понял по его лицу.

– В чем дело? Что не так?  
\- Аах, - Джон прикрыл глаза руками и потер их, словно желая убедиться, что зрелище, которое он видит перед собой, реально. - Ничего, я просто… - он улыбнулся в ладони, а затем опустил руки. – Боже… Ты… Это… Я все еще недостаточно…  
\- Тшш, - Шерлок приблизился к нему и уселся между разведенных бедер Джона, а затем, к его удивлению, потянулся за мочалкой. - Ты сказал, что хочешь помыться, верно? Давай я помогу.

Вздохнув, Джон вдруг понял, что неосознанно задержал дыхание, он кивнул, испытывая облегчение.

– Это… да. Это хорошая идея. Давай сделаем сначала это.

В конце концов, с этой целью он ведь и пришел в ванную. Кроме того, возможно, это немного умерит его возбуждение. Сейчас оно достигло таких масштабов, что Джон, казалось, мог кончить от невинного прикосновения к его плечу. 

Он потянулся за бутылкой своего шампуня, но Шерлок отрицательно хмыкнул и оттолкнул его руку.

– Дай мне.

Он нежно похлопал Джона по плечу, побуждая его развернуться к нему спиной. Джон подчинился, довольный тем, что ему удастся скрыть от Шерлока свои дрожащие от желания руки. 

Шерлок устроился позади него, оставив между ними расстояние, достаточное, чтобы дотянуться до Джоновых волос, но не настолько маленькое, чтобы тела их соприкасались. И Джон был благодарен ему за то, что тот дал ему возможность вернуть контроль над телом. 

Бутылка открылась со щелчком, и Джон вдохнул запах дорогого Шерлокова шампуня. Он ничего не сказал, но преисполнился благодарности к Шерлоку за то, что тот счел его голову достойной средства, которым ублажал свои холеные кудри.

Он все так же сохранял молчание, когда пальцы Шерлока погрузились в его волосы и принялись нежно втирать изысканно благоухающий шампунь в кожу головы. Шампунь пах Шерлоком, и Джон, к своему удивлению, вдруг понял, что запах этот был для него не эротичным, но успокаивающим. Пахло домом.

Движения Шерлока тоже успокаивали – пальцы ритмично ласкали голову, прогоняя нервное напряжение. Джон закрыл глаза.  
Несколько минут чистого блаженства – а затем Шерлок мягко попросил Джона запрокинуть голову. Джон подчинился, и Шерлок набрал теплой воды в чашку для бритья и смыл шампунь с волос Джона. 

Джон тихо вздохнул от удовольствия и услышал щелчок, с которым открылась следующая бутылка.

\- А это что? – сонно спросил он, хотя на самом деле ему было все равно, просто хотелось, чтобы низкий голос Шерлока нарушил тишину ванной.   
\- Немного кондиционера.

Джон согласно хмыкнул. Голос Шерлока звучал именно так, как ему хотелось. Запах кондиционера был не менее изысканным, чем аромат шампуня, и умелые пальцы Шерлока втирали его в голову так же приятно. В любом случае, у Джона был не слишком-то большой опыт в использовании кондиционера для волос.

Джон испустил счастливый вздох и понял, что льнет к пальцам Шерлока.

Вопреки его страхам, осторожные прикосновения рук Шерлока действительно немного умерили его возбуждения, но желание никуда не делось, оно все так же гудело во всем теле, просто звук этот как будто сделался тише. И Джон больше не боялся, что развалится на части от первого же прикосновения к его члену. Ощущения от прикосновений Шерлока были приятными, но другими, они помогли немного приглушить его ненасытность. 

Джон позволил себе снова подумать о признании Шерлока. Он представил себе, как Шерлок стоял под дверью ванной и мечтал о нем, лежащем в воде, и почувствовал, как возбуждение снова подбирается к неконтролируемому пику. 

Теперь, когда первый шок от этого признания прошел, у Джона созрело много вопросов. Вплоть до последних нескольких дней он всегда считал, что секс в жизни Шерлока играл второстепенную роль. И никогда не задумывался, фантазировал ли о чем-нибудь Шерлок или занимался ли он самоудовлетворением. 

В голове внезапно замелькали картинки, и щеки Джона вспыхнули от смущения. Он представил себе, как Шерлок, полностью обнаженный, сжимает свой член, представляя себе принимающего ванну Джона. А картинка, на которой Шерлок, встав на колени, выгнув руку, ласкал самого себя, думая о Джоне, почти сразила его наповал. 

\- Когда ты сказал, что фантазировал обо мне в ванне, это означало?..

Незаконченный вопрос повис во влажном воздухе.

Шерлок нежно потянул голову Джона назад и обрушил на нее каскад воды, смывая кондиционер. 

\- Да, - хрипло ответил он, ставя чашку на бортик ванны. 

Джон ощутил, как в животе что-то дрогнуло. Он сжал бедра под водой и заставил себя дышать ровно. 

\- И когда ты… - Джон облизнул губы. – Потом, когда ты оставался один, ты… - Шерлок потянулся за гелем для душа и выдавил немного на губку. Джон изо всех сил пытался говорить спокойно. - Ты думал обо мне?

Губка коснулась его между лопаток, и Джон выгнул спину, приникая к прикосновению. Шерлок несколько секунд просто круговыми движениями тер спину Джона и молчал. 

\- Да, - наконец, все же ответил он, и Джон заметил, что голос его прозвучал еще ниже. 

Он стремительно выдохнул. У него оставалась еще сотня вопросов, но он не знал, с чего начать.

Пока он ломал голову, тишину нарушил голос Шерлока, низкий, глубокий и словно бы сожалеющий о чем-то. 

\- Не один ты молча сходил с ума от желания. 

Это было уже слишком. Как долго это продолжалось? Как давно Шерлок начал испытывать к нему желание? Мысли Джона вернулись к событиям предыдущих месяцев – если вспомнить все те разы, когда Джону казалось, что Шерлок стоит к нему слишком близко, что он на что-то решился, что он хочет Джона поцеловать, - которые из них на самом деле были правдой? 

\- Подожди минутку – в тот раз, когда я шел из душа, а ты напал на меня, это было… ты был?.. 

\- Нет, - резко ответил Шерлок, и Джон услышал в его голосе стальные нотки.

Шерлок принялся смывать с его спины мыльную пену.

\- Ты тогда уже знал? Что я к тебе чувствую?

Шерлок провел губкой по левому плечу Джона и вниз по руке, осторожно, чтобы не намочить повязку. И Джон поднял руку, чтобы ему было удобнее. 

\- Нет. Я чувствовал, что что-то не так. С того первого вечера с Мориарти знал, что что-то не так, но не был уверен, в чем дело. Это было… - Шерлок прервался, растирая пену по руке Джона. – Но тогда я понял. 

Джон погрузился в воду, чтобы смыть пену.

В тот день, когда он, весь в каплях воды, стоял в коридоре, вцепившись в повязанное вокруг бедер полотенце, Шерлок посмотрел на него – и, конечно, понял, в чем дело. Джон так и подозревал.

Джон не мог бы сказать, смущение или возбуждение охватило его от этого понимания. Он все еще помнил желание, охватившее его, когда Шерлок проследил взглядом за спадающим полотенцем, помнил, как ему захотелось сбежать, скрыться от пронизывающего взгляда Шерлока – и как Шерлок немедленно отступил, заметив его отчаяние. 

\- А как насчет того вечера, когда я вернулся из Новой Зеландии, а ты заставил меня выпить целую бутылку вина? 

Шерлок засмеялся – радостно засмеялся, это было так неожиданно. Он словно сам удивился своей реакции и принялся тереть правое плечо Джона. А затем весело переспросил:   
\- Заставил тебя?

Но Джон не собирался отзываться на его заразительное веселье. 

\- Да, ты еще в шутку сказал что-то насчет того, что пытаешься меня соблазнить, - я помню. Может быть, весь вечер я помню смутно, но вот это – очень хорошо. 

Шерлок провел губкой ниже по его плечу, и Джон поднял руку.

Он терпеливо ждал, пока Шерлок пройдется круговыми движениями по всей его руке. В животе все переворачивалось от того, как заботливо он это делал - тщательно намыливал тыльную сторону ладони и между пальцами. Затем Шерлок бережно опустил его руку обратно в воду. 

Это было так странно – позволять кому-то мыть себя. Ничего подобного с Джоном не происходило с детских лет – в прикосновениях Шерлока было что-то эротичное и интимное, но, вместе с тем, удивительно нежное. Джон не мог поверить в то, что Шерлок способен на такие мягкие прикосновения. Это оказалось открытием. 

\- К тому моменту я уже составил кое-какую теорию, - тихо сказал Шерлок, и Джону показалось, что в голосе его прозвучали стыдливые нотки. Шерлок обдал его плечо водой, чтобы смыть мыло. – И мне нужно было поэкспериментировать, чтобы понять, прав ли я. 

Джон вдруг с поразительной ясностью вспомнил ощущение пальцев Шерлока, скользящих по его бедру, ослепляющей силы эрекцию, накрывшую его в такси по пути домой, свое смятение.

\- Так ты специально все это проделал, верно? Тогда в такси – ты положил руку мне на бедро.

Это не было вопросом. Джон знал, что прав. 

– Ты проверял, как я отреагирую на тебя.

Шерлок ничего не ответил.

Внутри поднялось какое-то смутное неприятное чувство. Больше всего это было похоже на злость – Шерлок так давил на него, чтобы собрать нужную информацию, проводил над ним эксперименты, чтобы убедиться, что прав. Каким же дураком он был, что так открыто демонстрировал свои желания, - так же глупо он чувствовал себя, когда Мориарти разгадал их раньше, чем он сам. Неужели все действительно было настолько очевидно? 

Если так, почему Шерлок не мог просто спросить у него, что он чувствует?

И в этот момент Джон вдруг осознал, что нечестен в своих рассуждениях. Шерлок мог бы предъявить ему те же претензии. Он и сам не желал давать волю своим чувствам. И ни разу не показал Шерлоку, как относится к нему на самом деле. И, даже если причиной тому было то, что он убедил себя, будто Шерлок никогда не ответит ему взаимностью, это не делало его поведение более благородным. 

Если бы тогда, на горящем корабле, Шерлок не прижал его к стене, возможно, он так никогда бы и не признался. 

Джон вспомнил о том, сколько раз фантазировал о Шерлоке в последние месяцы, вспомнил о признании Шерлока о том, что тот мечтал о Джоне в ванной, и снова задался вопросом – как долго Шерлок чувствовал то же, что и он сам. 

\- А ты, - голос Джона сорвался, – той ночью, ты тоже… я имею в виду, это было… в тот момент, когда ты проводил свой эксперимент, ты уже…

\- Да, - перебил его Шерлок, и в голосе его прозвучало все то, что он не произнес вслух. 

Джон заметил, что Шерлок перестал нежно скользить губкой по его телу. 

Сердце Джона забилось, член запульсировал. Он прикрыл глаза, страстно желая, чтобы руки Шерлока снова прикоснулись к нему. Все его невинные мысли испарились под воздействием прозвучавшего в голосе Шерлока сдерживаемого желания. 

Джон вспомнил тот вечер, когда дрочил, прижавшись спиной к двери, - боже, как сильно у него тогда стоял, если бы он мог хоть на секунду допустить мысль, что Шерлок чувствует то же самое… И внезапно он ощутил огромную благодарность к Шерлоку за то, что тот не стал больше ждать и сделал первый шаг. 

Джон услышал, как Шерлок за его спиной пытается выровнять дыхание, и решил, что с него, пожалуй, достаточно. Теперь уже стало предельно ясно, что именно он чувствовал. 

\- Ты знаешь, как сильно я кончил тем вечером из-за всего этого?

Шерлок беспомощно взмахнул рукой – по воде побежала рябь. 

\- Боже, я так сильно не кончал много лет. Я почти отрубился. Та поездка в такси чуть не убила меня – я едва дождался, пока за мной закроется дверь.

Шерлок за его спиной дышал все чаще.

\- Я даже брюк не снял, Шерлок. Ты заставил меня кончить в штаны, а ведь тебя даже не было рядом.

\- Джон… - сдавленно произнес Шерлок. 

Джон расслышал вопросительную интонацию, развернулся и заставил Шерлока отбросить губку.

\- Боже, Шерлок, да. Пожалуйста.

Шерлок одним движением преодолел расстояние между ними, взял лицо Джона в ладони и начал целовать его, проникая языком в его приоткрытый рот. Джон протяжно застонал прямо ему в губы. Он придвинулся, чтобы оказаться еще ближе к Шерлоку, и почувствовал, как тот протянул ноги по обеим сторонам от его собственных ног и бережно сжал его между ними. 

Джона буквально трясло от возбуждения. 

И, судя по тому, как Шерлок набросился на его рот, он чувствовал то же самое. Он оторвался от него только для того, чтобы покрыть поцелуями подбородок Джона и участок кожи за ухом. Горячее прерывистое дыхание Шерлока опаляло кожу шеи, а в следующую минуту он уже целовал это место. 

\- Джон, боже, Джон…

Шерлок обнял его за плечи, и Джон почувствовал, как дрожат его руки. Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, переполненный чувствами не меньше, чем Джон. 

Губы Шерлока внезапно застыли у его подбородка, он резко втянул воздух и спросил:  
\- Ты уверен, что все в порядке?  
\- Как я уже сказал, - Джон устроился между бедер Шерлока и наклонился вперед, чтобы встретиться с его настороженным взглядом. Он поцеловал обеспокоенного Шерлока в уголок рта. – Мне нужны новые хорошие воспоминания, чтобы вытеснить плохие. 

\- Ты так и не сказал мне, что он сделал с тобой, - мягкий голос Шерлока прозвучал во влажном воздухе ванной невероятно интимно.

Джон прикрыл глаза. Ему отчаянно хотелось отбросить эти воспоминания, похоронить их глубоко внутри и никогда больше не позволять им выбраться на поверхность – особенно не здесь, не с Шерлоком, не в этой умиротворяющей атмосфере. Но в то же время подсознательно он понимал, что будет только хуже, если он затолкает эти воспоминания вглубь. И не было более безопасного момента вытащить их на свет, чем сейчас, когда Шерлок так надежно сжимал его бедрами. 

Джон так и не открыл глаз, дыхание его сделалось тяжелым. Он заговорил:  
\- Не… немного. Он не сделал… почти ничего не сделал. Хуже всего было то, что он говорил. И чувствовать на себе его взгляд. – Джон сглотнул, погружаясь в воспоминания. К горлу подступала тошнота. - Его глаза были даже хуже чем руки. Он приставил нож к моему горлу, - голос его захрипел от ярости, когда Джон вспомнил, как к нему прикасались холодные руки Мориарти. – И оставил в порез – в пару к тому, что у меня уже был. 

Джон вздернул подбородок, как бы доказывая самому себе, что мысленное возвращение в ту комнату его не беспокоит. Он открыл глаза и взглянул на Шерлока, тот смотрел на него с выражением злости и глубокой печали. 

\- То, что он сказал, было куда хуже того, что он сделал. Это… - Джон сжал под водой дрожащие руки. – Он не сделал со мной ничего серьезного.

Глаза Шерлока снова поменяли цвет и были теперь серыми, как штормовое море, – он посмотрел на отметины на шее Джона, сначала на первую, потом на вторую. А затем Шерлок прикоснулся большим пальцем к его ключице, наклонился и поцеловал свежий красный порез на горле слева, так мягко, что Джон едва мог ощутить прикосновение его губ. 

Это движение было таким нежным, что Джона пронзил острый, как лезвие, прилив нежности. Он издал тихий придушенный звук, и Шерлок немедленно застыл и отстранился.

– Я сделал тебе больно?  
\- Нет, - Джон покачал головой. К его величайшему стыду, глаза его наполнились слезами. Он зажмурился, чувствуя, как спутанный комок эмоций в груди сдавливает его сердце, словно кто-то затягивает на нем веревочную петлю. Он хотел бы, чтобы Шерлок так касался его везде и, вместе с тем, чувствовал, что не заслужил этого. – Нет, просто… 

Шерлок снова наклонился и поцеловал отметину с другой стороны, его губы лишь слегка коснулись раны – но крошечный клочок кожи под ними словно загорелся. 

Джон хрипло всхлипнул, подался вперед и обхватил руками плечи Шерлока.

Это было очень интимно и невероятно эротично. Кожа вокруг пореза была будто под напряжением. И Джону внезапно до головокружения захотелось, чтобы губы Шерлока прикоснулись к каждому дюйму его кожи. Джон приподнял подбородок, облизнул губы.

– Пожалуйста, - сказал он, глядя на Шерлока сквозь мокрые ресницы, его голос сорвался на сдавленный шепот. – Не останавливайся.

Боже – он видел, как лицо Шерлока вспыхнуло от желания, как расширились его зрачки и дрогнули ресницы.   
Шерлок чуть пододвинулся и подобрал губку. Дрожащими руками он выдавил на нее еще геля, а Джон, быстро и прерывисто дыша, немного отстранился, чтобы дать себе возможность лучше видеть Шерлока. 

Шерлок начал тереть губкой темные надписи на левом плече Джона. 

– Когда я думаю, что он, - он почти рычал от ярости, - прикасался к тебе, - Шерлок сильнее провел губкой по буквам, затем полил плечо водой из сложенных лодочкой ладоней и наклонился к нему, его горячий рот обжигал кожу дыханием, но не прикасался, - мне хочется переломать ему все кости голыми руками.

Джон чувствовал его дыхание, вырывавшееся изо рта вместе со словами, кожу будто покалывало от нетерпения – так ему хотелось, чтобы губы Шерлока прижались к ней. Словно у его кожи была собственная система связи с Шерлоком, и она самовольно реагировала на его приближение.

И, когда трепещущие губы Шерлока наконец коснулись его, Джон вскрикнул и крепче вцепился в его плечи. Эффект, который производил на него Шерлок, был просто невероятным. Но Джону не хотелось сейчас об этом задумываться. 

Шерлок целовал холодные черные буквы, сначала мягко, одну за одной, затем приоткрыл рот и принялся облизывать их, прослеживая контур, слегка царапая зубами чувствительную кожу, пока все тело Джона не начала сотрясать дрожь. 

Тогда Шерлок принялся за буквы с другой стороны, повторил всю процедуру, а затем склонил темноволосую голову и прикоснулся губами к коже сначала легко, а потом горячо и настойчиво, так терзая плоть, словно пытался высосать из нее краску. 

Он отбросил губку, скользнул руками в воду и подхватил Джона под бедра. Губы его прошлись по груди, приблизились к нарисованной на ней «Х». Шерлок, кажется, больше не пытался смыть буквы, просто целовал их, из его рта, одновременно яростного и сладкого, вырывалось горячее прерывистое дыхание. 

\- Я хочу стереть все его прикосновения с твоего тела, заменить их воспоминаниями о моих губах.

Шерлок прикусил отметку на ребрах Джона, сильно впиваясь пальцами ему в бедра. 

\- Понимаешь? – задыхаясь, спросил он, голос его был исполнен уверенности. – Потому что ты принадлежишь мне, Джон. Ты мой.  
Рот Шерлока замер на его груди, в том месте, где проходила кромка воды. Джон рванул его на себя и сцеловал с его губ эту сладкую ярость, Шерлок ласкал его языком, словно пытался вложить в поцелуй что-то еще, более глубокое. 

Затем он отстранился и взглянул Джону в глаза. 

– Ты меня слышишь, Джон?  
\- Да, боже, Шерлок, да. Пожалуйста, - ответил Джон и направил руку Шерлока между своих ног. - Просто прикоснись ко мне, пожалуйста, прикоснись.

Шерлок накрыл его член рукой под водой и, низко зарычав, снова завладел губами Джона. Пальцы Шерлока сомкнулись на его члене, и Джон тихонько заскулил, а потом низко глубоко застонал, когда Шерлок принялся двигать рукой по его члену вверх-вниз. Джону было так хорошо, что он боялся, что вот-вот кончит. 

Шерлок ласкал его длинными размеренными движениями, его язык во рту Джона двигалась в том же ритме, что и рука. Он придвинулся еще ближе и оплел талию Джона своими длинными ногами. Джон словно бы оказался в коконе из Шерлока – язык Шерлока у него во рту, рука Шерлока на его члене, тело Шерлока окружает его со всех сторон, поддерживает, покачивает.

Тело Джона было словно музыкальный инструмент, на котором до сих пор никто не умел правильно играть. И вот явился виртуоз Шерлок, владеющий ключом от всех симфоний, заключенных у Джона в сердце. И пальцы его принялись извлекать из Джона музыку так же легко и естественно, как капли дождя извлекают шум, барабаня по подоконнику. Джону казалось, что сквозь тело его проходят электрические разряды, что все оно поет от ощущений, что от каждого прикосновения рук и губ его нервные окончания искрят удовольствием. 

Руки Джона сжались на плечах Шерлока, и, если бы тот не удерживал его крепко на месте, Джона определенно снесло бы нарастающим шквалом наслаждения. Он чуть отстранился, хотел что-то сказать, но губы его словно заклинило только на одном имени:  
\- Шер… Шерлок…

А потом и это слово покинуло его, и Джона швырнуло в самый сильный оргазм за всю его жизнь. Тело его выгибалось и дрожало в руках Шерлока, и реальность померкла в ярких вспышках бьющего из него фейерверка. 

Сознание возвращалось к Джону медленно, постепенно, он начинал воспринимать окружающую действительность деталь за деталью, и, наконец, вдруг почувствовал бедром твердый горячий член Шерлока. И от этого ощущения тело его снова пронзила дрожь. 

Джон уткнулся лбом Шерлоку в шею. Он был сонным и вялым, тело его желало лишь плавиться в посторгазменной неге. Все его заботы унесло прочь, куда-то за горизонт. Это было прекрасное чувство. Казалось, закрой Джон глаза, и он проспит сотню лет.

Но Джон пока что не собирался спать. 

Он немного отодвинулся, чтобы высвободиться из хватки Шерлока, протянул руку и сжал его член. 

Шерлок резко вдохнул, когда пальцы его сомкнулись в кольцо, и Джон принялся двигать рукой, следя за выражением лица Шерлока. Его глаза были закрыты, темная тень от ресниц дрожала на бледной щеке, его невероятные брови сошлись над переносицей, словно от боли. 

Джон быстро наклонился и поцеловал его блестевшее от влаги плечо, и Шерлок беспомощно вцепился в край ванны. Джон провел губами по его ключице и поцеловал впадинку под горлом. На губах остался солоноватый привкус пота Шерлока и терпкий – пены для ванны. Джон задвигал рукой быстрее. Было немного жаль, что он не может вытащить Шерлока из воды, усадить его на край ванны и взять у него в рот. 

Он хотел бы проделать с Шерлоком еще столько вещей, но запас его энергии был ограничен, к тому же он знал, что Шерлок уже очень близко, поэтому удовольствовался лишь тем, что придвинулся к нему ближе и свободной рукой обвил его шею. 

Он поцеловал его, слегка прикусил кожу, а затем провел языком до линии челюсти. Шерлок подался к нему, выгнул шею, толкнулся Джону в руку бедрами и, задыхаясь, крепче вцепился в край ванны. Джон продолжал целовать его подбородок, костяшки его пальцев задевали живот Шерлока с каждым движением вверх-вниз по его члену. 

Он запустил руку Шерлоку в кудри и услышал благодарный вздох.

\- Что я сделал… чтобы заслужить тебя?

Джон поцеловал Шерлока под челюстью, и тот, ослепленный эмоциями, поднял руку и погрузил пальцы во влажные волосы Джона. 

\- За что мне так повезло?

Рот Шерлок был приоткрыт, нижняя губа припухла от того, что он впивался в нее зубами. Джону хотелось выпить его, полностью накрыть его собой, чтобы Шерлок не чувствовал ничего, кроме него. Он втянул нижнюю губу Шерлока в рот, и тот резко застонал в ответ и придвинулся еще ближе, сжимая в пальцах волосы Джона. И Джона от этого движения затопило нежностью. 

Он скользнул рукой на спину Шерлока, провел по ней вниз, до ягодиц, а затем положил ладонь на бедро и притянул Шерлока еще ближе, так, чтобы сердце Шерлока бешено стучало ему прямо в грудь. 

Джону пришлось оторваться от Шерлокова рта – тот дышал слишком тяжело, и Джон испугался, что он вот-вот задохнется, если не глотнет воздуха. Он прижался лбом к его щеке, его собственное дыхание тоже сделалось прерывистым. 

\- Боже, - он закрыл глаза, от мокрого задыхающегося Шерлока одуряюще пахло. - Боже, ты…ты…

Рука в волосах Джона сжалась, член в его руке запульсировал, Шерлок издал тихий придушенный звук, выгнулся, откинул голову назад, выставляя напоказ горло, и кончил, выплеснувшись в воду. 

Джон мягко поцеловал его, глотая каждый дрожащий выдох, вырывавшийся из губ Шерлока. Его глаза все еще были закрыты, между бровей залегла тонкая морщинка, которую Джону отчаянно хотелось сцеловать. 

\- Шерлок, - позвал он и поцеловал его в щеку. - Шерлок, - он скользнул руками по ребрам Шерлока, подхватил его под лопатки, прижался губами к виску, затем к дрожащим ресницам, смакуя их влажный солоноватый вкус. 

Шерлок обеими руками обхватил Джона за плечи и притянул его к себе. Джон ткнулся лицом ему в шею и прижался губами к бьющейся жилке. Ему снова показалось, будто он оказался в открытом море, будто он вот-вот утонет, и Джон едва выговорил дрожащими губами:

\- Шерлок.


	18. Chapter 18

Когда Джон, весь в каплях воды, поднялся из ванны, за запотевшими окнами уже была темнота.  
Шерлок осторожно выбрался из ванны еще раньше и теперь доставал полотенца с полки. Его стройная мускулистая спина влажно блестела, между лопаток на пол стекала вода. 

Джон ненадолго задержался на месте, наслаждаясь открывавшимся видом. 

Все тело его покалывало, тепло и заботливые руки Шерлока помогли восстановить силы, но от горячей воды его разморило. Он широко, до хруста в челюсти зевнул и обхватил себя руками, ежась от прохладного воздуха. 

Стоило ему лишь слегка вздрогнуть – и Шерлок уже оказался рядом и набросил на плечи Джону мягкое хлопковое полотенце, пахшее их стиральным порошком – их домом. Шерлок помог Джону выбраться из ванны. 

Они стояли рядом, на коврике, пока Шерлок обвязывал второе полотенце вокруг своих бедер. 

Джон покрепче завернулся в полотенце и прислонился к блестящей обнаженной груди Шерлока, ткнулся лицом ему в плечо и тихо задышал, стараясь насладиться последними секундами, когда мокрый полуобнаженный Шерлок был к нему так близко.   
Шерлок на мгновение застыл, а затем обхватил Джона руками, ткнулся губами ему в волосы и втянул воздух. 

\- Ты хорошо пахнешь.  
Джон фыркнул ему в плечо.  
– Я пахну, как ты.  
Шерлок рассмеялся.   
– Точно.  
\- Самодовольный засранец.

Губы Шерлока скользнули по линии роста волос, спустились ниже, задержались на виске, а затем Шерлок отстранился. Взгляд его сейчас был мягким, а глаза стали цвета отраженного в воде безоблачного неба.   
– Ты что-нибудь хочешь?  
\- Кто, я? – Джон позволил рукам скользнуть вниз к волнующему изгибу поясницы Шерлока прямо над задницей. Пальцы нащупали ямочку в основании позвоночника. – Абсолютно ничего. – Руки скользнули ниже, и Шерлок задержал дыхание. - Ты дал мне все, чего я мог хотеть.

Джон сжал ладонями зад Шерлока и притянул его к себе, наслаждаясь звуком ускоряющегося дыхания. Он прижал Шерлока к себе и припал губами к впадинке между его ключиц, прекрасно понимая, что придет в форму только через пару часов, но нимало не заботясь об этом, когда в его руках находился обнаженный мокрый единственный в мире консультирующий детектив. 

Руки Джона опустились ниже, Шерлок крепче сжал его плечи, а затем живот Джона самым бесцеремонным образом прервал их, неожиданно заурчав. 

Шерлок отстранился, губы его изогнулись в улыбке.  
– Вы уверены, доктор? Только это вас сейчас и интересует?   
Джон заворчал и выпустил его.   
Шерлок улыбнулся еще шире, а затем напустил на лицо притворно-страдальческое выражение:  
\- А я говорил, что твои телесные потребности сведут нашу сексуальную жизнь на нет!   
Джон снова склонился к его груди, а потом запрокинул голову и самодовольно усмехнулся.   
\- Наоборот, мои телесные потребности являются первопричиной нашей сексуальной жизни.   
\- Что же, это только доказывает… - Шерлок склонился к его уху, залез руками под полотенце и сжал ягодицы Джона, притягивая его ближе к себе. Джон вскрикнул от неожиданности. Теплые губы Шерлока коснулись его уха, – доказывает, как мало ты знаешь о природе моего желания к тебе. 

От этих слов в животе разлилось тепло, и в то же время Джона снова одолело любопытство. Как давно Шерлок хотел его?   
Джон чуть отстранился и почти готов был задать этот вопрос, когда вдруг заметил, что игривое выражение покинуло лицо Шерлока. Теперь он весь исполнен был нежным вниманием, и у Джона перехватило дыхание от понимания того, что все эти эмоции направлены на него. 

\- Чего бы тебе хотелось? Я закажу нам что-нибудь.  
Джон мгновенно лишился дара речи, осознав, что Шерлок только что предложил заказать для него еду. _Еду_. Впервые в жизни. Он прижался щекой к плечу Шерлока, обдумывая варианты.   
– Ммм…  
\- Индийскую? – Шерлок нежно поцеловал его в ухо. – Тайскую?  
\- Ооо, - внезапно Джон понял, чего хотел. – Зеленое карри, - с жадностью выговорил он, почувствовав, что захлебывается слюной. 

Шерлок поцеловал его в макушку.

– Значит, будет зеленое карри.

Шерлок отступил на шаг, взял Джона за руку, переплетая их пальцы, а другой рукой распахнул дверь ванной. Джон, словно маленький ребенок, проследовал за ним по коридору в темную спальню Шерлока. Он чувствовал себя немного глупо из-за того, что так покорно следует за Шерлоком, в одном лишь наброшенном на плечи полотенце, но в то же время был благодарен тому за то, что может хотя бы несколько минут сам ни о чем не заботиться. 

Шерлок подвел его к кровати и осторожно усадил, а затем перегнулся через Джона и зажег свет. В комнате было куда холоднее, чем в ванной, и Джон, застучав зубами, притянул колени к груди. Шерлок набросил ему на плечи одеяло.

– Оставайся тут. Я принесу тебе одежду.

Джон попытался возразить, но вместо этого вдруг зевнул.  
Шерлок нагнулся и поцеловал его в висок.   
– Я сейчас вернусь.  
\- Ммм… - согласно замычал Джон.

Он плохо вытерся после ванны, наверное, простыни Шерлока сейчас намокнут, но ему было слишком холодно и сонно, чтобы всерьез беспокоиться об этом. 

Джон повалился на бок и притянул колени к груди, чтобы согреться. Он твердил себе, что прикроет глаза лишь на минуту, пока Шерлок не вернется, но постель под ним была такой мягкой, а одеяло таким тяжелым, опутывало его, как кокон, согревало… 

Дверь заскрипела, открываясь, тихо простучали шаги, и Джон вдруг понял, что понятия не имеет, сколько он проспал.   
Лампа на тумбочке у кровати была выключена.   
Джон поднял голову, чувствуя щекой залом от подушки. Голос его прозвучал хрипло со сна.   
– Шерлок?  
Он почувствовал, как прогнулся матрас, когда Шерлок залез к нему на кровать, а потом тот мягко провел теплыми губами по его волосам, выдохнув в основание шеи.   
\- Ммм… – Джон потянулся за прикосновением. – Я долго спал?

Одеяло приподнялось, а затем в кровать проскользнуло длинное тело и прижалось сзади, обнимая. На Шерлоке была старая футболка и пижамные штаны. Джон ощутил прикосновение мягкого хлопка и признательно поежился, прижимаясь к дополнительному источнику тепла. 

Длинная рука обвила его талию.

\- Не очень. Около часа, – произнес Шерлок Джону в шею. – Еду привезут с минуты на минуту, но если ты хочешь и дальше спать…  
Джон покачал головой, накрыл руку Шерлока своей и теснее прижался к его длинному теплому телу.   
– Нет, но это мило.  
На плечах его все еще оставалось полотенце, но нижняя часть тела была совершенно обнаженной под одеялом. Шерлок согласно хмыкнул и прижался обтянутыми хлопком бедрами к обнаженным ягодицам Джона.  
– Я принес тебе одежду. – Джон потерся задницей о бедра Шерлока. – Хотя…

Рука, обнимающая Джона за пояс, скользнула вниз и погладила мышцы живота. Джон почувствовал, как от удовольствия поджались пальцы на ногах. Пальцы Шерлока покружили вокруг пупка Джона, задевая волосы ниже.

Шерлок нежно прикусил кожу на его шее, и Джон со вздохом выгнулся.

\- Мне нравится, когда ты такой, – низко рокотал Шерлок Джону в шею. – Только ты, - зубы Шерлока царапнули кожу, и волоски на руках встали дыбом, – и я.

Шерлок стянул с него полотенце. Он отбросил его в изножье кровати и притянул Джона к себе, одновременно целуя вдоль позвоночника и поглаживая ладонью живот. Ладонь его была такой широкой, что Шерлок мог достать кончиками пальцев от одного бедра до другого. Джон толкнулся животом Шерлоку в ладонь, чувствуя, как в нем поднимается желание.

Шерлок еще крепче прижал Джона к себе, коротко рыкнув и толкнувшись в него бедрами, и Джон зашипел, ощутив, как эрекция Шерлока уперлась ему меж ягодиц. 

Спать внезапно совсем расхотелось.

Джону с трудом верилось, что он способен снова возбудиться так скоро – но еще удивительнее было понять, что и Шерлок тоже на это способен. Шерлок, чьи потребности были так строго регламентированы, подчинены суровому контролю, сейчас, похоже, растерял все свои границы, воспылав желанием к Джону. 

Джон же, в свою очередь, еще никогда и никому не готов был так открыться. Ни разу за всю историю его любовных отношений, даже в годы юношеской гиперсексуальности, с ним не происходило ничего подобного. То, что он чувствовал к Шерлоку, - от первых вызванных им эмоций до того, во что они превратились сейчас, - не было похоже ни на какие его чувства к кому бы то ни было. 

Джон был поражен, осознав это. В животе задрожало пламя. Он протянул руку, переплел их с Шерлоком пальцы и направил их к своему члену, но Шерлок остановил его. Он прижался лбом к его шее сзади и длинно выдохнул. 

\- Сейчас не… извини… я должен дать тебе одеться. – Шерлок сжал пальцы Джона прежде, чем расцепить их руки, и перевернуться. – Тебе нужно что-нибудь съесть.

Джон издал такой же дрожащий выдох, пытаясь унять грохочущее сердце. Часть его желала переубедить Шерлока, но другая, более мудрая, понимала, что слабость, которую он испытывал, была вызвана не только желанием.   
Джон вздохнул.  
– Ты прав.

Осознать, что Шерлок за какие-то десять секунд превратил его сонное спокойствие в отчаянное возбуждение, было трудно. Джон прикрыл глаза рукой. 

– Боже, да что с нами такое?

Вообще-то Джон шутил, но фраза прозвучала неожиданно резко. Шерлок ничего не ответил. И какое-то напряжение в его молчании обеспокоило Джона. Он бросил взгляд на Шерлока из-под руки. В темноте можно было с трудом различить черты его лица. И, кажется, вид у него был мрачный. 

\- Шерлок…  
\- Я заколотил окно в твоей комнате. Убрал весь мусор. А завтра попрошу миссис Хадсон заказать новую раму. Ты… - Шерлок оборвал себя. А затем сбивчиво заговорил снова. - Ты можешь спать тут, пока… в смысле, я с удовольствием буду спать на диване, пока окно в твоей комнате не починят, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал…  
\- Шерлок. – Джон протянул руку и сжал его пальцы.

Шерлок замолчал.

Джон заговорил медленно и взвешенно.   
– Я с удовольствием буду спать здесь, с тобой. Даже если бы мое окно не было разбито, я все равно бы этого хотел. – Он нежно сжал руку Шерлока, поглаживая большим пальцем костяшки. – Если ты мне позволишь.  
Он почувствовал, как напряжение отпустило Шерлока.  
\- Хорошо… я… это хорошо. – Шерлок сглотнул. – Я тоже этого хочу. 

Джон перевернулся на живот и пододвинулся к Шерлоку. Он оперся на локти и наклонился к нему.

– Шерлок…

Шерлок внимательно смотрел на него. Глаза его в темноте казались бледно-серыми. 

\- Ты знаешь?..- Джон изо всех сил старался не смотреть на великолепные губы Шерлока, уголки которых сейчас едва заметно обиженно опустились. – Ты знаешь, как сильно я хочу тебя? Я не имею в виду – только сейчас. – Джон покачал головой, не отводя глаз от лица Шерлока. - Все время. Каждую минуту. Каждый день. Не только сейчас. С тех самых пор… - Он вздохнул. – Это началось не в бассейне, а намного раньше. Раньше, чем я сам это понял. Думаю, я захотел тебя в первую же секунду, как увидел. В той чертовой лаборатории в Бартсе, когда ты вычислил мое военное прошлое, не знаю, что со мной случилось, но точно помню, как я подумал – никогда еще не встречал никого, настолько интересного. Боже, надеюсь, мы встретимся снова!  
Глаза Шерлока, во время Джоновой речи метавшиеся по его лицу, вдруг остановились. Он посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, уставился в темноте, не мигая, и зрачки его были невозможно расширены. 

\- Поэтому, если ты чувствуешь… если сомневаешься в моих чувствах к тебе, то не нужно. Это не значит, что ты никогда меня не раздражаешь, что я не считаю тебя крайне заносчивым засранцем и регулярно не прихожу от тебя в бешенство, но я пытаюсь сказать… - Джон тяжело сглотнул, понимая, что не находит нужных слов. – Я хочу сказать… Если ты меня хочешь…   
Внезапно он смутился, отвел взгляд и склонил голову. Боже, они вообще смогут когда-нибудь обсуждать свои чувства, не разваливаясь при этом на части? 

\- Джон…

В голосе Шерлока зазвучали отчаянные нотки, и Джон поднял взгляд. Руки Шерлока опустились на его локти, губы изогнулись.   
\- Я хочу. – Голос Шерлока дрожал, но хватка была железной. – Я хочу тебя, Джон. Пожалуйста, Джон.

Джон не дал ему закончить. Он больше не мог сдерживаться. Он приник губами к дрожащим губам Шерлока, пытаясь вложить в этот поцелуй всю глубину своего желания, всю нежность. Шерлок всхлипнул ему в губы и приподнялся на локтях, чтобы оказаться еще ближе. Он отпустил локти Джона, взял в ладони его лицо и принялся целовать горячо и нежно. 

С Джоном в руках Шерлока происходило что-то невероятное. Он как будто заполучил что-то очень хрупкое и совершенно бесценное, что-то, чем хочется обладать, и, в то же время, защищать от всех. 

Он опустил руки Шерлоку на плечи и приоткрыл губы ему навстречу. Пальцы Джона гладили выступающие под футболкой косточки, а язык скользил в горячем рту Шерлока. Каждый поцелуй с Шерлоком был как первый – ведь всякий раз Джону в нем открывалось что-то новое. 

Шерлок приподнялся и сел. Джон устроился между его коленей, одеяло соскользнуло с плеч. От холодного воздуха Джона бросило в дрожь, но этого было слишком мало, чтобы заставить его оторваться от губ Шерлока. 

Несколько минут они просто целовались, упиваясь друг другом, растворяясь в ощущениях, и прервались только, услышав, как внизу прозвонил звонок, а через пару секунд раздался голос миссис Хадсон. 

Шерлок отстранился – лицо его было мечтательным, глаза прикрыты, дыхание срывалось. Джону не хотелось его отпускать. Он снова потянулся к нему, захватил зубами нижнюю губу Шерлока и втянул ее в рот.

– Это губа, - прорычал Джон сквозь зубы. – Эта губа сведёт меня в могилу. – Он выпустил ее, но не смог удержаться и снова поцеловал – только нижнюю. 

Шерлок улыбнулся.

– Правда? Ты предпочитаешь нижнюю верхней?

Джон чуть отклонился и, задыхаясь, оценивающе оглядел его губы. 

\- Боже, ты прав. – Он снова прижался к Шерлоку и со стоном провел языком по восхитительному изгибу верхней губы. – Как я мог такое сказать? Прости меня, - прошептал он, покрывая верхнюю губу Шерлока легчайшими поцелуями. 

Шерлок тихо фыркнул от смеха. 

\- Джон. – Он скользнул руками по обнаженным плечам Джона. Джон все еще нежно нашептывал что-то его верхней губе. - Карри, Джон. Не забыл?

Джон неохотно отстранился.

– Так у нас все в порядке? Ты?..

Шерлок кивнул, глаза его сияли в темноте. 

– Я тебя понял.

\- Мальчики!

Голос миссис Хадсон эхом разнесся из холла. Джон так увлекся губами Шерлока, что даже не услышал шагов по лестнице.

\- Черт!

Джон нырнул под одеяло и рассмеялся, глядя, как Шерлок, с истерическим выражением лица скатился с кровати. 

\- Вы в приличном виде?

\- НЕТ! – завопил Шерлок, метнувшись из комнаты с такой скоростью, что забуксовал в дверном проеме.

Джон уткнулся лицом в одеяло и хохотал, хохотал, хохотал.

Через несколько минут Шерлок, всклокоченный, с примятыми подушкой волосами, вернулся в комнату, тяжело дыша, но ухмыляясь триумфально. 

Джон, все так же сидевший посреди кровати с накинутым на плечах одеялом, фыркнул. Шерлок обогнул кровать, и его ухмылка за пару шагов превратилась в хитрую улыбку. 

\- Что смешного? – спросил он, забираясь на постель и целуя смеющиеся губы Джона.  
\- Ты, - ответил Джон, протянул руку и убрал с его лба выбившийся локон. 

Шерлок прикинулся обиженным. 

\- Ты, правда, считаешь меня смешным, Джон?

И Джон, не в силах сдержать улыбки, снова поцеловал его. 

– Правда, считаю. И люблю тебя за это еще больше.

Шерлок замер. 

Сердце Джона забилось быстрее. 

– Шерлок?

Шерлок отодвинулся, заглянул Джону в глаза, и сердце Джона от этого взгляда пропустило удар. 

\- Что ты сказал? – прошептал Шерлок, на лице его не осталось и следа усмешки, теперь оно казалось невероятным открытым и уязвимым. 

\- Я сказал, что люблю тебя.

Вообще-то Джон не собирался этого говорить. Он просто всегда это чувствовал – любовь к Шерлоку была такой неотъемлемой частью его самого, что он никогда о ней и не задумывался. А теперь эти слова просто вырвались у него. Джон не планировал говорить об этом вслух, но теперь, увидев реакцию Шерлока, вдруг подумал, что тот, возможно, об этом не догадывался. И теперь Джон был очень рад, что сказал это. 

Ему снова захотелось поцеловать Шерлока, очень сильно захотелось, но жаль было нарушать зрелище сменяющихся на его лице эмоций – шок, восхищение, удивление, недоверие, а затем еще что-то более глубокое, более значительное, что смягчило все его резкие черты. Джон никогда еще не видел его таким юным и ранимым. 

Он вытянул руку, погладил Шерлока по щеке и прошептал:  
– Конечно же, я люблю тебя. Боже, Шерлок…

Шерлок прикрыл глаза, между бровями его залегла морщинка. Это выражение Шерлокова лица Джон знал. Ему всего лишь несколько раз доводилось его видеть. Так Шерлок выглядел за несколько секунд до оргазма – словно испытывает мучительную боль от того, что весь его мир, шатаясь, разваливается на куски. 

\- Шерлок? – Джон обеспокоенно погладил его по щеке. - В чем дело, солнышко? 

От этого обращения лицо Шерлока изменилось еще сильнее. Приоткрыв рот, он тихо ахнул, но глаз так и не открыл.   
Сердце Джона несколько раз перекувыркнулось в груди, и он пообещал себе, что будет отныне называть Шерлока «солнышком» при любом удобном случае, до конца их совместной жизни. 

\- Шерлок?

Шерлок прильнул к его прикосновению и тихо вздохнул.

\- Ты любишь меня, – выдохнул он, выговаривая эти слова так осторожно, словно они были невероятно хрупкими и могли рассыпаться от прикосновения. 

\- Люблю, - повторил Джон и на этот раз не удержался и поцеловал его. 

Он подался к Шерлоку и коснулся его приоткрытых губ своими так нежно, что почувствовал, как губы Шерлока дрожат.

\- Не знаю, почему не говорил этого раньше, - пробормотал он Шерлоку в губы. – Но теперь я буду повторять это каждый день, чтобы ты запомнил.

Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок резко выдохнул и прижался губами к его губам, на этот раз сильнее, приоткрыв рот.  
Джону казалось, что он может распробовать на вкус его шок, его изумленное восхищение – в движениях его языка, в вырывавшихся у него тихих вздохах.

Тяжело дыша, Джон отстранился и прижался лбом ко лбу Шерлока. Тот все еще не открыл глаз. 

\- Ты любишь меня, - прошептал он снова, и от дрожи в его голосе сердце Джона резко сжалось в груди.

Шерлок открыл глаза, но смотрел куда-то вниз, и Джону показалось, что он падает с огромной высоту в воду, чистую и холодную, такую, которую встретить можно лишь в жарких средиземноморских странах, такую, в которой глубина видна до самого дна, и невозможно отличить, где кончается небо и начинается море. 

\- Я сохранял момент, - мягко объяснил Шерлок. – Помещал в такое место, где никогда его не забуду.  
\- Да? – сказал Джон, подавляя порыв втащить Шерлока к себе на колени и снова зацеловать. – И что же это за место?   
Лицо Шерлока осветилось улыбкой. Он сильнее прижался лбом ко лбу Джона.   
\- Это особенное место.

Не сдержавшись, Джон снова поцеловал его. На этот раз поцелуй получился медленный, намекающий на грядущее продолжение. Задыхаясь, Джон отстранился. 

– Надеюсь, в один прекрасный день ты расскажешь мне о нем. А сейчас… боюсь, карри остывает.   
Шерлок выпрямился и потянулся к изножью кровати.   
\- Я принес тебе одежду, - сказал он, подавая ее Джону. – Одевайся, а то простудишься.

Джон не думал, что его сердце сможет вынести очередное проявление Шерлоковой заботы. Вероятно, он ошибался. Ему стало интересно, может ли сердце в буквальном смысле растаять.

Он быстро выпрямился, чтобы одеться. 

\- Вот. – Шерлок взял штаны Джона и опустился на постель у его коленей. – Давай я.

Он прижался губами к колену Джона и натянул на ногу брючину, затем проделал то же самое со второй ногой и расправил ткань на бедрах. Джон приподнялся, и Шерлок осторожно натянул брюки до конца, а затем наклонился и поцеловал то место, где пояс штанов касался талии.

Горло Джона сжалось от нахлынувших эмоций.

Шерлок взял футболку и натянул ее на Джона через голову. Затем продел его руки в рукава, аккуратно расправив ткань поверх повязки. 

Джон не знал, почему позволяет Шерлоку одевать себя. Он мог прекрасно одеться сам, но в движениях Шерлока, в его жестах было что-то такое, будто таким образом он признавался в том, чего не мог произнести вслух. И каждое его прикосновение заставляло Джона все глубже проникаться неожиданной нежностью Шерлока. 

Шерлок наклонился, поцеловал свод его стопы, а затем натянул на нее носок, и Джону пришлось зажать себе рот рукой, настолько переполняли его эмоции. Шерлок, склонившийся над второй ногой Джона, этого не заметил. 

Джон сглотнул, заморгал и вскинул подбородок, радуясь, что Шерлок его не видит. Вряд ли он смог бы объяснить словами, что сейчас чувствовал. 

Последним Шерлок надел на него один из его любимых свитеров – бежевый, с вывязанными косичками. Затем он придвинулся, поцеловал Джона в губы и, взяв его за руки, помог подняться на ноги.

\- Готов?

На лице Шерлока серьезное выражение боролось с радостным. Казалось, он пытается спрятать восторг, но это плохо ему удается. 

\- Чего ты вдруг засверкал глазами?

Шерлок не ответил, просто легко сжал руки Джона.

– Пойдем, Джон. Карри под угрозой замерзания.

Глупо улыбаясь, Джон позволил Шерлоку провести себя в гостиную. И немедленно застыл, пораженный открывшимся ему зрелищем. Никогда еще 221b не была такой чистой. 

Стопки бумаг и случайные предметы, обычно загромождавшие всю поверхность стола, были теперь аккуратно сложены с краю. Бардак с кофейного столика и странный ассортимент предметов с подоконника чудесным образом исчезли. 

А пол как будто – Джон украдкой взглянул вниз, а затем присмотрелся получше – его что, в самом деле, _подмели_?   
На каминной полке не осталось ничего, кроме черепа, часов и бюста Гете. В камине потрескивал огонь.

Прибранный стол был сервирован на двоих, два пустых фужера для вина мерцали в тусклом свете не менее двух дюжин свечей, расставленных по всем возможным поверхностям.

Джон просто стоял и смотрел на все это.

Шерлок нервно затоптался рядом с ним, в голосе его прозвучала тревога.   
– Тебе нравится?  
Джон повернулся и посмотрел на него.   
– Когда ты успел все это сделать?  
Шерлок склонил голову, на губах его заиграла легкая довольная улыбка.  
– Пока ты спал.  
\- Как ты?..   
\- Миссис Хадсон помогла. Немного. Только с уборкой. Но свечи были моей идеей.

Шерлок едва не подрагивал от восторга. Джону еще не доводилось видеть, чтобы его настолько радовало что-то, не связанное с криминалом. 

\- Шерлок, это… - Джон не смог закончить предложение.   
Он потряс головой. Ком в горле мешал говорить. Шерлок шагнул к нему, выражение его лица постоянно менялось с экстатического на нервозное.   
– Да, Джон?  
\- Иди сюда.

Джон взял Шерлока за руку, притянул к себе, обвил второй рукой его шею и поцеловал. Он целовал его медленно, нежно, вкладывая в каждое движение губ свою благодарность. 

Задыхаясь, он отстранился. 

– Это совершенно чудесно. Спасибо.

Джон подался вперед, чтобы снова поцеловать Шерлока, но тот остановил его, упершись рукой ему в грудь, глаза его сияли от неприкрытого удовольствия. 

– Карри, Джон, помнишь?  
\- Ммм, да. Карри. – Джон втянул запах Шерлока, но тот мягко развернул его и подтолкнул к столу.  
\- Нет, нет, нет. Ты идешь и садишься. А я принесу еду.

Джон прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Взволнованная забота Шерлока была такой искренней, такой нежной, что вынести ее было трудно. 

Джон был почти готов к тому, что Шерлок кинется выдвигать перед ним стул, но тот уже отправился на кухню.   
Джон сел к столу и в ошеломлении огляделся. Такого он не ожидал. Шерлок Холмс – романтик. 

На столе стояла неоткупоренная бутылка вина, и, приглядевшись, Джон узнал марку. Бутылка была из той же винодельни, что и та, которой Шерлок угощал его вечером после его возвращения из Новой Зеландии. Благодарный винодел, должно быть, подарил ему несколько бутылок. 

Воспоминания о том вечере вызвали у Джона поток самый разных чувств. Боже, он был тогда таким неуверенным в себе, с ума сходил от желания. Если бы он только мог вернуться назад и убедить себя в том, что Шерлок на самом деле что-то к нему испытывает, - впрочем, тогда он ни за что бы в это не поверил, верно? В этом-то и была вся проблема. Он так долго сомневался в том, что Шерлок способен чувствовать к нему что-то, настолько же сильное, что никак не решался спросить об этом его самого. 

Джон взял бутылку.

\- Мне ее открыть? – крикнул он в кухню.  
\- Да! – ответил Шерлок.

И Джон с приятным теплом в груди подумал о том, как это странно – перекрикиваться с Шерлоком, когда тот хозяйничает на кухне, а Джон сидит в гостиной, а не наоборот. 

Он откупорил бутылку и наполнил фужеры.

Шерлок вернулся с двумя до отказа набитыми пакетами дымящихся коробочек. Он начал вынимать их одну за другой и раскрывать перед Джоном. Кроме зеленого карри, Шерлок заказал все блюда, которые любил Джон, а также еще половину меню.   
Еды было слишком много.

Джон наполнил тарелку. Шерлок еще снимал крышки с контейнеров, а он уже начал есть. Глаза Джона закрывались от блаженства. Он не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз ел так вкусно.

Джон с удовольствием заметил, что Шерлок тоже наполнил тарелку и принялся за еду. 

Некоторое время они молча ели, и Джон был благодарен Шерлоку за возможность ни о чем, кроме еды, сейчас не думать. Он словно не ел несколько дней. Впрочем, через секунду он сообразил, что, в общем-то, так оно и было.   
Приканчивая вторую порцию еды, Джон смог, наконец, задуматься о чем-то другом. 

В голову ему пришла кое-какая идея, и он быстро взглянул на Шерлока. 

\- А миссис Хадсон знает, что мы… - Он неловко прокашлялся. – Что… ммм… природа наших отношений изменилась?

Шерлок прикусил губы в попытке сдержать смех, но глаза его, когда он посмотрел на Джона, лучились весельем.

– А ты как думаешь? В этих квартирах ужасная звукоизоляция. 

Джон почувствовал, как заливается краской.

– Ебаный ад, - пробормотал он, схватил стакан с водой и отпил большой глоток.

\- Она явно в восторге, - сказал Шерлок с крошечным намеком на самодовольство в голосе. – Сказала, она так и думала, что это лишь вопрос времени.

Джон покачал головой, не в силах посмотреть на Шерлока. На удивление он ужасно смутился, когда вспомнил, как громко вел себя в последние два дня, когда они занимались сексом. 

\- Так, может, нам стоит установить звукоизоляцию? – спросил Джон и на этот раз отпил вина.

Шерлок откинул голову и рассмеялся.

Джон взглянул на него и вдруг понял, как давно не слышал, чтобы Шерлок по-настоящему смеялся. От этого звука в груди разлилось тепло. Боже, Джон думал, что невозможно было бы любить этого человека еще больше, но теперь понимал, что был неправ. 

Ужин продолжался, и Джон с радостью отметил, что Шерлок тоже пьет вино. 

Вопрос вырвался у него раньше, чем Джон успел его обдумать. 

\- Тогда… в тот вечер… ты сказал, что не ценитель вина. Это правда?

Шерлок в испуге поднял глаза, лицо его сменило множество выражений, и последним из них было нечто, похожее на сожаление.

\- Частично. Я много знаю о винах – это полезно, пригодилось мне для многих расследований, но сам я пью нечасто. Я редко позволял себе… что-то такое. Но это не значит, что я не люблю выпить вина в подходящих обстоятельствах. Я получаю от этого большое удовольствие. 

Джон смотрел, как длинные пальцы Шерлока размерено водят вверх и вниз по длинной ножке фужера.

Он понимал, что несправедлив – что сам тоже скрывал свои чувства и вел себя с Шерлоком еще осторожнее, чем тот с ним. Но вспоминать тот вечер, когда Шерлок буквально вытягивал из него эмоции, чуть ни верхом на него забрался только для того, чтобы тут же оставить его еще более запутавшимся и смущенным, чем раньше, было больно. 

Шерлок сказал «в подходящих обстоятельствах» - и это Джона задело. Значит, тем вечером обстоятельства таковыми не были. Видимо, Шерлок хотел оставаться совершенно трезвым, чтобы адекватно оценивать результаты своего эксперимента.

Джон понял, что именно это по-настоящему мучает его до сих пор - понимание, что Шерлок тестировал его, как некий препарат, выясняя, как сильно нужно на него надавить, чтобы Джон сломался и выдал все свои тайные желания. 

Должно быть, Шерлок уловил его беспокойство. Он отодвинул стул и перегнулся через стол. Когда он заговорил, в голосе его слышалась неуверенность.

\- Вообще частично… частично поэтому я… - Шерлок прочистил горло. Джон взглянул на него и увидел, как тот нервно обвел рукой комнату. – Устроил все это. Подумал, возможно, это будет мило, в смысле, если мы попробуем… ну… повторить тот вечер. 

Джон поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Шерлоком.

\- Желательно с другими результатами.

От взгляда Шерлока Джон ощутил прилив желания. Шерлок тяжело сглотнул, мышцы его горла напряглись.   
В тусклом свете свечей Шерлок выглядел красивее, чем когда-либо.

Джон был уверен, что сам Шерлок с ним бы не согласился. В спешке, стараясь подготовить все, пока Джон спит, он натянул одну из самых поношенных футболок. Волосы его высохли кое-как и были примяты с одной стороны, там, где голова его прижималась к подушке. В глазах плескались эмоции – тревога, раскаяние, желание. 

Но больше всего поразило Джона то самое мягкое выражение его лица, которое – Джон вдруг очень ясно это понял – было только для него. 

Такого Шерлока – в поношенной пятнистой футболке и с растрепанными волосами – Джон желал сильнее, чем когда-либо.   
Потянувшись за фужером, Джон заметил, что рука его дрожит. Он отпил большой глоток. 

\- Я хочу тебя кое о чем спросить. – Джон поставил фужер и облизнул губы.

Шерлок наклонился над столом. 

– Все, что угодно.  
\- Ты… - Не в силах поднять глаза, Джон разглядывал ножку фужера. - Ты бы поцеловал меня тем вечером? Если бы нас не прервали? Если бы Лестрейд не позвонил тебе из-за расследования?

Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула. Между бровей его залегла складка. 

Некоторое время он не произносил ни слова. Джон ждал.

\- Я не знаю, - наконец, негромко ответил Шерлок. Он смущенно взглянул на Джона, и тот увидел в его глазах чувство вины. – Я не планировал этого делать. Я просто хотел понять, что ты на самом деле чувствуешь, убедиться, что тебя действительно… влечет ко мне физически, но боюсь… - Шерлок опустил глаза и принялся рассматривать свои колени, - боюсь, я бы все-таки это сделал. Если бы Лестрейд не позвонил. – Он украдкой посмотрел на Джона, и тот разглядел в его глазах искры желания. – Я очень этого хотел. 

Ответ Шерлока вызвал у Джона одновременно прилив желания и острый приступ угрызений совести, он в который раз мысленно поблагодарил Шерлока за его безрассудство на корабле. Остатки злости медленно таяли внутри. В его безмолвных мучениях на протяжении нескольких недель виноват был он один. Если бы только ему хватило мужества поговорить с Шерлоком о своих чувствах… все могло бы сложиться по-другому.

\- Ты сказал, - Джон сглотнул, признания Шерлока, его провоцирующий взгляд будили в нем желание, но он все-таки постарался сосредоточиться на теме разговора. – До этого ты сказал, что не один я молча сходил с ума от желания. Как долго это длилось? Как давно ты почувствовал влечение ко мне? Когда ты это понял? 

Шерлок опустил глаза, длинные ресницы бросали смутную тень на скулы, и Джона от этого зрелища немедленно повело. 

\- Иногда я думаю, что это началось еще в первую нашу встречу в Бартсе. Конечно, тогда я этого не понимал, но сразу заметил, что в тебе есть что-то такое. 

Шерлок на секунду замолчал, выводя основанием фужера круги на поверхности стола. 

\- Я не осознавал своего физического влечения к тебе до того случая, уже после бассейна, когда я остановил тебя, идущего из душа, в коридоре. Ты так смотрел на меня… И я вдруг увидел, что в тебе кипит желание, такое сильное, что я даже удивился, как тебе удается его сдерживать. Это поразило меня, я никогда раньше не видел тебя таким. А потом, когда ты уехал в Новую Зеландию, я был… не в себе. Я не мог со всем этим разобраться. Я не… - Пальцы Шерлока резко сжали ножку фужера. Брови под наплывом чувств сдвинулись вместе. 

\- Как ты, наверное, знаешь, я не привык… к таким вещам, чувствам такой силы. Это… сбило меня с толку. Я не мог… справиться.

И Джон внезапно испытал прилив сочувствия, подумав о том, каково было Шерлоку, внезапно осознавшему свои чувства к Джону, находиться одному в пустой квартире целых две недели. Он понял, что Шерлок, вероятно, сделав это открытие, мучился куда больше, чем он сам, - у него-то, по крайней мере, в этих вещах был опыт, он знал, каково это – влюбляться, испытывать сексуальное влечение к кому-то. Шерлок же, насколько знал Джон, большую часть жизни старался держаться от всего этого в стороне. 

Судя по тому, как Шерлок вел себя в постели, сексуальные партнеры раньше у него все же были, но Джон подозревал, что связи его были короткими и нерегулярными и, уж конечно, никак не затрагивали его чувства. Ведь именно эмоциональная составляющая их отношений так ошеломила его. Вероятно, это потому, думал Джон, что до сих пор Шерлоку не доводилось испытывать все разом. 

\- Я не мог… не мог перестать думать об этом, но все еще не был уверен, чувствуешь ли ты что-нибудь ко мне. А, может, просто пытался себя в этом убедить. Но, прежде чем разобраться в своих чувствах, я должен был увериться, что и ты чувствуешь ко мне то же самое. 

Складка меж бровей Шерлока углубилась. Он уставился на собственные сжимавшие фужер пальцы.

\- А потом, ну, я получил, наконец, нужную информацию, но не знал, что теперь с ней делать. Это оказалось куда более ошеломляющим, чем я предполагал. Знать, что я… что ты… - Шерлок резко вдохнул, и Джону захотелось, чтобы он поднял, наконец, взгляд и увидел в его глазах поддержку. – Все это было уже слишком. И я накинулся на расследование, чтобы не разбираться со всем этим. 

Теперь, когда Джон оглядывался назад, все обретало смысл. 

Конечно, это было так типично для Шерлока – очертя голову, броситься в дело, тем более, такое интересное, как дело Бриггсов, но Джон помнил, как отстраненно тот себя вел в те первые дни, после его возвращения из Новой Зеландии, как тот появлялся дома всего на пару часов, да и то старался выбраться время, когда Джона не будет. Теперь, когда Джону все стало известно, он совершенно ясно понимал, что Шерлок просто прятался от своих чувств, от той новой информации, которую получил о Джоне. 

Шерлок тогда выглядел перевозбужденным, Джон никогда еще таким его не видел – он вспомнил тот вечер, когда, вернувшись домой, застал там Шерлока, полубезумного от голода и усталости, рывшегося в бумагах, пытаясь отыскать основания для ареста Бриггса. А потом Шерлок, осатаневший от недосыпа, чуть не убился, распоров ногу о колючую проволоку. 

От этого воспоминания накатила паника, сердце Джона заныло, руки сжались в кулаки. Ему очень повезло, что парамедики прибыли так быстро. Если бы они опоздали…

Джон выбросил мрачные мысли из головы.

Язычки пламени плясали на расставленных по столу свечах, отбрасывая мягкий отсвет на тарелки и отражаясь в полированной столешнице звездчатыми бликами. Шерлок молчал, и Джон смотрел, как отсветы свечей мерцают на его руках.   
У Джона оставался еще один вопрос, но он не хотел слишком давить на Шерлока. Он понимал, что для того все это было не просто. 

\- И еще кое-что…

Шерлок поднял глаза, и Джон попытался вложить в свой взгляд всю нежность.

\- Помнишь, тот вечер после больницы, когда тебе накачали лекарствами? 

Шерлок опустил глаза.

\- Да, помню.  
\- Это было?.. – Джон попытался скрыть прорывавшуюся в голосе печаль – воспоминания о том вечере, об испытанном им смятении были еще слишком свежими. Он вдавил кулаки в бедра. - Это тоже был тест?

\- Нет. – Голос Шерлока прозвучал резко, кажется, его переполняли эмоции, но какие – Джон не мог определить. Он поднял глаза и вдруг понял, что вся его досада немедленно растаяла, стоило ему увидеть, сколько боли было во взгляде Шерлока. – Это был просто я, я, умирающий от желания к тебе. Не тест. 

Джон взял свой фужер и сделал глоток. Затем поставил его обратно на стол, поднял глаза и встретился с исполненным горечи взглядом Шерлока. Джон протянул руку и накрыл лежавшую рядом с бокалом ладонь Шерлока. Он сжал пальцы Шерлока, и складка между его бровями стала еще глубже от замешательства. 

\- Послушай. Я знаю, что я не… - Джон замолчал, а затем начал снова. – Мне не очень хорошо удаются разговоры, и для тебя все это тоже сложно. Еще сложнее, чем для меня. И я понимаю, что порой кажется, будто я на тебя давлю, но это лишь потому, что зачастую я не понимаю, что творится в твоем чертовски великолепном мозгу, поэтому иногда… - Его голос стал глуше. – Иногда нам придется разговаривать друг с другом, хорошо?

Шерлок кивнул, его пальцы безвольно лежали в руке Джона. Джон снова сжал их.

\- Я понимаю, что должен первым воспользоваться своим же собственным советом. И я им воспользуюсь. Это необходимо, если мы хотим, чтобы у нас получилось. – Свободной рукой Джон сделал неопределенный жест, обведя пространство между ним и Шерлоком. – Если мы хотим, чтобы у нас получилось… все это, придется нам иногда так делать, - неловко закончил он.   
\- Я знаю, - ответил Шерлок. Чувство вины сделало его таким открытым, что Джон едва мог это выносить.   
\- Эй, - сказал он, выпустил руку Шерлока, отодвинул стул и встал. - Эй, иди сюда.

Джон обошел стол и поднял Шерлока на ноги. Тот не противился, глаза его все еще были расширенными от волнения. Джон рукой потянул его на себя, пока оба они не оказались стоящими рядом у Шерлокова стула. А затем Джон опустился на стул и усадил Шерлока к себе на колени. 

Он толком не понимал, почему сделал это, и на секунду засомневался, не почувствует ли Шерлок себя униженным, но тот лишь придвинулся ближе и уткнулся лицом Джону в шею. И Джон тут же машинально обвил Шерлока руками. 

\- Эй, - Джон поцеловал его в волосы. Шерлок горячо и быстро дышал ему в шею. – Эй, все хорошо. Мы оба идиоты, но мы со всем справимся, верно?

Шерлок обнял Джона за плечи и стиснул их, все еще пряча лицо. 

\- Эй, мы справимся, правда?

Шерлок издал дрожащий выдох.

Джон принялся поглаживать его по волосам и почувствовал, как Шерлок расслабляется в его руках. На секунду ему показалось, что он сейчас развалится на куски от нежности. 

Шерлок поднял голову и чуть откинулся, чтобы заглянуть Джону в лицо. В его блестящих глазах застыло болезненное выражение. Джон крепко держал его, изучая дрожащие на его лице отблески пламени, резкие тени под скулами и вокруг губ.

\- Когда я вернулся из больницы, мои реакции были снижены. Я не контролировал себя. И, честно говоря, я почти ничего не помню о том вечере. 

Джон видел, как Шерлок сжал челюсти и рассеянно уставился в какую-то точку за его плечом, а затем взгляд его заострился – он вспомнил. 

\- Но я помню, что целовал тебя. – Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, и его исполненный решимости взгляд словно насквозь проткнул грудную клетку Джона. – Помню, как притянул тебя к себе. Помню, как ты перестал сопротивляться, и я подумал: «Он хочет этого, хочет меня», помню вкус твоих губ, помню, как ты дотрагивался до меня – это подтверждало все мои догадки. Мой мозг был перегружен, в голове царил хаос, но было ясно, как день, что именно так все и должно было быть. 

Джона переполняли эмоции, он резко втянул воздух. 

\- Но мои поступки не были осознанным решением – я не собирался вот так приставать к тебе. Я просто… просто делал то, что хотел. – Шерлок снова отвел взгляд и принялся смотреть на огонь. – Следовало бы сказать, что в трезвом уме я бы так не поступил, но это будет ложью, не так ли? – На этот раз, когда Шерлок взглянул на Джона, в глазах его стоял стыд. – Ведь именно так я и поступил в ночь пожара. 

\- Шерлок…

\- Нет, Джон, послушай. Я знаю, что это не извиняет моего поведения, но ты должен это знать, меня измучила эта противоречивая ситуация. Я знал, что ты меня хочешь, и не мог понять, почему ты не следуешь своим желаниям. Я не... в этом не было смысла. Я знал, что тебе некомфортно от всего этого, знал, что ты притворяешься, будто ничего не происходит. Ты хотел игнорировать свои чувства. И тогда я решил, что тоже буду игнорировать свои. 

В груди Джона горячо и больно кольнуло – словно вскрылась едва затянувшаяся рана. 

\- Но я не мог… не мог сделать этого. Я слишком сильно тебя хотел.

Шерлок в смятении вцепился в свитер Джона. Его измученные глаза смотрели куда-то поверх его плеча. 

\- Эй, - Джон провел рукой по спине Шерлока, в попытке успокоить его. – Эй, посмотри на меня.  
Шерлок перевел на него взгляд, и Джон едва не поддался желанию сцеловать с его губ всю печаль. Но сначала он должен был сказать кое-что.

– Тебе не нужно извиняться. Боже, если кто и виноват в случившемся, то только я. Я не должен был… мне нужно было доверять тебе, верить, что ты меня не отвергнешь, что ты способен на ответные чувства. Но… ко всему этому приложил руку Мориарти. 

От этого имени Шерлок напрягся, и Джон скользнул рукой ниже, круговыми движениями поглаживая его поясницу. Шерлок опустил голову ему на плечо. 

\- Я чувствовал, - Джон замолчал и покачал головой, словно стараясь вытряхнуть из нее воспоминания. – Чувствовал, что он, как ты и сказал, забрался ко мне в голову. Убедил меня в том, что ты не можешь захотеть такого, как я. Но, видимо, я и раньше сомневался в том, что это возможно. А он просто почувствовал это и использовал, чтобы уничтожить меня изнутри.   
Джон замолчал, продолжая круговыми движениями поглаживать Шерлока по спине. Он смотрел на огонь в камине и чувствовал, как все сомнения, все мрачные мысли, одолевавшие его в последние несколько месяцев, сгорают во взбиравшемся по щепкам пламени. 

Джон закрыл глаза и постарался забыть обо всем. 

Шерлок немного передвинулся и крепче обнял Джона. Когда он заговорил, голос его прозвучал низко и был исполнен решимости, а горячее дыхание обожгло Джону шею:  
\- То, что я сказал раньше… Я не шутил.   
Джон поцеловал его в лоб:  
\- Ты о чем, солнышко?  
Услышав это обращение снова, Шерлок резко втянул воздух, и Джон опять пообещал себе называть Шерлока так при каждом удобном случае.   
\- Везде, где он к тебе прикасался… Я хочу стереть со всех этих мест плохие воспоминания и заменить их хорошими. Воспоминаниями о моих губах на твоей коже. 

Джон отвел волосы с его лба, и Шерлок сильнее вцепился в него, словно упрямый котенок. 

\- Уже, солнышко, ты уже это сделал.   
\- Нет, - проворчал Шерлока, спрятав лицо в изгибе Джонова плеча. – Нет, этого недостаточно. Я должен прикоснуться везде. Я хочу уничтожить всю боль, что он тебе причинил. Я должен все исправить.  
Шерлок быстро и неровно дышал Джону в шею.   
\- Шшш, мы так и сделаем. Все хорошо.  
\- Нет, не хорошо, - Шерлок отлепился от груди Джона и заглянул ему в лицо, глаза его блестели. - Джон...  
\- Да, солнышко?

Джон заметил, как от этого слова в глазах Шерлока снова что-то промелькнуло. 

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты понял, как сильно я тебя хочу.   
От этих слов в животе у Джона снова стало горячо. Он опустил руки Шерлоку на бедра.  
\- Ну, тогда расскажи мне.   
\- Я провел много времени, думая о тебе.  
Джон внезапно обнаружил, что не может вдохнуть.   
\- Правда?  
\- Вчера ты спрашивал - во всяком случае, я сделал вывод, что ты спрашивал именно об этом – прикасался ли я к себе, думая о тебе. 

Джон кивнул, губы его приоткрылись, он не мог отвести взгляд от Шерлока.

\- В те две недели, что тебя не было, я проводил исследование, стараясь выяснить, как далеко все это зашло – мое желание к тебе. Просто эксперимент, чтобы понять. Это было… - Шерлок прикрыл глаза, между его бровей снова залегла складка, - невыносимо.   
Джон облизал пересохшие губы.   
\- Что это значит?  
Когда Шерлок вновь открыл глаза, они оказались прозрачного сапфирового оттенка.   
\- Мое желание к тебе, - хрипло сказал он. - Джон, я целых три дня представлял себе все, что мог бы с тобой проделать. Я даже из комнаты не выходил. 

Сердце в груди у Джона забилось, как сумасшедшее. Он чуть сдвинул Шерлока со своих коленей, не желая, чтобы тот почувствовал, как отвердел его член, и расценил это как домогательство. 

\- Это... - Джон сглотнул. – Что ты?..  
\- Все, - ответил Шерлок, и по глазам его можно было прочитать все те слова, что не были произнесены. – Все.   
Джон ощутил, как от этих слов по телу его прокатилась волна дрожи. 

\- Ты знаешь, почему… - Шерлок медленно перевел взгляд на губы Джона. Это движение было таким неторопливым, таким эротичным, что член Джона дернулся. - …почему я всегда во время секса прошу тебя смотреть мне в глаза?   
Голос Шерлока словно в секунду стал ниже на 300 октав.

Джон поерзал на стуле, тело Шерлока так приятно и тяжело давило на пах, что хотелось вжаться в него сильнее, вдавиться ноющим от возбуждения членом. Джон облизнул губы.

\- Нет, вообще-то нет.   
\- Это единственное, чего я не мог себе представить. Как ты будешь выглядеть, когда я прикоснусь к тебе. У тебя такое выразительное лицо – я никак не мог предсказать, как ты будешь выглядеть в такие моменты. Это нравится мне больше всего – видеть твое лицо, когда я прикладываю все силы, чтобы ты развалился на части. 

\- Ебаный свет! 

Джон оборвал свой собственный возглас, взял лицо Шерлока в ладони и впился в его губы, толкаясь языком во влажный жар рта и отчаянно желая ощутить вкус Шерлока на губах. Не разрывая поцелуя, Шерлок переменил позу и оседлал Джона, опустив ноги по обеим сторонам его бедер и заставляя Джона откинуться на спинку стула. 

Он целовал Джона так, словно они никогда не делали этого раньше и этот поцелуй будет их первым и последним, потому что мир за спиной рушится, и они вот-вот вознесутся в столпе чистого пламени. Губы его были такими сладкими, зубы нежно прикусывали кожу, и Джон окончательно потерялся в поцелуе – ему хотелось навсегда запомнить этот момент, запомнить Шерлока таким – тяжелым и горячим, сидящем у него на коленях, вжимаясь твердым членом ему в живот и бережно обнимая за шею. 

Собственный стон потонул в поцелуе, и Джон толкнулся бедрами в Шерлока, отчаянно желая потереться об него членом. Шерлок оторвался от него и принялся покрывать шею жадными, влажными поцелуями. Он лизнул впадинку в основании горла и оттянул воротник свитера, чтобы покрыть поцелуями ключицы. 

Джон зашипел, всем телом подаваясь к его губам, и скользнул руками на задницу Шерлока. Он совсем потерял самообладание от возбуждения – все его нервные окончания словно вывернули наизнанку, каждое прикосновение рта Шерлока, каждое движение его губ отдавалось во всем теле, словно губы Шерлока посылали некую вибрацию, теплом расходящуюся по всему организму. 

Шерлок задрал на Джоне свитер и футболку, обнажив живот. Джон немного съехал по стулу вниз, давая ему лучший доступ, и толкнулся бедрами Шерлоку в ладони. Шерлок удержал его бедра руками, склонился низко и принялся скользить губами вниз по животу, к поясу брюк, находившемуся как раз над тазовыми косточками. 

А затем оттянул пояс штанов и провел губами вниз, по бедренной косточке. Джон медленно выдохнул, опустил руки Шерлоку на голову и зарылся пальцами в кудри. Шерлок уже почти опустился на пол, но ощутив в своих волосах Джоновы пальцы, на мгновение замер, удивленно вздохнул от удовольствия, а затем соскользнул с его колен.

Джон развел ноги, и Шерлок устроился между ними и принялся расстегивать ему брюки. 

Джон нежно гладил Шерлока по голове и чувствовал, как под воздействием его движений его дыхание убыстряется и горячо обжигает ему тазовые косточки. Шерлоку нравилось, когда его гладили по волосам. Стоило запомнить это на будущее.   
Шерлок поднял глаз на Джона, его освещенное свечами лицо раскраснелось от желания. Он смотрел на Джона одновременно вопросительно и вожделеюще, и тот застонал от этого зрелища. 

\- Джон, можно мне?..   
Джон толкнулся бедрами вверх.   
– Да, сколько угодно. Боже, пожалуйста.

Не дождавшись, пока Джон закончит говорить, Шерлок стянул его брюки вниз по бедрам, скользнул ладонями по напряженным мышцам ног. Склонив голову, он принялся жадно разглядывать выпуклость под трусами Джона. 

Жаркое дыхание обдало внутреннюю поверхность бедра, губы приблизились к коже, и Джон, приподняв бедра, глубже запустил пальцы Шерлоку в волосы. А потом Шерлок вдруг замер, и пальцы его застыли у Джона на бедрах. 

Джон перевел взгляд вниз и увидел, что Шерлок обнаружил порез на внутренней поверхности его бедра, порез, оставленный ножом Мориарти. Рана была неглубокая, но длинная, все еще очень свежая, с рваными краями. Порез тянулся по всей внутренней поверхности бедра – красный и уродливый. 

Джон почувствовал, как дыхание Шерлока изменилось.

Он отвел Шерлоку волосы со лба, но этот привычный жест на этот раз того не успокоил. Пальцы Шерлока впились ему в бедра, глаза уставились на внутреннюю поверхность Джоновой ноги.   
\- Шерлок?  
Джон снова провел рукой по его волосам, на этот раз медленнее, и почувствовал, как Шерлок вздрогнул в ответ. Он поднял глаза на Джона – взгляд его был исполнен ужаса.  
\- Ты не все мне рассказал, верно?  
\- Шерлок…  
\- Что еще? Что еще он тебе сделал? – Теперь пальцы Шерлока сжимали бедра Джона что есть сил, а в глазах бушевала первобытная ярость. – Где еще он поранил тебя?

В смущении Джон понял, что горло его сжимается. Он покачал головой, не понимая, почему реакция Шерлока снова вытащила на поверхность его страх. Слова «все в порядке» будто намертво застряли у него в горле.  
\- Что он сказал тебе, Джон? Когда это произошло? Что он собирался с тобой сделать? Что бы он сделал, если бы я не успел вовремя?

От слов Шерлока внутри поднялась горечь. На самом деле, порез был пустяковым, не из-за чего было переживать. У Джона бывали раны и пострашнее, и куда чаще, чем можно было предположить. Но то, как Шерлок отреагировал именно на эту рану, всколыхнуло внутри волну стыда и ужаса так резко, словно по щелчку выключателя. Джона снова затопил животный страх, как в тот момент, когда Мориарти стянул с него брюки. 

Стыд от того, что оказался обнаженным, ужас от явной сексуальной направленности угроз Мориарти - все это вызвало отчаянный приступ паники. 

Джон попытался натянуть штаны обратно. 

Он так ярко помнил, как лезвие укололо его в месте сочленения ноги и туловища, помнил, как понял, что предпочел бы умереть, чем пережить унизительную расправу, которой угрожал ему Мориарти. В тот момент он с каждым ударом сердца все сильнее ощущал на губах горький привкус неминуемой гибели. 

Именно в тот момент он потерял всякую надежду, что Шерлок придет за ним. 

Ужас был таким реальным, осязаемым, что буквально сдавил его со всех сторон, – несмотря на то, что Шерлок был рядом, стоял перед ним на коленях, гладил теплыми руками его бедра и смотрел на него одновременно яростно и нежно. 

Джон вдруг понял, что не может дышать – в комнате как будто сделалось невыносимо жарко, а воздух в легких закончился. Ему отчаянно нужно было оттолкнуть Шерлока, вскочить с пола и броситься бежать, скрыться от этого давящего ощущения, не дававшего ему вздохнуть. 

\- Джон? – испуганно позвал Шерлок – а затем скользнул ладонями вверх по бедрам Джона и взял его за руки.

Шерлок с нежностью приник к нему и вдруг с удивительной силой сдернул Джона со стула вниз, на себя. Джон не противился, его тело ослабло, мозг был охвачен паникой. Но он чувствовал, как Шерлок рукой поддерживает его за спину. 

Он попытался дышать глубоко – вдыхать воздух через нос и выдыхать через рот. У него и раньше случались панические атаки, и, как врач, он научил самого себя справляться с ними, как учил бы любого другого солдата справляться с последствиями ранения. 

Но в этот раз все было сложнее. Объяснить телу, что никакой опасности нет и впадать в панику не обязательно, оказалось невероятно сложно. 

Он сжал кулаки, пытаясь сосредоточиться на дыхании.

\- Все в порядке. – Голос Шерлока был тихим и успокаивающим, и Джон был ему за это благодарен. Этот голос был словно спасательный круг в охватившей его панике. – Теперь ты в безопасности. Все хорошо.

Джон сосредоточился на дыхании. Рука Шерлока осторожно надавливала ему между лопаток, словно напоминая, что Шерлок рядом. Джон отдался этому ощущению, ухватился за него. Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как паника медленно начала отступать.

Через некоторое время тишину нарушил голос Шерлока:   
\- Прости меня, - в нем было столько сожаления, что Джон открыл глаза. - Я не подумал. Я не должен был… - он вздохнул, и голос его тут же сорвался, растеряв всю уверенность. – Ты не… Ты не обязан мне рассказывать. 

Джон ощутил, как напряглась ладонь, лежавшая у него между лопаток, и понял, что Шерлок снова не уверен в себе, - звучавшая в его голосе боль ранила Джона, словно отточенное лезвие. Джон потянулся вперед и взял Шерлока за руку. 

\- Все нормально, - сказал он, от нахлынувших эмоций голос прозвучал натянуто. Джон смотрел на руку Шерлока, лежавшую в его ладони, на его длинные, бледные, изящные пальцы. – Я уверен, что в любом случае отреагировал бы так же. Рано или поздно это все равно бы произошло. – Джон сделал дрожащий вдох и медленно выдохнул. – Я не мог по-другому отреагировать на эту рану. 

\- Джон… - Шерлок внезапно повернулся к нему, сжав руку Джона в своей. Голос его звенел от отчаяния. – Что он сделал?  
Джон понимал, что если не расскажет Шерлоку всего, тот сойдет с ума, строя предположения и воображая, что произошло что-то куда более ужасное, чем в действительности. 

Он уставился на каминную решетку, за которой плясало пламя. Оранжевые язычки подрагивали над металлическими перекладинами. Джон поднял подбородок.

\- Он долго и подробно рассказывал мне, что собирается со мной сделать. Как я уже говорил, в действительности он почти не причинил мне вреда. Только словами. Говорил, что не может понять, почему я привлек твой интерес. Что я просто плоть, кусок мяса. – Джон остановился, с удивлением отмечая, как отстраненно звучит его голос. – Пригрозил, что зарежет меня, освежует и разрубит на куски. А потом передумал и решил просто покалечить меня и отправить тебе с единственным отсутствующим органом. Самым важным органом, по его словам. 

Джон машинально отметил, что Шерлок замер на месте. Застыл, как статуя, - руки его лежали в ладонях Джона, холодные и недвижимые. 

Джон, прищурившись, смотрел на огонь, все выше поднимая подбородок. 

\- Он сказал, что отнимет у меня тот орган, который тебе всего нужнее, - горло Джона сжалось, он с усилием сглотнул и заставил себя продолжить. – Полагаю, совершенно очевидно, что именно он имел в виду.

Пальцы Шерлока в его ладони нервно дернулись. В остальном же он оставался неподвижным. 

\- Вот… Вот что он собирался сделать, - Джон прикрыл глаза. Он не мог унять дрожь в голосе. – Вот что он собирался сделать, когда ты появился.

Несколько долгих минут Джон сидел, закрыв глаза, сосредоточившись на дыхании. Все позади. Шерлок пришел. Все кончено, все в прошлом. Все закончилось хорошо.

За пару секунд до того, как открыть глаза, Джон понял, что Шерлок так и не шевельнулся. 

Джон бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд. 

Шерлок смотрел в пустоту – морщинка между его бровями никуда не делась. На лице его было мрачное выражение – Джон никогда еще не видел его таким. Дыхание его участилось. 

\- Шерлок? – Джон выпустил его руку и прикоснулся к щеке. - Солнышко?  
Это обращением как будто немного вывело Шерлока из транса. Он медленно выдохнул и перевел взгляд на Джона. Глаза его были словно два бездонных колодца, наполненных болью. Он смотрел прямо на Джона, но тот понимал, что Шерлок его не видит.

Дрожащим от неуверенности голосом он спросил:  
– Как ты можешь простить меня?  
\- Шерлок…  
\- Как ты мог решить остаться со мной, когда из-за меня попал в такую ситуацию. Когда стал по моей вине жертвой психопата, который связал тебя, угрожал, истязал… - Его дыхание окончательно сбилось. – Обращался с тобой, как с мясной тушей для разделки. Как, Джон? 

\- Шерлок, послушай меня…

\- Я в ответе за твои мучения, Джон. Я. Никто другой. Вся эта тщательно спланированная постановка – эти изуродованные тела, старый дом, отсылки к Перро, окровавленная комната – все это было сделано только для того, чтобы привлечь мой интерес. Он пытался сломать тебя только для того, чтобы добраться до меня. Представь, что бы он сделал, если бы я не догадался об этом – если бы вовремя не вернулся. Тот серийный убийца должен был гонять меня по всему городу. – Голос Шерлока сорвался, когда он внезапно осознал все до конца. - Он приготовил для меня и другие загадки – я должен был заглотить наживку и пойти по следу, продолжая играть в его игру, – но я был так взбешен тем, что он сделал с тобой, что убил преступника. Я сломал его план, но Джон…

Теперь глаза Шерлока, наконец, сфокусировались на нем. Он выглядел сломленным. Неосознанно он потянулся к рукам Джона.

\- Если бы я поступил, как поступаю обычно, если бы погнался за ним по следу, как я всегда делал, если бы продолжил разгадывать загадки, вместо того, чтобы вернуться за тобой… 

Шерлок отвел глаза, и весь ужас его неоконченной фразы словно повис в воздухе. 

Джон тихо втянул воздух.

Шерлока трясло, словно в комнате стоял ледяной холод, он как будто впал в шоковое состояние. И через пару секунд Джон понял, что так оно и было. 

\- Шерлок… - Джон провел ладонями по его рукам, пытаясь заставить Шерлока вернуться в настоящее. – Шерлок, солнышко, посмотри на меня.

Шерлок слепо уставился в затененный угол комнаты. 

\- Ты бы погиб, Джон. Или еще хуже. И все это случилось бы из-за меня – из-за того, что я люблю разгадывать загадки, доводить игру до конца. Мориарти знает меня, знает, каков я на самом деле… знает, как легко я забываю о людях, выбрасываю их из головы, словно что-то ненужное, лишь незначительную деталь общего механизма. 

В голосе Шерлока звучала такая ненависть к себе, что Джону стало страшно. Она была густой и темной, как яд, и Джон вдруг догадался, что происходит. Мориарти снова вклинился между ними, как и тогда, в спальне Джона, когда он пытался оттолкнуть Шерлока. 

Его холодный мертвый взгляд так ясно встал перед глазами Джона, словно Мориарти появился перед ним собственной персоной. И ему вдруг удивительно четко вспомнилось, что сказал ему Джим перед уходом. Глумливый голос зашипел ему в ухо: «Пока ты будешь с Шерлоком, я буду с тобой. Каждый раз, когда он будет касаться тебя, я буду здесь».

Джона немедленно затопила бешеная ярость - он не мог позволить Мориарти победить, не после всего, что они пережили.

\- Шерлок, - Джон рванулся вперед, схватил Шерлока за плечи и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. – Послушай меня, пожалуйста. Просто послушай.

Взгляд Шерлока метался по его лицу, отчаянный, ищущий. 

\- Мориарти решил, что ты будешь играть до конца, но ты не стал этого делать, верно? Ты вернулся. Ты вернулся за мной, потому что ты не такой. Ты не такой, как он. Он не знает тебя, Шерлок. Он думает, что вы одинаковые, но ты не такой. Ты другой. – Злые слезы горели в уголках глаз Джона. Он сморгнул их и сильнее, настойчивее вцепился Шерлоку в плечи. – Помнишь, что ты сказал мне? Он недооценивает нас. Он считает, что у каждого из нас есть только одна способность, думать или чувствовать, но он ошибается. Он ничего не знает о твоей способности любить, потому что сам этого не умеет. Он не видит этого, потому что не знает, каково это.

Шерлок, наконец, снова посмотрел на Джона, глаза его были широко раскрыты: он словно бы отчаянно нуждался в чем-то, чего Джон не мог назвать. 

Джон покачал головой, и злые слезы скатились по его щекам. 

\- Я никогда не встречал человека, способного любить так сильно, как ты. Никто, никто не любил меня так, как ты. Шерлок, пожалуйста, не позволяй ему оказаться правым, не дай ему добраться и до тебя тоже. 

В глазах Шерлока бушевала буря. Словно языки пламени плясали в глубине каждого зрачка.

– Ты… ты знаешь? – голос его был дрожащим, задыхающимся, глаза метались по лицу Джона. - Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя?  
\- Да, - Джон отпустил плечи Шерлока и беспомощно откинулся назад. – Да, конечно знаю.  
\- Джон, я все еще… то, что он сделал с тобой…  
\- Шерлок, вспомни, что ты сам говорил мне. Мы сильнее, когда мы вместе. Мы делаем друг друга лучше – этого Мориарти никогда не сможет понять. – Голос Джона сорвался. – Мы нужны друг другу.  
Шерлок прижал пальцы к губам, плечи его задрожали.

\- О, Шерлок.

Джон снова потянулся к нему, на этот раз раскинув руки.

\- Иди сюда.

К полнейшему облегчению Джона, как только он обвил Шерлока руками, тело того тут же начало отогреваться. Руки его обхватили Джона за плечи, и тот потянул Шерлока на себя, почти усадив к себе на колени. Шерлок обвился вокруг него, уткнулся лицом ему в плечо и всхлипнул – тихо и надрывно, словно этот звук просто вырвался у него из груди. 

\- Все в порядке. Теперь все хорошо. С нами все в порядке. Все хорошо.

Джон снова отвел волосы со лба Шерлока и поцеловал его в висок. Шерлок дрожал в его руках.

За все время их знакомства, за все эти сумасшедшие месяцы, Джон ни разу не видел, чтобы Шерлок так потерял контроль над собой. 

Он подумал о всех тяжких испытаниях, которые тому довелось вынести – о том, как Шерлок хладнокровно застрелил серийного убийцу, о его ярости, о том, в какой ужас он пришел, увидев, что случилось с Джоном, о бессонных часах под дверью его спальни, когда он с ума сходил от беспокойства. С тех пор, как все это началось, у Шерлока и секунды на отдых не было.   
Неудивительно, совсем неудивительно, что он достиг предела прочности.

Джон гладил его по волосам, прижимался губами ко лбу. Он покрепче обнял его, чтобы спрятать от всех невзгод. 

Шерлок так привык держать все в себе, он всегда так и поступал, но теперь на него навалилось слишком много.   
Джон принялся нежно покачивать его, надеясь, что это движение поможет ему справиться со всем тем, что ему пришлось пережить за последние два дня, последнюю неделю, последний год.

Он почувствовал, как Шерлок еще сильнее вцепился в него.

Поглаживая его по спине, Джон услышал, как Шерлок снова сдавленно всхлипнул. Джон поцеловал его в волосы.   
– Все хорошо. Я тебя держу. Можешь отпустить себя.

Шерлок сильнее задрожал, его горячее дыхание, опалявшее Джону шею, совсем сбилось, превратилось в рвущийся из тела ураган. 

Джон крепко удерживал Шерлока в объятиях, продолжая покачивать его и гладить рукой по спине.   
\- Отпусти все, солнышко. Отпусти все.

И под воздействием его мягкого успокаивающего голоса дрожь Шерлока, наконец, превратилась в рыдания. Шерлок вцепился в Джона, всхлипывая ему в шею. По лицу его катились слезы. 

\- Вот так. Я держу тебя. Теперь все в порядке.

Джон продолжать качать его, поглаживать волосы и отводить их от глаз, целовать Шерлока то в лоб, то в щеку. Рукой он все так же гладил его по спине, медленно и ритмично. 

Никогда раньше Джон не видел Шерлока плачущим. 

Это совершенно перевернуло его. 

Ему и раньше приходилось успокаивать страдающих людей. Такое случалось в Афганистане – молодые солдаты часто мучились ночными кошмарами, и Джон так же обнимал их, успокаивал, словно оттаскивая от края. 

Как доктор он знал, как важен порой бывает тактильный контакт, но только сейчас внезапно понял, как сильно нуждался в нем Шерлок – это нужно было ему, чтобы снова нащупать почву под ногами. И, насколько мог судить Джон, нужно было отчаянно сильно. До сих пор он этого никогда не замечал. Боже, как слеп он был!

Джон поцеловал Шерлока в волосы, гадая, сколько еще раз ему придется упрекать себя за недогадливость в отношении Шерлока.   
Он продолжал обнимать его, пока рыдания не превратились в редкие всхлипы, а слезы не затекли за воротник его свитера, намочив футболку. 

Когда Шерлок, наконец, успокоился, Джон напоследок поцеловал его в волосы и отстранился.   
– Тебе лучше?  
Шерлок с дрожащим вздохом отодвинулся от него и кивнул. Лицо его от слез припухло и пошло пятнами. Сейчас Шерлок выглядел моложе, чем когда-либо, и Джон подавил желание снова притянуть его в объятия. Он поднялся на ноги.   
– Сиди здесь, я сейчас вернусь.  
Шерлок вопросительно посмотрел на него, и Джон объяснил:   
\- Принесу нам выпить.

Они почти допили вино – которое оказалось великолепным – но уровень эмоционального потрясения требовал чего-то покрепче. Джон достал бутылку виски, припрятанную на всякий случай, и щедро плеснул в два стакана.

Вернувшись в гостиную, он опустился на пол рядом с Шерлоком. Тот сидел с закрытыми глазами, привалившись спиной к креслу. Когда Шерлок открыл глаза, Джон протянул ему стакан.  
\- Вот. Это поможет.  
Шерлок молча принял стакан. В свете камина видно было, что ресницы у него все еще мокрые, и у Джона екнуло в груди. Шерлок приподнял стакан и отпил немного. 

Джон оперся спиной о свое кресло и молча потягивал виски. В груди разлилось приятное тепло, а затем распространилось по всему телу. 

Джон смотрел в огонь, пытаясь выбросить все из головы, дать им обоим время восстановиться. Допив свой виски, Джон встал и разворошил угли в камине. 

Вернувшись, он сел рядом с Шерлоком и прижался плечом к его плечу. 

Шерлок сделал еще глоток и повертел стакан в руках, наблюдая, как свет отражается в янтарной жидкости. Не поднимая глаз, он заговорил.

\- Спасибо, – с благодарностью произнес он тихо. - Я не могу… - Шерлок покачал головой, все еще глядя в стакан. – Для меня это сложно. Я никогда… - Он резко втянул воздух, и Джону отчего-то стало больно. – Я никогда не позволяю себе ничего такого. Но мне… мне это иногда нужно. 

Он наконец-то перевел взгляд на Джона, голубые радужки отливали жаром.   
\- Спасибо.

Джон выдержал его взгляд и кивнул. Эмоции душили его, мешая говорить. 

Шерлок допил виски и поставил пустой стакан на пол. Он взял руку Джона в свою и переплел их пальцы. А затем посмотрел вниз, на сцепленные руки. 

\- Я не очень хорошо произношу речи, Джон. Я не могу… не могу выразить, что ты для меня значишь. Но я могу попытаться показать. – Шерлок с беспокойством взглянул на него, и Джон сжал его пальцы. Во взгляде его читалось желание. – Ты позволишь мне показать тебе?

Все тело Джона вспыхнуло от вожделения. Чувства так переполняли его, что он не мог вымолвить ни слова. Облизнув губы, он поднял глаза на Шерлока. 

Тот склонился к нему так низко, что между их губами осталось лишь несколько сантиметров. Джон ощутил на губах горячее дыхание Шерлока. Тот смотрел на него, и взгляд его был темным, вопросительным.

\- Джон, ты позволишь мне попробовать снова?

Когда Шерлок заговорил, губ Джона снова коснулось его теплое дыхание. Джон приоткрыл рот, пытаясь поймать его.

– Боже, да…

И Шерлок тут же принялся целовать его, отчаянно и сладко припал губами к губам Джона, придерживая его рукой за подбородок. Джон придвинулся ближе, приоткрыл рот навстречу Шерлоку, и тот шумно вздохнул, толкнувшись языком ему в губы. У губ Шерлока был привкус виски, отчаяния и горя. И Джон шире приоткрыл рот, впуская его. 

Шерлок взял его лицо в ладони, его горячие и влажные губы скользили по губам Джона. В комнате царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь потрескиванием огня в камине и звуками их поцелуев. 

В животе у Джона разлился жар, его член снова отвердел. Он легонько прикусил нижнюю губу Шерлока, и тот застонал в ответ. Шерлок поднялся на колени и жадно накинулся на Джона, все еще сжимая его лицо в ладонях, словно боялся, что упустит момент, и Джон исчезнет. 

С огромной неохотой Джон разорвал поцелуй и взял Шерлока за плечи.

\- Шерлок, – выдохнул он и тут же поцеловал его в уголок губ, не в силах остановиться, хотя сам начал говорить. - Ммм… Шерлок… я хочу…

Шерлок снова поцеловал его, страстно вылизывая рот Джона, и лишь через несколько секунд оторвался и позволил ему продолжить. 

\- Шер… Шерлок, подожди.

У Джона от возбуждения тряслись руки. Он крепче сжал плечи Шерлока. 

Его желание с каждым их контактом разгоралось все сильнее и сильнее. Каждый раз он думал, что сильнее хотеть уже невозможно. И каждый раз убеждался в обратном.

Джон придвинулся ближе и прижался лбом ко лбу Шерлока. Он облизнул губы, и Шерлок жадно проследил за этим движением, заставив Джона испытать очередной прилив похоти. 

Джон на секунду прикрыл глаза, а когда снова взглянул на Шерлока, обнаружил, что глаза того потемнели от желания.   
Безуспешно стараясь отдышаться, Джон произнес, глядя Шерлоку в глаза:   
– Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.

В ответ глаза Шерлока потемнели еще сильнее. 

Шерлок крепче прижался лбом ко лбу Джона, глядя на него голодными глазами.

Джон приник к нему и зашептал, касаясь губами уха. Никогда еще собственный голос не казался ему таким хриплым:   
– Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня прямо тут, перед камином. Хочу, чтобы ты медленно раздел меня, а потом прикоснулся губами к каждому дюйму моего тела, пока я не начну, дрожа и задыхаясь, умолять тебя вставить в меня свой член.   
Шерлок низко застонал в ответ, и Джон улыбнулся ему в ухо.

– Сделаешь это для меня?

Шерлок повернулся к нему, и Джон поцеловал его сначала в ухо, потом в щеку, а потом в губы. 

Шерлок часто задышал от удовольствия.

– Да. - Он нежно поцеловал Джона в подбородок, а затем в уголок губ. – Да, Джон. О, да.

Джон потянулся к Шерлоку, и тот накрыл его губы своими, толкнулся языком в жаркий рот, скользнул руками вниз по плечам и забрался пальцами под кромку свитера. Он стянул его через голову, и Джон остался в одной футболке.   
Шерлок с рыком набросился на него, снова принялся целовать шею Джона, задержавшись лишь на пару секунд, чтобы оставить на ней засос. 

Прикрыв глаза, Джон приподнял подбородок, чтобы Шерлоку было удобнее. Выпитый виски, запах чистого Шерлокова тела, бархатистая мягкость его скользивших по шее губ - все это вместе буквально сводило Джона с ума. 

Он откинул голову, и Шерлок жадно поцеловал его между ключицами, руки его огладили торс Джона через футболку, а большие пальцы задержались на немедленно отвердевших сосках.   
Джон рвано выдохнул и подался к рукам Шерлока.   
\- Боже, да…

Он отклонился назад, оперся на согнутые руки и сосредоточился на приятных ощущениях, которые дарили ему скользившие по груди руки Шерлока. Затем Шерлок переключился на его соски, принявшись по очереди посасывать их сквозь ткань футболки, и вздохи Джона превратились в сдавленные вскрики удовольствия. 

Шерлок снова и снова принимался с жадностью ласкать его соски, сильно втягивая ртом чувствительную кожу. Джон запустил пальцы в его волосы. А затем Шерлок пустил в ход зубы, и Джон захлебнулся криком. 

\- Господи!

Бедра Джона, вопреки его собственной воле, дернулись вверх. Твердый член болезненно упирался в ткань брюк, и Джон развел ноги пошире, пытаясь дать ему больше места. Шерлок тем временем переключился на другой сосок, и Джон медленно, с шипением выдохнул, когда тот принялся посасывать его, одновременно запуская длинные пальцы Джону под футболку, обнажая его живот.   
Он легонько потянул Шерлока за волосы, и тот коротко выдохнул в намокшую ткань футболки. От сочетания ощущений горячего дыхания и влажной ткани на коже, по позвоночнику Джона прокатилась волна желания. 

\- Господи, Шерлок…

Пальцы его крепче вцепились в темные кудри. Шерлок застонал, а затем окончательно стянул с Джона футболку и отбросил ее в темный угол. Затем он вдруг на секунду замер, и Джон открыл глаза, чтобы выяснить, что происходит.   
Шерлок смотрел на него с внимательной решимостью. Наклонившись, он поцеловал Джона в подбородок и вдруг грациозно поднялся на ноги. 

\- У меня есть идея, – сказал он и нырнул куда-то в темноту.

Джон, слегка оглушенный, откинулся назад и принялся любоваться бедрами Шерлока, пока тот не исчез в коридоре. Часть свечей погасла, растекшись восковыми лужицами, и в комнате стало темнее – основной свет теперь исходил от горевшего камина. 

В этом свете все казалось Джону мягким и золотистым, даже собственное тело. Джон посмотрел вниз, пытаясь разглядеть оставленные Мориарти надписи, но в полутьме их было почти не видно, весь их ужас поглотила темнота.   
Шерлок бесшумно появился снова, показавшись в свете камина каким-то чудесным наваждением. Он присел рядом с Джоном, опустив на пол охапку одеял. 

– Пересядь сюда.

Он осторожно подтолкнул Джона в сторону и стал складывать одеяла на освободившееся место на полу у камина, формируя что-то вроде импровизированной постели.

\- Вот, – гордо сказал Шерлок, глядя на Джона сияющими глазами. - Теперь можешь возвращаться.

Он помог Джону забраться в самую середину вороха одеял и замер на секунду, оценивая свою работу. Лицо его так и светилось от удовольствия. 

Джону показалось, что его сейчас разорвет от нежности. 

Шерлок жадно оглядел его тело, и Джон испугался, что его сейчас испепелит в приступе похоти. 

Шерлок подполз к нему на четвереньках, пожирая его глазами, и уложил Джона на спину, на сваленные на полу одеяла. Руки его были удивительно горячими. 

\- Ложись, - сказал он, и прозвучавшая в его голосе командная нотка еще сильнее подстегнула Джоново желание. Это был последний гвоздь в гроб его самоконтроля в отношении всего, что было связано с Шерлоком. 

Все тело Джона трепетало под настойчивым взглядом Шерлока. Он еще даже брюк не снял, но уже едва выдерживал голодно шарящий по нему взгляд. Джон в отчаянии дернул бедрами, беззвучно умоляя Шерлока избавить его от последнего предмета одежды.

Издав что-то, похожее на рычание, Шерлок опустился на одеяла рядом с ним и принялся исследовать ребра Джона горячими и влажными губами, обводя языком каждую впадинку, лаская каждый участок кожи. Руки его следовали за губами и все плотнее притискивали Джона к себе. 

Джон закинул руки за голову и толкнулся бедрами вверх к губам Шерлока, которые сейчас целовали его бедренную косточку.  
Шерлок принялся стягивать вниз по бедрам его брюки, и Джон ощутил укол беспокойства. Вслед за остальной одеждой брюки полетели в темноту. 

Пальцы Шерлока скользнули под резинку трусов, и грудь Джона внезапно сдавило страхом, - но затем рот Шерлока нежно и горячо прижался к тому месту, где Мориарти оставил порез, и Джон вынужден был зажать себе рот рукой, чтобы подавить благодарный вскрик. Это был вскрик удивления и радости от того, что Шерлок принялся целовать оставленную Мориарти рану.   
Он так нежно выцеловывал свежий рваный порез по всей длине, что Джон прикрыл глаза рукой, - дрожащий жар его дыхания лился на рану, как бальзам. 

\- Прости меня, - выдохнул Шерлок ему в бедро, оглаживая большими пальцами выступающие косточки. - Мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось это перенести…

Голос Шерлока сбился, и Джон запустил пальцы ему в волосы, успокаивая. Шерлок склонил голову и тихо заговорил куда-то Джону в бедро. В голосе его было столько сожаления, что это разбивало Джону сердце.

\- Он заставил тебя думать, что ты не имеешь ценности, - Шерлок покачал головой, продолжая выписывать большими пальцами круги на тазовых косточках Джона. - Это недопустимо. Хочу, чтобы ты знал, Джон.

Шерлок поднял голову, подался вверх и завис над Джоном, опираясь на руки. Губы его оказались точно над губами Джона, глаза, блестевшие в свете камина, смотрели настойчиво:   
– Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, настолько ты ценен.

Джон приподнялся и захватил губы Шерлока своими, ноги его раздвинулись. Он понимал, что это очень важный, очень нежный момент, - Шерлок словно извинялся за все и пытался уверить его в своих чувствах, но Джон не мог вернуть контроль над своим охваченным желанием телом и перестать отчаянно толкаться бедрами вверх, пытаясь потереться о Шерлока изнывающим в трусах членом. 

\- Спасибо, - выдохнул он, прерывая поцелуй и пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание. Но, взглянув на блестящие от слюны припухшие губы Шерлока, понял, что это бесполезно. - Но я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас же прикоснулся к моему члену.  
Он лег на одеяла рядом с Шерлоком, потерся о него бедрами и заметил, как в ответ у Шерлока затрепетали ресницы. Когда его глаза снова открылись, они смотрели так голодно, что Джон низко протяжно застонал и снова толкнулся бедрами, на этот раз настойчивее. 

Губы Шерлока приоткрылись, и Джон бы усмехнулся в ответ, если бы не изнывал так от желания.   
\- Пожалуйста, Шерлок.

Шерлок наклонился и сильно прикусил кожу на шее Джона, одновременно запуская пальцы под резинку трусов и стягивая их вниз. Джон вскрикнул, подался вперед под его губами и приподнял бедра. 

Шерлок нежно лизнул место укуса, стянул трусы Джона с лодыжек и отшвырнул в темноту, вслед за всей остальной одеждой.   
Джон развел ноги, ощущая, как отяжелел его член и как туго поджались яйца. Теперь он был полностью обнажен, и Шерлок мог в пламени камина рассмотреть его всего – грудь, живот, бедра. 

Он лежал неподвижно, наблюдая, как Шерлок жадно его рассматривает, и словно всей кожей ощущая его взгляд. Каждый дюйм его тела трепетал под ним, его бросало то в жар, то в дрожь, под кожей словно стреляли электрические разряды. Он весь открылся перед Шерлоком, развел ноги шире и приподнял бедра, приглашая. 

Шерлок, до сих пор неподвижно разглядывавший его, словно погрузившись в транс, от такого зрелища с отчаянным вскриком рванулся вперед, обхватил руками задницу Джона и притянул его к себе. 

Он облизнул припухшие губы, а затем наклонился и заглотил влажным ртом головку члена Джона. Джон вскрикнул, толкнулся бедрами в рот Шерлока, а руками снова вцепился ему в волосы. Он старался быть осторожным, не тянуть слишком сильно, но даже такого легкого прикосновения было достаточно, чтобы Шерлок протяжно застонал, не выпуская его члена изо рта. Эта вибрация прошлась по всей длине члена, отдалась в яйцах, Джон вскрикнул и обвил спину Шерлока ногами. 

Шерлок заглотил его член еще на дюйм – так медленно и влажно, посасывая именно с такой силой, чтобы Джон метался под его ртом, а жар возбуждения закручивался в его животе все туже и туже. 

Мягкие кудри Шерлока под его пальцами, низкие звуки, рвущиеся из его горла, прикосновения его рта - всего этого стало уже слишком. 

Джон был так близко, слишком близко.

Хрипло застонав, он нежно потянул Шерлока за волосы.

\- Шер… Шерлок, остановись. Это… - Он попытался выровнять дыхание. – Остановись, это слишком. Я не могу… - Джон помотал головой и встретился с вопросительным взглядом Шерлока, выпустившего его член из красных припухших губ.  
Сдавленно выругавшись, Джон откинул голову. 

Он надавил рукой на глаза, стараясь прийти в себя и дышать глубже, чтобы хоть немного унять едва не дошедшее до грани возбуждение. 

\- Помоги мне господи, это слишком.

Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок отодвинулся, и подержал руку у глаз ещё немного, пока его дыхание хоть чуть-чуть не успокоилось.

Шерлок сидел рядом с ним на коленях и вглядывался в Джона широко открытыми глазами. Его собственное возбуждение было очевидно по видневшейся под пижамными штанами значительной выпуклости.

Джон сел и придвинулся к нему.

\- И… - сказал он, руками приподнимая края его футболки. – Я хочу чувствовать больше тебя.

Шерлок выдохнул, когда руки Джона проехались по обнаженной коже.

Джон подался вперед и поцеловал его, одновременно задирая на нем футболку и вытаскивая руки из рукавов. Шерлок сделался под его руками послушным и податливым, глаза его закрылись. 

Джон улыбнулся. Он знал, как чувствителен Шерлок к его прикосновениям. Прежде, чем окончательно стянуть с него футболку, он провел языком по нижней губе Шерлока. 

\- Хочу тебя видеть.

Шерлок поднялся на колени и стянул штаны с бедер. Никакого белья под ними не оказалось. И в ту же минуту тлевшее в животе Джона желание вспыхнуло ярким пламенем, стоило ему увидеть, как качнулся высвобожденный из брюк член Шерлока, прижавшись к животу. Даже со своего места Джон видел, как поблескивала от смазки головка. 

Его рот наполнился слюной. Он хотел облизать ее.

Он подполз к Шерлоку, остановился на коленях возле него и принялся жадно рассматривать в свете камина его великолепное обнаженное тело – все его изгибы, все впадинки. 

\- Ты… - Джон прижался губами к его бледному горлу. – Я помню, чего хотел, - и я не изменил мнения, - задыхаясь, пробормотал он, огладив бедра Шерлока и скользнув руками к узкой талии. – Но мне просто нужно… всего секунда, я только прикоснусь к тебе… - Он коснулся губами впадинки на плече Шерлока и обвел ее языком, - попробую на вкус…   
Шерлок со стоном откинул голову. Он тоже задыхался, но голос его звучал еще ниже, чем у Джона, это был чистый секс, а не голос.

– Пожалуйста.

Джон передвинулся так, чтобы ноги его оказались по обеим сторонам от бедер Шерлока, повторяя его же позу в ванне. Он слегка согнул ноги в коленях и обвил ими Шерлока так, чтобы он оказался окруженным им со всех сторон. А затем наклонился и принялся целовать Шерлока в губы, одновременно скользнув рукой вниз, обхватив горячий член и размазав большим пальцем влагу на головке. 

От этого прикосновения, голова Шерлока откинулась назад, рот приоткрылся. Джон покрыл поцелуями его шею и двинулся вниз, прикусывая и посасывая кожу, а большим пальцем выписывая круги по скользкой от смазки головке члена. 

Он склонился к его уху и хрипло, низко зашептал:   
– Хочу почувствовать тебя внутри. – Он прикусил кожу за ухом Шерлока и услышал, как тот застонал в ответ. – Почувствовать, как весь этот… - Он медленно скользнул рукой до самого основания члена Шерлока и продолжил, задыхаясь: – Весь этот твердый, бархатный жар входит в меня… наполняет меня… 

На этих словах руки Шерлока стиснули его плечи, сам он с рычанием подался вперед и впился Джону в губы, а затем опрокинул Джона на одеяла и проник языком ему в рот. 

Ладони Шерлока скользнули вниз по рукам Джона, накрыли его запястья и прижали их к полу, язык скользил по языку, лаская его снова и снова. Джон и не подозревал, что способен издавать звуки, которые сейчас рвались из его горла. 

Влажный горячий член Шерлока тяжело упирался ему во внутреннюю поверхность ноги, и Джон толкнулся бедрами вверх, чтобы потереться об него, но руки Шерлока выпустили его запястья и прижали бедра к полу. 

Джон издал тихий разочарованный стон. 

\- Полегче, полегче, - выдохнул Шерлок ему в рот, его припухшие губы изогнулись в усмешке, а затем принялись покрывать поцелуями линию Джоновой челюсти, руки же ласкали его бедра. – Всему свое время.

Джон подался вперед, обвил руками шею Шерлока и притянул его к себе. 

\- Хочу, чтобы ты… подготовил меня, - сказал он, дотянувшись до Шерлоковой щеки и прижимаясь к ней губами. - Хочу чувствовать твои пальцы, - он снова поцеловал Шерлока и царапнул его зубами по подбородку. - Эти великолепные пальцы… - Джон почувствовал, как руки Шерлока у него на бедрах задрожали, - …внутри меня.

Шерлок в ответ зарычал, откинулся на локоть и потянулся к стулу, чтобы взять что-то, невидимое в темноте.   
\- Но нам нужно…  
Шерлок вернулся обратно, кудри его упали на глаза, а на губах сияла триумфальная ухмылка.   
– Смазка, – с облегчением выдохнул Джон, увидев в его руках тюбик, потянулся к Шерлоку, обхватил его за шею и снова поцеловал. 

Шерлок склонился к нему, и Джон отпустил его, позволяя сесть. Шерлок, тяжело дыша, опустился на колени и щелкнул крышечкой. 

Джон лег поудобнее и развел пошире ноги, давая Шерлоку лучший доступ. Затем он приподнялся на локтях, чтобы видеть, что происходит. 

Он едва мог поверить в то, что видел, - обнаженный Шерлок сидел между его ног, склонив темную голову и сосредоточенно выделывая что-то пальцами. Часть его фигуры была освещена отблесками пламени камина, часть оставалась в тени. Он был похож сейчас на изваяние из золота и черного дерева – свет тек по изгибам его великолепного тела, как мед, наполняя все движения медленной чувственностью, силой и мягкостью одновременно. 

Взгляд Джона скользнул по губам Шерлока, уголки которых были сейчас немного опущены от сосредоточенности, по темной отметине на шее, которую оставили его губы, по крепким мышцам груди и рук и, наконец, замер на поблескивающем меж бедер твердом члене. 

Джон смотрел и смотрел, чувствуя, как рот его наполняется слюной, а что-то внутри болезненно требует, чтобы его немедленно заполнили. 

\- Шерлок, - дрожащим голосом промурлыкал он, уверенный, что та, особенно поэтическая часть его мыслей, вызвана была не похотью, а ударившим в голову виски. 

Шерлок поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом. Глаза его, встретившись с Джоновыми, мгновенно потемнели.   
Шерлок снова жадно поцеловал его, касаясь входа одним смазанным пальцем. Джон вцепился рукой ему в шею и впился пальцами, побуждая проникнуть внутрь. 

\- Я готов, Шерлок. Давай же.

Шерлок нежно прикусил нижнюю губу Джона и втолкнул палец внутрь. Из горла Джона вырвался низкий стон. Он подкинул бедра, побуждая Шерлока проникнуть глубже. 

\- Как ты? – задыхаясь, спросил Шерлок, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Джона.  
\- Это приятно, - выдохнул Джон, смакуя ощущения от того, что Шерлок проник в него. Его тело было непривычным к такому и туго охватывало палец Шерлока, но от этого все становилось как будто более интимным, словно само его тело затягивало Шерлока внутрь. От этих мыслей возбуждение Джона подскочило до заоблачных высот. Он облизнул губы. – Еще.  
Шерлок, улыбаясь, поцеловал его в уголок рта.   
\- Жадина!  
\- Во всем, что касается тебя? Да… да, бесспорно, - Джон просительно вцепился Шерлоку в шею. - Пожалуйста, Шерлок, еще.  
Шерлок снова поцеловал его и втолкнул еще один палец. Джон приподнял бедра и тихо вскрикнул. Жжение усилилось, но от легкой боли Джон только сильнее возбудился.   
\- Как... что ты чувствуешь? – спросил Шерлок, выдыхая Джону в губы.  
\- Мне хорошо. Правда, хорошо… - Шерлок задвигал пальцами внутри и, наконец, достиг простаты. Бедра Джона дернулись в ответ, рот приоткрылся. – Господи.

Шерлок склонил голову и влажно лизнул Джона в шею, одновременно нежно толкаясь пальцами внутрь и снова и снова задевая простату. 

Сначала от движений жжение еще усилилось, но затем, когда длинные пальцы Шерлока добрались до простаты, боль заглушила волна удовольствия. 

Джон откинулся на спину и закрыл глаза, обессилев от ощущений.   
\- Все хорошо?  
Шерлок поцеловал его в шею, продолжая двигать пальцами вперед и назад. Джон прикрыл глаза ладонью.   
– Т-твои чертовы руки…  
Свободной рукой Шерлок отвел ладонь Джона от глаз и поцеловал ее.  
– Готов к большему? – голос его был как грозовая туча, как буря, как взметнувшийся посреди моря смерч.

Джон мог только кивнуть.

Шерлок, должно быть, все понял, потому что вскоре Джон почувствовал, как в него вталкивается третий палец. Боль стала резче и слаще одновременно. Джон застонал, и рука Шерлока тут же замерла. 

\- Все в порядке? – спросил Шерлок, дрожь в его голосе неопровержимо доказывала, в каком он сейчас состоянии.   
\- Боже, да. Не… - Джон потянулся и обвил пальцами запястье Шерлока, заставляя его продолжать движения. – Не останавливайся.

Шерлок медленно двигал пальцами, вперед-назад, с каждым движением немного растягивая Джона, давая ему время привыкнуть. Другой рукой он плавно поглаживал отведенную в сторону ногу Джона, посылая импульсы прямиком в нервные окончания. 

Удовольствие достигло такой силы, словно в теле Джона зажегся свет и с каждым движением Шерлоковой руки разгорается все ярче. В конце концов, бедра Джона неконтролируемо задергались, а из груди начали вырываться тихие умоляющие всхлипы.   
Пальцы Джона сильнее обхватили запястье Шерлока, на этот раз, чтобы остановить его.

\- Я не… это слишком… слишком… ты нужен мне сейчас же. Нужен мне, Шерлок.

Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что Шерлок смотрит на него глазами, полными желаниями.

Шерлок вынул пальцы и снова взял тюбик со смазкой, чтобы нанести ее на член.

Джон, опьяневший от удовольствия, приподнялся на локтях, чтобы наблюдать за ним.

Время как будто замедлилось, стало плавным и тягучим. Отсветы камина, откинутая голова Шерлока, его длинная шея, освещенная золотистым светом, пальцы Шерлока, скользящие по его члену, - все это было лучшим зрелищем за всю Джонову жизнь. 

Шерлок, стоящий на коленях перед камином, со взъерошенными волосами и искусанными припухшими губами, был похож на бога секса. Он всего лишь раз медленно двинул рукой по члену и тут же склонился над Джоном. Хищно блестя голодными глазами, он приставил головку члена к его входу. 

Шерлок перевел взгляд вниз, и Джон почувствовал, как волна похоти прошла через его тело.   
\- Готов? - спросил он, и Джон, кивнув, широко раздвинул ноги, чувствуя, как к животу прижимается изнывающий от желания член. 

Одну руку Шерлок опустил Джону на бедро, второй же направил себя вперед. 

От нахлынувших ощущений Джон рвано выдохнул, рот его приоткрылся. Шерлок медленно входил в него. Джон знал, что первый толчок самый болезненный, и был благодарен Шерлоку за то, что тот не останавливался, пока не вошла вся головка. Это было больно. Стиснув зубы, Джон зажмурился и застыл. 

\- Прости, - дрожащим голосом произнес замерший Шерлок. – Тебе?.. 

Джон покачал головой, чтобы успокоить его, глаза его все еще были плотно зажмурены.

– Просто… просто дай мне минутку.

Джон глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, ожидая, пока утихнет жжение.

Шерлок наклонился и поцеловал его в висок, а затем в щеку. Его теплые губы скользнули по челюсти Джона, и Джон почувствовал, что они дрожат. 

\- Скажи мне… - Джон облизал губы и опустил руку Шерлоку на бедро. – Скажи, что ты чувствуешь.  
Шерлок застонал в ответ:  
– О, боже, Джон…

Он просунул руку между их телами и обхватил длинными пальцами Джонов член. Джон коротко выдохнул. Скользкие от смазки пальцы Шерлока были прохладными и приятно сжимали пульсирующую плоть. Он задвигал рукой, и удовольствие снова ярко вспыхнуло в теле Джона. 

Он был сейчас таким чувствительным, что бедра его от прикосновения дернулись, заставляя Шерлока погрузиться глубже. Боль и удовольствие взорвались в теле ярким пламенем. 

\- Ты… - задыхаясь, сказал Шерлок, его дрожащий голос был ниже, чем когда-либо. Бедра горячо терлись о тело Джона, пока Шерлок двигал рукой по его члену. – Ты все для меня, Джон. Это… Я не… 

Джон чувствовал, с каким трудом Шерлок выговаривает слова. Пальцы его сжались у Джона на бедре. 

\- Тшш, - Джон открыл глаза и встретился с ошалевшим взглядом Шерлока. Жжение почти прошло, смылось потоком удовольствия от скользящих по члену пальцев. – Не говори больше ничего. Покажи мне. Я готов, двигайся!

Шерлок все еще вопросительно смотрел на него, но Джон уже обхватил ногами его талию, впуская Шерлока глубже в себя, пока он не погрузился до основания. 

Джон застонал от нахлынувших ощущений – жжение уступило место жажде, теперь ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Шерлок начал двигаться, вталкиваться в него. Шерлок, полностью погруженный в его тело, выглядел так эротично, что Джон снова вынужден был зажмуриться. 

\- Господи, Шерлок… господи, я готов, пожалуйста.

Шерлока не нужно было упрашивать. Он выпустил член Джона, оперся обеими руками об пол, по бокам от его тела, и принялся двигаться. Из горла его вырвался звук, которого прежде Джон никогда не слышал, и его член дернулся в ответ.

Шерлок с изумлением вглядывался в него. 

– О, господи, Джон…

На этот раз Джон сам дернул бедрами, чтобы повторить движение, вырвавшее этот стон у Шерлока. 

\- Д… джон…

Джон сильнее обхватил его ногами. Лицо Шерлока исказилось от желания. 

– Трахни меня, Шерлок.

\- Боже…

Шерлок уронил голову и наконец – о, наконец, - начал толкаться.

Ничего подобного Джон никогда раньше не испытывал – его ноги крепко обвивали талию Шерлока, а тот погрузился так глубоко, словно пробрался в самый центр Джонова тела. Шерлок, склонившийся над ним, освещенный пламенем камина, с перекатывающимися под кожей мускулами, выглядел так эротично, что Джон прикрыл глаза. 

Угол, под которым толкались бедра Шерлока, горячее, тугое движение члена внутри - все это вместе разжигало в теле Джона пламя удовольствия. Он знал, что оргазм уже близко, но хотел сначала почувствовать, как Шерлок кончит в него, хотел вытянуть из него все удовольствие, прежде чем кончить самому. 

Он обвил руками шею Шерлока и дрожащим голосом произнес:  
– Сильнее, Шерлок. Я хочу… - Он приподнял бедра и запустил пальцы Шерлоку в волосы. – Хочу почувствовать, как ты кончишь в меня. Мне это нужно. Ш… 

В этот момент член Шерлока прошелся по его простате, и Джон с криком откинул голову. Шерлок рукой взялся за его ягодицу и притиснул Джона ближе к себе. 

\- Скажи мне, - голос Шерлока подрагивал от желания. – Скажи мне, все хорошо, или слишком…

Захлебываясь от ощущений, Джон выгнул спину и толкнулся бедрами вперед, чтобы Шерлок вошел еще глубже.

\- Нет! Нет, все отлично. Великолепно… О, господи…

Джон отстраненно понимал, что заикается, но ему было плевать. Он будто трещал по швам. Ему нужно было, чтобы Шерлок двигался. Скользкие от пота пальцы вцепились Шерлоку в шею. 

\- Давай, сделай так еще. Ты можешь?.. 

И Шерлок толкнулся снова. Джон издал придушенный всхлип, его пальцы соскользнули с шеи Шерлока, пятки впились ему в поясницу, а голова откинулась назад. Шерлок обнял его и задвигался быстрее.   
– Вот так?  
\- Да… Да… это…

Шерлок снова задел членом его простату, и Джон вскрикнул громче. Удовольствие нарастало как будто одновременно в каждой клеточке тела, расходясь по организму с каждым новым толчком. Ритм был идеальным.

\- Не останавливайся… не останавливайся… блядь…

Джон почувствовал, как пальцы Шерлока сильно сжали его ягодицу, почувствовал, как капля пота с груди Шерлока упала ему на грудь.

\- О, господи, Шер… Шерлок…Ты… другой рукой… - Джон не смог закончить предложение.

Но Шерлок, тем не менее, его понял. Он обеими руками стиснул его ягодицы и принялся быстро насаживать Джона на свой член.   
Джон застонал от удовольствия.

Он закинул руки за голову, вцепился в одеяло и закрыл глаза. Все его тело таяло, растворялось от наслаждения. Он попытался было подаваться вперед, но Шерлоку не нужна была его помощь. Джон отчаянно хотел, чтобы Шерлок кончил, ему необходимо было это почувствовать. 

Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать об этом Шерлоку, но тот как раз немного изменил угол, низко склонившись над Джоном, и вместо слов изо рта его вырвался длинный стон. 

Губы Шерлока прижались к его шее.  
\- Джон…  
Он снова обнял его за шею и открыл глаза, не уверенный, что сможет говорить. Но Шерлок смотрел на него так взволнованно, что Джон обрел голос. 

\- Не останавливайся, - выдохнул он. – Дай мне – дай мне все, что можешь.

Бедра Шерлока задвигались еще быстрее, и Джон понял, что Шерлок уже близко, потому что он сбился с ритма. 

\- Боже, да, идеально, не… не останавливайся.

Джон смотрел на Шерлока. Его темные кудри прилипли ко лбу, искусанные губы приоткрылись в крике удовольствия. Глаза их встретились, и Шерлок наклонился, чтобы поймать его губы своими. Потом Шерлок выпустил левую ягодицу Джона и снова обхватил рукой его член. Джон вскрикнул. 

Шерлок теперь толкался хаотично, без ритма, но толкался так глубоко и двигал рукой по члену так яростно, что это было уже неважно. 

\- Сильнее, – выдохнул Джон.

И Шерлок закинул его левую ногу к себе на плечо, снова изменив угол, и толкнулся глубже, чем Джон мог бы себе представить. Он с криком откинул голову и кончил. Тело его содрогалось вокруг члена Шерлока, волны удовольствия накатывали одна за другой, член пульсировал, зажатый между их телами, толчками выплескивая горячую жидкость Джону на живот и Шерлоку на грудь. Наслаждение все нарастало, и Джон не сразу заметил, что Шерлок перестал двигаться. Из последних сил он поднял голову. 

\- Кончи для меня, солнышко, кончи для меня. Мне это нужно.

Оказалось, что Шерлоку недоставало лишь его слова. 

Он в последний раз толкнулся вперед, и Джон ощутил глубоко внутри себя пульсацию. Шерлок вцепился пальцами ему в ягодицы, тело его забилось в оргазме, и он закричал громче, чем Джон когда-либо слышал. 

Его еще потряхивало от собственного оргазма, но от вида Шерлока, кончающего рядом с ним, вместе с ним, внутри него, Джон снова испытал прилив наслаждения. Он прижал Шерлока к себе и сжимал руками, пока того сотрясали последние волны удовольствия. Их липкие от пота бедра прижимались друг к другу, сперма размазалась между телами.

Потом они долго лежали в тишине, тяжело дыша. Джон обнимал Шерлока за шею, а тот прижимался щекой к его плечу. Жар камина был сейчас слишком сильным, но Джон был так опустошен, что решил никогда больше не двигаться с места.   
Он закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в размеренное биение сердца Шерлока, наслаждаясь тем, что они так близко друг к другу, ноги их переплетены, а пальцы Шерлока сжимают его запястье. 

Сонным голосом Джон пробормотал:   
\- Что скажешь, если мы никогда больше не двинемся с места?   
Шерлок согласно хмыкнул и провел губами по его ключице.

Джон отвел влажные пряди с его лба и прижался губами к виску. А затем спросил мягко:   
– Как ты, любовь моя?

Шерлок приподнял голову. 

\- Джон, - он серьезно посмотрел на него. – Я не… - Он склонил голову, снова неуверенный в себе. – Я не помню, говорил ли я тебе раньше, но буду повторять это все время – мне не очень хорошо удаются речи. Но ты знаешь… - Его глаза метнулись к лицу Джона, и тот с изумлением заметил, что оны полны слез. – Ты знаешь, что ты значишь для меня, Джон? 

Джон не мог говорить, его горло сжалось от эмоций.

Шерлок прижался лбом к его лбу. 

– Знаешь, как сильно я люблю тебя?

Джон видел, как две слезы сорвались с ресниц и покатились по щекам Шерлока. Он сцеловал каждую из них, а затем прижался к Шерлоковым губам. Отстранившись через минуту, Джон увидел, что уголки губ Шерлока приподнялись в улыбке. Джон понял, что Шерлок уже знает ответ. 

Но все равно сказал.

\- Я знаю.

 

Конец.


End file.
